Wonderland's Void: The Return Call
by LetoSai
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Alice Rhodes was an average student at St. Mary's Immortal Blessing Private School. She was normal, even being Captain of the girls soccer team. With her final summer coming to a close she finds herself with a problem. She's going nuts.
1. Alice Rhodes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or anything related to it. I probably won't put this in every chapter but it's not like i'll suddenly decide in chapter 6 it's all mine. So, this will be an overall disclaimer. I own nothing.

I'll also try to update at least once a week, so horray.

LetoSai  


* * *

  
Alice Rhodes was just your normal seventeen-year-old girl. Average in most ways and in no particular way unique. Her hair flowed halfway down her neck and was strawberry blond that shifted colors in the right light. She had a pretty, athletic figures and long legs. With her mothers blue eyes she was a charming sort of girl, but nothing that stood out from others her age. She had a few close friends, all of which were getting ready for their senior year at St. Mary's Immortal Blessing Private School.

There was only one summer left before they left high school behind and it was slowly coming to a close. Soon the fall semester would begin and they would be back, hard at work. Alice and Autumn would both be back on the soccer team where Alice had been captain the year before and in honor of their last year; Alice was even planning on joining the school newspaper.

There were times Alice had dreams of things utterly hilarious and she liked to write them into little stories. If the editor liked them she could get them printed in the school papers. That had been an idea she'd been toying with since freshman year but had been to shy to act on it. Now that she'd be a senior and the top of the student food chain, she wasn't so hesitant as she had been.

"This is great." Tina chuckled, brushing back her thick red hair and flipping through Alice's binder of short stories she'd been working on. It seemed that if nothing else, school always gave her time to daydream.

"Well hurry up with it." Autumn said, nudging her with her foot from where she laid on the couch. Being tallest of the three she hardly had to stretch to touch her friend. The two of them were often over at Alice's house as they had been much of the summer. They liked the largeness of it and the quiet of having no one breathing down their necks; not to mention each other's company.

Alice's mother was a therapist and her father was a lawyer. With serious positions like that, bills were easy to pay and the wealth was spread around. Her parents weren't often home, especially her father and with Alice home much of the time alone they hired two house keepers to keep an eye on things. Not that it mattered when Alice brought her friends over.

"I'll take my time, thanks." Tina said, pushing Autumn's foot away. "I gotta know what happens."

Autumn huffed. "Then hurry up!"

"Relax." Alice chuckled, her legs hanging off the side of the chair where she slouched. "I wanted feedback not an argument with both of you slowly getting louder."

"Sorry." The two said in unison but Autumn was still waiting impatiently.

It had become a habit of the two of them to fight over Alice's short stories. There were times in class she would find her notebooks missing and would look over to see the two of them hovered over it. It had actually been Tina's idea for her to get them printed in the school paper, and had been prodding at her friend for years to go through with it.

Tina chuckled, looking back up at Alice. "Sister Mary Francis won't let this get printed, you know."

Alice turned a shade of red. "Well that wasn't one I would submit. I'd keep the paper strictly PG. That was just for fun."

"Yes, indeed." Tina grinned.

"Hurry up!" Autumn said, nudging Tina with her foot again.

"Okay, okay, chill." Tina said, shoving her away again. "I'm still reading."

"Alice." Autumn whined, turning to look at her. "She's had it forever. Tell her it's my turn already."

"You're too old to sound like that." Alice chuckled. "It's only been ten minutes, you'll get your turn too."

"Is this all you girls plan on doing today?"

The three looked up to one of the house keepers standing in the door way with her hand placed firmly on her hip as she stood weighted on one side. She was a young woman but it was really brought out with her dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She wasn't the sort of woman most would hire to look after a house while the owners were away or busy but she did her job well and did so only to secure her rather generous pay check.

"Does it matter, Lane?" Alice raised an eye. Normally Alice was the most polite girl, and everyone knew it, but the keepers of her house got on her nerves more then most ever would.

"It's beautiful out." Lane shook her head. "Wouldn't you rather be outside?"

"We're not ten. You can't kick us out just cause it's pretty out. We'll go out later if we feel like it, kay?"

Lane frowned faintly and sighed before shaking her head and walking out.

"Jeez Alice." Autumn mocked in a teasing tone. "Even when your disagreeing and being rude, your can't get over the fact that you're a sweetheart. How will Taylor be able to resist."

Alice smiled a little, turning a pleasant shade of cherry red. It had been an open conversation between her two friends that Taylor had been something of an interest. He was both good looking and smart, but with that came a line to get to him.

"Maybe, but it hasn't done me any good so far, has it." Alice muttered, pressing her face into the chair's pillow. Taylor had always been a sweet guy that seemed perfect, but she never had the nerve to ask him out, or even talk to him that much outside of class. The summer had been dry of anything more then sightings of him.

"WHAT!" Tina shrieked, tossing Autumn the binder and grabbing a pillow of her own before proceeding to pummel Alice with it. "How could you stop writing there?"

"Hey, c'mon!" Alice defended, covering her head, "I was writing in the car, I didn't have time to finish."

"Ah, that's why your handwriting suddenly sucks." Autumn noted, having already leaned back and begun to read.

"Spoilers." Tina demanded.

Alice smiled simply. "No. I can't give you spoilers when even I'm not sure what's gonna happen next."

Tina stared for a moment before slouching back onto the floor. "You really suck you know that?"

"Thanks a lot Teeny, I love you too." Alice rolled her eyes. It had embarrassed her at first, showing her friends those kinds of stories she'd started writing. The ones that became more risqué and that could possibly get her booted out of school. That alone had her guarding her papers carefully.

Tina huffed, "You better."

Alice smiled, poking the back of her friends' head. "Sure I can find some way to make it up to you, eh?"

Tina nodded. "Wanna head out Latter's Field so I can get some sketches of you two playing?"

"When I'm done." Autumn muttered.

"When she's done." Alice laughed.

"Good then. Hurry up." Tina mocked, crawling over to Autumn to bother her as she tried to read. "Hurry, hurry, hurry,"

"Teeny, I'm gonna kick you hard in a second." Autumn mumbled, turning her back to both of them as she continued to read. She didn't get as distracted as Tina did when she read. She had a one-track mind when it came to some things. Tina read so often she could multitask while she did so, and still read in record time. Autumn liked a little more silence.

"Better back off, you know how hard she can kick." Alice smiled, leaning forward to grab her shoes.

"Freaking hyper, athletic people." Tina chuckled.

"Put your shoes on, Autumn." Alice chuckled.

"Reading." She whined.

"You can read in the car." Tina said, lacing her shoes up before going to grab her sketchbook from her bag.

Autumn muttered something as she grabbed her shoes and without putting them on, followed the other two out to the garage where Alice's car was parked, and climbing into the car with her nose still pressed into Alice's binder. Alice actually had a driver her parents had on call but she almost never used him. Being carted around and dropped off by someone wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to be involved with.

When they arrived at Latter's Field, it was already full of teens making the most of their summer. Boys playing sports and girls watching, pretending to be interested in just the games. Alice grabbed her soccer ball from her trunk and the three of them walked towards an emptier field not yet taken. Tina sat off to the side with her sketchbook open on her lap while Autumn followed Alice out.

The moment the ball was dropped the two were in a sudden match against one another. It was something they did often and the markers they used for goals couldn't be moved. Sketching them when they played was one of Tina's favorite subjects, and it especially got a lot of notice at school. Autumn and Alice had been playing for years and both had an impressive track record in the sport. After nearly an hour had passed and a score of 3-2 hadn't changed in twenty minutes they were interrupted by a group of boys who stood behind Tina and watched just as intently as she was.

"Hey Tina." Mikey said, leaning down by here. "Think they'd mind if we made this a bigger match?"

"Bigger match?" she asked, looking up at him. Mikey was one of those nice looking boys that was almost to good looking. His hair was short and dark but there was something about his lean build and the shape of his jaw that was down right attractive.

He nodded. "Yeah well. Two on two. Taylor wants to have a go and I'll go along to keep it even."

Tina raised an eye and looked up as Taylor and the other guys that watched her friends play. Taylor was every high school girl's dream. His hair was dark blond and just long enough to make girls want to run their hands through it. He wasn't very tall for a guy but on average he was still taller then most girls, and with the money his family had he could afford to look good. She had stopped sketching a while before when the clouds had formed and she didn't have the light she wanted from the sun anymore so as far as she was concerned they could leave, but this might have been the chance Alice needed to talk to the boy.

"You can ask." She nodded.

Mikey grinned and nodded. "Sure. AUTUMN! ALICE!"

Everyone winced when he yelled suddenly without warning but he succeeded in getting there attention and also in making both girls fall as then were both in the middle of trying to get the ball away from the other.

He laughed. "My bad…Two on two?" he asked, pointed to himself and gesturing to Taylor.

Tina smiled a little when Alice froze on the spot but Autumn only grinned, not caring one way or the other. "Yeah c'mon."

Autumn showed them where the goal lines were and there wasn't much else to explain. She stood, bouncing the ball off on her knees while Alice silently tried to pull herself together.

"You okay Allie?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Fine." Alice said, mustering up a nervous smile. "Tired, more of a workout today then I planned."

"Tell me about it, but I'll beat you one day." He grinned.

"At what?" Taylor asked, raising an eye as he looked between the two.

"Running." Mikey shrugged. He lived just a few door's down from Alice, so early in the morning when she got up to run he ended up joining her. They'd been doing it for years and made plans now what mornings they would meet.

"Oh right." Autumn chuckled. "I forgot ya'll run before the freakin sun comes up."

"Fall training." Mikey and Alice both said with a half a shrug.

"Right." Taylor chuckled, looking from Autumn to Alice before smiling. It was that boyish look that had girls swooning. "Well you don't mind if he have a quick game do you?"

"C—course not." Alice smiled; brushing off her jeans once before the game got started. They boys were good, but soccer wasn't actually their game. Mikey was on the track and lacrosse team and Taylor was practically a baseball all star. Autumn and Alice had them beat, all the on lookers knew that despite how the game lingered on.

Alice was the only one not playing with everything she had, she wasn't playing the way she had been when it was just Autumn. Something about playing with Taylor had her uneasy. Being so close to him, close enough to see him sweat and hear his labored breathing as he ran after the ball almost had her breathing hard for a different matter entirely. Whenever there was the tiniest break in the game he would smile at her or even wink. It was almost as if he seemed to know she was going easy on him.

"Lets go Alice! Autumn!" Tina cheered, and even Mikey and Taylor's friends seemed to be routing for the girls' team. It continued on until Alice's last goal almost seemed to trigged a clap of thunder and had nearly everyone on the field jumping in surprise if not screaming.

As if from a sudden wave, it was pouring. A wall of water seemed to pass over them, having the field drenched in seconds and having the occupants running for cover anywhere they could find it, and parents scooping up their kids and rounding them off.

"Oh, fantastic!" Tina hissing, shoving her sketching book under her shirt and hunching over to make sure it didn't get wet.

"We could have won!" Mikey yelled, leaning against Taylor to push him down into the mud. "You suck, man!"

"Fuck you." Taylor laughed, dragging him down too before pushing him away. "Alice and Autumn know how to play too damn well."

"Maybe next time boys." Autumn mocked. "If you try real hard."

Taylor laughed and grinned up at the girls. "Maybe we do just suck and you girls were only playing us for fools."

"Probably." Autumn snickered, discreetly nudging Alice who didn't seem to be able to think of a descent thing to say.

"Bitch. Both of you." Mikey chuckled.

Taylor smiled, looking to Alice while all of them were getting drenched. "That true Alice? You going easy on us?"

Alice froze, her stomach rolling into knots as she didn't know how to answer. Some guys didn't like girls going easy on them, and others didn't want to look bad in front of their friends. Luckily, Tina saved her from the embarrassment.

"My sketches! C'mon! I'm getting soaked can't we go?" Tina pleaded, sounding desperate.

"Yeah." Alice said immediately, grabbing the soccer ball and holding it under her arm despite it covering her in mud.

"Hey, hey, hey! Can we get a ride?" Mikey begged.

"They do look pretty pathetic." Autumn chuckled, before running after Tina who was already running to Alice's car.

"Yeah." Alice said, trying not to think about Taylor Runer in her car. "C'mon."

They piled in her car, Tina in the passenger seat and the other three in the back. All of them sighed in relief when Alice turned the heat on. It might have been summer but it was cold and dark out and now they were all wet too. When the car became silent, Mikey started humming, earning a smile from everyone in the car, and when it was still silent, he started to get louder.

"Okay." Tina said, reaching forward to turn the radio on.

"Hey." Mikey complained. "I was back here giving you your own concert to jam out to."

"Nonsense." Alice chuckled. "I'll have to deal with that early tomorrow morning, don't subject them to it now."

"Ouch." Mikey muttered.

"Awe, poor thing." Autumn teased.

"Do you two really hang out a lot then?" Taylor chuckled, sitting behind the passenger seat and leaning against the door so he could watch Alice as she drove.

"At least four days a week. In the morning. Our school schedules never really match." Alice said, happy to be in front so no one could see her red face.

"And she runs me ragged." Mikey sighed dramatically.

Alice smiled a little. "Not my fault you can't keep up."

"It's on." Mikey said seriously. "Lets go. Right now."

"It's raining and I gotta get home." Tina chuckled. "Race in the morning."

"Fine." Mikey muttered, sitting back and leaning against Autumn.

It wasn't long before Alice dropped of Tina first, and then it was Mikey who switched into the passenger seat. They talked a little but for the most part it was quiet. When she pulled into Taylor's drive way he leaned up far enough to kiss Alice's cheek.

"Thanks for the ride." He said, smiling with that cute boyish look that would probably be famous someday.

"No trouble." She muttered, going red and mousy.

He smiled one more time and slipped out of the car before going back in. She wished the other two would have stayed quiet but she knew her luck didn't run that deep.

"Oooh." Autumn teased.

"He's so damn thick in the head." Mikey complained. "He needs to grow a pair or something."

Alice laughed suddenly. "Sure Mikey. If that helps you sleep at night. Okay."

He made a face at her and smiled as she drove Autumn home, and with a quick goodbye it was just the two of them again. Alice and Mikey had been friends longer then most anyone realized. Even Autumn and Tina didn't realize Mikey was in many of the pictures Alice had from when she was younger. Some of them her mother had even framed and had hanging on the wall. Their fathers worked together and oddly enough, their mother's had gone to school together. They were the best of friends and no one seemed to realize it.

"He's not worth it Alice." He said after a pause.

"You like to tell me that." Alice sighed, driving slow now. They'd often had many long conversations in one of their cars in one of their driveways.

"Deep down, Alice. Real deep down. Taylor Runer is a self centered, manipulative prick." Mikey argued. "He thinks only about himself and how he can look good. I can't believe you were going easy on him on the field. You should have tripped him and watched him fall flat on his face."

"I wasn't going easy on him." Alice said defensively but quieted when Mikey gave her a disbelieving look. "Only a little."

"He's not good for any self respecting girl, Allie. Seriously, I know. I'm with him all the time." Mikey sighed.

"Why?" Alice glared at him. "If you're comparing him to Lucifer, why is he always around you."

Mikey smiled a little. "Maybe I'm just the same as him. I can just admit it."

"You're not." She sighed.

"Allie. Taylor has no feelings for you. I don't wanna make you feel bad and I don't wanna hurt your feelings but I can't let him pretend to come onto you when it would just be one sided. Please believe that."

"I know I'm not his type—"

"Fuck that Allie. No, he's not good enough for you. Your dad would shoot him, or pay someone to shoot him at the very least."

"Thanks…" She muttered dryly.

"Ah fuck, I hurt your feelings." He sighed as they pulled into his driveway, only a few doors down from hers.

"No." She said softly. "I know your right. I just gotta hope…"

"Hope for something better please." Mikey muttered. "And I'll watch over you."

She smiled a little. "Thanks Mikey…I'd like to be there when you get the nerve to tell Autumn how you feel."

He laughed nervously and smiled. "Yeah...we'll see." He said, kissing her cheek before getting out of the car. "See you in the morning."

"Briiight and early." She chuckled, pulling away a moment later as she watched him run inside to get out of the rain.

They had had this discussion many times, and she'd never shared it with Tina or Autumn before. They thought she and Taylor would be the cutest couple but she knew even if that were to happen, Mikey would throw a fit. He was more like her secrete brother and wouldn't take kindly to Taylor playing games. She wasn't sure what to think of her infatuation but if she couldn't learn to talk around him soon then she'd really have nothing to worry about anyway.

She pulled into her driveway and into her garage. Her mothers' car was there but she wasn't surprised to see her father's still missing. He said he might have to go to New York and she was assuming that was exactly what happened. With as often as her parents worked she was surprised they even had time for her to be born.

She got out, frowning at the wet state of her car's interior. She'd need to get the seats cleaned now. They were covered in mud and sweat. With a sigh she trudged up to the door and whined when she found it locked.

"Hey!" she banged on the door. "Lane! Mom!" she banged harder. "Lane! Erin!"

After a few more moments of banging, Alice sighed. If they were upstairs there was no way any of them heard her banging. She went out through the side door of the garage and wince immediately when the cold rain hit her skin.

"Shit." She muttered.

Pulling her hair back she ran for it around the side of the house towards the front. She had her key clenched in her fist so she could open the door as fast as she could and get warm. It was pouring harder then it had been earlier and already the yard was full of puddles.

Running at full speed she had almost reached the porch before her leg suddenly sunk into a puddle that was apparently much deeper then she thought.

"The hell. Damn mud…" she muttered when she couldn't pull her leg out.

Not even a moment had passed before Alice's eyes went wide and she let out a piercing scream as she sank up to her knees, waist, shoulders. Struggling harder and panicking with terrified tears in her eyes. She was sucked completely down into the puddle and fell through to the other side where she was falling from the sky.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Through the Door

A second update today for kicks.

Chapters will slowly get longer. ^^

* * *

Alice's screamed echoed as she fell from the sky where only three storm clouds were present. The storm stretched for about ten feet in all directions and Alice was trapped in the middle, plummeting down to the ground.

Her legs flailed and her arms where helplessly groping the air in hopes of grabbing something that would save her. Instead, she fell faster down into the ocean beneath her. She didn't have the time to panic and wonder how any of this was possible. Her main concern at the moment was the fact that she was going to die on impact. Her tears flew back up into the sky as she fell and the only thing she could manage was curling up in a ball as she fell in hopes it would make this less painful.

Just when she thought it was to late, she watched the ocean reached up to her like a tunnel about to consume her completely. Alice screamed once more, clamping a hand over her mouth just in time to hold her breathe before the water wrapped around her and brought her down into the vast body of water.

As soon as she was free from the water's hold she kicked her way to the top. She gasped and coughed once she broke the surface and looked around. The sun was out and shining and the waves were moderately small. The tiny storm she seemed to have fallen from had moved on, slowly sweeping away from her to the distance.

"Okay. Oh shit." Alice panted, looking around for signs of life or land. "Oh shit…"

Things were quiet, and the only sound she could make out was the sound of the water swaying back and forth and the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Breathing hard and obviously soaked she looked around frantically and couldn't see land in any direction.

"Okay." She muttered, panting in a strained and worried tone. "Okay…this…is not real. I'm having a dream. A…very…realistic dream."

She pinched her arm and tugged on her hair and nothing changed. She was still floating on the surface of a large body of water. Unable to feel the bottom beneath her feet or see land anywhere around her really surged the panic into overdrive. Still, she noticed the water was warm and not cold like she was used to. The conditions were almost tropic and even for it being summer; there was no place around her like this.

"Not real…" she said softly. "This can't be real."

Alice picked a direction, not one in particular since she has nothing to go on. She swam for a few minutes, keeping her pace slow so she wouldn't tire herself out. She had no idea if this was a place where anyone would find her, or how she would explain it either.

"Yes, I fell from the sky." Alice grumbled, sniffing back her tears. "I stepped in a puddle and suddenly I'm falling from the damn sky."

The sky was clear, and not just of rain but of birds. She couldn't even bring herself to look around for fish or anything similar underwater. She was sure she would only scare herself further if she were to see something. It wasn't a pool she could climb out of.

"Maybe I fell through to the other side of the world." She said softly. She was talking mostly to steady her nerves but also because she wanted to remember the questions she needed to ask. It was already dark and dinnertime when she pulled into her garage. Now the sun was high in the sky like it was mid afternoon.

Alice let out a pathetic whimper when something bumped into her leg. She pulled her legs up as high as she could and looked down into the water, confused. Again she was nudged, but she couldn't tell what exactly it was.

It took her a fair amount of time before she gained the courage to reach down carefully into the water and picked it up. She made a face when it turned out to be nothing but a rather large book, something looking like a textbook.

"What the hell…" Alice muttered, looking around the water now and peering deeper into the depths. Below the surface of the water she could see them clearly. The outlines of dozens of books slowly floating back and forth in the underwater current.

Alice flipped the book over and frowned, it wasn't damaged and falling apart the way it should have been, it was still in fairly good shape, but she paled at the title.

"Death at sea…" Alice read slowly. She felt the churning in her stomach and felt instantly as if she would vomit. "That can't be good…"

Laying the book back in the water she watched as it slowly sank back towards the bottom and tried to swim back away from it. She was tempted to grab another book but no good would come from that. It might just be something worse and that was the last thing she wanted to be thinking over.

It didn't take long for her to get tired, as she expected it wouldn't. Most of her energy now was being spent just staying above the surface. Already she'd accidentally swallowed too much water and wanted badly to find a bed she could sleep in, preferably her own.

"This isn't happening." She muttered, still seeing no sighs of life anyway. The further she seemed to go the more things she seemed to notice floating in the water. Full size living room furniture, like couches and chairs along with tables and silverware, grandfather clocks and lamp shades. There were checkerboard tiles and chest pieces, wooden dolls and wax candles, complete with a hot flame on their wick. Every time she attempted to get closer to those the flames would put themselves out.

"This is so not happening…" she muttered, the longer she stayed in the water the more hopeless she was starting to feel. It wasn't until the movement of the water that the remainder of color drained from her face. She was pulled slowly at first but the power of the waves grew. The tiny ripples had begun to grow and twirl in an intimidating vortex.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Alice said, screaming as she spun round and round in the sudden whirlpool that had her jerking back and forth. As hard as she struggled it wasn't enough and before she knew what was happening she was sinking lower and lower under the water and it was by far the most frightening thing that had ever happened to her. She was going to drown and die. Tears came back to her eyes as she thought of her body floating along the surface of the water with all the other objects floating around.

Unable to hold it any longer she finally threw up, nearly choking back as much water as she had throw back up in the first place. She didn't notice that the whirlpool wasn't something exactly natural, it was leading down into a drain and now she was getting sucked down into it. Sliding down a long pipe she curled up, being forced down each turn by the pressure of water following her. In the rush of water she bounced from one pipe to another, air leaving her quickly. Alice panicked, wishing now she would black out and die already. She couldn't take the fear any longer, and soon, her air would be gone. Already she felt the burning in her lungs.

When she fell out the other end of the pipe with a thud she was alone again. The water was still running through the pipes and it was almost as if she had been kicked out of the pipes.

Alice laid on the ground, breathing hard and trying to catch her breath and relax her muscles as she coughed out the foreign water. That was more of a work out then she ever wanted to go through again. She could play soccer with the best of them but she wasn't a triathlon star. This was too much.

When she sat up slowly she realized she was sitting in a hallway. Nothing about the surroundings looked familiar other then it was the same kind of checkerboard tile that was floating in the water.

"Hello?" she frowned.

Only silence answered her.

"Hello?" she called again, looking around and getting to her feet.

The hallways were dimly lit but it didn't stop Alice from looking around. It was certainly better then floating around outside again, but she wondered where this house could have been. She hadn't seen anything before and the current couldn't have possible carried her that far.

The walls were pretty and decorated with enchanting designs, but there were no pictures hanging on the walls or anything else.

"C'mon! This isn't funny! Someone has to be here!" Alice yelled, half expecting a door to open and someone to walk out to see who was making all the noise but there was nothing. Not one peep or hum around the house.

"Damn it." Alice muttered. "Why me…"

It didn't take her long to find a set of stairs, but it was a bathroom she really wanted to find. She was soaked to the bone and someone getting her a towel would be perfect. Unfortunately she wasn't expecting anything like that.

As she descended, she still continued to call for help. Calling to anyone who might be able to hear and help her. All she wanted was to go home. That was it.

It didn't seem to her to be that hard of a request.

"Hello…" she sighed, really having no idea where she was and it was definitely starting to scare her. But what scared her worse was the breath she felt against her ear.

"Hello baby."

Alice screamed, hugging herself tightly when she felt a body pressed into the back of hers, and a hand firmly on her hip.

"That was a pretty song." He said, kissing the spot just under her ear. She could feel the smile on his lips and the blush spread across her face.

Alice tore away from his hold and spun around to look at the man that had snuck up on her so easily. She tried to look insulted and angry but it was hard to pull of when lost and soaked.

The man that startled her only looked a few years older then her, if that much. But he had at least two inches on her. His hair was platinum blond and he looked charmingly mischievous. His eyes were a dark brown but she was willing to bet they could turn gold in the right light. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows and there was a white rabbit stitched on the collar that caught her attention. It would have looked more on the casual side of formal which was enhanced by the black combat boots he wore to complete the look. He was a beautiful man, and that alone made Alice nervous.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded, putting distance between them. She'd never had a guy so _friendly_ try to be so close to her. Especially not one she'd never met before.

He laughed abruptly. "Oh, my, my, my. You must be new here, baby. Everyone knows about me."

"Well I don't." Alice said, swallowing nervously.

He smiled wider and nodded. "Well pretty baby, I am the White Rabbit. They call me White for short."

"White Rabbit?" Alice muttered, having no idea what kind of name that was.

"Right, baby." White chuckled, eyes lingering over her soaked figure shamelessly.

Going red in the face, Alice took another step back. The last thing she needed was this guy thinking she was easy prey.

"And just, who are you, baby?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She frowned hard, staring up at him. "My name is Alice."

He stopped for a moment, hesitation clear in his features before he grinned. "Wonderful. Now come, come, follow me."

White grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, trying to jerk her hand away but it was in vain.

"No time! We're late!" he laughed, turning to pull her closer and kiss between her eyes before releasing her and running off. "Hurry Alice!"

"Wait!" She said, running after him. "I just wanna go home!"

Alice ran after him and he made a sharp turn she almost missed. Sliding to a stop she turned to follow him and came to a door. Trying the handle she sighed frustratingly to see it was locked.

"Damn it, White! You said to follow and you ditch me!" Alice yelled, banging fist on the door. He was the first person she had seen; losing him so quickly was not what she had planned.

It was just like back at home with her garage door. No one could hear her; no one would answer it. She'd be trapped again.

"Oi, you're loud, ain't ya lady?"

Alice spun around, face to face with a boy who looked no older then twelve. His hair and eyes were both like charcoal. He was such a small, awkward kid but looked right at home here. He wore ripped and faded jeans with a black hoodie that was much too big for him. Outlined in white it had all four suits from a deck of cards. He didn't wear any shoes and he stared up at her with clear resentment and annoyance, but she couldn't imagine he saw many people in such an empty place.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Who are ya? Who are ya?" the little boy mocked. "Ya in my home, lady. Don't be asking me who I am when the question is who are ya!"

Alice stared down at the kid and felt like this was a babysitting job gone wrong. "Excuse me?"

"`Scuse me? `Scuse me." He mocked. "Who are ya, Lady?"

"Alice…" She said, staying at the little boy and holding back the urge to smack him. "My name is Alice."

He looked at her with a quirked brow and chuckled. "Fine, fine, Lady. Whatever you say."

"What's your name?" Alice asked.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I am teh keeper of teh door, Lady. Ain't not one person comin' or goin' without my say so, got it?"

Alice raised an eye. "White told me to follow him."

"So?" the kid raised an eye. "I don't care not one lil bit."

Alice made a frustrated sound, she couldn't believe she was arguing with a kid. He was definitely one of those kinds of kids she never wanted to have.

"Look, I just want to go home." Alice glared. "I just nearly drowned, okay? I'm not in the mood to play these little games."

"Awe, poor Alice. Poor girl. Poor, poor thing. I don't care. Not one lil bit, no I don't." He shook his head. "You think you can come here and order people around. Nope. Won't get you no where, Lady."

"Look kid," Alice muttered. "You can let me leave or we can keep standing here arguing."

"Woah." His rolled his eyes. "An ultimatum. How quaint."

Alice stared at him. "How old are you? No kid talks like that."

"Maybe not in your world Lady, but here we gots brains. You gotta to have the proper amount of nonsense on your side. Too much normalcy and you won't stand a chance. Such a pity, right? Nah, it's grand fun."

Alice stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Oi, lady. You're a dull one, ain't you?" The kid huffed. "I don't see why I should do anything for ya."

"The sooner you let me out, the sooner I won't be here anymore. You get to go do your own thing again. You understand that?" Alice said, fighting a harsher glare.

"Yes."

"Then will you let me go now?"

"I could if I felt like it." He nodded.

"Kid. Let me out." Alice said, staring down at him.

"Bossy freakin Lady." the kid made a face. "Fiiiine. You can go, see if I care. But you cause any trouble in Wonderland and you'll wish you never walked through my door."

Alice stared. "Wonderland?"

"Where'd you think ya were, mum? Eh? Come on, get. I don't want ya here no more so ya go now." He said, opening up the door as if it had never been locked to start with. Outside the door it was pitch back and there didn't even seem to be a floor or walls. It was like stepping in the middle of a nightmare where you didn't know what would pop out at any moment.

"No way…" Alice shook her head. "I'm not going in that. It doesn't go anywhere."

The kid just snorted. "Doors that don't go no where gotta go somewhere or why bother having a door in the first place you daft girl. It's them obvious doors your gotta watch out for, cause those destinations are the scary ones."

"Hell no." Alice shook her head.

"See ya, mum!" The boy said, shoving Alice from the base of her back until she stumbled through the doorway and into the darkness. For a moment she was paralyzed from fear but it faded rapidly. Having barely taken a step her eyes slid closed and then everything really went dark.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	3. Memory lapse

This week's chapter ^^

Enjoy.

* * *

Alice's eyes shot open and she was startled immediately after remembering where she was. She expected to be in darkness or some other horrid place. Instead, she was listening to her alarm clock go off annoyingly and she was lying in her bed.

"A dream." She sighed heavily, sounding exhausted for someone who had just woken up. "Just a horrible fucking dream…"

She rolled over to curl back up and bed and her eyes widened at the feeling. Shooting up to see she was still in the clothes she'd remembered wearing from the day before, and she was still wet. Her shoes were ruined and her hair was damp.

"Oh my God…" Alice muttered rubbing her eyes all the while feeling like she could cry again. With a deep sigh she slammed her hand down on her clock to turn it off and got up to shower. She didn't remember getting inside or going up to her room. She wasn't even sure she got any sleep at all, but that was the only explanation she could come up with for the dream she had. What concerned her now was waking up as soaked as she had been in the dream. It just wasn't something she could rationalize, and that was something she had thought she would be very good at.

After writing so much she thought she'd be good at trying to figure out those kinds of things, but this left her stumped. It was unexplainable and she wasn't used to that. It was one of those things that would gnaw at the front and back of her mind. It wasn't just a nightmare; it was something truly terrifying.

She got dressed and headed down stairs, running into her mother in the kitchen.

"There you are." Her mother, Dr. Angela Rhodes smiled. She looked very much like an older version of Alice. Only wearing a very nice pants suit and expensive heels. "Was wondering when you were going to come down. No one heard you come in last night."

Alice just nodded. It was nearly bitter knowing that none of them checked to see if she was in her room either. They assumed she was always well, and generally she was, but being in the situation she was she wished her mother would show a little concern.

"Alice?"

She looked up at her mother and sighed.

It wasn't exactly the caring motherly love side of her mom poking through now so much as it was just her mother analyzing her as if she were one of her patients.

"Mom?"

"You're pale." She noted. "And shifty eyed, and your looking around as if you expecting a monster to pop around the corner. Are you okay?"

"Fine…" Alice muttered.

Her mother frown. "Tell me it's not drugs."

"Mo-om." Alice groaned. "I don't do drugs. Jeez..."

Though the moment she said that she had to wonder if she was slipped something. That could explain all the things she'd dreamed. She could have had a fit and hallucinated the entire thing. For all she knew she could have gotten in the house some how, strung out on something and imagined the whole thing. But that didn't explain how she had gotten wet.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked, sipping from her teacup.

"Yeah, mom. I'm positive. I didn't sleep good, that's all." Alice muttered. There wasn't any time the day before she could have been slipped something. Drugs might have been an explanation but they didn't count if she had nothing in her system.

It was bothering her more now. If her mother noticed something then that meant she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding how scared she was over it.

"Where are you going?"

"Running mom." She muttered. The question annoyed her since it wasn't like it was something uncommon for her. She wasn't some delinquent that had to hide around mommy.

"Ah, right. With Michael." Angela nodded. "Of course. How is he?"

Alice stared at her mother for a moment and shrugged. "He lives down the street mom, not another state. He's fine."

"Hm..." Angela nodded. "I don't suppose there's anything between the two of you?"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave you last time, mom. We're friends." Alice sighed. It was one of those questions her mother seemed to forget just how often she asked it.

"Alice—"

"See you after my run mom." Alice said, walking out. They both already knew her mother would be gone by then. At work with either some appointment, meeting or client to see. It was nothing new to her and gave her time to herself.

Alice sat out on the sidewalk and stretched slowly. If it was all just a dream, then she was over reacting and loosing her marbles. But considering the small part of her that thought it could be real, then she had almost drowned. Any number of things could have happened to her in that short time and her life would have been over in a moment.

"That is the look of a very determined Alice." Mikey said, slumping down next to her to start his own stretching. They'd been meeting in the morning like this for years; it was early enough that most never even saw them.

"Yeah." Alice muttered softly, leaning forward slowly, stretching and arching so she couldn't wear herself down during the run.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they often did before Mikey nudged her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Hm?" Alice looked up at him. She was thinking hard about the man who claimed to be the White Rabbit and the little boy who was the keeper to the door. Everything about the two of them was absolutely peculiar.

"Alice?"

"I dropped you off last night, right?" she asked, looking to him slowly.

Mikey stared at her for a long time before he raised an eye and smiled. "You're kidding, right? Have you had a lapse in memory or something?"

Alice was quite for a long moment. "Maybe."

He stared, leaning slightly closer. "Serious, Alice."

"Let's run." She said, getting to her feet and brushing her pants and hands off. Running she could have a little time to think.

Mikey shrugged, letting it drop. "Fine then."

The two of them ran for nearly a half-hour before slowing down. It turned into a jog and then a walk. They circled their neighborhood several times as they did every morning they ran. It gave them time to talk or run in silence. Today was one of those silent days.

Alice tried hard to focus on the run but her thoughts kept drifting back to her dream, or hallucination. The closest she got was reminding herself to buy new running shoes since hers were ruined, but that only led back to her thinking of how they got so damaged to start with.

"C'mon…lets take a break." Mikey muttered, sweating and sighing from exhaustion. He brushing his hair out of his face and pushed Alice again to get her attention when she didn't stop. "Hey, stopping now."

"Oh. Yeah." Alice muttered, rubbing between her eyes for a moment.

"Someone needs a nap, eh?" he chuckled. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Alice frowned. "I'm going crazy, Mikey."

He stared again; not looking quite so amused anymore. Usually they could joke back and forth without any hesitation but she looked too serious. "Alice, c'mon…"

"But I did drop you off, right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm tying to figure out when I started losing it." She admitted.

He shook his head. "Breakfast." He said, point to his house.

"Yeah, okay." Alice muttered. It was common for them to get breakfast on some mornings, depending on which of their parents weren't home. Alice followed him quietly and looked up as they approached his house. She thought about the inside of the doorkeeper's house, and thought now how lonely it must have been for the kid.

Even if it was a subconscious nightmare she didn't want anything bad to happen to any kids and couldn't think of why her imagination would pull that up.

"Nanny's day off or something?" Alice commented when she watched Mikey pulling out bowls and a box of Cheerio's.

He smiled. "You know I'd ask her to make us something if she was up, but she's not. I don't feel like waking her."

Alice smiled a little. "Awe, you're a good kid. But your really feeding me cereal?"

He raised an eye. "Like you'd cook if Lane and Erin weren't around. Take what you can get and don't be so picky."

"Yeah-huh." Alice said, taking her bowl. "Where're your parents now?"

"I got a post card from Berlin. So go figure, right? I should be the one taking the yacht out and throwing wild parties, but somewhere along the lines I passed my parents in maturity or something." Mikey chuckled. "No matter to me. Yours hanging about?"

"Dad's in New York last I asked. Mom was home this morning, up bright and early, but I doubt she'll be back when I go home." Alice said, pouring milk on her cereal.

"Was the good doctor trying to diagnose you again?" he asked, with an amused grin. "Or is she still waiting for the day we confess our love to each other?"

Alice nearly choked on a cheerio and covered her mouth quickly before laughing. It was well known to the two that their mothers secretly wished for them to be together. It was one of those things their mothers' could giggle about when they weren't around, not knowing their clever children were always close by and listening in.

"Oh yeah. She thinks I'm unstable due to depriving myself from my burying my secrete feelings for you. Or some psychobabble like that." Alice chuckled.

Mikey's grin widened. "Been telling you that for years. Now is that what happened. Your mom trying to get you to see someone again?"

There were times Dr. Rhodes thought Alice's imagination and writing abilities were a little to grand. She often tried to talk Alice into having a one on one chat with someone certified to listen but her father thought it was rubbish.

"No, I'm just afraid of proving her right. I don't remember getting home last night," Alice muttered softly. Mikey just raised an eye and prodded until she continued. She ended up telling him the entire story of what happened, from being sucked into a puddle to waking up in her bed. The look on his face was enough for her to know how ridiculous it sounded.

"Wow…" Was his only response. "Um, Alice, do you realize what your saying? I mean, would make a great story, but Wonderland?"

"I know!" Alice said loudly, groaning softly as she laid her head on the kitchen table. "But my shoes, Mikey…My damn shoes."

He seemed to struggle with that part too.

"Sleep walking?" he suggested. "Maybe you were just standing in the shower or something. You know, like really getting into the dream."

Alice frowned again. "I never got inside. I don't remember going to my room or having dinner or anything. Even mom asked me this morning where I was and how late I got in because no one heard me. I'm not graceful enough to be that quiet."

"Alice." Mikey muttered. "Sounds to me like your trying harder to convince yourself that it really did happen rather then it just being a dream. That's not healthy, you know."

"Great. You think I'm crazy too…" Alice muttered. "Look, could you not tell anyone about this. I don't need people trying to put my in a straight jacket."

He smiled a little. "Even if I do think your imagination is taking a odd turn, I wouldn't turn you over to the crazy keepers."

"Thanks a lot…"

"I just want a little more proof then wet shoes, Allie." Mikey said. "Reasonable?"

"Annoyingly so." Alice nodded. The more she thought about, the more she wanted to crawl back into bed and wish the whole thing didn't happen.

She left later, walking home by herself to clean up and change. The run kept her in shape but even that was starting to get old to her. There was a time where she never would have thought so. Running used to be a thrill for her that nothing could take the place of. It was time she cherished to some degree where she was left alone with her thoughts and secrete daydreams. Even when Mikey ran with her it was still something she valued. It wasn't terribly often they got to spend with each other anymore. Once she made the soccer team and then captain it all seemed to lose a little of that magic. The only thing that seemed to bring it back where the times she wrote a little story. Her imagination was just as good a replacement from the running.

She laid on her bed with a sigh; her thoughts drifting back to Wonderland and the boy named White. He was more forward then she was used to, and was more then likely up to something but she couldn't even begin to comprehend what.

Not only that but he seemed a little off. That, and someone made a child in charge of opening and closing a door? Alice made a face thinking about it. It sounded simple but not in a dangerous place like that. It definitely didn't seem like it was a child friendly place.

Alice jumped up suddenly when her cell phone chirped and she let out a tired groan. She had been hoping no one would call her today. She just wasn't in the mood, and she felt like she missed a nights worth of sleep and should make it up.

"Daddy?" she answered after checking the name that flashed.

"Hey there, honey. I didn't wake you up did I?" he asked, and she smiled a little at the concern. He was the kind of father to worry about that kind of thing. Adam Rhodes and his partners were the top lawyer's in the state and because of that, much of their time was occupied.

"No. You know it's that normal time most people are waking up so I've been up for hours." She said. "How's New York."

"Would you believe it's miserable? Traffic is just the start, but them I'm sure you don't want those dysfunctional details." He mused; sounding fairly amused as if knowing.

"I'll wait for you to get home. It'll make good details for writing, I'm sure. Did you have a court case?" Alice asked, oddly informed with her father's career just by listening to the stories he told to her mother or even one of his partners.

"Not this time but it might turn out that way. This was just a meeting with clients we might be representing." He explained.

Alice nodded and relaxed back on her bed. "Then you get some relaxing time. That's cool. Did you call to talk shop with me, dad?"

"As I matter of fact I did in some sense of word." He laughed, his deep voice rumbling. Gregory and I got some time off and were thinking of taking you kids out for a weekend. Camping, hiking, all the things we did when you were younger."

She laughed softly, thinking back on those memories. When they were nine or ten there were many weekends her father and Mr. Wallis took her and Mikey out camping. It was some of her fonder memories despite all the times each of them got individually lost.

"Sounds good to me." She said. "When? Soon?"

"Either this weekend or the next. Just wanted to make sure you kept your schedule loose." He said, and she could hear him flipping through pages on his side.

"Sure will…" Alice chuckled. "Any idea when you'll be home yet?"

"For sure? Absolutely no idea, but I can't imagine this'll take too much longer, honey. How've things been on the home front?"

There was a small bit of hesitation before she started racking her brain for an answer. She already had Mikey thinking she was nuts; she didn't need her father worrying too. Plus it would give her mother all the excuses she needed to really get on her nerves.

"Noting to report." She finally said.

"Alice…"

She winced faintly at his stiffer tone. It meant he knew something wasn't as it should be or at the very least that she'd had a rough morning.

"Don't go over thinking things dad." Alice sighed a little. "Had a hard nights sleep and that's all. It's making me cranky."

"It you say so, hon. Just know I have the skills for spotting a lie." Adam said, letting the subject drop as he often did. Most would think it was just because he spoiled her but she knew the subject would more then likely reappear after he got home.

"I know, dad. I know." She sighed softly. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Love you, kid." He said and hung up. She stared at her phone for a moment and shook her head. He never waited for the other side of the phone to say goodbye. It didn't matter who it was. She brushed it off as a lawyer trait and that he'd just hang up when he was done talking. It had always been like that.

Even with the camping offer out of the blue, she smiled at the prospects. It would be good to get away for a weekend and focus on something else for a few days. It would sure as hell beat hanging onto the thought of Wonderland.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Bathtub woes

This weeks update. Woo.

Might be talked into updating a second time this week.

*shrugs* We'll see.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next few days went by every bit as normal and routine as Alice was used to. Much of the time was her roaming her house in her pajama's after her morning run. Tina and Autumn usually made their way over again but that was far to common to even be considered as anything else. It seemed the more time that passed the more Alice brushed off her experience as nothing more then an odd dream she couldn't explain. It had to have happened to other people besides her so she wasn't going to dwell on it.

Today she was being dragged out, and even if it was her idea originally, she was rethinking it now. The day before she had told Tina she needed new shoes, and with Tina's constant need for new art supplies they thought that should make a day of it at South County's mall. It happened to be where most of the rich kids in the area found themselves shopping whether they wanted to or not.

She told Mikey about it earlier that morning, but he only laughed and wished her the best of luck. Even if it did give him an excuse to hang around with Alice and her friends, malls weren't his area and unless it was for a birthday or Christmas, he didn't set foot in South County's mall. Whatever he wanted on the regular bases he bought on the Internet.

"Don't wanna go…" Alice muttered, grabbing her purse.

"Then don't make the plans." Erin said. She was the other housekeeper that didn't nag her nearly as much as Lane did. Erin was more like a friendly ghost that flitted around the house almost completely unnoticed.

"Don't start…" Alice muttered.

Erin chuckled. "You need to have a good day out, Miss. Don't waste your summer. It is the last one you'll ever have before you graduate."

"Yeah." Alice muttered. She made a loud disgruntled sound when she heard a car honking from outside but it turned into a sigh. "I'll be home later."

Erin smiled, shooing her out the door immediately.

Autumn honked again, and had apparently already gotten Tina since she was sitting in the passenger seat. She put on a smile and climbed into the back seat. "Hey."

"You know, you'd have more energy if you didn't get up at five everyday." Tina mocked as Autumn pulled out of the driveway. "Seriously."

"I gotta start running." Autumn sighed; looking incredible displeased with the thought. She probably wouldn't start until again until school did but at least it showed it was on her mind to be considered.

"Could run with me." Alice offered.

Autumn all but groaned. "Yeah. Do you know what time I'd have to get up to get ready and drive here to meet you at your normal time? No thanks."

Alice grinned slowly. "I'd run a little later to wait for you."

"That's still to damn early." Autumn complained. "I like being lazy and sleeping in. It's summer for crying out loud and we won't be able to do it forever."

"Don't bitch." Tina commented, looking up momentarily from her book.

"I'm not..." Autumn muttered.

"What're you reading?" Alice asked, leaning forward to take a peak at the title. It was a rare day when Tina didn't have either a book or her sketch pad.

"It's about a girl who basically gets taken in by gypsies and connives her way to eventually become their leader. Or at least I think, I haven't gotten to the end yet." Tina mused; looking entertained by the plot.

Alice seemed to roll that idea over in her head before she nodded. "Sounds good, can I borrow when you're done?"

"Yeah, I'll drop it off to you tomorrow." She said.

"Dunno how you two read like that." Autumn muttered for a moment. "Though speaking of a good read, have you written more?"

Alice shook her head and sat back in her seat. "I've been having a different kind of inspiration lately. Old stuff isn't flowing. I might start something new though."

"No!" Tina whined. "You gotta finish it! I need to know what happens."

Autumn smiled. "As long as you finish them I could care less over the order. So hurrah."

Alice chuckled, getting the reactions she had expected from both of them. It delighted her to know they liked her little stories so much. It nothing else she could have a career in writing and that would make college a lot easier for her.

They spent the rest of the car ride listening to Tina whine and try to convince Alice she wasn't allowed to start anything new until she'd finished what she'd started. Another common argument with them.

South County's mall wasn't actually that far away, it could only seem like it with the crowds that usually flooded the stores.

"You'd think it was back to school or something." Tina muttered sarcastically. "The hell are all these people here for."

"To buy things Tina. To buy things." Autumn chuckled, nudging her with her hips to push her inside.

"Much like ourselves. I need some shoes." Alice complained.

"I still don't understand what happened to your others. They weren't old." Autumn pointed out. "We got them not, what? Not six months ago?"

Alice shook her head, walking off immediately towards a shoe outlet. "They just got messed up and I'm treating myself."

"Sounds good to me. I plan on doing the exact same thing. A summer treat." Autumn chuckled. "And with daddy's plastic in my pocket I intend to have a good little shopping spree to take my mind off things."

"What things?" Tina raised a brow.

"Things." Autumn waved her off. "We'll do Alice's shoes first so she doesn't have a fit, and then you and I can fight over where to go next.

Alice smiled a little. It would have been easier to go their separate ways and meet up later but it was more fun for them to stick together just to give each other a hard time. Besides, if they had wanted to go shopping on their own they would have. Going together made a better time for them anyway, and also gave them each an extra pair of eyes to avoid the people they didn't want to see.

"Throw in lunch and you got yourself a deal." Alice smiled.

"Deal." They smiled in unison.

Shoes weren't normally one of the things Alice fussed over but she did spend at least twenty minutes walking around the store wearing the shoes she liked the best. She had to be sure they were comfortable and that she'd be able to run in them. Tina and Autumn waited patiently, both having walked in the store knowing well Alice's odd habit. The two of them occupied themselves by trying on shoes for themselves and thinking up places they could wear each pair too.

Alice smiled, looking down at her shoes in a moment of happiness of buying something new. She already knew she would buy them but didn't mind an extra few minutes to test them out. The only thing that stopped her dead on her tracks was passing a pair of black boots. She could have sworn they were the exact pair she had seen White wearing. They almost even looked a little wore out as if they'd been used and put on display.

"Paranoid, Alice." She muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes and walked away from that display. She hadn't told Tina and Autumn about the weird dream and didn't plan on telling anyone else. She'd finally realized how crazy it all really sounded.

"I'm getting these." Alice announced, sitting back down next to the two to slip the shoes off and put her own back own.

"I should hope so, other wise we'd never leave." Autumn chuckled.

Alice chuckled, knowing they were probably right. "Well I like these, I'm getting them, and we can go. So neither one of you can accuse me of wasting your time."

"Oh, heaven forbid." Tina rolled her eyes. "My turn. Craft store."

Autumn raised an eye. "Your turn, when did we decided on that."

Tina just chuckled. "Since you decided your getting those shoes. If you and Alice are both getting shoes then I get the next store."

"She's got you there." Alice nodded, laughing softly when Autumn grudgingly followed her up to the register.

Lucky for them, Tina was picky enough she knew exactly what supplies she wanted and barely took fifteen minutes to get everything she wanted. It ended up being her who had to find Autumn and Alice loitering by the makers where they had been testing them out of the shelves by writing each others names. When Tina finally found them she had to practically drag them out of the store before someone found them.

Autumn dragged them to a few clothing stores and each of them left with a few bags in hand. It was almost impossible for them not to, but it was later going into the chocolate shop that the three of them nearly lost there minds. It was a weakness the three of them shared but after twenty minutes of merely browsing Alice some how got them out of the store and convinced the others to go to lunch like they'd agreed on.

They were sure it was the best time to take a break and headed for the food court since Tina still wanted to hit a bookstore before they left. Wandering off to get their own food was the only time the three of them split up. Awkwardly finding each other again and meeting up at one of the table to sit at had become a game for them.

They three of them used to go shopping all the time but it seemed to be happening less and less in the last few months. At times it was only because of conflicting school schedule, but even earlier that summer things had been quiet for them.

"School starts in August this year." Tina commented after they'd fallen into a small silence from eating.

"Blasphemy!" Autumn said, her eyes popping wide as if she hadn't heard yet.

Alice shook her head. "I did last year too. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but I also remember the good `ol days when we didn't start till like…the second week of September." Autumn glared at thing in particular. "The poor kids today are getting ripped off."

"Damn right." Tina chuckled. "But it being our last year I think you can relax."

"I don't." Autumn said.

"Then go on strike." Alice smiled, sipping from her drink.

Autumn grinned brightly at the idea. "Maybe I will."

"And probably get kicked off the soccer team in the process." Tina said with an amused smile as if she knew Autumn hadn't thought of that yet.

"You'd kick me off the team, Alice?" Autumn asked with a hopeful grin.

Alice smiled. "I may not have a choice if coach says you're off."

"Shit."

"You'd think the three of you would have something more important to worry about."

The three of them turned slowly to who interrupted them and didn't look the least bit surprised with the girl standing next to their table. It seemed she hadn't been sitting to far away from them with her own friends.

Winnie James-Runer. The red headed princess of St. Mary's Immortal Blessing High School. She was already named student body president at the end of the year before and was thought to be a saint. She was in more clubs and did more volunteer work then anyone else would even dream of. Some how she still managed to have a personal life and always looked pretty enough to have just walked off a runway. Not to mention the fact she was dating Kyle Richmin who was someone of importance in the school's ROTC, and secretly had her eyes on Mikey. All of that is easy to ignore, what annoyed Alice the most was the fact that she was Taylor Runer's half sister.

"Hello Winnie…" the three of them said together, looking a little less then pleased to see her hovering over them. There was nothing quite as disheartening at Miss Perfect herself wanting to get a word in on a conversation she wasn't apart of.

"Hello, do you mind?" she smiled brightly, taking the remaining seat.

"Oh no, please do…" Autumn said, taking a large bite just to keep her from saying anything more. It was always the hardest for her.

"So what's up, Winnie?" Alice asked, not looking at either of her friends. She was sure Winnie would see their amused looks if they were to spare each other a glance.

"Well I have noticed that the three of you hadn't signed up for any pre-scholarship volunteer programs." Winnie said with a chipper smile. Those programs worked like extra credit for the high schoolers. Unfortunately, Alice and the other two didn't have the patience. "Did the three of you not have the time to sign up for anything?"

"Winnie…" Autumn frowned, she really wasn't fond of Winnie at all. "We work our ass's off all school year long. Now when school starts again we'll sign up for something again, but we're not gonna waste days of our last summer to work."

"Ah, I see." Winnie said. "You're amusement is more important to you then the comfort and welfare of others."

"Well, yeah." Autumn raised an eye. "Right now, it is."

Alice and Tina had to look away to keep from laughing. It was already hard, but when Autumn got started it became almost impossible. It wouldn't have been so bad had Winnie not always have to act superior because of her 'good deeds'. She liked to make others appear inadequate compared to her.

"That's such a shame. Sister Elizabeth was hoping we would have more volunteers then the graduating class of last year." Winnie sighed.

Alice and Tina sighed simultaneously. Winnie had a way to guilt people into doing her bidding and everyone knew it. Autumn was the only one not susceptible so she took the heat to block the others from her conniving.

"Well they must have been of the truly blessed verity." Autumn said, smiling sweetly. "How could we ever compare?"

"Perhaps your right Autumn, but not to worry. We have plenty of other committee's that would be happy to see the three of you on board." Winnie said, not yet admitting defeat though she saw Autumn as some kind of strong opponent.

"Winnie, you gotta understand we have different plans." Tina interrupted. "Alice and Autumn both have soccer and I'm already in the art club and I am head of the design committee."

"Not to mention we gotta watch our GPAs." Alice said. If there was one thing they all knew it was that flattery got rid of Winnie the fastest. "We can't all be as good at multitasking as you are."

Winnie sighed and nodded. Sometimes they had to wonder if she really didn't realize she was as stuck up as she really was. She seemed to honestly think she was a saint among the high school drones she was forced to associate with. She was a _different_ kind of spoiled. It wasn't that she always had to have things her way and she wasn't exactly a brat, but she did _think _she was a gift to the world and few could compare with her greatness.

"Well we have plenty of time to work out the small details. You may find you can schedule more time then you think. If not I'm sure I could help you with your planners." Winnie said thoughtfully.

"Oh would you, Winnie?" Autumn asked in a fake, awe tone that her friends saw through immediately. "Oh how kind and noble of you."

Winnie beamed, completely missing the sarcasm Autumn had so often used. "Of course, you let me know when I can be of some assistance."

"Sure will…" Alice smiled a little.

"Now I've interrupted your meal enough, haven't I?" Winnie laughed softly, getting up and pushing the chair back in. "You'll excuse me won't you?"

"Of course." Autumn mocked, watching as Winnie made her way back to her table of friends who seemed to want to know instantly why she'd wandered off. "What a tart…"

"Hard to believe anyone is that freaking perfect." Tina shook her head. "Way to make the entire student body feel bad about not being quite up to her standards. We don't all have that that stamina. That girl could sell lemonade from a stand in winter."

"At a discounted price so not to seem like a rip off." Alice chuckled.

"Don't know how you two are so chumming with her. She annoys me so bad, and it's just gotten worse as we've gotten older." Autumn shook her head, packing up the bit of her food she didn't finish before stuffing it in her bag. "Not to rush but can we hurry and get away from here. I got that nagging feeling like Winnie and her little gang will head back over here and I'm not looking forward to a secrete meeting with her whole gang."

Tina chuckled, both she and Alice packing up their food. "You gotta learn to chill when Winnie is near."

"Yeah, I don't know why she bothers me so damn much." Autumn muttered as all three of them wandered off. It was never a great day when you couldn't go anywhere without people you knew popping up.

Alice decided not to comment and glanced at Tina to see that she was also keeping her mouth shut. They both knew it was because Autumn's boyfriend, Jonathan Micthell in seventh grade dumped her for Winnie who only had him around for two months. Jonathan had tried to get back on Autumn's good side but she would only be scorned once by the same guy and then never again.

It was years ago and now Jonathan meant nothing to either girl but Autumn still held that hostility deep down and wasn't ready to part with it. She couldn't tolerate anything Winnie did now and always assumed the worse.

"Forget it." Tina said, dragging them off to the only book outlet in the mall that was worth their time. Again, they spilt up, each heading for a different genre. Having different tastes in books was one of the things that kept them so close together; there was less to fight over.

Oddly enough they spent longer wandering the bookstore then any other store they'd been to yet. It should have been one of those things that they expected but for some reason never did.

Their trip was only cut short when Autumn's father called to have her come home. She gave him some excuses and nearly hung up on him herself. She was sure he wouldn't notice for a few minutes anyway.

"C'mon, I'll take you guys home before I go see what he wants." She chuckled.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble." Alice smiled. Autumn and her father never really got on. There was always an argument between them, which would end with an apology from both of them.

"We've wasted enough time anyway." Tina said, cutting Autumn off before she could answer and start a new rant.

The ride home never seemed to take as long as the ride there and in no time Alice was saying goodbye to Tina and Autumn as they drove off. She lugged all the bags she had with her towards the porch and carefully avoided the remaining small puddles that had flooded her driveway days before. She didn't want a repeat no matter how unlikely that seemed.

Getting sucked into a puddle twice would definitely prove she was crazy. When she got onto the porch she let out a relieved sigh, and actually started considering talking to someone. She brushed off the thought, the last thing she wanted was pills and people telling her she was trying to hold onto her adolescence or something else just as ridiculous.

Walking in she set her bags by the door and rubbed her hands together. They were almost numb from holding onto the bags but she ignored it.

"Hey, who's home?" Alice called, not expecting a response. When she didn't get one she grabbed her bags and took them up to her room. She kicked her shoes off and checked her phone once just to make sure she hasn't missed a call.

"You're home." Lane poked her head in. "You're mother's going to be late and your fathers flight was delayed."

"Ah." Alice muttered. "Okay."

"Don't look so broken hearted." Lane shook her head. "You coming for dinner?"

"Nah, I just ate a little while ago, I'll make something for myself when I'm ready. Thanks though." Alice said, pulling her bags towards her closet to put everything away.

"Sure." Lane said, shutting the door as she walked back out.

Alice sighed softly, pulling out her box of food from the food court to munch on while she put her things away. She didn't mind staying in her room and after so many years her room definitely was her sanctuary in the house. She had her own closet and her own bathroom and if it wasn't for food and her desire to watch the better TV downstairs then the little one she had in her room she could stay in there all she wanted.

She looked out the window for a moment to watch the sun setting before walking to her bathroom. Deciding she'd been too jumpy lately she filled her bathtub with pretty smelling soaps and hot water. The last few days she really had been paranoid at the smallest sign and it had to stop. Stripping from her clothes she settled into the water, feeling instantly better.

There was something about soaking in hot water that calmed her nerves. It was a perfect moment every time. She sunk lower into the tub with her neck resting against the edge. The only thing she needed to be careful of was making sure she didn't fall asleep.

She sighed, and her eyes were closed for over ten minutes before he heard a sound that was utterly sickening to her. The swishing, swishing, back and forth sound of waves pulling in and out from the tide. It was followed but the gurgling sound the drain in her tub as it emptied suddenly.

With an _impossible_ force of suction she was sucked under water, trapped under a wall of water in her bathtub, and being pulled away.

* * *

Next chapter she's back in Wonderland. Snap, right?

Review please ^_^


	5. Embarrassing situation

This week's Alice.

She's back in wonderland and in for a serious migraine.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Alice gasped and coughed harshly when she finally broke the surface of the water. Her first and main priority was breathing again. She hoped she'd just fallen asleep in her bath and prayed it wasn't what she thought was happening. She wanted to believe it was just bath water she was inhaling and would have believed it had things not been horribly wrong. For starters, she had more room to flail around then she should have.

The water went from sweet smelling and warm to murky and freezing. Coughing one more time she realized she was on her hands in knees sinking into the mud beneath her in knee deep water. Her eyes widened and she knew there was only one place she could be.

She yelped loudly, falling back onto her behind and cringing as the freezing water raised up her back. Sitting in the water she quickly forced her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her breasts. Falling back into the hellish world was bad enough, but this time she was naked.

The only thing she could tell so far was that it wasn't an ocean like last time, or she couldn't believe it if it was. It looked to her like it was just a lake with many twists and turns, and she seemed to be sitting on the bank of it.

"Damn it. Fucking damn it." Alice cursed, curled up in the tightest ball as she could manage. It was troublesome enough she somehow found her back but couldn't it have waited for her to have put some blasted clothes on?

Looking around again she frowned at her surroundings. Behind her was nothing but water that weaved in and out into turns that formed around small little islands full of trees and moss-covered rocks. In front of her was the muddy shore that led into a field of high grass that was probably taller then she was.

All of that didn't matter now though, she couldn't get up from where she sat in the freezing water. Not without some clothes to put on and she didn't think anyone would be coming to her rescue. She'd be stuck there, sitting in that same spot since she wasn't about to walk around completely nude.

Alice didn't know what brought her here, but again she pinched herself just once to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No matter how badly she wished she was dreaming; this was just _real_.

Mikey had thought she was pretending, telling him stories to entertain him and she hadn't even gotten the nerve to tell anyone else. What was she supposed to do now? This time she wouldn't have any proof to take back with her. She should have at least been thankful she wasn't wearing her new shoes but this was so much more humiliating that it didn't matter.

Alice backed up until the water came up to her shoulders and she shivered, feeling the tightening in her skin. It was enough to make her cry. She was having a bath to get her mind off things and now that was ruined and she was tossed back into the very thing she was trying to forget. The bath water was perfect and warm and smelled like lavender. Now she was in cloudy lake water, sitting in mud and was freezing right down to the bone.

She moved along slowly, deciding to at least see if she could come across anyone on the shore. Just sitting there wouldn't get her anywhere and she was far to embarrassed to call for help. What was she to say if someone did come across her? She fell from her bathtub into this lake and that explains within complete reason why she was crawling naked along the shore.

Rolling her eyes at the thought she desperately hoped her skin would get used to the temperature of the water. It didn't seem to matter that she'd been sitting there for over five minutes in a panic, or even now that she was crawling though it, it was still freezing. It caused goose bumps to form over her exposed skin and her breasts and stomach to tighten.

Panting softly, Alice looked across the shore, hoping to see someone coming along and dreading it at the same time.

"You're not him."

Alice screamed, drawing her legs back up to her chest and her arms across her breasts as she saw the girl sitting next to her. She looked about her age but something about her was wrong. She hadn't heard anyone coming towards her let alone someone sneaking into the water.

"Didn't mean to scare you, girl." She said, giving Alice a pointed look. "What're you squishing yourself for?"

It may have been a girl, but it didn't make Alice feel any better about having someone so close to her while she was naked, it only drew her attention to notice that girl was naked to. For a moment she was relieved that maybe this was happening to someone besides her but this girl wore a fishing lore in her hair like decoration.

"Who are you?" Alice muttered, still curled up.

"I'm Lady Kenne, little girl. You're sitting in my home, you know." She said, looking playfully amused with Alice.

"You're…home." Alice muttered.

Kenne nodded. "The ocean of tears is my home. I thought you were the Dodo splashing about out here. I have to get after him no less then six times a fortnight for trying to steal from me."

"Of tears…" Alice muttered, looking at the water.

"That's right. From the flood years ago. This here is what remains. It's mine now, I live here. Now what are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew." Alice muttered. "I just seemed to fall here."

"Hm..." Kenne muttered sitting up towards Alice. Now she saw that the girl wasn't like her at all. The first word that popped into Alice's mind was mermaid, but this girl didn't have a tail. Her feet and legs were covered in bright red scales and the same red scales stretched up her arms and down the front of her breasts.

"What are you…" Alice muttered without meaning to.

Kenne chuckled. "Girl, I think the question is, what are you? In the ocean of tears I am the ruler, the keeper, the queen. I am Lady Kenne, the beholder over ocean and water life. I am a maiden of wonder. So, what the hell are you?"

"I'm a girl…"Alice sighed. "And I don't know how I got here."

"Well that sounds like a problem for you, doesn't it?" Kenne chuckled. She didn't seem the least bit concerned with Alice or her problems. She didn't seem to care at all in fact.

"All I want is to go home." Alice muttered. "Preferably back to my house where I can get clothes before anyone sees me."

"Quite the dilemma." Kenne teased. "I suppose that would be a problem for you should someone come along and find you appealing to the eyes."

Alice went dark but nodded just a little.

Kenne laughed louder enjoying the suffering Alice was experiencing. She crawled back deeper into the water and didn't seem nearly as bothered with her nudity as Alice did.

"You can't help me at all?" Alice asked.

"Nope." Kenne chuckled. "Not at all, and I wouldn't even if I could. Wonderland will keep you if it wants to,"

Alice huffed angrily. "I just want to go home!"

"Pity."

Alice glared; again feeling a flow of tears brimming her eyes. She just wanted to leave or at the very least be comfortable enough to get out of the water before she froze. Her tears rolled down her face and into the water and Kenne froze, watching the water ripple from where they fell.

"You have tears…" Kenne muttered.

Alice wiped at her eyes and stood up. She wasn't going to sit in the water any more. Nothing she could go though would turn out to be any less humiliating.

"Girl…" Kenne said. "If you find the cottage hidden in the grass you might find the aid you want."

"Aid? Like, real help." Alice looked back at her, brushing her wet hair back out of her face.

Kenne shrugged. "Or perhaps sooner then that."

"Sooner?" she questioned.

She wanted to know what Kenne was talking about but she dove back under water and swam away until Alice couldn't see her any more.

"Oh yes, I will take it from here, baby."

Alice froze at the voice she recognized. Her arms folded quickly over her chest as she turned to around to see White standing on the shore just a few feet away with that same look of mischief in his eyes. He was dressed almost exactly like before only this time he had a long coat draped over his arm. With a grin he took a step into the water, apparently not bothered at all with getting his boots wet.

"You…." Alice glared, trying to cover herself as best as she could while inching away from him.

"Awe, are you angry with me, baby?" he purred. He held the coat open to her with a smile. "Come now. Don't you want to cover up?"

She continued to glare and not believe a word he said. Alice didn't move from her spot, but her face turned dark red.

"Do you not want it?" White asked, lowering the coat with a smile. "I assure you that doesn't bother me in the least. In fact, I am rather delighted."

"Give it to me." Alice glared.

"Come and get it." White purred.

Alice hesitated but it seemed she had no choice. She slowly made her way to him at first, only hurrying when she got closer. She wasn't exactly sure what it was she had been expecting but it wasn't for her to hand her the jacket without complaint. She slipped it on and covered herself quickly. It came down to the middle of her thigh but at least she was covered now.

"Thank you." Alice muttered grudgingly.

White reached forward, grabbing her chin and smiling. "Of course, baby. Any time I can be of service to you."

"Back off." She glared. "I want to go home."

"Oh, yes. I believe I've heard you say that before." He nodded.

"Yeah. Before you ditched me at that kids door!" Alice said, feeling more and more agitated with him. "Why do I keep getting dragged here? How do I get back?"

"Oh, she has questions." White laughed. "You really should follow me, pretty baby. We are so late and they are expecting you now."

"I've never been here, how can anyone be expecting me?" Alice demanded.

White chuckled, pinching her cheek teasingly. "Of course you've been here before, it's when we met the last time, yes? Yes, indeed."

Alice smacked his hand away and huffed. "You know what I mean. I don't know anyone here."

"Sure you do, baby. You met the little squirt door keeper, and Kenne over there." He gestured towards the water.

"But they can't be the ones you say are expecting me." Alice sighed, already getting tired of arguing back and forth with him. He was as crazy as he was handsome.

"No." White agreed.

"Then no one could be expecting me!" Alice finished.

White grinned, reaching around to run his hand down her back until it rested on her tailbone. "We must be going." He said, giving her a push and making her walk with him. "We're late."

Alice's jaw dropped but she couldn't seem to push him away, the sleeves of his coat kept getting in the way and every time she tried to turn away from him he would give her rear a playful squeeze.

"Behave Alice." He chuckled, as if she were the one being scandalously forward. "We're going to be late, and you can't very well show up with no clothes."

She went dark again, tightening her grip around the front of his coat as if silently saying she wouldn't give it up without a fight.

White laughed, leaning lower to kiss that spot just beneath her ear that made her lips part with a silent gasp. "Lady Kenne did make in interesting suggestion though. We'll go see Mouse. That little darling will lend you some clothes I'll bet.

"Mouse?" Alice muttered, still arching away from his roaming hand that seemed to like her backside. She shoved him roughly but he barely moved in response.

He did however chuckle as if very much amused. "The Dormouse." He said as if it were obvious. "Poor tired little thing. I do hope we don't wake her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice grumbled. "And how the hell do you even know where you're going?"

He'd lead them right into the tall grass that seemed to grow higher the deeper into it they went. Now even if she were to grow several feet suddenly she wouldn't be able to see over the top. It was like a jungle of grass with many paths like a maze.

White smiled. "Oh Alice. No one ever really knows where they're going."

Alice stopped and stared at him. "You've gotten us lost?"

He laughed loudly, draping an arm over her shoulder to bring her closer and pull her along with him. "Being lost and simply not knowing where you are—are, well—are two very different things. One is much more fun then the other, but as to which is which, I'll leave that up to you."

She stared at him before stopping again. "What? That's all nonsense."

"Your nonsense is my logic now isn't it, pretty baby. If it were really nonsense then it wouldn't be worth mentioning."

"But it being nonsense has nothing to do with anything. It just doesn't make sense. You don't make any sense at all!" Alice said, informing him loudly as if he didn't know.

"Thank goodness for that." White chuckled as they came to a fork in the grass. He seemed to pick a path on nothing more then liking the way it looked.

"You don't know where you going."

"I'm sorry, would you like to lead?" He asked giving her a wink.

"I don't know the way." Alice snapped. "You know I don't know the way."

"Well then I'll continue leading us around then. How spun around do you think we could possibly get anyway. That could be grand fun, especially with you dressed like that. But Wonderland really isn't that big and I'm sure I'd see something I recognized, I do live here after all, as long as we stay away from those damn Hearts we'll be just fine and I do me just fine, not that you aren't fine, for you surely are. Oh, look we're here."

Alice almost found herself completely dizzy from trying to keep up with his talking and if he hadn't said something she would have missed the cute little cottage shaped like a teacup. It was covered in vines and with the smoke coming from the chimney it appeared as if the teacup was steaming.

"What is this?" Alice muttered.

"Mouse's house." White said, leaning her by the hand again. "Come, come."

He led her to the door and banged loudly. When no one answered he continued to bang annoyingly against the door with a smile on his lips. It was just grand fun for him. After a minute or two, the door cracked opened and a young girl answered the door. She looked no more then thirteen and her eyes were heavy as if she'd been sleep.

With a yawn she sniffed. "What?"

"Hey there Mouse." White said with a brilliant smile. "How are you?"

"Put out." She yawned. "What do you want?"

White smiled and spared Alice a glance to assure her everything was fine. "I needed a bit of a favor and I thought of you little Mouse. I do wish you would help."

"Yes…" she yawned again. "And if wishes were horses, I would have two."

"That's not how it goes…" Alice muttered.

"Shh." White said with a smile. "C'mon Mouse. Let us in. We won't make anymore cat jokes,"

With a piercing scream, Mouse's eyes went wide and she slammed the door in their faces. She was still screaming inside and they could tell she was still right on the other side of the door.

"Oops." White laughed.

Alice stared; not exactly sure she understood what just happened. It would make sense for someone named Mouse to be afraid of cats but that was ridiculous. "My patience is gone, White. If you won't show me how to get home then at least get me some clothes."

He wiped the tears away from laughing so hard and nodded. "Very well." He knocked again. "Mouse!"

"Go away!" she yelled.

"C'mon Mouse. Do it for Alice." White chided and a moment later the door cracked open just enough for them to see one of her eyes.

"Alice?"

Alice waved slightly. "Hi…I'm Alice."

Mouse opened the door and looked up at for a moment before nodding. "I will help Alice." She announced.

"Thank you." Alice sighed.

"But you go away!" she hissed at White. "You come get her later! You're not allowed in my teacup!"

He held his hands up defensively and smiled. "Fine. I'll get her later."

Mouse nodded and stepped aside for Alice to walk in but before she could do anything, White grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "I'll be watching for you to come back out, baby." He purred.

Shoving him away again Alice just sneered at him. "Great…" She walked inside and was almost pleased to see Mouse slam the door in his face again.

The inside of her cottage teacup was much nicer then Alice had thought. It was a very cute set up though most the furniture was small, only big enough for the little girl. When she turned to look back at the little girl she saw her blushing and staring at the floor. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and apron with white stockings and black flats and had a bow woven in her long, chestnut hair. Without giving it a second thought Alice thought 'adorable' where this little girl is concerned.

"I'm sorry if we woke you." Alice said softly.

"Nah. I'm always tired." Mouse yawned, rubbing her eyes and her face where the blush was darkest. "I'll find you some clothes, Lady Alice."

"You don't gotta call me Lady. Alice is fine." Alice said as she watched the little girl scurry off. The little girl, so far, seemed to be the most normal, at least now maybe she could ask some questions. A few minutes later Mouse returned with an arm full of clothes and her cheeks still dark.

"Um…um…some of this could fit you Miss Alice." She said, setting them down nervously for Alice to look through.

"Just Alice." She reminded her, trying to sound as kind as she could manage. She sorted through the clothes and picked up a few things that would hold her over until she got home. "You mind if I go in the other room to change?"

"Anything Alice." Mouse said, wringing her hands over and over again.

Alice nodded slowly, walking into another little room where she changed. There were a few slips and under things in the pile that she found a use for and a blue dress that would be short on her but it was better then the nothing she had. She changed quickly, slipping White's coat back on over top of the dress before noticing in also had a white rabbit stitched onto the collar.

She walked out to find Mouse hurrying around the kitchen, setting biscuits on the table and pulling out a chair for Alice to sit.

"Oh, thanks." Alice said.

Mouse only nodded and went red again. "Can I ask…" she said after a moment. "Are you really Alice? You look a lot more grown up."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Alice said watching her.

"I mean, it would be just like White to tease me and tell me that you are Alice but not after what the Prince said. And you did say your name is Alice, right?" Mouse went on quickly.

"Yes, my name is Alice, and I'm not sure what you or White are going on about. I'm just trying to get home." Alice sighed.

"Same as last time then." Mouse smiled a little. "You look just the same when you say that. You must be Alice. I'm so very happy to see you."

"We'll, it's very nice meeting you too. And I have to thank you for not running me in circles. I really don't know what to make of this place."

Mouse smiled sweetly. "Wonderland will grow on you, Alice. Give it a chance. Okay?"

Alice would have much rather told her that that was out of the question and would never happen. Had it been White or Kenne or the doorkeeper kid, she would have, but she wouldn't make this little girl feel bad.

"I'll try…" she sighed and grabbed a biscuit. "So what about this Prince? He like a Prince of Wonderland?"

Mouse shook her head. "Not exactly. There are four royal families in Wonderland. Hearts, Clubs, Spades, and Diamonds. Each of us is affiliated with one of these suits and that is who we are honor bound too."

"Oh…" Alice said, slightly stunned by the information. She expected this to be a place of chaos, not a place governed so seriously by royal families. "That makes sense to I guess."

Mouse nodded. "White is hovering outside. You should go. He'll take you to the Prince. He's the one that wants to see you."

Alice stood but gave Mouse a suspicious look. "See me?"

"That's right." Mouse said, opening the door as Alice walked towards it. "It'll be good I think."

"But what royal suit are you loyal to? Or whatever?" Alice asked, looking back out Mouse before she left.

"Twinkle, twinkle…" Mouse started singing softly before pushing Alice out the door.

"Hey! Woah!" Alice said, falling forward out the door. The light outside was blinding and she had to wonder how close the sun was. When she hit the ground she groaned loudly and gasped. Sitting up she stared down at her bathroom floor. Which her lips trembling she hiccuped, tears brimmed her eyes again in relief.

* * *

Thanks **zombiepie** for reading

Next chapter she's back at home and sure she's gone off the deep end. Who else thinks she's nuts?

Review please. ^_^


	6. Interrupted trip

This week's Alice, yaaay.

Might be persuaded into updating a second time this week.

Enjoy.

* * *

When Alice had finally gotten the nerve to get up she examined her bathtub first. It didn't look any different from how it normally did except for the fact that the stopper was still blocking the drain, and there wasn't any water in the tub. Besides that it was dry like she'd been gone for hours.

Next when she looked at her cell phone that read 2 A.M, she realized it had been hours. On top of that, she was wearing the dress Mouse had given her and her bags from earlier were right where she left them only half put away.

She changed immediately into her pajama's and did the one thing she wasn't sure if she should, she called Mikey. Depending on the night he would have already been practically unconscious, but others he would have been wide awake and more then likely playing video games.

"`Lo?" Mikey said, sounding more then a little distracted. She was happy to know she didn't wake him along with freaking him out.

"I'm loosing my mind?" Alice said, curling back up in bed.

"I've been aware of that for years." He said sounding amused, and she could hear the soft noise in the background.

"Really…"

"C'mon Allie. You've been spending too much time with your darling mother to think that. What happened to 'I wish she's leave the sane alone and focus on her clients'." He mocked in a voice that sound remarkably close to Alice's own voice.

"Maybe being a daughter is like being a client." She grumbled, shutting her eyes and getting comfortable.

He chuckled softly and was silent afterwards.

"You don't even care that I'm could be turning out to be certifiable, do you?" she asked.

"Not really." He laughed softly. "Fucking sniper."

"Mikey. Can't you pause Halo or something?"

"Not really."

"Mikey." Alice sighed. "Please, I'm really going off the deep end."

"And you decide to call me rather then Teeny Tina or Autumn because?" he asked, and she had to admit she had a good point on that one.

"I haven't told them about my first little episode. I don't need everything coming over and watching where they step to make sure my lost marbles haven't spilled out." Alice muttered and had to wonder what made her phrase it exactly like that.

Mikey laughed and sighed dramatically. "Two minutes and I'll turn it off. Just gotta finish this."

"Sure…" Alice muttered, wishing she was tired enough to fall asleep. She had to think of someway to make up it up to him for calling just to whine. Still, if she did end up in the middle of the street one night from having one of these psychotic episodes she wanted someone to know about it.

"Didn't mean you had to be all quiet. I can still hear you." He said, sounding amused again. "What happened now?"

Alice sighed heavily and started telling him the series of events that led to her last frightening, dream like experience. Starting from taking a bath down to landing back on her bathroom floor. The only facts she omitted were the ones that involved White groping her for the sheer amusement of it and her shoving him away in vain. She knew Mikey well enough to know those protective brother genes would kick in and he'd throw a fit. Even it all was some kind of made up dream fantasy.

She explained everything in as much detail as she could and even told him about the little bit of information she managed to get from Mouse.

One of the good things about Mikey was that he was a good listener to these kinds of things and didn't interrupt. There were times he was so quiet that he could have set the phone down and walked away or fallen asleep and she never would have known. Sometimes even when she suspected it, he would suddenly say something and it would scare her.

"This is getting weird Alice." He sighed. "Really weird. I wouldn't mind you letting me in on the joke now."

"Mikey, I have the dress. I don't have clothes like that. If it's a joke, believe me, it's a good one and I want in on it too." Alice muttered. "I'm going nuts, aren't I?"

"I dunno, Allie." He muttered. "Are you sure you didn't just dream it?"

"The dress, Mikey. The dress."

"Right…." He muttered, sounding tired himself now. "Right…You mind if I take a look at it later. Curious, you know?"

"Sure." Alice mumbled half-heartedly. "Don't mind at all."

He sighed softly again and she wanted to know badly what he was thinking. Everyone in Wonderland seemed to say what was on their mind, or skillfully avoid it. Mikey was just quiet. "You think you should come camping with us Friday then? I mean you think it'll be okay?"

"I guess so." Alice muttered, "It's this Friday?"

"Yeah. Dad came back earlier tonight. Left Mom in France or something. He said it was this weekend." Mikey yawned. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be fine. I just gotta try to be careful. Not that it'll matter." Alice said softly.

"Won't it?"

"As you've heard, I don't get much choice in the matter when I get dragged back there." Alice muttered. "Not fun."

Mikey made a sound she guessed was him hiding a laugh. "Yeah. Alright Allie. Can we not run tomorrow?"

"That's fine, I'll probably over sleep anyway." Alice muttered. "And I gotta start parking for Friday."

"Packing…yeah, I should do that too," he chuckled.

"Night Mikey." Alice muttered, she heard him murmur his goodnight before hanging and falling asleep herself. She only hoped it would be her own bed she woke up in.

It was a bit of a let down for Autumn and Tina when Alice told them she'd be gone the entire weekend. But just because she liked camping didn't mean they had to.

Early Friday morning Alice's father was over Mikey's house. Together with Mikey's father, they loaded the truck with every bit of their supplies. Apparently there was a proper way to do it and Alice and Mikey learned long ago that they just got in the way. They handed their bags over and let their fathers do the rest.

The two of them sat on Alice's front porch; waiting for the trunk to pull up for them to jump in and it had been twenty minutes of silence between them already. As soon as he'd gotten there Alice had taken him up to her room to show him the pretty, doll like dress Mouse had given her to wear and he stared at it for a long time. He checked it for 'how to wash' tags and found none. Even the material had an odd feel to it.

There was no way he couldn't agree that this was a dress Alice wouldn't have gotten for herself. It was a girly sort of style that Alice hadn't had since she was a little girl herself. He had turned to walk out leaving a silence Alice to follow him and they'd been sitting on the porch ever since.

"I'm really not liking this if it's a joke." He finally sighed. "Really not."

"Have I ever been good at joking?" Alice raised an eye. "I can't even tell a knock, knock joke without ruining the punch line."

He couldn't deny that and his lips even twitched into a small smile. "That's for damn sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to say, Allie. I really don't. This is strange, even for us."

Alice nodded. "I just don't know why it keeps happening. Those people are nuts and like to see me get frustrated apparently."

"So the tub was dry? You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You think you could have just blacked out?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mickey. I took a bath, blacked out and dressed myself in a dress I didn't own and decided to lay on the bathroom floor for a few hours." Alice grumbled.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "I dunno what to say."

"Me either." she muttered, tilting to the side to lean her head against his shoulder. "I'm going nuts."

"Hey, I saw the dress. I know how you feel. I just don't wanna go as far as to say you're really being taken some place, you know?"

She nodded slowly.

Mikey smiled faintly. He'd known her long enough to know when something had her too stressed out. It made her eyebrows scrunch together while she thought to hard over things.

"Maybe getting the hell out of civilization will help you out. Take your mind off things and get you back to normal." He chuckled.

"I can only hope that this is all some joke and I'll realize that it's all in my head."

He ruffled her hair and sighed. "Don't sweat it. Maybe I'll get dragged with you next time. That could be fun."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Maybe if she wasn't alone it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was. That or it could be worse.

They both looked up slightly when a car pulled up but it wasn't their fathers' in the truck like they expected. The car was a sleek, silver BMW they both knew relatively well. Alice tensed instantly and she could feel Mikey's tension for another reason. He wasn't always good at hiding what annoyed him.

As Taylor slid out he gave them both a once over before walking towards them slowly. He had that walk that said he was on business.

"What's he doing here?" Mikey grumbled softly.

"How should I know?" Alice said, proud she kept the squeaky nervousness out of her voice.

"Hey there." Taylor smiled, "You two look cozy,"

Mikey skillfully kept his mouth shut but Alice shot up quickly, barely realizing she had been leaning against him still. It was one of those things neither one of them noticed anymore, but she was surely red now.

"What brings you round?" Mikey asked, raising an eye and putting his smile back in place for his _friend._

"Well you said you had plans this weekend so I thought I'd make plans for myself." Taylor turned to give Alice a charming smile. "And I didn't have your number."

"Oh, sure…" Alice muttered; only a little flustered. It wasn't hard to decipher his meaning, though she couldn't imagine he was actually asking her out.

Taylor gave her one of his award winning smiles before glancing back at Mikey. "Thought you said you were leaving this morning to go hiking?"

Mikey nodded. "We are, soon as they're done packing."

"We?" he raised an eye, watching as Mikey gestured to him an Alice. "Oh."

There was something in his tone Mikey immediately didn't like. He'd known Alice literally his entire life and he wasn't about to watch a guy like Taylor Runer look down on their relationship even if it was strictly platonic. He'd worry about hurting Alice's feelings later.

"I didn't know you were planning to go together." Taylor continued, apparently pretending to be too 'good' to feel awkward about the situation.

"We have since we were seven." Mikey said, looking back up at his friend and doing to best to act as if things were normal, and not like he was itching for the fight he wanted.

Alice looked at Mikey and almost has to suppress a smile. No matter how much the idea of a date with Taylor thrilled her, she probably would have shot him down anyway. Deep down, she was afraid he wasn't what she really wanted. He was too far away from her social circle. Still, a part of her liked Mikey playing big brother and giving Taylor a hard time, however embarrassing it was. The poor boy was more then likely getting the wrong idea about the two, but what she couldn't figure out was why he waiting until he thought Mikey wasn't around to ask her and why he came so early to start with. She checked her phone and sure enough, it wasn't even nine yet.

That seemed to be the only thing that surprised him. "I wasn't aware the two of you were such good _acquaintances_."

He said the word as if it were something dirty, and far too vile to be touched by his saintly being. He was very much like his stepsister in that way. They both acted like they were on a higher pedestal then everyone else.

Mikey chuckled. "Oh yeah. I guess not. Most people don't pay to much attention."

Alice chose now to get in the middle of the conversation before any _real_ problems started between them. "Sorry we couldn't entertain you long, but we are leaving in a few minutes."

Taylor's eyes slide back to hers and with the curl of his lips, for the first time she wasn't sure how sincere he was really being. "Of course, but no harm done. I'll see you both when you get back."

It was a promise, and something about that forced heat into her face and gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. This was a side not many people saw of him. The cunning 'get away with anything free' look that many would never know. It almost set a ripple across her skin and she was sure she'd have been backing up a bit had she not been sitting down.

"Sure." She nodded; keeping the emotion bottled up inside.

"I could always save my plans for another weekend." He grinned, back to his boyish good looks and playful expression.

"Thank God." Mikey muttered softly under his breath as the truck pulled up into their driveway. Mikey's father, Gregory, rolled down the passenger side window and grinned out at them.

"C'mon you two, we're already getting a late start." He called out to them.

"See you Sunday." Mikey said, pulling Alice up with him and brushing past Taylor as he walked Alice to the truck

"Count on it." He chuckled.

"Bye Taylor." Alice said, waving to him before climbing into the back seat of the spacious truck her father had rented, Mikey close behind her.

Though neither of them said a thing they both watched Taylor climbing back into his car and pulling out after them.

"Was that someone you wanted to invite?" Adam asked from the driver's seat as he pulled out of the neighborhood.

"No." They said quietly, their voices mingling together in a small hum of agreement.

Smiling faintly, Alice leaned back to rest her head back against Mikey's shoulder. The crush she had on Taylor didn't always seem as important as it did other times. It suddenly seemed to intimidating for her. Either way, arguing with Mikey wasn't in her plans when they were going to spend the entire weekend together. It was easier without tension in the air.

Mikey leaned his head against hers after checking they both had on their seatbelts and shut his eyes.

"To early for you kids?" Adam chuckled.

"It's tradition, Adam." Gregory mused with a grin. "You're driving scares the hell out of them, they always sleep through it."

Adam laughed himself and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with my driving, it's everyone else."

"You can't drive trucks, daddy." Alice muttered. "To big and to scary."

"Night." Mikey echoed. Normally finding instantly sleep wasn't a talent either of them had, but they each got up a little earlier then they had to just for this reason. Sleep was the best distraction in a scary situation.

It didn't take them long at all to make the hike to their campsite, Mikey and Alice leading the entire way while their fathers trailed behind them, and seemed to take even less time. After all the practice they had the two large tents seemed to put themselves up and since the fire pit had already been made from the last group to camp there, most of the work seemed to be done.

With the four of them each working on something they finished up a lot faster then when the two were kids and needed help with their tasks.

"You're getting slow, old man." Mikey chuckled, teasingly shoving his father out of the way.

"You see how they treat you, Adam? After everything we've done for them." Gregory laughed; outstretching his leg enough to trip Mikey on his way passed him again and move away. Mikey fell with a thud but laughed hard enough that he didn't get up to fast anyway.

"I think he hurt his head." Alice mused, stepping over him and tossing more firewood down.

Mikey sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't let them fool you Allie. They're both out to get us."

Both men had the grace to look offended.

"Meaning what?" Adam raised an eye.

Alice laughed, helping Mikey to his feet. "Meaning mom one and mom two told you to take the children out into the woods for a little isolation. It's the window to the soul where feeling can find themselves unraveling, or some psychobabble like that."

Mikey laughed suddenly, as he wiped his jeans off. "They've been doing it since we were twelve, dad. Seriously."

Gregory crossed his arms. "So you think this is a set up by your mothers' rather then your fathers' wanting to spend the weekend with you?"

"Of course you want to spend time with us." Alice smiled. "That's what makes this so beautifully simple. Mom is good…"

"She sure as hell is." Mikey agreed. "They manipulate the two of you too."

Adam shook his head. "The two of you are overly suspicious and paranoid. Not to mention you have no leg to stand on with that claim."

"Uh oh. Lawyer talk." Mikey said.

"Didn't you once say something about seeing through a lie?" Alice grinned. Even if what they accused was true, their fathers' seemed to have given up on pushing the two of them together. Still, their mothers' didn't need to know that. To them, they would just make 'the cutest couple'.

Adam raised an eye. "Did I?"

"I think we just won our case." Mikey smiled. "You two got nothing on us."

"All talk." Gregory said, pushing past his son arrogantly and picking up his tackle box. "How about we get some fishing done."

"That sounds like a good idea." Adam agreed, moving their supplies to get to their fishing poles.

Mikey barely had to look at Alice to see the distaste on her face as she peered out onto the crystal clear lake. It wasn't hard for him to connect the dots and realize she was having a flashback to sitting naked in the muddy, mermaid like infested water. Dream or not, that was definitely not something he'd want to go though. Something about that thought was oddly discomforting, almost scary.

"Gah…" Mikey whined. "Yeah you two do that. I'm going hiking."

"I'll hike." Alice said, almost a little too quickly. "We didn't run this morning anyway."

"Suit yourselves." Adam shrugged, following behind Gregory. "Don't go getting yourselves lost now."

"Sure dad." Alice muttered, sitting on the ground to stretch. After the hike there she wasn't too worried about it, but it was a habit.

"Neither one of them even know how to fish." Mikey muttered, sitting next her. Beyond her short laugh they sat in silence. It was a silence that soon became peaceful. It wasn't like it was at home with all the noise, there was something almost like magic to hear the trees rustling overhead from the rare summer breeze. The trees just let enough light through for there to be patches of lights around them. There was barely a cloud in the sky and everything felt open and isolated from the world.

There was something about being able to breathe, something about the air and the way peace hit them that always made these trips worth it. When they were younger they would make up games and hide or play, now it seemed to be a sign they were getting older that they could sit there and not be bored with it.

"C'mon." Mikey side, poking the back of her head to get her attention. She seemed to be zoning out more then usual.

"Okay." She nodded, getting to her feet and stretching more until her back cracked.

"Starting slowly?" He yawned, strolling towards one of the paths.

"Nope!" She said, suddenly flying passed him. It took a moment for her to get up to speed but once she did she was really out doing herself.

Mikey laughed, chasing after her. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind but he wasn't about to get left behind. For a long time growing up, she was much faster then he was and he had to run with every ounce of his energy to catch up to her.

Now that he was older and the track star of St. Mary's Immortal Blessing High School, it didn't seem to be such a trial. After a moment of warming up he was back at her side.

"Thanks Mikey." Alice muttered through her panting. Her voice was quiet enough he hardly heard her, but it was enough.

Shoving her slightly he took off, making the run between them a race. It was much different from running around the block or running at school. There were things in the way and the ground moved easily, up hill, down hill, surprises popping up around them. When a fallen tree laid across there path, both of them jumped over it as if her were a hurtle.

"To slow, Mikey!" Alice taunted.

"You can talk all you want at the finish line." He laughed, breathing harder then he'd intended. It jumped back and forth between who was in the lead and now seemed to be Alice's moment. She cut down a path and almost slid down a steep dip in the land she hasn't remembered. It could have been dangerous but by now they were both good at staying up.

When she heard Mikey hot on her trail she pushed herself harder. At this rate she was gonna be to tired for the hike back to their campsite but it wasn't very often they had a real race.

"Alice!" Mikey yelled, so suddenly it startled her.

She fell abruptly, feeling something around her feet she hadn't seen. She'd been doing well to avoid things but now she found herself back on her knees.

"Shit." She complained, breathing hard and looking at the tear in her jeans at the knee. She sat back checking the damage and was relieved to see it only bleeding a little. "That could have worse."

Flicking the bits of dirt off her knee so it wouldn't get into the cut she sighed. "Guess I'm not racing anymore today, eh?"

The silence she got in return wasn't what she expected. "Right, Mikey?"

Alice looked back for him and didn't see a trace of him or anyone else. "Mikey?"

* * *

Reviews would be awesome. Yes, they would.


	7. A little story

A double update this week.

It was requested and i'm good for requests.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

"No…" Alice moaned, seated on the ground. It was hard to tell at first but she definitely wasn't where she was before.

"Do I have to trip in order to get back and forth!" She screamed, sure no one was around to hear her. No one ever seemed to be around. Now it just seemed like every time she fell she ended up either at home or in Wonderland. Ignoring the bathtub incident and passing the doorkeeper kid.

The woods were thick and dark. Dark because the tops of the trees were so thick that not a glimpse of light could penetrate them.

The trees were packed so closely together that she couldn't even make out any clear path and the trees themselves looked ominous. It was as if faces had been carved into the bark and they glared at her. She stood slowly, letting out a shaky sigh.

She thought she could handle being alone in the woods, but these were nothing like the ones at home. She couldn't breathe here, with everything looking like it would pop out at her, it was more from a frightening faery tale. It wasn't the least bit peaceful and Alice was definitely hoping she could find someone before she was forced to sleep there.

Had it been a movie this would be the part where everyone was yelling at her to run. With that thought in mind a shiver ran up her spine and she turned slowly to take a look behind her as if she expected some monster to be there, waiting patiently.

More and more Alice was just being cornered into prey and she was quickly getting sick of it. Being that helpless little girl that needed to be rescued didn't appeal to her. Looking around for a path she stared and a bright green arrow pointing left.

"The hell…" she muttered, raising an eye. It didn't seem to be pointing to anything in particular and she couldn't imagine who placed it there. Alice turned around slowly to take in her surroundings again and had to wonder how she conveniently landed in the only open space the entire woods seemed to contain.

This time her eyes landed on a yellow arrow point up and a blue one under it pointing down. The more she looked the more arrows appeared in different directions that hadn't been there before. Each of them pointing in a different direction so to confuse her.

"Damn it." Alice muttered softly. Every which way signs were moving and disappearing before she could even attempt to make sense of them. It started with one and now there were dozens. "Someone's playing a freaking game with me and I don't like it."

She moved around slowly, careful not to fall again or get into some other unexpected surprise. At the very least she was trying to not fall into the same horrid situation twice. The ground was dry but the tree trucks felt oddly moist. At first that didn't bother her but the more she seemed to consider it the most she opted to not touch them at all unless she had to.

Alice had hoped to be walking toward the edge of the woods to get out of them but it seemed more like she only went deeper into them. The woods became darker and soon she hard to start climbing over the roots of the trees themselves.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, either was she was tired and hadn't heard nor seen anyone around. She would have thought there was no hope at all had there not been a large crow circling over head. It made it's obnoxious sound over and over again and Alice would have even sworn she thought it stopped long enough to laugh at her before continuing it's 'caw'.

It was discouraging but she was already mocked by a mermaid thing, a kid guarding a door and hot boy who apparently had some infatuation with rabbits. Why not a crow too?

She could have cried in relief when she finally came to an opening in the middle of the trees. There were torches hung on the trees to bring light to the area and the warmth made her realize just how cold the woods were.

In the center was a large camping tent that seemed to be only a little smaller then her house. It seemed that someone was camping in serious style, bringing their entire life and every possession for the trip. Alice laughed slightly in her throat, knowing that would be the kind of thing they'd need to get her mother camping with them.

"Hello?" she called as she took a look around. She didn't see anyone around but if nothing else Wonderland had taught her not to believe her first impressions on something. "Really, is anyone around? I want out of this place…"

"'Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't'."

"'Out of the jaws of death'."

Alice jumped when she heard to voices speak at once and spun around to see two men she must have just walked right passed. She hadn't seen them at all but she was already to the point where that sort of thing was to tiring to try to figure out. It was confusing nonsense.

They sat comfortably on a fallen tree and both men appeared to be large, even sitting down. They both must have been well over six-foot, and hard broad shoulders. Alice's first thought was of the football players on her school team. All of those boys were large, but these two were like brick walls. She couldn't imagine anything moving either of them.

It was obvious the two men were twins, their features were as identical as their build. They were almost complete mirror images of each other and were dressed in green jump suits that made her think of a forest rangers and Smokey the Bear.

"Hi." Alice said, looking at them.

They both only stared at her now as if she were some new kind of bug they'd never seen before and the look strangely reminded Alice of how seniors look down on freshmen.

"My name is Alice." She continued, and that seemed to earn a small, silent reaction from them but not a response. "Could you show me the way outta here?"

"Alice is it." The first stared. "Spoken for, wasn't it?"

"Alice the romantic." The second continued on. "How quaint."

Alice was silent for a long moment, blinking at them stupidly. "Okay. Now that that's out of the way, could you tell me who you are? And get me out of here?"

The two exchanged a look and didn't seem to care one way or another about her request.

"I am Tweedledee." The first said with an accent clipped and precise, looking rather bored. "That is my brother Tweedledum."

It took a lot of restraint for Alice to not question the names but she had a feeling those would be the least of her problems.

"Great, and can you show me how to get out of here?" she asked again.

"What's your hurry, girl?" Tweedledum asked.

Alice sighed and couldn't bite down on her tongue hard enough before answering. "I'm tired and cranky, okay? I don't wanna be in Wonderland, I just wanna go home. I'm hungry and freezing and I want a Band-Aid for my damn knee." She said, feeling the faint sting from when she had fallen.

They both got up slowly and made their way towards her. Both circled her once but she didn't feel that quiver down her spine that White seemed to cause.

"'Tis but a flesh wound'." Tweedledee said, eyeing her knee.

"I never said it was serious." She sighed, rubbing her eyes again. "Are you going to help me or not? Because seriously, if not, I'll just go."

Tweedledum gave her and appraising look and didn't seem to care for her need to be else where. "Should someone of your stature be asking for help so willy nilly?"

"My stature?" Alice sighed. "I'm seventeen, I don't have much of a stature, thanks. Especially here."

"Especially here." They mimicked.

"Daft girl." Tweedledum chuckled.

"Perhaps she truly doesn't know." Tweedledee said, looking amused with her ignorance. "Of course that must be it."

"'Age cannot wither'." Tweedledum quoted with a laugh. "But her memory certainly has. How very sad for her. Do you not remember then, Alice?"

She stared, looking back and forth between the two. "Remember what?"

"Outrageous." Tweedledum laughed.

"She's lost her use." Tweedledee sighed. "Without purpose. 'Get thee to a nunnery'."

"Excuse me?" Alice brows flew up upon hearing the insult. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the two. "If you don't want to help me then fine, but I'll have you know, you may quote Shakespeare but that doesn't mean your using the lines properly."

The two looked fairly more amused then they had before.

"Perhaps there is a brain in her head after all." Tweedledum chuckled.

"Perhaps it only needed a jump start." Tweedledee agreed.

Alice glared harder at the two and for a moment didn't care how big they were. The guys at school didn't intimidate her—she surely wasn't about to let these two start. Everyone seemed to know more then she did and she wanted her answers.

"None of you make any damn sense." She accused with venom in her tone.

"'Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't'." Tweedledee chuckled.

"What method?" Alice asked, hating that she was getting sucked back into the question game where she continued to ask and never get an answer.

"_The_ method." Tweedledum chuckled. "Upon your last visit we told you of the Carpenter and the Walrus. Do you recall?"

"I didn't see you on my last visit here." Alice said, crossing her arms in front of her chest while she watched the two laugh as they seemed to find something delightfully funny.

"Very well, we'll play it your way. No matter to us one way or another. Watching you will bring us great amusement." Tweedledee said. "Do you know who the most powerful royal kingdom currently is?"

Alice frowned. "No."

"It used to be the Hearts. Oh yes, under the rule of the Queen the Hearts were power hungry, every last one of them." Tweedledum laughed. "The fools."

"Now they lay in near ruins, or so they would have the peons think." Tweedledee continued. "They lie hiding, waiting for the moment to strike out against the three remaining Kingdoms once more. They will fail of course."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because that's the way Wonderland works. They are too blind to know any better. Insane, insanity is best left to those more then qualified to handle it." Tweedledee said.

"That's doesn't make sense." Alice complained.

"'We are such stuff as dreams are made on, rounded with a little sleep'." Tweedledum smiled wide. "What does making sense have to do with anything. Here we thought you learned your lesson. It seems we were the ones mistaken."

"What the hell does any of this have to do with me?" Alice huffed.

"Daft girl, pay attention. You are pulled here, pulled ever closer to the one who seeks your presence." Tweedledum said.

"Who wants my presence?" Alice asked, staring between them. "Who keeps bringing me here?"

"Go on, girl. Get out of our sight." Tweedledee said.

"You're keeper is nearing, looking for you and such. Run along, go." Tweedledum said, and both of them pointed towards their left where a path suddenly lay. Alice was sure it hadn't been there before, but questioning it would get her no where.

"Thanks…." She muttered dryly, turning to leave. She _had _asked them to point her in the right direction if they wouldn't show her themselves. At least there was a path this time, which was more then she had hoped for before.

"'To thine own self be true'."

"'Love goes toward love'."

Alice sighed and turned back to face the two only to find them gone. Being in Wonderland she scolded herself for being surprised, thinking it should have been something she expected now. Still, she hadn't heard a branch break or a single other sound that would have ruined their hasty exit. It was more like they evaporated into thin air then them having scampered off quickly.

"Damn…" She muttered. "Are decent directions to damn much to ask for?"

She continued walking, seeing the occasional arrow which she would follow. There were no other clear directions and she had to wonder where the on/off switch was for them. There went from being dozens to a few only when needed. It was helpful but annoying.

Alice had already noticed that woods appeared different from before. They weren't nearly as menacing as they had first been. The trees were spaced apart enough she could walk and the obnoxious crow wasn't over head. It was almost pleasant but it wasn't the rocky woods she wanted to be in. It would have been like magic to turn a corner and find herself back in her own camping grounds but she wasn't holding her breath for that.

"Ugh…I need some freaking Tylenol." Alice complained to no one as she trudged along, the sound of her own voice was at least something to distract her. She was beginning to understand why everyone around was out of their minds. This place caused it after a while.

"Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle." Alice heard and she jumped and spun to look at the source. "Je ne pense pas que vous devriez être ici."

"What?" Alice muttered, staring at the boy.

He was young, or so she thought at first. He looked fourteen or fifteen but with the look on his face when he spoke he could have been much older. His hair was ashy blond and his eyes were sea blue, but he was short, shorter then her anyway. He wore tight pants that clung to his legs and a striped dark sweater that also seemed to cling to him.

"Soyez sur votre chemin, s'il vous plaît." He continued.

"French." Alice paused staring at him. Her luck was becoming unbelievable. "First Shakespeare speaking twins and now French. Crap."

"Ah, vous ne parlez pas français…" he commented.

Alice sighed. "French was so not my second language. This is gonna be a problem." She sighed heavily "One thing after another…"

"Do not fret." He said, in possibly the thickest accent she'd ever heard. "You should go now."

"I'm trying to go. I've been trying to go. Could you tell where the hell I need to turn to get out of this place."

"It makes no difference, miss. Anywhere is away from here." He explained, his voice going hushed. "You should be on your way now?"

"Why exactly is that?" Alice asked suspiciously. "Most I've met here go out of their way to annoy me and keep me occupied. You're actually trying to get me to go. I have to wonder why?"

Before the boy could answer and chill ran up her spine.

"Why _indeed_."

"My master seems to have come upon us." The French boy said, with the faintest of smiles.

"What?" Alice muttered softly as she looked around. She was sure she'd heard the second voice but she couldn't fine the source.

"Boo."

Alice screamed suddenly after the word was breathed into her ear. She jumped back and turned and still saw no one.

"Wrong way." She heard and turned again to see a man appear in front of her very eyes. His hair was wild and highlight different shades of blond and brown. His pants were dark and hugged him tightly, though the bottoms of them were torn and tattered. His shirt was a deep purple and hung loose, but what drew her attention was the long line of fur. It wrapped around his waist like a belt and came across one of his shoulders loosely. It was like a feathered boa made of dark blond and brown highlighted fur that matched his hair. All that was stunning on it's own but it was his cat eyes and fangs that had her taking a step back.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." He chuckled. "Welcome, welcome, Welcome."

"How do you know my name?" Alice muttered, wishing now that she'd run for it when she had the chance.

"I listen." He smiled, his grin wide and devious. "I am the Cheshire Cat. You may call me Chessie, I have become quite fond of the name."

Alice only nodded and glanced back the French boy who had his gaze diverted elsewhere. It was obvious she was on her own.

"Who are you…exactly?" Alice asked, hesitation in her tone.

"Do listen, Alice. Do." He said. "I am the Cheshire Cat who was once the folly pawn of the Duchess herself. Or perhaps she was mine. Ah, drat I don't remember. But I don't suppose it very much matters."

"The Duchess…" Alice muttered.

"Yes." Chessie chuckled. "But now she's gone. I don't remember why but I don't suppose it very much matters."

"And now…you…"

"Have come into ownership of her all thing, yes." Chessie grinned just as wide. The look nearly frightening or dangerous. "Pretty little things too, but I don't suppose that very much matters."

"I guess." She muttered. "Look, could you tell me how to get out of here?"

His grinned widened. "Well, where are you trying to go?"

Alice frowned. "I guess I don't really know."

"Then I guess it doesn't really matter what way you go." He purred. "Mmm, déjà vu."

"Pardon?" Alice muttered, not exactly understanding. Something about the situation seemed wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Something was telling her she was passed this.

"Pardoned." Chessie nodded with an amused chuckled, disappearing all together and reappearing on her other side. "Would you like to hear a story little Alice?"

"A story?" she frowned, turning back to him.

He nodded and began whether she wanted to hear or not. "Once upon a time, here in our wondrous Wonderland, a girl appeared and wandered around alone and afraid."

"Well I can totally relate." Alice muttered.

Chessie smiled sweetly and nodded. "She had what I'll call _adventures_ and met many strange and outrageous things, but you see, it was only her subconscious here. So she woke up thinking everything was all backwards nonsense in her head."

"Okay." Alice frowned, not following.

"Wonderland grew to love her in many ways. It grew attached and wanted her back. It wanted to coddle her and keep her. See, she did things in Wonderland no one ever had before. Caused such an almighty uproar. But those things have already been forgotten. Just like the Red and White kingdoms, now nothing but ruins, her accomplishments were distorted in stories and are now misunderstood."

"That's sad." Alice said.

"Indeed." Chessie purred. "But would you like to know a secrete?"

Against her better judgement she nodded, unable to help her own curiosity.

Chessie leaned closer until he was pressed to her side and whispering in her ear. "Someone in Wonderland fell in love with her, someone she never even got to meet. He called out to her with so much need; that she found herself falling from the sky."

Her eyes widened slowly. "Fell from the…"

"Sky." He laughed. "Isn't it marvelous?"

Alice started. "You…You people think I've been here before?" she remembered how everyone seemed to raise a brow at her name, how Mouse seemed to look at her in awe. How everyone seemed to know more about her then what they were really say. "That's completely mad!"

"We're all mad here." Chessie laughed. "Even you Alice. Even you."

She shook her head back and forth. "This…this is insane."

"Joyous." Chessie nodded with the widest grin he could. "Grand fun."

"This can't be happening. This is ridiculous." She said, hugging herself. "If it's just my subconscious or whatever, then send me back!"

Chessie laughed. "No, no. It _was_ your subconscious It _was _a dream. Not still, not now. You're really here Alice."

"Send me home!" she yelled.

"Sorry, girl. Sorry, sorry." Chessie grinned, turning back to the French boy with a wink. "Come Pierce. We shall go."

"Oui monsieur." He nodded.

"You can't just leave me out here!" Alice glared, now knowing more then she wanted to.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." He smiled, brushing his fingers down her arm. "You'll figure things out, you always did before."

"But—"

"Bye bye." Chessie grinned wide and he disappeared from view, his large fangs being the last thing she saw.

"Pi-Pierce. Pierce right?" Alice shuddered. "C'mon, you gotta help me, tell me how to get out of here, which way do I go?"

He smiled softly as he turned to walk back into the woods on his own. "Au revoir Mademoiselle Alice."

"You can't!" She said, holding her hand up to reach for him but was immediately sidetracked by the sight. Her fingers were slowly disappearing, just like Chessie had been doing over and over again.

"No…" she said softly, her voice almost disappearing itself from shock. "No.." she rubbed her hands together and watched as her hands disappeared. "I can't disappear!" she yelled, watching helplessly as her arms and legs disappeared and the stretch on nothingness spread…  


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:** The Shakespeare quotes are obviously just that.

Review.


	8. Rumors

Yay this week's update!

Yeah...feel that excitement.

Woot. Read and Enjoy.

* * *

Alice sat up abruptly the moment her eyes opened and she rubbed her hands and arms quickly with a shaky sigh of relief at being able to see them. Disappearing into nothing was not her idea of a good time and wasn't something she wanted to repeat.

"Thank God." Mikey sighed heavily, suddenly sitting up next to her and wrapping his arms firmly around her like he expected her to disappear too.

"What the hell…" Alice muttered, looking around and realizing it was so dim because she was inside her tent in her sleeping bag with blankets wrapped loosely around her. She'd never seen such a relieved and calm look on his face. "What happened?"

Mikey shook his head slowly and pulled away to look at her. "You disappeared, Allie. You just fucking disappeared."

She felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and she nodded.

"Seriously, I watched and it was like you faded away." Mikey said, staring at her intently. Suddenly she'd made a believer out of him. "You went to Wonderland again, didn't you?"

Alice nodded once. "So you believe me now?"

He seemed to be agitated with the thought and nodded. "I saw you vanish, Alice. I can't argue with that. You were a few feet in front of me and then you were gone. It scared the hell out of me. I didn't think I'd see you again."

She laughed humorlessly and silently agreed. "Sorry, I've never seen it from that point a view."

"I'm sorry." He muttered, but continued on quickly enough. "So come on, out with it. What happened this time?"

Alice raised an eye. "What? Now you're so interested to know what happened instead of assuming that I'm secretly going crazy?"

Mikey raised an eye a little and chuckled. "Yeah. Out with it. I've heard every other adventure, I wanna hear this one."

Alice sighed heavily herself and leaned her head against his shoulder while she told the story. It seemed that with the millions of questions she asked every trip, she only ever got one answered at a time. At least now she knew someone was supposedly calling to her and bringing her back to Wonderland, but that didn't seem to make to much sense to her either.

If that were really the case then why didn't she ever meet that person? Why was she always dropped in some God-awful situation and left helpless and on her own?

If she really was the owner of the famous subconscious then why didn't anyone just tell her so, and how did that subconscious get there in the first place?

Chessie may have scared her with his movements, grins and disappearing games, but he had been the only one to hear her out and attempt to tell her anything. If she could find him again then at the very least she might get another question answered.

For what it was worth, Mikey was still hanging on her every word and did his best not to comment on the how she probably wouldn't know Shakespeare if it bit her and how his French skills were worse then hers. Either way he waited until she had finished before interrupting.

"Do you remember anything like that?" Mikey asked, having laid back on his own sleeping bag next to hers some time in the middle of her story.

"No. Not really. You know I've always had funny dreams and I usually right them down since they make for good stories, but I don't remember dreaming about a Wonderland full of crazies." Alice mused, staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"Well maybe it's just blended into other dreams or…" He thought for a moment. "You were just to young to remember."

"I guess that's a possibility, but if I was just a kid, then who the hell 'fell in love' with me." She shuddered. "That's just creepy."

"Someone's got a serious crush on you, that's for damn sure." Mikey smiled, finding at least that part of the story amusing. "You better hope this guy is good looking."

"Wouldn't that be just my luck." She chuckled. "Most people I've seen so far have been strangely pretty. Be just my luck that the one that likes me is the only exception."

"Poor Allie." Mikey chuckled tauntingly. "You really want to meet this guy?"

She frowned slightly. "I guess I dunno. I'm curious now, and I suppose I don't have very much choice in the matter."

"Doesn't look like it. Seriously, give me some warning next time. I don't want to see you disappear like that again." Mikey said, lying with his hands behind his head.

"You don't gotta tell me, I was there." She sighed. "Speaking of being there, how did I get here?"

He almost winced at the question.

"Well, I didn't know what to do when you disappeared. For a while I was just convinced I'd lost sight of you. You know, the light playing tricks with my eyes or something. After an hour I had to go tell our dad's I'd lost you." He admitted.

"Crap." Alice moaned, covering her face.

"They started helping me look for you but luckily I was the one that found you. I swear you were only about ten feet from the campsite, completely knocked out but you looked fine other wise. I picked you up and brought you in here before going to find dad one and dad two. They figured you'd just run yourself ragged but they're both still debating on if we should go home." Mikey yawned, not looking like her cared anymore.

"No, we just got there. I don't want to leave so early." She sighed. "Where are they?"

"Both outside on their cell phones trying to get some reception. It's like a Verizon commercial. 'Can you here me now?' Over and over again." He chuckled.

"Fine." Alice said, a smile twitching at her lips. "I'll go tell them I just out ran your ass and fell asleep."

"That's a really lame excuse, you know?" Mikey raised an eye.

"What sounds better? I ran a lot and feel asleep, or I tripped and landed in Wonderland where I roamed the woods for a few hours?" Alice asked, mimicking his look.

"Anything sounds better when you say it like that." He grinned a little. "Fine, Let's go tell them you're fine. But you better be acting perky like you just had the best sleep of your life."

She laughed softly and Mikey dragged her up to her feet "In the woods? Sorry, that's unlikely. Even for me"

"C'mon, before our dad's try to go Gilligan on us and try to make a phone that works out of tree bark and a tea kettle." Mikey laughed, dragging Alice out of their tent to see both of their fathers outside holding there cell phones up at different angles as they tried to get a signal.

"Lord…" she muttered, a smile on her lips.

After apologizing to their fathers and promising everything was all right, the four of them went on with the trip without another problem. For the next two days there wasn't a single problem beyond the fact that their fishing had zero results and that they had to use the lake water to clean up in.

Alice had just sat back and watched with an amused smile when the boys went to work building their fire. Their fathers had tried to do it by hand but Mikey pulled out a book of matches when they weren't looking and took all the credit for getting it done. With a second and third run that went without a hitch they decided to ignore the scare Alice had given them and named the trip success.

They got back early evening on Sunday and Alice was thrilled to be back in her air conditioned home. The first thing she did was set her bag down in her room and take a long hot shower which was a nice change from the freezing lake water. When she'd finished she'd checked he phone and had received three messages from her mother that she decided could wait until later.

It's not like she didn't know what they said. All of them would be asking how the trip and if anything 'special' happened. She seemed to think that even if something had happened between her and Mikey that she'd volunteer the information with a perky smile.

When she finally made her way down stairs she wasn't surprised to see Autumn and Tina on the couch watching TV as they waited for her. It had become a habit for them to pop over, and she _had_ told then before she left when they'd be back. She was just thankful her father wasn't in the room trying to entertain them, but chances where good he went to his own room to shower too.

"The return." Tina chuckled. "How was it? Fun and all that?"

"Fun." Alice nodded, neither of her friends were the camping type but that didn't bother them. She tossed a notebook on the couch and laughed when Tina nearly tackled it to get to it first.

"Finally." She cheered, flipping to where she'd left off.

"Yeah, I had some time to write before I went to sleep." Alice smiled, plopping down in the chair and looking to see what movie they had put in.

"With Mikey there and everything?" Autumn asked, raising an eye slowly.

"What?" Alice asked suddenly, sure she hadn't mention Mikey coming along. She never did.

"Oh yeah." Tina commented. "Everyone talking about that."

Alice frowned. "Talking about what?"

"You and Mikey dating. Being a _thing_." Autumn said, looking at Alice as if she were nuts for not understanding. "Everyone really is talking about it."

Alice stared at the two for a long moment before a smile crossed her face and she started laughing uncontrollably. "Are you serious?"

Her friends exchanged a look before nodding.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Autumn asked.

"Cause we're not." Alice said, a smile still on her lips. "That's ridiculous."

Tina looked of from the notebook, holding her place with her fingers. "Really? So you didn't take him camping with you?"

"I did." Alice nodded.

"Then we're confused." Autumn added.

"This the inquisition? I'm allowed to take my friend camping." Alive chuckled. "And you two didn't want to go."

They didn't seem to have a serious answer to that.

"So Taylor didn't walk up on you and Mikey making out?" Tina asked.

Alice froze. "What? Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Apparently that's what he told Winnie. She's fuming badly. As is one third of our class's female population." Autumn said, "We've all heard about it since Mikey's way picky about who he'll date and turned most of them down."

"That's stupid." Alice said, resisting the urge to grab her phone to call Mikey to see what he made of these rumors. She didn't want to admit how her feelings took a hit at Taylor starting such a nasty rumor. She'd thought better of him then that.

"We should have known it was a lie." Tina chuckled. "You would have told us if you got a boyfriend."

"Rough work." Autumn grinned, "And it's what? Three weeks before school starts again."

That was a bit of information Alice hadn't considered yet. It being summer she'd forgotten the days of the week and time blended together smoothly. It was still so hot it was hard to think about Fall being so close, along with the beginning of the school year. The last year of high school they would ever have.

To start it with a rumor flying around about her love life wasn't exactly how she wanted to begin the semester.

"Delightful." Alice sighed, rubbing her face for a second. If things were going to turn upside down here too she might be better off in Wonderland. At least there she knew to expect everything to be nonsense.

"Awe, don't fret." Autumn chuckled, "You'll come with us to the bonfire and we'll get it straightened out. You tell Winnie it was some kind of misunderstanding and she'll go back to being her annoyingly smug and perfect self. On second thought—let her think you're going out with him."

"That's cold." Tina chuckled, eyes back on Alice's notebook.

"Miss priss thinks she was the first one to lay eyes on the poor boy. That gives her 'claim'." Autumn rolled her eyes, using air quote to make her point.

Alice snorted. "Then I still win."

"How do you figure that?" Autumn asked, and Alice had to smile. Sometimes she forgot how long she'd really known some people, and little things her friends didn't know.

She got up, grabbing a picture off the mantle and tossing it to Autumn. "Me and Mikey, at the tender age of four."

"Holy crap." Autumn said, raising an eye in surprised.

"I wanna see." Tina said, jumping up for a moment to peer at the picture herself. "Awe, ya'll were so cute."

She nodded, taking the picture to set it back in its place. For some reason her mother loved that picture. Mikey's did to for that matter. He had the same picture over his house.

"So what's this about a bonfire?" Alice asked, slumping back down in her chair again.

"It's over Makenna's. Her parents are throwing it so she invited everyone from school. It's supposed to be some kind of blow out for the end of summer. I don't think she meant for it to be such a big party but too late now." Autumn chuckled; looking thrilled with the idea. Her parents weren't exactly the type to throw a party for her and her friends so this was one of those things she enjoyed a little more then the average person.

Tina on the other hand used it as an excuse to sketch but she'd only get mad when people who didn't know they were being sketched moved. With that in mind she was usually one of the first people who wanted to leave after getting frustrated for the fourth of fifth time.

"When?"

"Tonight. It's really why we came to get you. Didn't figure you'd know about it so we thought we'd give you a ride." Autumn said. "We are kind and loving friends like that."

"Sure you are." Alice commented with a smile.

"That and we wanted to asked about your rumored love affair." She snickered. "Thought you'd take Mikey to the bonfire as your date or something but I see that's not the case so we will allow you to come with us."

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled wide, trying to remain amused with the rumor rather then annoyed by it. "Ah, you really are kind."

The only thing that interrupted Autumn from commenting was Tina's short laugh as her eyes skimmed the pages of the notebook.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"You definitely couldn't post this at school. Sister Francis would have you expelled." Tina grinned widely.

"That's a bit of the angle I was going for." Alice admitted.

" One more chapter then?" She asked, tossing the notebook over to Autumn.

Alice nodded. "One more and it's finished I guess. The big ending and all that though I'm not sure how it's going to work out."

Tina shrugged. "You'll think of something. Go get dressed so we can go. I wanna stop at the music store before getting to Makenna's."

It was dark by the time they pulled up at Makenna's house, but they figured the point of a bonfire was to have it at night. That and of course they had to remember how to get to her home. She didn't live that far from them but each of them being in a different gated community was sometimes a pain.

There were four different fire pits spread throughout the large back yard and the smoke wafted up into the air above them. There were men off the patio grilling food and teens in the jacuzzi. Other boys were even playing football in the dark, away from the fire. If this was supposed to be a low-key party then someone sent out too many invitations.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Ritson, Makenna's mother greeted happily.

"Hi, Mrs. Ri." They chorused. They really only saw her at school functions, but that's the only time they ever really saw anyone's parents—sometimes that included their own.

"How's you mother, Alice, Tina?" She asked, setting down a tray of veggies on a table.

"She's good." Tina chuckled.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Alice smiled, and Mrs. Ritson nodded understandingly.

"How's your dad, Autumn?" she asked.

Autumn smiled a little and just nodded as if that would answer the question. "He's fine. Working still I guess."

"I suppose it's the same story around here. You three enjoy yourselves now." She smiled, patting Autumn's shoulder once before heading back inside.

"Does everyone know my dad's an ass?" Autumn chuckled.

"No one better then you." Tina commented.

"Least they stopped asking about my mom. Though I'd love to tell them she was having a grand time in Jamaica and wasn't ever coming back." She mused with a wary smile. Everyone thought her father was strict and too much of a pain but it was really only worry for her welfare.

They each grabbed a plate of food and a soda before sitting by one of the fires that wasn't crowded with people. It was warm there and was still close enough they could hear music being played closer to the house.

"Did anyone else just feel a disturbance in the force?" Autumn asked with amusement and not a second later were they interrupted by Winnie, Kelsey and Donna taking seats right next to them.

"Oh, psychic." Alice smiled.

"That'd make for a good plot in a story wouldn't it." Tina chuckled, taking a bite of her burger. "A small town girl with psychic abilities, planting thoughts in the unsuspecting."

Alice grinned, "I'll see what I can do for you."

"That's right." Kelsey commented. "You wanted to submit some writing to me this year, didn't you?"

Alice nodded at the Winnie clone who happened to be their schools newspaper editor. It left a bad taste in her mouth to have to be sweet with the girl she just wanted to kick, but if she wanted anything to get put in the paper then she'd have to stomach it.

Winnie made only the tiniest little movement in her face that showed she wasn't pleased and had perfected it to the point where almost no one noticed. Alice had a pretty good feeling that any hopes she had had about the paper were shot to hell now. If Winnie said it wouldn't be a good idea, chances were good no one would question her.

"We'll see what I can do." Kelsey said with a false smile that meant she didn't care and wouldn't attempt to do anything.

"We weren't sure you'd be back in time for tonight." Donna commented and Alice knew it was directed at her without meeting the girl's eyes. "We heard you were camping or something."

"Oh yeah." Alice nodded. New traveled fast. "I got back a little earlier."

"Fortunate." Donna smiled.

"Isn't it though." Autumn said, narrowing her eyes slowly and taking the three girls attention. Alice had to smile at that. Autumn was one of those friends that would defend her from things like this. "We didn't want her to miss out of this kind of thing."

"No," Winnie agreed. "School's creeping up on us and soon we won't have as much free time. Some less then others."

"Right." Autumn said, not making eye contact with Tina or Alice. She would smile and ruin the glare she was giving them to make them shift uneasily. Winnie and her friends were, 'take your time and do it right', sort of girls. They didn't have the rough, quick thinking, fast agility soccer playing skills Autumn and Alice did. The difference between them was the better odds of Autumn punching them in the face then they were assaulting Alice.

"Darling!"

Alice laughed abruptly at Mikey's voice over the crowd as he walked towards them. She was sure Winnie and the other two were seeing red.

"My darling Alice, I've been looking all over for you, honey." He grinned, pushing her over to sit and share her lawn chair.

"Hey Mikey." Alice chuckled, resting her legs on top of his. "You've heard?"

"Yes, I didn't know we were dating. You should have told me." He laughed; looking highly amused with the situation.

"I've only just found out." Alice smiled.

"Our mothers will be thrilled." He chuckled, switching for a moment from his joking tone to one a little more serious. "Damn I hope they don't find out about this, we'll never hear the fucking end of it."

Alice nodded slowly. "That's for damn sure."

"Alice was telling us it was just a rumor." Tina chuckled, watching as Winnie's expression changed again.

"Yeah." Mikey said, taking chips off Alice's plate. "Was just a matter of time I guess but it's still annoying."

"Hey…" Alice smiled. "Off my food,"

"You know I'm good for it. I am apparently your boyfriend after all." He laughed.

"You two aren't really going out?" Donna asked, asking the question her friends couldn't seem to get out.

"No..." Alice said, holding her plate away from him to make him reach for it.

Mikey only picked her up to and pulled her onto his lap before taking her plate back again. "Course not. We're just joined at the hip. Not our fault our school schedules are almost completely different. By the way, I have your camera, it got in my bag somehow."

"Didn't even realize it was missing," Alice chuckled. "I'll get it later."

"I wonder how the rumor's got started about you two." Winnie said, looking pleasant but not entirely convinced. "But I suppose it's understandable, you two are rather cute together."

"We are." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Seriously, our parents are best damn friends and we were born two months apart. Believe me, we should look cute together."

"Just darling." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Never would have guess." Kelsey muttered. "But I guess that makes sense too."

"Yeah, Alice was showing us pictures." Autumn grinned. "We didn't realize that lil boy in all the pictures with her was you."

"Allie!" Mikey groaned.

"I only showed them one." Alice laughed. "Don't have a coronary."

Like most guys his baby and toddler pictures were a sore spot for him and he didn't like anyone seeing them. Even if she was in the picture with him it was embarrassing and he hated it. He had pictures hidden in his house and trying to swap them out when his mother framed them.

"Awe, you two are cute together." Tina cooed, not passing up a chance to poke fun at them. Especially with Winnie watching their every movement.

"Don't start with me Tina." Mikey grinned. "'Sides, Alice already has someone in love with her."

"Mikey, shut it." Alice said, leaning back against him. That wasn't something she wanted to talk about or go into explaining but she noticed the looks she got from all five girls and was sure it wasn't going to end there.

"Sorry." He laughed softly. "But you gotta admit it's amusing."

"Amusing?" Alice raised an eye.

Mikey nodded. "C'mon. Think hard. It's funny. Dude's got a serious crush on you."

Alice's lips twitched into a smile, only because they both knew he hadn't finished the sentence with, 'Only you don't know who _he_ is'.

"Ha, Ha." Alice shook her head.

"Alice has a secrete admirer?" Kelsey asked, smiling slightly.

"Something like that." Mikey laughed.

"We didn't know that." Tina raised an eye after exchanging looks with Autumn. "How doesn't Mikey know something like that and we don't."

"Long story." Alice shook her head, "Really, let's leave it at that."

"Would you excuse us, I'd like to comment on the music." Winnie smiled sweetly, getting up and walking off with her friends trailing behind like lost puppies.

"Would you excuse me." Autumn mocked. "Seriously, she could have walked away and no one would have noticed or cared."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Please, she's gotta have the last word in no matter who it's with. You know that. "

"Damn, hope you girls don't talk about me like that when I walk away." Mikey mused, still taking bite off Alice's plate.

"You know I do." Alice chuckled and he pinched her side in retaliation before moving her so he could get up and setting her back in the chair.

"Lucky I'm used to you hurting my feelings, Allie." He grinned. "I'll catch you three later, I gotta get in on one of these games."

"We don't care, bye." Alice chuckled.

"Love you." Mikey teased, walking off.

Alice sat in silence, listening to the fire before she was sure both her friends were watching her. She didn't want to talk about why and needed to think of a way to get the topic off her.

"Told you there was nothing between me and him." She said, sipping her soda and tilting her head to the side to look at them.

"You did…" Autumn agreed with a slight nod.

"But you didn't mention there being anyone else in your life." Tina continued. "Why would you tell Mikey something like that and not us? I mean I get that you two are friends and all but you'd tell him about you and another guy?"

"C'mon Teeny. Mikey has a big mouth and doesn't always use his head before he speaks. So he knows about some guy that might like me, it's not the end of the world." Alice sighed.

"Woah, can you say defensive?" Autumn said, holding up a hand. "We're not accusing you of anything. Just saying it's weird is all."

"But is there a guy?" Tina raised an eye. "I mean why would Mikey even make the comment if there wasn't?"

"Could we drop it?" Alice said, turning back to look at the fire. "I don't want to talk about it. Jeez, I should have let everyone think he and I were dating."

"Alice, c'mon." Autumn said, leaning forward in her seat. "What's got you so worked up."

Alice stared at the flames for a moment longer and shook her head. She didn't need people knowing she was going crazy. Taking random trips to Wonderland and hanging around mad people. People who scared her half the time, or at least scared her when they weren't coming onto her.

She saw a brush of white in the darkness where the light from the fire didn't reached and swore under her breath.

'It can't be.' She thought, staring harder to see it again.

Her mind could have been playing tricks on her or it really could have been the White Rabbit playing hide and seek. Both somehow seemed very likely.

"Alice?" Tina asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Alice muttered, getting up and leaving them behind. She walked through the smoke from the fire towards the dark edges of the yard to take a closer look. She was sure she'd seen something. Sure something wanted her to see it.

"Curious." She said softly. Alice took a few long strides into the darkness and turned around. She could still see Makenna's house and see the fires going. She heard the music and saw everyone walking around who were in the light but something still seemed wrong. Wrong like she was standing on the edge of something.

Alice turned around to look towards the darkness and waited for her eyes to adjust. It could have been nothing more then a few trees and a driveway but she was letting her curiosity get the best of her once more.

"Alice?"

She turned back to the light and saw Taylor making his way towards her. She frowned, the giddy feeling she would have had just before the weekend wasn't quite surfacing now.

"Hey." He smiled that sweet boyish smile. That smile that would make girls swoon like he was the most amazing guy to grace their presence. "What're you doing off by yourself? Waiting for someone?"

"Just thought I saw something is all." Alice shrugged.

"Could just be there fire light tricking your eyes. I don't think there's anything over here." Taylor smiled. "Listen, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble, you know. I never started that mess about you and Mike dating. I just mention the camping trip."

Alice nodded slowly. Some how she didn't believe that. "No big deal."

"Really did turn into a mess though." He continued. "Winnie says there was someone else for you anyway. Really hope I didn't cause trouble for you and a real boyfriend."

"Damn news travels fast." Alice said, doing her best not to scream in frustration. Already rumors were flying. She went from having a secrete admirer twenty minutes before to having a secrete boyfriend. Now everyone would be pointing fingers to figure out what was going on. Oh yes, she was going to kill Mikey for starting this, and Winnie too.

"Guess we do like to talk a lot." Taylor continued, advancing towards her. "But I was relieved to hear there was nothing between you and Mike to be honest. I thought that would give me a shot."

Alice stared, stunned at the words she was hearing. Any other time she would have been ecstatic. Any other time, but now just wasn't it. She should have stayed home rather then coming out. Now would have been the greatest time to disappear. Now she wanted to hide away and stop the rumors.

"Seems I waited to long." He said, taking her hand. "I should have known better, you know. I should have asked you out when we first met."

"I think you were seeing someone then." Alice commented, trying to slip her hand out of his but her grip grew tighter.

"I was." He confirmed. "Still, it would have been worth it."

A shiver shot down her spine and now standing in the dark wasn't what she wanted to be doing at all.

"Would you let go of my hand?" She asked.

"Give me a chance, Alice." Taylor smiled, pulling her closer to him. "We could have a good time."

"Back off, Taylor." Alice said, wishing to disappear. Wishing for Wonderland for just a moment. It would be different there. Different when the people were out of their minds but still seemed to be harmless.

He laughed softly. "Don't be so difficult, Allie. That's what Mike calls you, isn't it? It's like you've got him wrapped around your finger you know. Everyone sees it but him."

"Get off." Alice said, pressing her hands to his chest.

"You have a second guy in hiding now? You telling me there isn't room for a third?" Taylor asked, pulling her closer.

"Get off!" She yelled, slamming her fist to his cheek and kicking the side of his calf so he fell backwards. The second he hit the ground the lights from the party went out and she fell back in the darkness. This time she didn't panic. This time she knew exactly what it was. Wonderland's calling card.

* * *

And off to Wonderland!

i have to say, the next chapter is one of my favorites, so woot. I'll look forward to that update too. ^_^

Thanks to** Magpie** and **Poprocks** for the reviews! And also **Vengefuljeans** and **Yvette Howels** for adding Alice to their favorites list.

Appreciate it!

Review please.


	9. Teaparties

This weeks Alice update! Woo!  
Bit of a longer chapter too!  
We're finally getting somewhere! Yay! Things happening!  
She's back in Wonderland and in for a treat.  
Enjoy.

* * *

The first thing Alice realized was that she smelled smoke. Disgusting smoke. She'd thought it was from the barbecue or the bonfires at first, but it really had a different stink to it. Opening her eyes she saw the smoke that had an odd green tint to it and swirled aimlessly into strange little patterns. The smell seemed to grow worse once she saw the smoke and she covered her mouth quickly before she started inhaling or coughing.

"That stuff reeks." Alice complained, sitting up and peering around.

"Do I look like I'm making you smoke it? Ah hooo." she heard a harsh sounding, raspy voice ask.

She looked up to see a man sitting on a rocking chair, swaying back and forth at a leisurely pace. He had his lips around a large pipe that smoked green. His face was full of wrinkles and his eyes were rimmed with black as if it had been years since he slept peacefully. He wore tiny glasses on his nose and hummed when his lips weren't on his pipe.

"Doesn't mean I can't smell it." She muttered, waving her hand in front of her face in vain to clear the air.

"Ah hooo. You girl. You are to focused on unimportant things." He said, blowing green rings into the air skillfully.

Alice stared for a long moment before shaking her head, her hand never leaving her face. She didn't know what he was smoking but she didn't want any part of it. "Who are you?"

He raised an eye and leaned towards her so the rocking chair leaned forward. "Who are you?" he stressed the words. "I didn't land on your home, you landed on mine."

"Your house." Alice muttered. Glancing around, she would have thought it was just a porch. Standing up she realized their wasn't even a house attached and it wasn't even a really a porch. It looked like a large, screened in, octagon shaped gazebo.

At fist she thought the outside of it was surrounded with flowers, but on a closer inspection she realized they weren't flowers at all, but mushrooms.

"Ah, your high…" Alice said before she could stop herself and received a swift whack to the back of her calf with his exceptionally long pipe.

"Shit." She muttered, taking a step back until she was out of his reach and leaned down to rub her leg. "What was that for?"

"You going around assuming things, you'll get a lot more then that, girl." He said, inhaling the smoke again. "Those who think they know everything usually end up flat on their backs or cramped up with their nose in the dirt from the harshness of what really is crashing into them. Ah hooo. Ah hooo. "

Alice frowned. "Okay….Sorry."

He didn't seem to care, he only continued rocking back and forth.

"Eh...I'm Alice." She continued, biting her lip slightly as he swayed.

"Ah hooo?" He chuckled, a touch more interested. "I should have known."

Alice swallowed hard and felt her mouth go dry. As much as she wanted to leave Makenna's party, wishing for Wonderland to devour her again may not have been the brightest move. She'd momentarily forgotten the problems she was having here as well.

"Should you?" she asked.

He nodded, inhaling deeply and laughing. "You've forgotten, I thought you might, not a good memory, have you?"

"I should probably be insulted." Alice muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "But I can't bring myself to care right now."

"Fantastic." He puffed, his eyes trailing the path of the smoke more then a normal person would. She was tempted to move closer if only to see how dilated his eyes were but she didn't want to get any closer to the crazy man. That was asking for trouble.

"I am Caterpillar." He continued.

'Shit.' Alice thought. 'First a rabbit, then a mouse, now it's a damn caterpillar.'

"Ah hooo, I see you're still in the dark." He said, his tone fairly mocking. "I expected it really. I expected nothing."

"I can't believe I expected you to make sense." Alice grumbled, waving her hand in front of her face again when the smell of the green smoke began to make her eyes water.

He smacked her again with the end of his pipe and seemed to find great amusement in her jumping away quickly. She had either inched closer or his pipe was longer then she thought. "How doesn't one make sense? That's what doesn't make sense to me."

Alice sighed and decided she wanted to get as far away from him as she could before the fumes began to get to her. "Look, I just wanna get out of here. Could you point me in the right direction?"

Caterpillar pointed immediately towards his right and Alice followed with her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. That's right." He pointed still before switching hands. "And that is left."

"Ah shit." Alice mumbled. "Okay, lets try this again. Could you tell me…how to get to Chessie? The Cheshire cat?"

He hissed slowly, getting up to his feet and blowing hard on his pipe until the entire gazebo was full on green smoke and Alice had her and clamped firmly over her nose and mouth.

"The Cat." Caterpillar growled out, suddenly pacing back and forth and the length of his gazebo. "The Cat! That underling fool taking up his master's position. The imposter! The devilish fiend! Ah hooo, indeed!"

"Woah…okay." Alice muttered, taking a step back.

"I thought you had some wit to you! But that Cat!" Caterpillar said the name with such distaste she was almost questioning it herself, but still Chessie had been the only one to tell her anything. Granted, it hadn't been of any real use and only worked her up into a panic but it was something. She wanted to know more. Curiosity was getting the better of her.

"The door out of the gazebo. C'mon that's all I want to know." She muttered. It was so full of green smoke now that she was almost feeling light headed. The last thing she needed was something unidentifiable in her system.

"That devil monster!" Caterpillar ranted, sucking hard from his pipe and breathing the smoke out once more in apparent fury. He paced back and forth still, and she noticed how the floor was worn in that length of the gazebo and assumed it was something he did often.

Staring at the floor Alice finally crouched down. The smoke was heavier above but she still couldn't find the door. Every wall looked solid to her and she didn't know how he possible got it there in the first place.

"The Cat!" he continued to fume and she rolled her eyes. He was just throwing a tantrum now and she had to assume that given the choice, a cat would eat a caterpillar.

Alice moved on her knees as far away from the man as she could before pressing her feet to the bottom of the screen and pushing it out. She'd hoped it would have just popped out but things are never like they are in the movies.

"Damn it." She muttered, kicking a final time and hearing the tear she was looking for it. Grabbing a side of the screen she ripped it until the hole was big enough she could slip through.

"Yeeh!" She almost screamed with the sudden fall that was only a few feet down. She landed in the large patch of mushrooms and groaned inwardly. "God, I really hate mushrooms."

Alice coughed again, getting up and turning back to the gazebo. It was so full of smoke she couldn't even see Caterpillar anymore. She could barely even hear him.

"Forget it." She shook her head, stumbling around the mushrooms. The field of them varied in size and they only seemed to get in her way. "At least they don't smell…"

She headed towards the trees against her better judgment. There were probably better directions she could have gone but Chessie really had been the only one to talk to her and the last time she'd seen him had been in the middle of the woods. Not knowing if these were even the same woods was irrelevant and she had no other options. Apparently mentioning the Cheshire Cat wasn't a smart move and she'd have to remember to not do it again.

"Chessie?" Alice called, glad not to see a single mushroom anymore. "Um…Pierce?" the French boy would have been another good one to find. He looked like he knew where he was going and could lead her to the Cat himself.

"Chessie." She called again, looking around. There weren't any arrows this time and she sighed, assuming that meant she was indeed in the wrong place but there must have been someone for her to come across. More and more lately she seemed to be spending her time looking for people then actually finding them.

"Anyone." She sighed again. "This is just not my damn day…"

She walked for a while longer, not coming across any signs of life for a long time. She expected anything would happen in Wonderland but so far she was almost disappointed. The large amount of nothing she was stumbling upon was disconcerting.

It wasn't until she heard voices that she breathed a sigh of relief. The only thing that troubled her now was that they weren't voices she recognized.

"You're a damn cheat!"

"Cheating indeed, use yours eyes, this hand is mine!"

"Rubbish!"

"I'll have your head! All the better to stuff in my suitcase with the rest of the cheating scoundrels."

"Not even in your dreams, boy. You haven't the faintest idea that you're rambling about."

"Neither of you do. Outrageous! Outrageous!"

Alice peered around the brush to look at the three men who were playing a game of cards. Poker it looked like. They were all dressed in a cream color with a number in red across their chest. The numbers were sloppy as if they had done them themselves in red paint.

"Excuse me." Alice muttered hesitantly, gaining their attention in an instant. "I don't mean to interrupt but I seem to be incredibly lost…"

The first who wore the number seven looked to be in his mid-twenties and he stroked his beard slowly as his gazed lingered over her. "Lost you say. Pity, pity."

"Never seen the likes of you before." The second man and number four said, he was exceptionally older then the other two and she was sure she heard the accusation that she didn't belong there in his tone. Not even a minute had passed and he was already suspicious.

"Rubbish." The third man sighed, he didn't look the least bit concerned with Alice and instead he looked down right bored and focused more on scrapping something off his palm and fingers which she was sure was more red paint. He wore a number six but it was sideways so she could have mistaken it for a nine.

"I guess not." Alice said, deciding that if everyone else could be vague and not make a damn bit of sense that she didn't have to either.

"From where do you hail?" The elderly number four asked.

"That way." Alice pointed and they all just nodded and accepted the answer. She couldn't believe such an answer had worked but it was silently pleasing her all the same. "I'm trying to get somewhere that's not back there. Could you help me out?"

"We could, but why should we?" Number seven asked. "I don't know why we should. Maybe the Royal family would rather have something to say on the matter."

"Which royal family?" Alice frowned.

"Why the hearts!" Number four shouted as if it were obvious.

"Rubbish." Number six sighed again. "Send her on her way, we don't need to be bothering anyone with her tiff."

"Right." Alice muttered, under the impression that being around the hearts was the last place she really wanted to be. She didn't know what Royal family she should have been comfortable around but it wasn't this one.

Seven didn't seem to care much about her predicament and seemed more interested in something entirely different.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, stressing the words just as Caterpillar had.

"We are the Royal guards to the Heart kingdom." Four said proudly. "We _know_ everyone in our lands, and do _not_ know you. I say you're a spy."

"Rubbish." Six rolled his eyes, shooing Alice off. "Go, we don't want you here, whoever you are."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Seven said, throwing his cards down and getting up. "I'm sure we could find some use for this little girl."

"You stay there." Alice said, taking a step back. "I haven't agreed to be useful to you. I asked for directions."

"We could give you directions." Seven chuckled; rolling the last words and making it sound suddenly horrid.

"Back off the girl, you don't know where she's been." Four sneered, looking as if the scene before him was distasteful.

"Perhaps you've a point." Seven agreed, still eyeing Alice with a certain amount of malice in his gaze. His thoughts were obviously different from his words.

"Rubbish." Six repeated.

"Forget it." Alice said, suppressing urge to roll her eyes before she turned to walk off again. "I'm better off lost then dealing with the three of you."

"Hey now. No need to go running off in a huff. Besides, these aren't good woods to be wander on your own. You never know what sort of unsavory characters you could run into." Seven chuckled.

"No more unsavory then yourselves." Alice said.

"Well said." Six laughed.

"Rude!" Four said, looking insulted. "We should take her head to the Royal family. They would enjoy that I think."

"You would just have to hope they didn't decided that wanted yours to make a pair." Six continued, looking smug.

"Treacherous." Four glared.

"Rubbish." Six mused.

"Enough." Alice sighed. "Go back to your game and bicker with one another once I'm gone. I've got to much of a head ache already."

"We'll sure try to cure that then, don't you think?" Seven chuckled, reaching out to touch her face.

She smacked his hand without and a second thought but nearly yelped when she felt something nip at her leg. Jumping back she stared at the ground and saw nothing but a small circle of flowers. At first she might not have noticed, or said a word if she did but she realized the flowers were actually growling at her.

"Oh, shit." Alice started, looking down blank at the flowers.

The three men laughed suddenly.

"Gotta watch out for them, don't you." Four said, looking hopeful that it would bite her again.

"Stupid thing should be lucky I don't pull it out by its roots." Alice grumbled, wishing the things would stop growling at her, but she'd rather deal with the odd flowers then the men. "Why did it bite me?"

"Maybe it didn't like how you smelled." Seven teased, leaning forward to sniff her hair. "Can't say I agree."

"Back off." Alice glared

"She doesn't seem to like you, does she." Six mused, a smile on his lips.

"No." Seven agreed, reaching again to grab a lock of her hair.

"Hey!" Alice yelled, grabbing his arm. "Get the hell off."

She didn't know what it was but for some reason every guy she came across today thought she was an easy target. She had her fist balled up to strike him just like she had done to Taylor but was interrupted before she could even get her arm up.

"Oh, oh, oh. Tsk, tsk. She told you to back off, or couldn't you hear, you outdated little drone." White said, with a faint smile on his lips. He was dressed similarly as always in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows with a little white rabbits for the buttons and black pants with a black and white checker board pattern down the sides. The one thing that classed his look up for this particular moment was the cane he carried. On top was a silver knob with a circular pattern engraved in it

"The Rabbit!" Four growled out and stumbled to his feet but before he could get up White as lifted his cane carelessly and with a sudden force, bashing number four in his face until the man fell back unconscious.

"Shit." Six muttered, tossing his cards to the ground but with another flip of his cane, White had him laid out as well.

"This is because of you." Seven glared at Alice, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to block him from White's assault. "Back off Rabbit, or you really won't like what I do to this girl. I'll send you her head as a present."

White smiled sweetly and his gaze focused on Alice. "You are well, baby?"

"Would be a lot better away form this guy." Alice muttered, suddenly flooded with relief. White might have been a pervert but he didn't want to kill her.

"Ah, understood." White nodded, walking normally towards them, using the cane in his aid in the process.

"I told you not to come closer." Seven hesitated, gripping Alice's hair tighter until she made a faint noise.

White's eyes narrowed at the sound and before she could make another he had his arm wrapped around her waist and the metal tip of his cane shoved into Seven's stomach. The forced behind it was so great, Alice actually heard him gasp from the shock as the air was knocked out of him and he too fell back.

"My apologies for being so late, baby." White purred against her ear, his hand squeezing her side before he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

For the moment she didn't care and she returned the hug. "This is lame." She complained before leaning against him.

"Of course it is. Didn't I mention to you not to wander so close to Heart territory? On the border if it we are. Horribly dull the lot of them. I don't recommend it at all. They like beheading people you know, I don't see the appeal myself now let's you and I be off." He said rather quickly with a brilliant smile.

"Wait, what?" Alice sighed.

White smiled sweetly at her and pulled out a rather large gold pocket watch on a chain to check the time. "Yes, yes. We are running late. I promise you we'll get there this time. I am not letting go." He said, holding onto her wrist.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked with another small sigh.

"To a party." White smiled. "May I ask if it's your birthday?"

Alice frowned at the question and shook her head. "It's not my birthday."

"Splendid!" White cheered. "That is just perfect, I am thrilled. Now we really must hurry."

"Okay…"

He laughed softly, steering her through the trees with skills and apparent knowledge of where they were. He walked in sync with the click of his cane and almost had to a bounce to his step from his excited mood.

"How do you always find me?" Alice asked.

"You're easy to pick out of a crowd, baby." He teased, tugging her closer. "I could find you anywhere."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He laughed and grinned. "I think I should."

"It doesn't." she muttered softly, looking around to see the trees beginning to space out more and more. Alice had no idea how he seemed to know where he was going but it was better then her wandering around lost. She should have been terrified and she was sure had she been thinking things through rationally she would have been at her wits end, but she felt oddly secure with White.

"Don't you worry, baby." He smiled. "I'll protect you."

Alice frowned a little harder. She wasn't sure if that was something that should make her feel warm inside or terrified.

She looked up at White suddenly when her skin warmed and they seemed to take a step that changed their surroundings completely.

"What was that?" Alice gasped, clinging to his arm.

"Much, much faster." White laughed; leading her off to a house that was tilted oddly to the side. It looked sturdy enough but it also looked as if it could fall at any moment.

The house looked strangely cheerful and well kept except for the fact that there were small cakes everywhere and candles lit off to the side where the wax was able to drip and pool underneath it.

"Come, we're late." White said, leading her in and pushing her inside with him so she hardly got a look around. The entire house was dark except for the room in the back, which was occupied by two others.

There was a long table that was only half covered with a tablecloth that was much to short for it anyway and about a dozen chairs surrounding it. It was covered in cakes and crackers with cheese and jams with butter and various sizes of teapots.

"Right on time!" the man at the end of the table jumped up. He was tall, at least six-four and had dark hair and pierced ears. He wore a white dress shirt like White but had on a red vest over top of it that came down into two long tails in the back and was covered in safety pins, patches, and hooks. He wore several necklaces with matching bracelets and had the words 'more sugar please' written on his white dress sleeve in what looked like marker. Adding to his strange appearance he wore black fingerless gloves, but what was stranger was the large black top hat he wore that was also covered in pins and hooks and had a red rose pinned to it.

"Really, I thought we were running late." White smiled, pushing Alice in.

"He brought sugar!" the man cheered, walking around the table to embrace her tightly. "Wonderful! Completely marvelous!"

Before Alice could comment further she jumped and screamed as the man slipped his hand down the back of her jeans to grip her rear tightly and kept her pressed against himself.

"What did I tell you." White said, taking a seat. "She has a lovely singing voice.

"Lovely." The man purred, laughing louder when Alice shoved him away, her face a dark shade of red.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled.

He laughed loudly and gave her a sweeping bow. "Welcome Alice. Welcome. I am the Mad Hatter. You may call me Hatter, for calling out 'Mad! Mad!'—well, just about anyone could answer you and that's just silly."

Alice stared, fuming slightly. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Why the hell not?" Hatter laughed, taking her hand and all but pushing her into a chair across from the other man.

"Hello Alice." He smiled; he was shorter then White and Hatter but not by much. His hair was peach blond and draped down his shoulders like a curtain, and had at least four very tiny little braids in his mane like hair that he must have done when he was bored. He was dressed similarly to Hatter, in a white dress shirt that was tattered and ripped on the bottom edges on of the sleeves and a brown vest that was just as tattered and shredded and Alice had to wonder if he'd done it on purpose. "I'm the March Hare, March." He elaborated and Alice noticed a bolt through his tongue as he spoke.

"Hi…" Alice said, wishing she could get further away from Hatter. The other thought that crossed her mind was how underdressed she felt in only a baby blue tee-shit and jeans.

"She needs tea." Hatter said and March flipped up a saucer so the cup sat on it right side up and leaned forward to place it in front of Alice.

Hatter grabbed a teapot and poured her tea, almost completely overflowing the cup and adding seven sugar cubes. "There now, that's better."

"That's to much." Alice muttered.

"Nonsense!" Hatter laughed, picking up a jar of jam and pouring some of the contents into his own teacup before stirring it in.

"Oh, I'll have a dollop," March said

"Of course!" Hatter nodded, grabbing a butter knife and scraping out some of the jam to pour into March's cup as he leaned forward with it.

"Hatter and March are rather unique, aren't they?" White mused with a nearly giddy smile. "Both masters in the art or tea making—among other things."

"White, I don't think you have the right to call anyone unique like it's strange and what kind of other things?" Alice asked, turning to look at White.

"Many things." White chuckled, buttering a bit of cake before dipping it in the tea he had poured for himself and eating it.

Alice frowned. "Can someone give me a straight answer for once?"

"Always been a fan of wavy answers myself." Hatter said seriously, shaking the peppershaker over his cup before taking a sip. "But why not ask for better questions to ask rather then answers to questions that aren't so important."

"Better questions…" Alice sighed. "Like why the hell am I here?"

"Ohh, yes, like that one." March laughed, cutting a lemon into slices. "Very good, Alice."

"You are here because I was asked to bring you here. That is all." White laughed. "Would you like a slice of cake?"

"No." Alice said, "I would like to know who asked you to bring me here."

"Who indeed." White smiled brightly.

"You'll come to that when you do." March smiled sweetly, taking a bite from his lemon slice, peel and all.

"Poetic, March." Hatter smiled, sliding his chair over abruptly and draping an arm around Alice's shoulder to pull her closer to him. "You and I will be close." He said suddenly as if the idea had just struck him and he liked it.

"Excuse me?" Alice raised an eye.

"If you'd like." He said, leaning forward ever so slightly and reached out to cup her breast.

Alice was so stunned with the action that it actually took her a moment to realize exactly what he was doing. Her sharp intake of breathe was the only clue to show she noticed anything at all, but when his grip tightened she was on her feet in an instant with her fist slammed against his jaw.

"Marvelous hit!" March cheered. "How'd it feel, Hatter?"

Hatter rubbed his jaw for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "Her bosom or her punch?"

Alice balled her fist up again, feeling the heat spread across her face.

"Both." March shrugged.

"Absolutely marvelous." Hatter said without a bit of hesitation.

"Of course she's exquisite." White said, trailing his fingers down her spine from where he sat on her other side.

"Would you stop touching me!" Alice yelled, taking her untouched tea and dumping it on White's lap. His eyes were wide from surprise but both Hatter and March howled with laughter.

"Do it again!" Hatter laughed, handing her another large cup of tea. She was tempted to agree with the request before realizing it actually smelled delicious. Hoping he hadn't done anything she took a sip and was surprised with how delicious it was.

"I like this one." She said, slowly sitting back down.

"It is a particular tasty one." March agreed, eating another lemon slice.

"Suppose that was good for me." White chuckled. Using the tablecloth to wipe himself off. "That was rather hot you know."

"Turned on?" Hatter asked without a second thought.

"Gah!" Alice sighed loudly, shaking her head. "How did I get mixed up with you two."

"Just two?" White question.

"Yeah. You and captain crazy hat over here. March had been better behaved then you two." Alice muttered.

March laughed. "I am flattered."

"Me too, she just bumped me up in rank." Hatter smirked. "Most excellent. Captain, I like the sound of that. You think it will be honored?"

"Who knows." White grinned.

"I'm at a tea party for the clinically insane." She sighed, sipping the tea again. "All considering it beats going back to Makenna's."

"You're talking to yourself, baby." White smiled. "You're fitting right in, aren't you."

"Lord help me." She sighed.

"You know, Sugar." Hatter chucked. "You're making this painful. I'm really rather enjoying it, but mayhaps you should get used to seeing us."

"Should I?" she asked. "March, might I have one of those lemon slices?"

"Anything, my lady." He smiled, tossing her a whole lemon that fell apart into slices in her hands as she caught it.

"Cool…" she muttered before taking one and adding it to her tea.

"Didn't I tell you?" White smiled. "She's much more open minded then from all those years ago. This will be grand fun."

"Very grand." March said.

"Charmingly grand." Hatter added. "Now if only I could get another feel."

"Back off." Alice said before he even attempted.

"Hatter. Do behave."

Alice was almost startled by the new voice that was nothing short of a velvet caress. Sitting at the opposite side of the table was another man who she hadn't heard come in, or at least, hasn't noticed him sitting there before.

More so then his presence alone, Alice noticed that Hatter seemed to comply with his wishes.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" White laughed. "It is my unbirthday."

Hatter and March both gasped dramatically.

"This calls for more tea!" Hatter announced, jumping up on top of the table and skillfully maneuvering to the other end where he picked up another teapot and returned to his seat with it.

"It is also my unbirthday." March commented with a smile as he stirred his tea.

"What a coincidence, it is mine as well." Hatter said, lighting a rather long candle and sticking it in his teacup next to his spoon rather then the cake next to it. "We must celebrate."

"Lets." White said, pulling a cake in front of himself. Alice watched as he pulled it a part to get to another teacup that was somehow placed inside of it already full with steaming tea.

March began humming a tune before pouring a large amount of cream onto his lemon before offering it to Hatter. "A very merry unbirthday, indeed."

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Hatter said, accepting it only to shove it into his vest pocket.

"It's Alice's unbirthday as well." White smiled, pulling about another gasp from the other two.

"What's an unbirthday?" Alice frowned.

"Is it your birthday?" March smiled.

Alice shook her head slowly.

"Wonderful! Then today is your unbirthday! How lucky!" He laughed loudly and began singing along with March's tune.

"So it not being a birthday, makes it your unbirthday. Oh lord, I'm starting to understand the insanity. Someone help me." Alice said, rubbing her eyes.

"We knew you'd come around." White laughed.

Alice wasn't sure if she was having a good time or not. As long as she didn't take anything seriously or personally it wasn't so bad. Still, everyone at the table was nuts and that should have made her more skittish.

She looked up slowly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was surprised to see the man that had been suddenly sitting at the other end of the table offering her a hand and even more surprised that she took it without a second thought. Glancing back at Hatter and the others she saw that their song hadn't even been interrupted as she got up to walk away but something told her they noticed and merely said nothing.

"Who are you?" Alice asked with a sigh, feeling exhausted.

"Spade."

She froze, looking at him closely as she went red in the face. She hadn't expected an answer so easily.

"I'm sorry?"

He smiled softly, his features so alluring that she felt as if her heart had suddenly been lodged in her throat. The man was absolutely handsome, more so then she'd even seen before. His hair was hanging in his face and was almost gray but the roots were a bright yellow-blonde.

Alice couldn't imagine it being his natural color but he looked no more then twenty-five so he more then likely did whatever he wanted to it. His eyes were a light blue and she found it incredibly hard to pull away from his face. She noticed he wore earrings that were studded spades and an ear cuff on his right ear that had a tiny chain on it so another tiny little spade shaped charm could hang from it. She couldn't help but think they suited him. He was nothing like the boys she went to school with.

With her face a dark crimson she took a step back to take his appearance in full. He wore a dark; suit like jacket that went down passed his knees but only a black tee-shirt underneath. He seemed fond of the color black, as that was all he was wearing, which included the scarf he wore loosely around his shoulders. His only other accessory was a ring he wore on his middle finger.

"My name is Spade." He repeated.

"Oh." She said, sure she was dark red now.

"I apologize for their rudeness, dear love." He said gently. "Would you like me to show you out of here?"

She swallowed, and nodded, feeling a nervousness she hadn't had before. "Please…"

"You must be careful in that land of ours. Everyone seems to know nothing, and even if true, you'll find it's really more of a lie. Everyone knows something, which is always more then it seems, and less then everyone else thinks." Spade said softly

"I'm sorry." Alice muttered. "I'm so confused by that."

He smiled kindly. "My apologies again. I'll do better not to speak in loops, as I am accustomed."

"Thank you…" she sighed heavily, letting him take her hand and walk her out.

"I really must apologize to you Alice." He said. "I believe it is my fault you are here in the first place."

Her gaze shot to him immediately and she suddenly wished that wasn't true.

"Not on purpose." He sighed, leading her back outside and she was surprised to see an actual dirt road to lead them. "I've thought about you often for a long time. Suddenly I found myself wanting to see you so badly that I'd brought you to Wonderland. When I realized you were here I sent White to get you."

"I don't understand." Alice admitted softly. "If I ask you questions, will you answer them. Without talking me in circles and giving me a migraine?"

He laughed softly and the sound sent a shiver down her spine.

"Of course, Alice." He sad, leading her down the path.

She smiled a little, having not felt so well in any of her other trips to Wonderland. She might actually get questions answered. Her curious nature she wasn't aware she had was peaking out and learning Wonderlands secretes suddenly appealed to her.

Not to mention being so close to this man gave her chills the way no one had before. There was something about him so alluring that she needed more of it. It hadn't been long at all and already he was addicting.

"Here were are." He said, "It really is a short walk."

Alice stared, her mouth slightly ajar as he gestured towards the grand castle that was prettier then ones she'd seen in books or even her imagination. Everything was done in stone and had the crest of glowing spade with a white ring around it.

There were flowers—not the nasty ones that growled at her and a lake that was half covered in lily pads and pink flowers. It almost made her think of King Arthur or knights of some kind but they weren't like the ruins of castle in her world. It was covered in something more like magic.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice a breathy whisper. She didn't now a place to beautiful looking even existed.

"My kingdom, or castle more specifically." Spade smiled

Alice turned to him, her face dark with blush again. "Just who are you?"

He laughed softly, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles. "I am Spade. The Prince of Spades. Welcome to my home, Alice."

* * *

Thank you **Vengefuljeans** for the review! And to all the others readers. Appreciate it.  
Next Chapter- She's still in Wonderland, woo. Things are happening! ^_^

Please review. ^_^


	10. To be selfish

This week's update.  
Hurray for things happening.  
Who's to know what will really happen with Alice now...other then me that is.  
Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The man was certainly the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, and he was indeed charming. Never before had a man kissed her knuckles as if she were a delicate Lady, not even in jest or for simple fun. It was a new experience for Alice and already it was making her weak in the knees.

His voice was like a gentle stroke against her skin that felt like silk, and his eyes sang to her. She was convinced there was something about his eyes that pulled her closer to him but she couldn't be sure.

Spade led her through the threshold of his castle and Alice brought her fingers to her lips in awe. The interior was beautiful with what she assumed was his crest above every door. A chandelier hung above them in the main hall with the red flames of the candles it held reflecting on the crystals that brightened the room in a way she never would have thought of.

"Come this way Alice." Spade smiled, like a child with a new friend as he took her hand and led her up the grand staircase that wrapped around the room and led to the floor above.

They passed maids and other occupants of the castle, and each of them stopped to bow or curtsey politely to Spade and every time he would nod in acknowledgment. It would send the women into a fit of giggles and the men would return the nod.

Many were even so forward as to bow to Alice as well, showing her the rank she apparently had to them. The gesture confused her but she nodded the way Spade had and offered them a smile as he lead them down the halls.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, tugging on his arm.

He looked down at her with a smile and pressed a finger to his lips as if saying it were a secrete. The look alone did something to her and her stomach twisted into tight knots. He was so captivating, so charming that the action forced a dark blush to rush to her cheeks. One that didn't go unnoticed by the Prince as he actually paused for a moment and reached out to touch his fingers gently to her cheek as if being any rougher would break her.

"You are lovely." He said softly.

Alice swallowed hard and tried only to change the subject. "You—You said you would answer my questions."

Spade smiled, the back of his fingers trailing down her neck before pulling away. "I will—as promised—but I have something I want you to see first. Something that might help you understand at least a tiny bit more clearly, dear love."

The title of endearment did nothing for her nerves as she nodded slowly like she was under his spell. A spell he must have woven to make her feel like this.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles again before leading her off with him once more down the halls.

Not everything was black as she had expected and she found that all the more appealing. Black seemed to be his personal statement and one that did not seep into his interior decorating. The rest of the castle had many what Alice would think of as royal colors. Many reds, blues and purples all tastefully clashing around works of art and fine sculptures. There were glass cases that held old books and fabrics and the general warmth she felt gave her surprising insight on what she would have otherwise thought a drafty castle.

"Here we are." Spade said, open a set of double doors and leading Alice into the room before shutting them again.

"Where is here?" Alice asked, looking around at what seemed to be a parlor for entertaining.

"This is my personal suite. My bedchamber is connected and through those doors over there. This is more or less my room. Will do perfectly for the privacy I seek. " Spade said with a smile, noting Alice's embarrassed expression as she peered around the room that was obviously fit for royalty.

Alice wanted badly to appear calm and relaxed with everything that had happened, but the only male's room she had ever been in was Mikey's and this was vastly different. Spade was the most handsome man she had ever seen and being told he'd brought them straight to his bedroom made her mind wander to lustful places.

"What do you think?" he asked, watching her with a hint of amusement.

Alice bit her bottom lip a little and swallowed her anxieties. So many times she'd written teasing scenes between her female characters and male leads but she was finding when it was herself in the scene, she wasn't all too prepared for it. "

"It's lovely." She managed, smiling as her cheeks began to ache from the heat.

"Come see." He said, taking her hand and leading her to a thickly drape covered glass door that led to a balcony.

"We're so high." Alice gasped, having not realized just how far up in his castle they had gone but it was evident now.

"Yes, it makes for a perfect view." Spade said, leading her further out until the breeze brushed against their hair and the surrounding grounds were laid out for them to see.

"It's beautiful." Alice said softly, looking down in obvious amazement. She could see everything from trees to bodies of waters to mountains further in the distance. From that one spot she got to see Wonderland from an aerial view—a view that made Wonderland appear more enchanting then frightening.

"I'm glad you like it." Spade said in such a way that Alice had to wonder if he was merely showing off for her. The thought wasn't entirely unappealing but she wasn't sure what to do with that bit of information or if she was just reading into things that weren't there.

"I have by far the best view from my castle." Spade said offhand, looking out into the distance.

"Are you able to see Hatter's house from here?" She asked, just trying to ask something intelligent. She had so many questions before and now she seemed to be having a hard time remembering what they were.

"Sometimes." He nodded, smiling faintly.

"Sometimes?" She looked up him slowly and blushed again at the sight of him. He gazed off into the distance with pride in his features and something else she couldn't identify. He leaned his elbows on the railing of the balcony and his fingers mindlessly toyed with the spade charm the hung from his ear cuff.

"Sometime." He repeated with a short laugh. "Though I can't always see it, it is always at the base of my castle."

"I think I'm confused." Alice admitted, mimicking his pose and leaning against the balcony rail.

His gaze turned back to her and he smiled tenderly. "I'm sure you've had first hand experience with the oddities of Wonderland. What makes Wonderland undeniable fanciful and strange, is that it's alive."

Alice frowned. "Alive?"

"Of course." Spade said, sliding a little closer to her and pointing towards the distance so she could follow the length of his arm to see where he was pointing. "You see there, the tip top of the mountain there, and how it rests just at the edge of the trees?"

"Mhm." Alice nodded; trying to ignore how close his body was to hers. "What about it."

"Just watch." He said softly, and she was at a loss. She kept her eyes on the spot like he said but she didn't see anything she shouldn't have. Nothing popped up to draw her attention and she was more then anything aware of how he hadn't moved away from her yet. Had she moved the slightest amount she would have brushed up against him.

Her throat was dry and she slowly became more aware of her appearance. Wishing she'd done something with her hair besides leaving it down and things like that. This man was surely doing something to her; she just didn't know what that something was. She didn't know that the ideal man really existed.

"What am I supposed to be looking for exactly?" she asked softly after a few moments had passed and impatience had taken over her voice before she could stop it.

"See a difference?" he asked.

Alice looked up to see his gaze far off as he watched.

"No."

"C'mon Alice." He encouraged. "Look."

Alice stared again, letting her eyes slide over the pretty landscape. She tried to see if the water she could see was the same she had nearly drowned in on her first visit, or that lake she appeared naked in on her second. It was too hard to tell from their position, and trees always all looked the same.

She tilted her head and frowned suddenly as she looked back at the trees and realized something suddenly didn't look right.

"It—"

"That's right." Spade smiled.

"It's moving." The world wasn't supposed to move like that.

"Very good Alice." He smiled still and finally took a step away from her. "Wonderland moves it pieces making it difficult for new comers and those from other Kingdoms to know which way is up and which way is down and which way it is that they really wanted to go in the first place."

Alice frowned. "What?"

Spade chuckled softly and raised a hand out, gesturing to Wonderland. "Some places are completely stationary, other places are not. Are you following?"

"I think so." Alice muttered.

He nodded. "Hatter's home for example, always moves. But it ironically moves clockwise and can always be found at the base of my castle."

"So I really could have been walking in circles?" Alice asked, not liking that idea at all. At least before she thought she was getting somewhere.

He nodded apologetically.

"That's so mess up." Alice muttered, crossing her arms under her chest and backing up from the railing. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

Spade seemed to sympathize. "You'll see that in Wonderland the things you think should be clear never are and that nonsense is easily…" he paused, trying to think of a way to word it easier. "Easily understood."

"But nothing makes sense. Nothing." Alice sighed heavily.

There was a silence between them and Alice was momentarily at a loss for what to do. This world was a mean one that seemed to like to play tricks on her, and the people were iffy at best with their intentions. Already she felt like she could sit and cry out her frustrations but it really wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Come." Spade said, reaching up to stroke his thumb down her cheek in a way that suddenly turned all her attention to him. "It's your dinner time, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I've eaten. Not really hungry."

He nodded. "Tea then. I'll send for some."

She had had her fill of tea too but she wasn't going to tell him that. Not when he was going to answer her questions. He'd already started telling her a little about Wonderland and she'd need to know more at this rate.

Spade led her inside and she sat down on the couch he pointed to as he slipped from the room and gave his request for tea to one of the passing servants.

"How doesn't anyone find their way?" Alice sighed once he'd walked back and taken his seat next to her.

"We cheat of course." Spade said as if it were obvious with a smile twitching at his lips. "Walking everywhere would be to much of a hassle. I believe you've experienced how we travel once walking with White."

Alice frowned before she remembered feeling warm and then seemingly walking into new surrounds. "Yes, I think."

Spade nodded. "We have ways of going where we want to go at any given moment. Popping up in a different place, I you will. I can help you with it. It will also help your unexpected trips here I believe."

"Thank god." Alice sighed. "You have something that can stop that?"

"Not stop exactly but, well, you'll see." Spade said, nodding at a woman stepping in the room with a large tray in her arms that she set on the table in front of them. She curtseyed to Spade before slipping back out again. "It will make your life easier at least."

"I'm all for easier." She muttered softly, rubbing her eyes. "Do you know how I can get home?"

"I—" He hesitated, grabbing a teacup and sipping from it. "Know of a way, but it will have to wait."

"Wait?" Alice asked, eyes drifting over to her own teacup and the tray full of delicious looking pastries. "Why do I have to wait?"

Spade sipped his tea again before setting it back down on the table. "Things in Wonderland can be more complex then what you are used to."

"There's an understatement." Alice muttered, picking up a pastry and tearing off a piece before popping it in her mouth. She was almost surprised how delicious it was and hoped it hadn't come from Hatter's house.

He nodded and she noticed his faint frown.

"I haven't insulted you or anything, have I?" Alice asked, watching him closely. Even frowning he was charming. There shouldn't be a man quite so elegant looking.

"Hm? Oh, no. Of course not." He said, looking back to her. "I was just thinking on where to put you, is all."

"Put me?"

"For the night." He elaborated with a faint smile. "I imagine you wouldn't feel comfortable in my suite, but there is a guest suite down the hall."

"For the night?" Alice repeated, taking her time to duplicate his previous frown. "I have to stay the night?"

Spade nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "I'm afraid so. If nothing else it'll give you more time to ask your questions."

"I can't stay the night." Alice stressed, pressing her palm to her forehead. "I gotta go home. My friends will wonder where the hell I went. They'll wonder how I got home! Taylor's probably already telling the world I knocked him out in a violent fit or something and my parents are actually home! It's not like they are on business and won't notice. I—I gotta get home."

"You hit someone?" he asked.

"That's hardly important." Alice said, rubbing her eyes for a moment.

Spade nodded slowly and sighed. "I am sorry. Perhaps you could let your friends know you made it home."

Alice stared. "And how do you propose I do that?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She hadn't even thought about her phone but at the sight she hand immediately went to her bra where she kept it and found it missing.

"Hatter's wandering hands." Spade explained. "You should watch out for that."

Alice stared, heat filling her face at the thought. She hadn't noticed it missing and she certainly hadn't noticed him stealing it. That and she didn't know why any of them would now where she even kept it.

"Outside it won't work, but inside my castle you should have…a signal right? That's what you would call it? It should work." Spade said.

She took the phone slowly and noticed she did have all four bars and sighed. She couldn't call home, not with her parents wanting to know where she was, and Tina and Autumn already thought she was keeping something from them. She was but that didn't mean she liked them being suspicious. That left only one other who could cover for her.

"Excuse me…" she muttered, flipping through my phone and dialing. Spade nodded politely, sipping his tea again.

"Mikey." She sighed as he answered.

"Where the hell are you?" He yelled so loud she had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Mikey. Chill. I'm stuck in Wonderland again." Alice muttered.

She heard a pause on the other end of the line and almost wondered if they'd been disconnected but he'd started talking again.

"Least you haven't been dragged off by a rapist." He grumbled. "You're in Wonderland and your cell works?"

"Go figure." I sighed. "What's going on?"

"Tina and Autumn are having a fit. They think you got mad and walked home." He said, "I'm driving home now. I told them I'd look for you."

"Good. That's good." Alice said, glancing up at Spade he seemed to be listening with mild interest. "Call one of them and tell them you found me and took me to your house. Then call my house and tell them I fell asleep over there. I don't think I'm getting back tonight."

"Why not?" He asked and she heard the annoyance in his voice.

I sighed again. "Do I look like I control the Wonderland doors? I dunno know why."

It was his turn to sigh and she heard the engine of his car turning off. "You safe though right? Please tell me your not wondering around some godforsaken woods again."

"I'm fine this time." Alice said softly.

"Good. Look I'll try to cover for you but you're gonna need to call me when you get back so I know we're both on the same lie." He muttered. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure." She said softly. "Don't worry, I can obviously call you now so don't sit around all night fretting."

He made a disagreeing noise. "I'll do what I want. Let me make these calls all right? I gotta pretend I'm sneaking you in the house."

"Thank you." Alice said, hanging up only after he did first. She was going to have to do something nice for him after all the lying he was going to have to do tonight. She knew he was worried and thinking back on her previous visits, she could imagine why.

"A close friend of yours?" Spade asked nonchalantly,

She nodded slowly. "The only one I'd trust to cover for me. This is going to be a bother…"

Spade seemed to contemplate her words for a moment longer before nodding. "You must be exhausted. Let me show you to your room."

"But my questions." She muttered, watching as he stood up.

"In the morning light." He said instead.

She took a large sip from her teacup before getting up to follow. When she thought of a prince many different thoughts crossed her mind. One of which being a spoiled brat that always got their way. She wasn't sure if this was true of Spade. He certainly looked like he did have things his way but at the same time every servant that passed bowed in the utmost respect to him.

"Just so I can be sure. Can you at least tell me." Alice started and frowned at the way she had worded it. She was going to turn out to be as crazy as the rest of them. "Mouse said everyone was loyal to one Kingdom, or something like that, and that a Prince was expecting me. You sent White for me so I can assume that was you? I want to be sure."

Spade smiled faintly as he guided her down the hall and stopped at a door. "You can stay in here." he said, leading her in.

She stared again in a state of awe at the beautiful room that was as ravishing as his own room. "Here?"

He nodded. "Yes, here. You should find anything and everything you need here. If you happen to require something more, poke your head out the door and any servant will be happy to assist you."

She nodded, noting how the room had a faint smell of honeysuckle's.

"I'll let you rest." He said, before heading towards the door.

"Spade." She said, looking at him before he walked out. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes Alice." He smiled sweetly. "I'm responsible for more then you know. Now please Alice, Please. I implore you to rest. Wonderland can be exhausting and you need your sleep. You remember now, I'll take care of you. If anyone bothers you, you tell them Spade looks after you, or I'll get after them. Understand?"

Alice nodded slowly, her face dark. "I guess…"

"Goodnight Alice." He said and she could almost swear she felt his hands on her face. It was impossible since he was across the room and by the door.

"Good night." She muttered, watching as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Alice was in love with the room. It almost appeared to be made just for her with the pretty paintings of an ocean view and fine clothes and shades of lavender and brown. She'd taken a bath and wasn't surprised to see the honeysuckle scents of the soap and fell asleep instantly once her head hit the pillow on the grand bed. It was so comfortable she wanted to take it home with her, but there was another scent she found she enjoyed. For several minutes she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but it was the same subtle musk that seemed to surround Spade. It was almost like the smell of trees and sand but it was masculine and delicious. Her face heated again at the thought of him laying across the bed she had climbed into alone.

She woke up to a delectable smell that she found in an instant. It seemed someone had left a tray of food just inside the door. She got up and was going to carry the tray to the table before she realized the cart it was on had wheels so she pulled it on it.

There was some kind of porridge and grits with eggs. Next to it was a cup of tea and the full teapot just for her. She took a seat and didn't think she'd ever been so hungry. The food was delicious and if she wasn't mistaken the tea was the same enticing brew she had had while in Hatter's home.

Being royalty must have been lovely.

A moment later there was a soft knock at the door and a girl with curly blond hair peaked in with a smile. She slipped in with a courtesy and her bright peach color dressed spun around her with a bounce. She wiped her hands nervously across the front of her white apron.

"Morning to you, Lady Alice."

"Oh, good morning." Alice said, though she wasn't sure if it really was morning or not. The sun was up but that time always seemed to work differently here.

"I've just come to see if you were finished your breakfast, I can get that cart out of your way." She said. "My name is Golden Mary and I will be at your full beck and call."

"Why…" Alice stared.

Golden Mary blinked. "Prince Spade didn't think you would want to be fussed over but he thought someone should tend to you should you need something. That someone is me."

Had he just given her one of his servants?

"I see…" Alice muttered. "Well I don't really need anything."

"That's perfectly fine." Golden Mary said. "I'm here in case such a situation should occur that you want me to do something. Something, anything or nothing at all. I'm a particular expert in those area's."

"Okay." Alice frowned. "Well I'm done I guess. It was great."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to pass that along to the chief." Golden Mary smiled rightly. "I'm sure his Majesty will be pleased to see you this morning."

Alice nodded slowly, letting Golden Mary go about her work while she got dressed in the clothes she had had on the day before. She wasn't sure what it was but there was something bothering her. There must have been something she'd forgotten about at some point.

Mouse had said the Prince wanted to see her. She'd already determined that Spade was that Prince. That was one questioned answered and out of the way. It was just everyone else that seemed to leave her clueless.

The Shakespeare quoting twins in particular were little help to her beyond pointing her in another direction. They spoke of things from the past she'd forgotten and of the one seeking her. Again, she had to assume they were referring to Spade. He had said himself only minutes after meeting her that it was his fault for her presence here.

Alice's expression slipped into a near scowl as she left the room and wandered down the hall to Spade's room. She didn't know how it was his fault but everyone seemed to know it but her.

She'd found nothing out from Caterpillar other then his distaste for cats and then Chessie's words came to mind. The ones she had been so curious of before. They all thought she'd been hear before, or her subconscious at least, and someone had fallen in…

Alice stopped with her hand on the knob to his room and felt her heart lodged in her throat once more. Had it been Spade? Had it all been Spade?

She knocked once and heard his voice beckoning her into the room.

Swallowing hard, she was ready to question him after digging up all of her past fury and frustration from the trouble Wonderland had caused her but she walked and there he was. Still unbelievably perfect.

He stood, slipping on a long black coat that buttoned all the way down and nearly touched the floor and might have had he not been wearing boots. But what caught her eyes was a tattoo across his collar that was just the outline of a spade that was filled with dozens and dozens of white dots and the outline of it gave the illusion of lace.

"Hello Alice." He smiled and the sweet volume of his voice rubbed against her in such a way that she was stuck taking in his appeared longer then she'd planned before remembering that anger she'd wanted to start with. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She muttered, finally taking a few steps into his room. Moving closer to him then she probably should have.

"Wonderful. I hope everything met your expectations." He said, running a hand through his grayish strands.

"Perfectly." Alice muttered, crossing her arms and looking straight at him. "Spade, did you really bring me here?"

"Yes." He said, grabbing his teacup from a table where she assumed he had his breakfast. "I thought I mentioned that."

Alice nodded. "How?"

He paused for a moment, setting his cup down and moving towards her. "Come sit."

"No. No more distractions. How did you bring me here?" She asked, looking up into his blue eyes that looked as if they'd suddenly turned clear as glass.

"I have something for you." He said. "Something that will help you get to where you want to go a little easier. As you wanted."

Alice nodded slowly, only once, noticing how he avoided her question. She followed him with her eyes as he walked over to a cabinet and slipped out a chain.

"This is for you." He announced, walking back to her and slipping it over her head. It was a simple chain with a tiny spade charm on it. She the little charm matched the one he wore on his ear cuff but she said nothing. She couldn't with him standing so close to her. That essence that seemed to surround him could almost be tasted and it was hard just keeping her mouth from watering. He was so damn perfect.

Spade traced his hands along the long length of the chain and his fingers brushed across her neck slowly. He caught her eye and held her in his locked gaze for a long moment while his knuckles traced over her collarbone and the very top of her breast.

"I have to know what I've walked into, Spade." She muttered, surprised at the sound of her own husky voice. "Why did you bring me here?"

He leaned closer still, pressing his forehead to hers and looking down at her. "I didn't mean to the first time." He said, his voice just above a whisper. "I didn't mean to but once I realized I could. Once I realized that I could bring you to me, I got selfish. So very selfish."

"Selfish?" she repeated.

"Why wouldn't I want to keep you after finally getting you here. The one thing I've wanted before I knew what that thing was that I was wanting." He murmured. "It mustn't be a coincidence."

"What's a coincidence?" She asked, her voice raising with her nervousness.

"You're return. So close to the time of the Hearts plan to continue their foolishness." He muttered, reaching up to touch his fingertips to her lips.

Alice shook her head slowly. A part of her really thought that this was because of some odd idea of love, but now she only wondered if she was to be a pawn in a feud between Royal families.

"But my selfishness." He continued. "I've only wanted to keep you."

"Send me home." She swallowed. "Do you know how to send me home? If you can bring me here then—"

"Yes." He said, "I can send you back at anytime. Anytime either one of us wish it so."

She frowned, taking a step away from him. "You could have sent me home last night?"

"Yes."

"Then why keep me here?" She asked, feeling that anger swelling in her chest. She was sure a migraine was going to form.

"Selfish." He said softly. "It was too soon. I wanted more time."

"Send me home." She said, a stern tone to get her point across but the twitch in her fingers betrayed her uneasiness.

Spade sighed in defeat and nodded slowly. She wished she could see that amused look on his face that made her feel like a middle school girl with a crush but instead the wounded look made her stomach clench from pity she shouldn't have had.

He'd kept her there for the night when she could have gone home. She had Mikey lie for her when she could have gone home on her own and slipped in before her parents even had the time to worry. Her friends thought she was mad at them and it was all because she thought she was stranded in Wonderland with no way out. She shouldn't have pitied him, not the spoiled Prince who always got his way.

Spade took her hand and silently guided her slowly thought the castle until the came to a hallway that she noticed immediately didn't match the interior of his home. It was suddenly so different that she couldn't even believe they were the same structure. The walls were plaster, painted a shade of cream and the floors were wooden with a rug tossed across a section of it.

"Where are we?" She muttered.

"You're world." He said stiffly, walking to the front door and pulling it open.

Alice stared with her jaw falling open slowly. Walking out she was standing on the porch of a house that was in her very own neighborhood. She could see Mikey's house and the roof to her own several house's down.

"You could have done this at any time." She said softly, feeling the stinging in her eyes from not letting the tears fall. Once again, Wonderland had gotten the better of her.

"Yes." Spade said softly. "It was all within the realms of my power."

"Don't you pull me back Spade." She stared up at him seriously, despite her voice breaking in the middle of her words. "Don't you call me back."

She pulled her hand away from him before he could pull her back and jumped down off the porch before taking off down the street in a sprint.

* * *

Alice and her angst...i'm telling you...

Thanks for the review, **HeyxDiddlexDiddle** ^_^ not to worry, weekly updates should be up on schedule.

Please review! ^_^


	11. Guests

Woo! Longer chapter for this weeks update.  
Had alot i wanted to get done here and all for your enjoyment i might add.  
Things are getting crazy, yep.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Alice wanted to run until she had no other strength in her left to move. She wanted to run and forget everything, run or sleep or scream or just cry. It only would have taken her a minute or two longer to get to her own house but she stopped at Mikey's instead, knees shaking from the stress she was under.

She ran around to the back of the house and climbed up the tree against the side of the house that she and Mikey were so familiar with. More then once they'd used it to climb into his room. When they were little it was just for fun, and when they were older it was to avoid the probing questions those in the house—namely his mother—would have bothered them with.

Alice sniffed back her tears as she hung onto the branches and inched closer to the house before lifting the window open. It would have been locked had he not been expecting her, but he knew her too well. Her parents were both probably at work and the no one in the house really world have cared where she wandered off to in the middle of the day, but he knew this is where her first stop would probably be.

She couldn't talk to Tina or Autumn yet since she wasn't prepared to deal with their questions or speculations so it really only left one place for her to turn to.

Grabbing the windowsill she heaved herself in and scrambled onto the floor. Her entrance was usually more graceful but her nerves were shot and her hands were shaking. She felt the spasms in her arms and the ache in her chest.

She had really just been kidnapped for a night. Kidnapped by a Prince from the land of insanity because he had convinced himself that he was in love with her. He'd kept her in the comfort of his castle so he could feed his own spoiled whims.

Staying seated on the floor, Alice leaned back against the wall and wiped her eyes. In the comforting environment of Mikey's room she allowed herself to calm down and try to comprehend the mess she'd gotten herself into.

She couldn't be one of those normal high school girls that worried about getting a boyfriend in time for homecoming or prom. One of those girls that waited for the next summer party or went shopping with a large group of girls to hit the start of school sales. No, she had to be a girl who's subconscious transcended worlds and created bonds there she didn't remember and have a Prince in love with her.

Wonderland wasn't some cute world with bunnies and candy tree's with fluffy clouds and yellow brick roads. It was built on the ideas of the crazed and she had been falling right in line with the rest of them.

"This just can't really be happening." She muttered, running a hand back through her hair and sighing heavily now that she was sure she wouldn't cry anymore. "This doesn't happen in real life."

She wasn't tired, not after being able to sleep in the grand bed Spade had had lent to her, but she was wishing for a place to hide from the world and in bed seemed to be a good place to start. She was sure that wouldn't stop him though if he wanted to pull her back. The first time it had been a puddle but the second she was taking a bath. There isn't much more of a private place then that.

It wasn't fair that a man so beautiful and alluring could be so frightening at the same time. She wouldn't have thought he would be capable of anything like that, but she didn't exactly know him either. She was only seeing what she wanted to see in him.

Sighing she leaned her head against the wall and pressed her fingers to her eyes to release the tension.

"About damn time." Mikey said as he walked into his room, a pop tart in his hand. He moved in and sat down next to her before pulling her to lean against his shoulder. "You alright? You said you'd be fine for the night, but you kinda look like crap."

"Thanks." Alice muttered weakly. "And I was."

"But? I feel a but at the end of that." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You sounded surprisingly fine when you called me before. What weirdness went on now?"

"I totally let the guy kidnap me." She muttered and felt Mikey tense instantly. "Nothing happened." She continued dully, her own voice surprising her. It made her sound as if she was disappointed that nothing happened.

"What the hell do you mean someone kidnapped you?" Mikey said, scowling suddenly as he was surely jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"No, now. Listen." Alice sighed, pressing her face against his neck.

Alice explained to him what happened, using the same sort of details she always did; though now she refused to look at his face through the duration of the tale. She left out just how infatuated she had been with the charming Prince of Spades but she didn't need those details for him to pick up on the vibe.

"You know. I thought I just got you out of the habit at batting your eyes at Taylor and now you find someone else." He grumbled. "Peachy…"

Alice groaned at the thought. "Yeah, I was waiting for the 'I told you so' speech after you found out I punched him."

Mikey's gaze shot back to her and frowned. "What?"

"You didn't know?" She paused. "He was coming on a little strong and I punched him just before getting sucked back into Wonderland."

"_You_ punched him." He frowned harder.

"Yes."

"You did."

"Mikey. Yes. Why?" Alice stared at him, finally pulling away from him.

"He's pulling some bullshit story about getting mugged. They called the police and everything. He filed a police report or something too." Mikey said.

"Liar." Alice shrugged, not caring one way or another. If he was claiming to be mugged then he couldn't pin it on her. Especially if he was worried she'd press charges on him first. "Guess he didn't want anyone to know he got hit by a girl."

"Maybe." Mikey muttered, not liking the thought of it either way. "I guess he's smarter then I gathered. I thought for sure he was dumb enough to tell me even if it was you."

"Maybe not if he still thinks we're dating." Alice pointed out.

Mikey didn't seem to like that option but accepted it. "I still like the sounds of this other guy better. Even if it's just a little. He seriously sucks at kidnapping if he straight up told to you why he kept you around and then let you go when you asked. He needs to go back to kidnapping school."

"Don't joke." Alice muttered.

"He's got it bad for you, fine. But he didn't even make a pass at you." Mikey said, watching closely as Alice just nodded. "Or did you leave that out? Damn it, you better not be editing."

"No, nothing happened." She sighed. "Nothing."

"So you freaked out?"

"They think I'm some awesome girl who did things. I've no memory of any of it and it's just not realistic." Alice grumbled. "I don't know what they want from me."

Mikey nodded, rubbing her shoulder slowly while he seemed to mull things over. "Lemme get this straight." He started. "You met up with White again, who took to you a tea party."

"For the insane." Alice nodded.

"Sure." He continued. "Where is almost sounds like you had a decent time."

"Without the groping."

"Sure." He said again. "And just when you felt like your marbles were gonna run off on you, a guy you're apparently into comes to your rescue."

"Yeah…"

"Who you didn't seem to hesitate to go with." He pointed out.

"No…"

"You're an idiot."

"Yep." She nodded slowly.

Mikey mimicked her. "Okay, so you go off with this guy who answers your question and freaks you out all at the same time, while treating you like a pampered princess. You poor thing…"

"Shut up." Alice muttered, running her hands through her hair again. "It was creepy, okay?"

Mikey laughed. "Don't think I'm not agreeing, but it's just the way you're saying it. Insane man keeps you in his castle because he loves you. That sound's like a messed up fairy tail. But you get the details you asked about and he's not as insane as everyone else. He's answering you and making you comfortable, gives you your own damn bedroom away from his, and lets you go when you asked him to. Something doesn't add up here."

Alice grimaced and nodded. She hated more then anything that he would be able to think it out like that before she could. She was the writer and should have been able to see when there was a double side to something.

"Shit, he's already giving you jewelry too." He said, touching the chain around her neck

She sighed. "I'd have given it back but it's supposedly gonna help me getting around Wonderland if I ever get dragged back. No idea how but that's what he said."

"Then keep it." Mikey shrugged. "You ought to get something out of the deal."

"I guess."

"Now for the bad news." Mikey continued.

Alice looked up at him, clearly not pleased to hear there was more bad news.

"Everything went fine with Tina and Autumn, I told them you needed to calm down so you took off and I brought you here. Then I called your house and knew I was screwed the moment your mom picked up."

"Shit,"

"Shit," Mikey agreed. "I told her we left the party early, came back here to watch some movies and you fell asleep. No big deal I told her, not like you've never slept here before."

"Stupid."

"Yeah, I know. She happily didn't care. I swear Allie, I thought I was in the clear."

"But…" Alice muttered, knowing exactly where this was going.

'But she called my mom. I didn't even know my mom was still home and suddenly I got a knock on my door. Lucky me, I'd locked it. So they're both giddy and jumping to their own conclusions of my taking away your precious virtue."

Alice stared at him. "It would almost be worth it. To tell my mother that a man I just met had confessed his love to me and kept me in his home all night just to see her face."

"Yeah. So do me a favor. If you decided to do that, please let me be in the room." Mikey grinned. "That would be utterly beautiful and we wouldn't be friends anymore if I missed it,"

"Oh, I'm so sure." She sighed, leaning back against the wall. "There is no way this is gonna turn out well."

"Well, you're the one that came up with this hair brain scheme. I could have snuck into your house and left and they would have thought you'd just locked yourself in your room.

She stared at him and frowned before hitting his shoulder. "Then you should have done that!"

Mikey laughed and his grin broadened. "I just thought of it."

"Helpful." She pouted. "Real damn helpful."

"Then you better get going them, mm? Not that they'll notice but you are still wearing the same clothes from yesterday." Mikey smiled. "Climbing down the tree?"

"Mm…" Alice muttered; not at all pleased with the way the events of her life were going. Now for the second time in one morning she was braving the tree.

She got inside and up to her room before she even heard a peep from anyone in her house. Not that that was surprising for a weekday morning but checking her bedside clock it was nearly eleven thirty.

"Great." She muttered, brushing her hair before changing her clothes. She was tempted to wash it again but the smell of honeysuckle's wafted to her nose and she frowned. She wanted to keep it there even if it was just a little longer.

Alice swallowed hard and sucked back that wave of uneasiness that hit her suddenly. Who was wrong? She had no reason to hear Spade out on his explanations. He was quite clear with them anyway but he was nothing but kind, and did let her leave.

"Ah shit." Alice grumbled, she was thinking too hard on something as stupid as a guys intentions.

She stared at her reflection the moment she'd taken her shirt off to change and stared at her appearance with wide eyes. Just under her collarbone, resting on the top of her left breast was a black mark that hadn't been there before.

Breathing out slowly she moved closer to the mirror to take a look and she felt her heart lodge right back in her throat. It was about 2 inches long and wide and put simply, was a smaller version of the tattoo she'd seen on Spade.

"Oh shit." She whispered, rubbing her fingers over the mark and doing so for a moment before she realized it was real and wasn't going to come off. "Shit, shit, damn!"

What was that supposed to mean? When had it even gotten there? She was sure she would have noticed had someone suddenly decided to tattoo her but there it was in front of her. "Damn it Spade. What did you do?" She muttered softly.

Alice hid her dread and got dressed quickly, making sure to wear a shirt that would cover that tattoo and at least most of the chain. She wasn't ready to take that off incase something happened. This definitely wasn't going to be the end of Wonderland for her.

She walked out of her room slowly, her inner panic actually staying off her face for the moment but she wasn't sure how long those abilities would stay with her. She didn't stop on her way to the kitchen until she saw her mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee on the table and a newspaper spread out.

"Mom…"

"There you are, darling." Dr. Angela Rhodes smiled. "I was starting to wonder about you."

Alice frowned and stared at her mother. Her limbs weren't moving and she seemed to be stuck where she stood. "It's Monday. Why're you home?"

"I thought it would be a pleasant change. I'd almost forgotten how lovely a day off could be." She smiled and Alice knew just how royally screwed she was.

"Oh, sure." Alice muttered, finally pushing herself into the kitchen and grabbing a bagel to put in the toaster. She wasn't the least bit hungry after the breakfast she had but that was the last thing, well, maybe second to last thing she wanted her mother to know.

"You're father's coming home early from work tonight as well." Her mother commented as if it were normal.

"Why?" Alice asked, thinking hard on an excuse to get out of the room.

Angela smiled sweetly at her daughter, a mischievous glint in her eyes that told Alice to run. "We thought we'd have a family dinner. It's been such a long time."

"Yeah." Alice muttered, frowning hard. 'Shit!' she thought loudly, sure her day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" she repeated, sipping her coffee. "And your father and I really don't have much opportunity to spend with you. It's not good for a child's development.

"I'm nearly eighteen, mom." Alice muttered, pulling her bagel from the toaster and putting butter on it. "I'm pretty much done in the growing department."

"I see." She smiled.

Alive sighed heavily and set her plate down before taking a seat. "Alright mom, no games, say what you wanna say while dad's not here to freak out."

Angela beamed and nodded. "Very sensible I think. Now tell me, how was it?"

Alice stared, really hoping her mother would have some tact and that this wasn't going where she thought this was going. "How was what?"

Her mother only smiled coyly. "Awe darling, you went to a party and followed that up by spending the entire night alone with Michael. After you both had spent the weekend practically alone together. Do you really mean to tell me that nothing happened?"

Alice nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'd expect you to think just that. Since nothing did."

"Alice." She shook her head. "Really, I may not be one of the young people but I work with them. I know looks you certainly look at if your smitten with someone."

Alice didn't particularly like the thought of that. She'd written about women swooning for men and becoming flustered and heart wrenchingly in love but was there really a look they had that others saw? Had Spade effected her so badly that her own mother was jumping to conclusions.

"Mom. We did not have sex." Alice sighed.

"Well why the hell not?" he mother grumbled, sipping her coffee.

"God mom." Alice said, taking a bite from her bagel. "Most parents try to keep their kids in a damn chastity belt. Why are you trying so hard to take mine away."

"Now darling, I'm not trying to take it away. I merely want someone I like looking after you. Someone I approve of, that's all. And Michael is a very excellent and charming young man." Angela shrugged.

"Mom, Mikey and I are friends. We're not gonna magically decide we're madly in love with each other. So I spent the night, nothing happened." she sighed. It was only half a lie.

"Well bother." Angela muttered. "Well at least your father will relax."

Alice groaned. "Why the hell did you tell dad?"

She shrugged; looking amused with the memory of it. Her mother seemed to know how grown her daughter was but to her father she was still a little girl.

"Darling, it isn't so bad. He just wants to spend tonight with you. Poor man." She chuckled. "He's just worried about his baby."

"Yeah. Great," Alice muttered, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Angela shook her head. "It's not the end of the world, don't act like it is."

"Why are you home again?" Alice asked, hardly fighting the frown that was fighting to be her dominant expression for the day.

"We both know that if I went to work I wouldn't be home on time for a suitable dinner time. So I decided to cancel all my appointments and take the day. I can still talk to clients on the phone so I'm not worried. Why? Did you have plans today I'm interrupting?"

"No." Alice muttered.

"Wonderful, and not to worry darling you have plenty of time to relax your summer Monday away before having to get ready for dinner. We will be having a few guests." Angela smiled.

"Who?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't you worry about that." Her mother waved her off, looking back at the business section of the paper.

"Mom."

"Alice, darling, you're over reacting. Could you calm down please." Angela chuckled, "Now please don't stare at me menacingly while I'm reading."

Alice frowned and got up, leaving her bagel behind as she pulled out her cell phone out to dial Mikey. Nothing was going her way.

"You're gonna make me think you really do like me if you keep calling me." Mikey said the instant he picked up.

"We're you invited to dinner?" Alice asked, not starting off with the casual talk most did.

"No." he said slowly. "I don't think. Why?"

"My mother is home." Alice said, slamming her bedroom door shot. "She took off the entire day to hang around the house."

"That can't be good." He muttered, a thoughtful as she had first been.

"And dad is coming home early so we can have a family dinner. Mom said someone else was coming and I was hoping it wasn't you." Alice said, lying back on her bed.

"Ouch that hurts. You know I love Erin's cooking." Mikey chuckled.

"I'm having a rough morning, Mikey. Could you not be all cute with me?" She asked, the edge in her tone was obvious.

"Sorry." He laughed and she heard typing and was sure he was at his computer. "As far as I know it's not me."

Alice nodded slowly. "Okay…Thanks."

"Try not to freak out. You're probably making your ma suspicious and I think trying to explain Wonderland will be a bit to much for the good doctor to comprehend." Mikey laughed, the thought was probably more amusing to him then it was to her, even if it did have a certain appeal.

"Damn right." Alice muttered before flinching at the high pitched sound her phone gave off, "I'm hanging up on you, I'm getting another call."

"Oh, I see where I stand." Mikey started but Alice had already hung up on him and picked up on the other call.

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"You sound really lovely." Autumn said after a pause as if not sure she should be saying anything about it at all.

"Hi Autumn." Alice muttered, rolling onto her side and slipping her fingers around the chain she wore absently. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Yeah. You wanna tell me what happened?" She asked and Alice could imagine her still in bed as she decided to finally call.

Alice frowned at her luck. "I really don't, Autumn. I'm not mad at you or Tina but really just wanted some time to myself."

"Are you sure. Something really sounds like it's eating at you." Autumn muttered. "You know Tina and I would help you out in a second if something was happening."

Alice nodded slowly and sighed. "I think I'm just going to let things happen and unfold for now. Let it happen and then deal with it. I really don't want you and Tina worrying about it as much as I am. It'll be okay I think."

"You shouldn't lie. It's not nice." Autumn sighed.

Alice made a slight face and just nodded again despite the fact that Autumn couldn't see the nod. "I'm hanging up on you now. I'm dreading dinner with my parents since they think I'm sleeping with Mikey. Lovely, right?"

Autumn burst into sudden laughter. "Oh my God? Serious? Damn, sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it." Alice muttered, hanging up a moment later and tossing her phone against her pillow before burying her face against her comforter and suppressing the urge to scream. It wasn't that long ago things were normal for her. She was in the middle of her last summer vacation. The captain of her girls soccer team and a novice writer. Now she was being pulled into Wonderland's affairs that she didn't understand.

Alice stayed there for quite some time and wished over and over again that things would go back to normal. She could forget about Wonderland and the smelly mushrooms and the growling flowers. She could forget about the stupid signs and the moving ground that kept her lost. So much of it she could let float to the back of her mind to become a dream but Spade wouldn't move from the foreground of her mind. He stayed put in the center of her thoughts and it was aggravating to no end.

When her father got home he poked his head inside her room to see if she was there, but said nothing before walking out again. She pretended to be asleep and not notice but she let out a heavy sigh the moment he was gone. She wasn't looking forward to dinner and almost wished she did have plans just so she could skip.

Lane had knocked on her door, giving her a twenty minute warning for dinner and with that one announcement Alice felt every last drop of energy leave her. It took her nearly the entire time to get down stairs. She'd already heard a car pull up but did her best to ignore it.

When she finally walked into the dining hall she felt all the color drain slowly from her face at the occupants. Theirs churches' own Reverend Owin was seated next to Sister Francis at the table chatting politely with her father. Alice had known both of them for nearly half her life and Sister Francis was also her school administrator and knew more about her then she probably knew about herself.

"Was your father's idea." Her mother said softly, coming in behind her and pushing them both in. Alice turned to give her mother a mortified look and it was something Angela seemed to sympathize with but did nothing about.

"Hope you don't mind, dinner will be just a few more minutes." Angela said, taking a seat and pulling Alice down next to her.

"Miss Rhodes." Sister Francis smiled and Alice swallowed her anxiety and returned a small smile back. How could they do this to her?

Reverend Owin seemed to be watching her as if any movement would give him a sign to her purity and sin ratio.

"Hi Sister Francis. Hi Reverend." Alice muttered, her displeasure over the dinner immanent. Her father was apparently hoping to keep her a virgin but humiliating her to death. Her fingers twitched nervously and at that very moment she was plotting how she could possibly get revenge.

"Looking forward to the new school year, Miss Rhodes? I believe it is your last year." The Reverend said.

"Yes sir." Alice nodded slowly, staring at her empty plate. This was the start. The unpleasant early chitchat that would slowly lead up to their purpose for being called to dinner. Didn't they have something holy they should have been doing?

Alice rubbed her hand across her cheek instead of making the face she wanted to. They probably thought saving her soul was holy work.

"Of course, she is a very good student." Sister Francis said. "But I imagine all children are sad to see the last weeks of summer passing."

"Course." Alice muttered, shooting her father a look before sipping her water. He didn't seem to be concerned with it, or at least he pretended not to notice it.

"That's certainly good to hear." Angela commented. "But I'm not surprised, Alice has always been good in her studies."

This wasn't parent, teacher conferences…

Erin and Lane brought in a bit of a distraction when as they set the food on the table and apologized for it being a few minutes late. No one at the table really cared about the three-minute wait but the housekeepers remained polite about it anyway.

Alice was saved by her mothers determination to make this awkward situation as painless as possible and went into talking about the dinner that was prepared and they started on eating. The food was delicious but that was no surprise. Still, it led into one of those pointless conversations about beef and the raising of cattle or some other such nonsense Alice wasn't listening to.

"So, Alice." Sister Francis started, pulling her back into the conversation half way through dinner and making her jump. "We understand you attended Miss Ritson's party last evening."

Alice nodded. "I was invited," she said simply.

"And left afterwards. Early." her father muttered.

She cut her eyes at him and she actually felt her mother kick her leg. Angela was subtly telling her to bite her tongue.

"I wasn't really having a great time, so I decided to leave early. To many people around and all." She muttered.

"I didn't know you had trouble in crowds." Sister Francis commented.

Alice shrugged slightly; aware of the burning hole everyone was staring into her. "Normally I'm not I guess but I just felt like it. That a crime?"

"Of course not, we're not accusing you of anything." Sister Francis said, smiling kindly but Alice was sure her thoughts where else where.

"Of course not." Alice muttered, kicking her mother back.

"So it was Mr. Wallis that drove you home? The two of you have been friends for a while, haven't you." The Reverend commented. Alice had never felt such a humiliating sinking feeling before in her life. She didn't want anyone so nosy in her sex life or lack there of. What was worse, they seemed to know she'd been friends with Mikey since they were kids when her own friends and peers hadn't figured it out. "Odd that you went to his house instead of coming home. Not so far."

"Yes." Alice frowned. "Going to Mikey's house to watch movies or coming to an empty house and going to bed super early."

"You're older now Alice." Adam said, "I just don't think it's appropriate."

"Dad." Alice frowned. "I just spent the weekend in a tent with him. He's my best friend. I'm not about to sleep with him."

"Respectful tones, Miss Rhodes." The Reverend reminded her.

"Now there is no cause to be hostile." Sister Francis said gently. "Of course we believe you're telling the truth Alice. We won't doubt you on your word, but this remains a delicate topic."

"Sister, thanks for the concern, but it's really no one's business but mine." Alice grumbled softly and she felt her mother by her side practically glowing.

"We are just worried about you, that is all." Sister Francis said. "I did not think I had to remind you of the holy sacrament of marriage, where this situation should remain under."

"Oh my God." I muttered.

"Come now, Miss Rhodes. God is always watching." The Reverend chastised.

"God." Alice repeated, pushing her plate away and rubbing her eyes. The day was getting worse with every comment. She expected it could only get worse but looking outside and see it raining on a puppy or something just as pathetic.

Angela rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright, Darling. No need to get worked up."

"Mom, you invited the Reverend and Sister Francis to dinner to talk about my virtue. I think I have the right to be a little pissed off." Alice snapped.

"Alice, do not raise your voice at the table. You are an adult." Adam said, watching his daughter with a careful gaze.

"Exactly! I _am_ an adult! So this is none of your business!" she actually yelled, slamming her fist against the table. "You couldn't talk to me like normal people you had to bring our clergy in on it!"

"This is a delicate subject, Miss Rhodes." The Reverend said. "One you can't pretend doesn't exist."

But that's exactly what she decided to do. She sat back in her chair and stared at the wall like a spoiled child. If that was how they were going to treat her then that was exactly how she was going to act regardless of what they wanted. She was tired of being backed into a corner she couldn't help to escape from, for once she wanted to make her own decision.

"Alice." Her mother said softly. "Why are you upset?"

"Why?" Alice raised an eye. "Lets talk about your sex life, mom. Seriously, how could you not expect me to react badly."

The statement alone seemed to embarrass everyone at the table, but no one quite as much as is did her parents. That made her feel slightly better, as if she had figured out how to get back onto the playing field with them. She was going to continue with another snide comment but something catching her eyes stopped her abruptly.

"Oh my God." Alice muttered, sure she had see what she thought she had. Sure she had seen someone peaking around the corner from the hallway. A moment passed and again, someone peeking around the corner. She saw eyes she'd only seen briefly but knew all to well anyway. "Excuse me."

She got up suddenly running down the hall and after a turn came face to face with March, or at least it would have been face to face had he not been a bit taller. He smiled at her and raised her knuckles to his lips to kiss and she was left stunned.

He was dressed similarly to before, his shirt tattered and torn around the edges, but now his vest was a dark emerald green and left hanging open.

"Oh my God." She said softly. "Sweet Jesus…"

The March Hare was in her house. 'He's here.' She thought. 'Why is March here?'

Grabbing his arm she dragged him down the hall forcefully, but he complied easy enough. There was no why she'd make it upstairs to her room with him without being seen and she wasn't sure where Lane and Erin had run off to so parts of the house where she could hide him were slim. She opened the bathroom door down the next hallway before pushing him in and following; locking the door quickly and turning the water on to hide their voices.

"I think you hurt my arm," he commented, a crooked smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Alice hissed, her back pressing against the door as if she expected someone to follow her.

March laughed softly, dusting off his sleeves and bowing to her teasingly. "I came to see you of course, but it seems I interrupted your party."

"Believe me, March, that was not a party." Alice grumbled. "Now what do you want."

"Was this a bad time then?" he asked, and something about him was almost adorable, like he really didn't know. She almost would have fallen for it had she not seen that mischievous look in his eyes that said he knew exactly what he was doing.

"March."

"Shh." He cooed, raising his fingers to his lips and she noticed his nails were done in green to match his vest and he had a green shamrock drawn on the back of his hand. "If you panic we'll have to sing, and you want us quiet now, am I right? Am I? Am I?"

Alice nodded slowly and felt like she could cry. This was the perfect end to her perfectly horrible day.

March brushed a strand of his hair away again and she noticed how a tiny lock was braided just like the first time she'd seen him. "Now then, Lady Alice. What pains you so?"

"March, if Spade sent you here, then you might as well just go." Alice muttered.

"Oh, no, no." March waved a finger at Alice and smiled. "His Majesty told us to give you your space. That you needed Alice time, and we should honor Alice time and not bother Alice. I came all by myself, yes, yes I did."

"Why?" Alice asked, suddenly exhausted.

He smiled brightly. "I wanted to of course. You left our party with his Majesty so we never got to spend more time together. We never got to talk you and I, and I so very much wanted to."

"Talk about what?" Alice muttered, sliding down the back of the door and sitting on the floor.

March stared at he for a moment before leaning against the door next to her and mimicking her until he was seated next to her. "That was fun."

"March, please. No riddles, or games, or stalling. I'm tired. Please tell me what you came here to tell me so I can figure out what to do with you. I still gotta go out there and pretend I'm not put out by their intentions."

He smiled, moving just enough to lean his head against hers. "I know your unhappy Alice. I know this very well. We all do. Everyone loyal to the Spade Kingdom knows you're not happy with the way things turned out. We want to help."

"Help." Alice shook her head. "How would you help me?"

"Ah yes, yes. We never got into this. No, I don't believe we did. I am for you to use at your disposal."

Alice's face fell a little more then it already was. Golden Mary had said something similar but she didn't understand that much either. She assumed it was an odd servant thing. "What?"

"Wonderland can be dangerous, my Lady. Especially when the Royal families argue. Spade wanted to make sure you were safe, always, always. I am one of your very own guard he assembled to keep you safe. I am your defense, Alice. Your wall between the things that would harm you in some shape or form. Or even things that would annoy you or threaten you in some way."

Alice didn't exactly know what he was talking about but nodded. It made some sense, but that worried her again. Something thought up in wonderland making sense to her.

"So I thought, why only protect you in Wonderland. I should protect you anywhere." He grinned, having formed his own loophole.

"Ah…"

"Uh huh!" He laughed, giving her a tantalizingly close view of the bolt through his tongue. "I didn't know why but I knew you were very unhappy right now. I came to see why that was."

"Oh. Thank you, I guess." Alice muttered, finding suddenly that she didn't mind much having him lean against her.

"Tell me how I can help." He smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

She shook her head and leaned against him now. "You've helped just fine. You got me out of that room for a minute and that's all that can be done."

"Are you sure? I could talk to those people if you like. They should know not to upset someone of your status." March smiled.

"I don't have a status here, March. Whatever the hell I am in Wonderland, I'm not that here." She said. "It's alright, you've done enough."

"As you say." He smiled and Alice nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door.

"Alice…" Her mother's voice carried over the sound of the running water. "C'mon, honey. They're done making you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not going back out there." Alice said, moving to her knees and reaching up to cover March's mouth before he responded. She needed to find a way to get out of there before her mother saw or hear anything while waiting for her. She couldn't very well hide March in there all night.

"It bother's you that badly?" She asked.

"Of course it does!" Alice yelled she was going to continue but March wrapped his arms around her slowly, content to be silent for the moment. It was almost calming.

"I'll come out later." Alice muttered, wrapping her arms around March's neck and leaning her head against his. He held her without saying a word and rubbed her back gently, soothing away her anxiety.

"Alright, Alice." Her mother said after a moment and they could hear the click of her heels as she walked away.

"I don't understand." Alice muttered.

"I am your defense." March repeated. "Your wall between you and that which causes you pain."

She nodded again, contented for the moment to lean against him in his embrace. It wasn't the embrace she wanted but it was relaxing and safe.

"If you ever need us. Myself, Hatter, or White. You can call us to you. Even here in this weird world of yours." March smiled.

"Don't tell me they're the guards Spade put together." Alice grumbled. "Jeez, I'm not safe from them."

March laughed again and touched Alice's cheek. "Safer then you realize. I know this. Now if your well I will let you go back to your party or let you go do whatever it is you want. No matter to me."

Alice pulled away from him and nodded, shutting the water off and noticing her hands still shook a little.

"You know, maybe you just need some tea." March said. "That stuff in your kitchen is gross."

She raised an eye. "What stuff?"

"The stuff in the pot. The black stuff. It was so gross that I spit it out. You need tea." March smiled.

"Coffee?" Alice smiled a little. "Well it was probably cold."

"It was." He confirmed with a nod. "And gross."

Alice laughed softly and shook her head back in forth. She almost had to wonder how long he had been roaming her house. "We had tea too. Somewhere I'm sure."

He actually pouted, brushing a long strand of his hair out of his face. "Well I didn't know that, I couldn't find any."

"I'll make you some next time if you behave." She said, and he beamed brightly. Opening the door slowly she looked down the hall and didn't see anyone. Still, it was going to be hard to get him out unseen. "Do you think you…can…"

Alice stopped talking when she looked around the bathroom and frowned to find it empty. March had completely up and disappeared.

"Lord help me." She muttered. "I'm losing my mind…."

* * *

March amuses me like few can. He's a little crazy but i'm okay with that. ^_^  
More surprises next chapter! woo!  
Questions? Comments? Feedback?  
Please review!


	12. Thief

Yay this weeks Alice!  
More hilarity for your enjoyment.  
How about a review?

* * *

"It's not funny." Alice repeated for the millionth time as Mikey had his laughing fit. She was sure he was standing next to his bathroom door incase he forced himself to throw up from how hard he'd been laughing. He called her at ten the next morning after the dinner fiasco to see how it went and she gave him every last detail.

Since then he'd made himself horse from the amount of laughing he'd done. It took her forever to finish the list of events since he couldn't stop interrupting her.

"You poor girl." He said, finally calming down though she knew full well how his lips were spread into a wide grin. "That is beyond harsh. I hope they tell my parents how horrible it went so they don't try that shit with me."

"Well at least now you know if they both take off on the same day, you gotta run." Alice said bitterly. "But March gave me a serious heart attack. I didn't expect him to be wandering around my house. Hell, I didn't even know they could get here."

"Well if you can get there why wouldn't they be able to get here?" He asked, making a good point she didn't even want to think about just yet. "And he's like a body guard, that could be cool, but make sure it doesn't get annoying."

"How do you mean?" She asked, already annoyed with it.

Mikey laughed softly. "Like, you playing soccer. Now that's a rough sport. Make sure they know it's just a game so you don't have psycho's running on the field chasing after you yelling about tea or something."

"Crap. Good point." Alice muttered. "I dunno though, March seems to be the most normal, well, next to Spade I guess. I don't think he would start much."

"You're definition of much or theirs?" Mikey asked.

Alice frowned. "Why the hell do you understand the crazies better then I do?"

"It's simple nonsense, Alice. Just go with it." Mikey mused. "You're obviously important. The damn Prince likes you. So I really don't think you gotta worry about too much."

"Mm..." Alice mumbled into the phone. She didn't like being reminded of that and he seemed to like to bring it up as much as possible.

"C'mon, I promise to try and not laugh more. What happened when you went back into the dining room?" he asked.

Alice almost snorted. "I didn't go back in. I said a not so pleasant goodbye to the Rev, and Sister Francis and stormed up to my room all indignant like. You know, like those angsty teenagers we watch in movies."

Mikey chuckled and did his best to stifle it and keep it quiet. "Damn. Bet dad two and the good doctor didn't much like that."

"Actually mom didn't seem to care much, but dad threw a bit of a fit after they left. He said I had some lesson to learn and I was being childish. Suits me just fine. But I've discovered that there is a down side to my animosity."

"Do tell."

"Apparently I'm showing aggressive signs of lashing out or some other jargon. The irrational behavior just wasn't like me." Alice said.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, mom wants me to talk to a professional and this time dad didn't have my back on how it was a ridiculous idea and that I was perfectly fine." She grumbled.

"Damn, she wants someone to look at your head. The inner workings of Alice and her thought process's. Wasn't the good doctor on your side about the dinner?" Mikey asked.

"About the being blindsided at the dinner, yes. Yes, she was. But my storming out with a tantrum and locking myself in the bathroom was some kind of cry for help." Alice said, stretching slowly. "She's all gloating and excited since she's wanted me to check out professional help for years. Like I'll respect her more or something because of her occupation."

"You're screwed." He chuckled.

"I know. Believe me, I know." Alice muttered.

March's untimely visit only made her paranoid. Now every time she heard a noise or walked into a room she thought should be empty she looked first to see if she had an unwanted visitor. She had no idea how they got to her world but then she also had no idea how she got to Wonderland either, but that happened.

"Who lives in the house up the road?" Alice asked.

"Which?" Mikey said. "There are a few over there you know."

"The one I told you I came out of with Spade. That one a few houses up from yours with the brown shutters. How long has that place been empty?" She asked.

"You remember, that lady lived there for a couple years I think. She threw that block party before she left. That's when our mom's though they caught us doing something dirty in the back yard." He chuckled. "She moved out a while ago. Year or two ago."

"I don't remember." Alice muttered. "The thing in the back yard, yeah but not the lady in that house."

"Obviously."

"I wonder." Alice started softly. "How Spade knew that house was empty. How he knew it was safe to pop up there. I wonder if that was a fluke or if he really has a hold of the house and it keeping it for himself. It might explain how March got here. Certainly not in my house but here all the same."

"Would it explain how he disappeared from your bathroom?" Mikey asked.

She frowned. "No. No I guess not. Do you gotta shoot down all my idea's?"

"I'm just helping you think things out." He mused, and she heard the familiar sound of his computer keys. "You know, throwing ideas out there for you to ponder."

"Mm…" Alice muttered, pushing her blankets back and curling up in bed. She had no plans on moving for the day.

"Don't use your disgruntled tone with me." He chuckled. "Your mom really will start to think there's something wrong with you. Then the meds will start and the nurse visits to your bedside to administer them three times a day."

Alice smiled a little. "Shut up."

"Alice," Her mother said instantly as she opened her bedroom door and peered inside. "Are you still in bed?"

"That the good doctor I hear?" Mikey asked.

"Like the wild hunter." Alice muttered into her phone. "Yes, the animals sense the closing danger,"

"Alice?"

Mikey chuckled. "Ouch. What's she want?"

"I dunno."

"Alice." Angela sighed, walking in, "Are you on the phone?"

"Did she honestly just ask that?" Mikey muttered.

Alice nodded. "I'm choosing to ignore it. I'm thinking of going back to sleep. That sounds like a really good day."

"That Michael?" She asked.

"Tell her I'm your new sexy boyfriend from Austria. That's gotta get a great response." Mikey said, his amusement coming through loud and clear.

Alice smiled faintly. "Hold on, would you?"

"Mhm."

"Mom." Alice said, sitting up on her elbow as she looked up at her. "You know you have a rule where no one is allow to utter a syllable when in the same room with you while you're on the phone? I'm taking on the rule. You're pissed at me and I'm pissed at you so how about we not do this now, kay?"

She flopped back down, pressing the phone back to her ear and heard Mikey laughing before she could say hello again.

"Alice." Angela sighed heavily. "Your appointment with Jean is on Saturday."

"Not going." Alice said before directing her attention back to Mikey. "Can you fucking believe that?"

"Told you, your screwed." He said.

"She'll see you there on time." Angela said before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"God damn." Alice muttered. "She and my dad need to go take a cruise or something and leave me the hell alone."

Mikey laughed again. "You're being a brat."

"They're causing me to be a brat." She grumbled. "I'm having enough problems as is without them being nosy in my life. I'll go to the damn appointment but I'm not saying a word the entire time. Let them waste their money."

"Tough love, babe." Mikey smiled. "Saturday, eh? That's lame."

"Why?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. She was thinking her mother had to have been bipolar or something else to have her moods all over the place.

"I heard a bunch of teams from school were gonna take up all the fields for a few games on Saturday. I take it you haven't checked your e-mail but your team seems to be all for it. The girl Laina called me because she didn't get the memo you and I weren't really going out. Anyway, she said you weren't answering your phone so they didn't know if you were coming." He said. "I'm tired of being your messenger boy."

"I'll get you a cute hat or something." Alice said, seeing humor in the visual. "I'll skip out on the appointment early. I'm hoping after five minutes of not talking and she'll let me leave."

"Well good, I wanna watch girls get tackled on the field." He laughed.

"You and every other guy." Alice yawned. "Dunno why you seem to think girls soccer is so interesting."

There was a pause that made her smile.

"I could answer, Allie. Really could, but I'm not." He said, sounding amused. "I'm really not. I dunno if I can get hit over the phone but I don't want to try."

"Probably a good idea." Alice agreed, yawning again. She found herself wishing for the nice smelling, big bed that Spade had, but getting to it would be surrendering her pride. Something she held dear at the moment. It was bad enough that he always had her so flustered that she never knew what to do with herself around him. She wouldn't just smile and agree with his every whim. Smile and fall into his arms, no matter how tempting the idea was.

"You sound like you were up all night or something." Mikey said.

"Not restful." She said, pulling the phone away from her as she yawned loud.

"—and sleep." She heard once she pressed it back to her ear.

"What?"

"I said then get of the phone, close your eyes and sleep." He chuckled. "You sound like you've been spending all night thinking rather then sleeping."

Alice smiled. "Twist my arm." She muttered, not even saying goodbye before she clicked her phone shut and buried her face into her pillows. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder and waiting to be abducted again. She didn't want to be afraid to step in a puddle or take a bath. Afraid to find a group of crazies roaming around her house when she wasn't there, or when she was for that matter.

More then that, Alice knew every time she closed her eyes and had that moment of silence where she was free to think and drift off into her mind, that she'd see Spade's face. His smile and silky voice that ran through her and made her weak at the knees. Weak everywhere. Spade cast a spell over her she couldn't escape from and the more she pushed the thoughts away, the more she thought about it. Worse, the more she thought about where the real harm was in it. Had she made a mistake? For whatever reason, he'd fallen in love with her, and she'd walked away from those feelings without getting all of her precious questions answered.

When Saturday finally rolled around, Alice was more then reluctant. It took both Lane and Erin banging on her door to wake her up and the constant nagging of her mother to get her ready for her morning appointment. She wore capris opposed to the skirt her mother had wished for. Alice didn't see the need to dress up for what she hoped would be a short appointment, especially when she was planning on playing soccer afterwards.

That caused a bit of a problem with her parents too. Angela was actually considering driving her daughter to the appointment just to be sure she'd go but she hadn't realized Alice had already gotten her keys and taken off.

She'd hardly spoken to her father in the last few days but that wasn't exactly uncommon with his hours. It happened more often then not.

Something she decided to be grateful for was that she couldn't actually see her mother for this little session. Instead she was going to see Dr. Jean Landers who shared an office with her mother. Alice had met her on several occasions but that didn't mean she was going to sit down and spill her heart out to the woman. Mostly because if she did, chances were good she'd be committed.

"What's up, Beth." Alice said as she walked into the office, overly pleased that she beat her mother there. Beth was the secretary who liked to mention how she remembered Alice as a baby and handled all of the doctor's schedules.

"Alice." She smiled, looking over her glasses. "You didn't come with your mother?"

"No, I did not." Alice muttered, slumping down in a chair. "Jean in yet?"

"Nope, but she called ahead and said you could wait in her office if you wanted to." Beth smiled sweetly. Of course she was the type to beat the doctor's into their office.

"Great." Alice muttered, getting up and trudging into Jean's office, which was left unlocked. She was familiar with the offices but that didn't mean she wanted to hang around in them. She frowned slowly at the couch some patients liked you use but lying down wasn't really necessary. There was a multitude of chairs in the room so she took the one opposite Jean's desk and waited. The silence was deafening and it made her wish she were back home. The walls were an off color white and the paintings weren't detailed enough for her to stare at for long periods.

She sighed, pretending for a minute she was in a scene of one of her stories. A character needing to see a counselor or something similar. This was a good place visually to help a scene like that. The clock on the wall ticking slowly that made her feel like time could almost stop or move backwards.

There were books on tall shelves with knickknacks on them and pictures of Jean's family. Folders were piled up neatly on the corner of the desk and to took a large amount of restraint for her to not get up and shift through the drawers on the desk. She would have had she been sure no one would ever know but she hadn't had that sort of luck lately. It only took a few seconds to get from the outside door to the door of the office.

"Damn…" Alice muttered, leaning back in the chair so her head hung back and she was staring at the wall behind her. All of this was because her father thought she was having sex. She couldn't imagine the pain he would be when she really was.

"You're looking a little green, sugar."

Alice shot up in her chair with wide eyes as she came face to face with Hatter who was sitting, wearing a large grin in Jean's chair.

"You…"

"My, my, my, you do look like you've seen better days, sugar. What seems the be the problem?" Hatter asked, resting his chin on his palm. He still wore his top hat that was covered in pins, but this time he wasn't wearing a white shirt under his vest. It was just a red plaid vest covered in tiny metal studs. Written across his arm were the words 'my sweet elixir'.

"Why are you here?" Alice demanded in a loud whisper, nearly slamming her hand against the edge of the desk.

"I like this game." Hatter said, mimicking her whispering tone.

"Lord help me…" Alice pleaded.

Hatter nodded, lifting his hat for a moment and pulling out a full steaming cup of tea and a biscuit from his pocket. "Does he help you often? That's nice."

"Hatter." Alice groaned. "You gotta get out of here."

"Why?" he asked, sipping his tea. He seemed to be as curious with the room as she was and his eyes ran across each corner slowly.

"How the hell am I gonna explain you being in here?" She glared.

He shrugged, not looking concerned. He picked up a pair of scissors that were in a cup of pens on the desk and slipped it into this pants pocket. "You worry too much, Sugar. Don't worry so much, mkay?"

"Why are you here?" she repeated, rubbing her eyes.

"Jealousy is a terrible monster." Hatter said, his voice lowering as he finally stared at her directly. "March let his little visit slip and it was entirely unfair."

He pulled open the drawers to Jean's desk, which was the home of a large amount of papers and files. He looked at them uninterestingly for a moment before slowly closing the drawer again as if having seen something he despised.

"You're an idiot." Alice said softly. "You gotta get the hell out of here,"

"Uh uh, not till I get my say." He said, picking up an empty notepad from the corner of the desk and replacing it with his biscuit.

"This isn't the time, Hatter." Alice said, hearing Beth's voice. She was hoping she just hadn't heard the phone ring and that it was just a call. If either her mother or Jean had arrived she'd have some explaining to do.

"Course it is. Now let me see, where—oh—where shall I begin." He chuckled, pausing only for a moment. "I am one of your very own guard his Majesty has assembled to keep you safe from certain dangers, whatever they may be. I am your Ace, your wild card, if you will."

"Ace…" Alice muttered.

"Exactly right, sugar." He smiled, unhooking the keyboard from the computer and laying it in the chair next to him.

"What the hell, are you a fucking klepto or something?" Alice stared, touching the side of her bra instantly to make sure he cell phone was where it was supposed to be. She was a bit relieved to see it still there but it still made him fall into a small fit of laughter all the same.

"Indeed." He purred. "As your wildcard, Sugar, I am skilled in the unexplainable and surprising forms of anything and everything. Lovely, yes?" he asked sipping his tea.

Alice frowned at him, feeling a migraine develop. "You came here to tell me that?"

"Indeed." He repeated.

"Tell me why." Alice said instead, forgetting their current location. "Tell me the real reason I need guards."

"I have." Hatter laughed. "Do pay attention, pretty sugar. We were assembled by his Majesty. It's not hard to put together."

"This can't all be because he thinks he's in love with me." Alice muttered, rubbing her eyes again. She'd end up pulling all of her hair out.

"Why not?" Hatter asked, jumping up onto the desk until he was on his knees and leaning uncomfortably close to her. "His majesty wishes to do nothing more then to keep you happy, despite everything."

Alice felt the knot in her stomach grow. "Everything? What does that mean exactly?"

Hatter grinned wide, moving closer so his hands were on the arms of her chair. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers roughly and she found herself stuck for a moment in his kiss before she could pull away. By the time she'd balled up her fist he'd pulled away on his own. "Don't be so selfish, Sugar. Not all of this is about you."

Alice swallowed hard and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open and saw Dr. Jean Landers walking in. Her eyes snapped back to the desk to find Hatter gone, his teacup along with him.

"Oi…" Alice muttered.

"Hey there, Alice." Dr. Jean smiled as she walked in. She was a short woman, her hair pulled back in some fancy way. Like her mother she was usually in one of those nice high dollar suits but today she wore heels with it to give her that extra inch. "You okay, honey?"

Alice was almost tempted to tell her how not okay she was but she didn't want to be crazy. She didn't want to admit that she could very well be going crazy, not seriously. "I didn't volunteer for this." She said instead, hoping that would cover any excuses.

"Yes, I can tell your mother rather pushed you into it." Jean said kindly. "You know anything we talk about can't get back to her without your permission."

Alice nodded. "No offence, Jean, but there's nothing I want to talk about. I'll tell you all about what prompted the visit, but my parents will have to accept that I'm not a kid anymore and they can't go nosing around."

Jean nodded, sitting back at her desk and frowned. "Where on Earth is my keyboard?" She said, looking around the edge of her desk as if something like that could have possibly just fallen.

Alice stared with wide eyes for a moment and relief filled her. At the very least she wasn't entirely crazy. "I don't know. I didn't notice it was missing." She lied.

"That's odd." Jean muttered, not yet noticing any of the smaller changes. "Would you mind sitting tight for a sec, I'm going to see if Beth knows anything about this."

"Take your time…" Alice muttered, watching as the doctor walked out into the front area. "Damn klepto just did me a favor…"

The thought stayed with her the entire session. They weren't ready to call it a break in but apparently things had been taken from her mothers office was well and getting back on track with her never really seemed to happen.

Lucky for Alice the Doctor's were so dumbfounded that they hardly remembered Alice was there at all. Jean asked her to make a new appointment for them to try again and she merely smiled and walked right passed Beth without saying anything but a pleasant goodbye.

For a long time she sat in her car in the parking lot as if expecting Hatter to be there but he wasn't. Not even to tease her again. He'd come and gone just as quick as March had, and still she was the only one that had seen him. Had the keyboard not been missing then she would really have questioned seeing him. After everything she'd seen and been through, believing it was real was still hard for her.

When she finally started to leave she was still later then she had wanted to be. She got a call from Tina who had ridden with Autumn to Latter's Field and Mikey who was on his way there too. Both were wondering if she'd be able to make it and she gave them both the same story, only one was a little more detailed then the other.

She didn't have time explain to Mikey about Hatter's oh so sudden appearance but he got the definite vibe that something had happened again.

"Hey there, my deary." Mikey said, throwing his arm around her shoulder when she got out of her car. He'd been leaning against his, waiting for her since he'd gotten there first. "How'd it go?"

"Decent considering no one was focused on me. Seems to be some thievery going on around there." Alice muttered.

"Thievery?"

"Klepto jerks." She muttered. "They just poof in and poof out."

"Mmm." Mikey muttered as they slowly made their towards the field. "March popped back in at the office?"

She shook her head. "Hatter."

"Nice…" Mikey muttered. "And he stole from them?"

"Took Jean's keyboard." Alice nodded. "Maybe I should just go home. I really don't feel like seeing half our class hanging around here."

Mikey laughed softly. "Damn I wish I'd thought of that. Allie, Listen to yourself. This isn't you. You're too head strong to be curled up in your room for so long, expecting something bad to happen. You've always been more of a 'I want it my way' kind of girl. What happened?"

"In a world of nonsense I dunno which way it my way anymore."

Mikey smacked the back of her head. "This isn't Wonderland."

Alice frowned a little and nodded, kicking his ankle in response. She could already see her team practicing. It looked like they'd be playing the boys team and that would be no contest. Autumn had taken charge of the team since she wasn't there yet and Tina was on the sidelines—sketching the boys stretching by the direction she was looking towards.

Winnie and her clones were around talking to Taylor and a few of his friends. Even from a distance Alice could see the bruise on his jaw that was already changing colors from healing. The group was gathered around and a few of them cast a look towards Mikey and Alice.

"Great." Alice muttered.

"C'mon, your team needs you. Think of it that way." Mikey encouraged, almost dragging her along with him. "Don't worry."

"Gonna get you for this." Alice sighed, making her way towards the field. The girls she'd led to a championship the year before all waited patiently and every one looked pleased to see the game could finally start.

"About time." Autumn chucked, kicking the ball between herself and Lesley while the other girls stretched.

Alice smiled apologetically. "Busy morning. Are they ready to go?"

"Yep, just waiting for you since we were sure you were coming." Marissa chimed in. It wasn't until now that Alice realized she hadn't seen much of her team in the summer months.

Alice nodded, noticing that Mikey choose to sit next to Tina and ask her about her sketches and watch the game rather then go off with his own friends. "Then lets get started, hm?"

The girls grinned and it didn't take long to get the boys ready to go. They'd played the boys team so often it was almost second nature to them, and had only ever lost to them a small handful of times. Either way, both teams played as roughly as the pros and this was one of those rare times referee and school official's didn't get in the way. The game became more brutal as it went on and they ignored those pesky rules that would have had the players sitting out for a part of the game.

Alice found out instantly how much she missed running. In minutes she was focused on the rush of the game instead of her current problems. She didn't have to worry about Hatter or anyone else, not when she had a game to win. She kicked the ball right out from under one of the boys and had him tripping over his own feet. From the sidelines she could hear Mikey and Tina laughing but tried not to get distracted by it the way she would have liked.

She was sure they had drawn a crowd but they often did when they got to this point. There was a pause every time a goal was made but that was it.

Autumn was the one to make the winning goal and there was a simultaneous groan from the boys team.

"Damn, you were playing to kill today." Autumn said, wiping the sweat from her face onto her shirt.

"Letting out the stress." Alice smiled, moving tiredly towards the sidelines. "Felt really good though. I gotta find someone to drive me home now though, I'm tired."

"I thought you were gonna break Andrew's leg." Mikey said, laughing from his spot next to Tina. "And I almost wish you had. He went down fast."

Alice smiled, leaning against Autumn. "He was in the way."

"I wish I'd brought my camera." Tina chuckled. "It really would have made a great shot. Could have used it for an assignment."

"And gotten me kicked off the team for aggressive behavior?" Alice raised an eye. "Thanks a lot, Teeny."

"You make is sound so much worse." Tina smiled.

"We needed the practice though." Autumn said, stretching slightly and pushing Alice forward so she wouldn't fall when she moved. "Sorry."

"Trying to make me fall on my face." Alice smiled a little but almost paled instantly when she saw someone standing a few feet behind Mikey and Tina.

"Harsh, callous, ruthless. That game was incredible."

"Who are you?" Autumn asked, making Tina and Mikey turn to look.

White grinned widely, looking directly at Alice. This time he wore jeans and a white tee-shirt with a white rabbit sketched on the shirt in black. His platinum blond hair was a mess and she realized for the first time that his ears were pierced. Still, it was the most casual she'd seen him.

"Looking for me?" Alice sighed.

White smile and nodded, giving each of her friends a once over. "Shall we?" he gestured behind him.

"Make it quick." Alice muttered, walking around Tina towards him.

"Hey, wait." Mikey muttered, looking up at him. It didn't take much for him to make the connection.

"I'll be right back." Alice said instead as she walked towards White. "And you, don't touch me."

White laughed, taking her hand and leading her back towards the parking lot while her friends watched. She could hear Autumn and Tina questioning Mikey instantly, but he didn't really have answers for them.

"You're turn then?" Alice asked. "First March, then Hatter."

"Very good, baby." He said, his lips ghosting over her ear teasingly. "You think I deserve a turn, right?"

"Please get it over with." Alice muttered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, baby. Wasn't it enough you've broken his Majesty's heart. Are you trying to push all of us away? Honestly, you're going about it the wrong way if you are, anyway, how are you doing?" He asked.

Alice actually stared at him for a moment, trying to adjust to the new sudden question. "I don't know. Saying I'm fine would be a lie."

"Mm, yes, baby. March told us about the dinner and Hatter told me you were being held prisoner by government officials."

That almost made her smile. "Government officials? Hardly, I was in a psychiatrist's office."

"Same difference." White shrugged.

"How do you figure?" She looked at him.

"I don't know what that is, baby, and I very much doubt Hatter did either so he's going off what he saw. You were in prison." White smiled.

"Okay fine." Alice muttered.

"His majesty won't be pleased to hear that, but we're hesitating to even mention it." White chuckled, hopping up to sit on the hood of her car.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He smiled.

"Why wouldn't he be pleased?" Alice sighed. "And why don't you just run along and tell him."

"Tsk, baby. Tsk. His majesty has confined himself to his room since shortly after your last visit. He told us not to bother you." He said, grabbing her arm to pull her closer to him.

"Ah, and you all are bothering me." Alice nodded. "Yeah, so why don't you go home and leave me alone."

White laughed loudly. "I could, but won't. Nope, we won't. We were told to protect you first and we shall. You'll just have to learn not to take things so seriously, baby."

"Why is leaving me alone so hard?" Alice frowned, staring up at him. This was the first time someone had seen him besides her, which was either a good or bad thing.

White cupped her jaw and leaned closer towards her as if knowing how uncomfortable it made her. "I am one of your very own guard his Majesty has assembled to keep you safe from harm and certain dangers. I am your offence; you're fighter protector and your sword. Simple enough to understand?"

Alice nodded slowly, remembering how in Wonderland he showed up when she needed him and how he rescued her with his fighting skills on one occasion. "I think."

"Lovely." White cooed, kissing her forehead and laughing when she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She repeated.

White stuck his tongue out at her teasingly and laughed again. "As you wish, baby. For now at least."

"How did you always find me. I know the ground moves but how did you jump from one spot to another with me?" She asked.

He smiled coyly. "I'm a rabbit."

She frowned. "You know what I mean. Spade said there was a way I could learn to do it but we never got to that. He only gave me this necklace." She said, tugging at the chain.

White's smile widened and he touched the chain himself. "This doesn't do anything."

"What?" Alice said, scowling suddenly.

He laughed and looked more amused. "Does nothing. Not a thing. It's a necklace and that's all. Some pretty Spade Kingdom heirloom or something."

"Then why would he tell me it would help?" Alice asked, her brow moving closer together from thinking.

"Did he?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Positive, White." She glared. "Stop spinning my answers around, it really is starting to piss me off."

"Pity." He smiled.

Alice inhaled softly and after a moment to cool down she started again. "Fine then. Apparently I have guards. Offence, defense and an Ace. Are there more?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"I just wanna know if I have to look for more of you crazies popping up." Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled. "If you do it would be one of us. Don't be so paranoid, baby. You are acting just like his Majesty. Poor Majesty in such a state."

"What the hell does that mean?" Alice frowned.

"Tsk, tsk." He waved a finger at her. "If you want to know so badly all the questions swimming in your pretty little head then why not come back to Wonderland and find out."

"No." Alice said instantly. "He dragged me to Wonderland and had me scared out of my mind. No, I'm not going back."

"Poor Alice." White teased, actually using her name. "The guilt will break one of you soon."

Alice stared at him and wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know what that meant but she had a feeling if she asked he would only use it as an excuse to bring her back to Wonderland and she wasn't going.

"The White Rabbit, right?"

They both looked up to Mikey walking towards the cars.

"Yeah." Alice said. "Welcome to my hallucinations."

"Some damn good hallucinations if you're bringing them to life. Good job." Mikey said, moving to stand next to her.

White laughed; looking highly amused with the thought. "Oh, someone's been kissing and telling." He slid of the car towards Mikey and smiled. "Who are you?"

"Michael, I'm Alice's friend." He said as if he wasn't talking to one of the insane men that Alice had been telling him about.

"Lovely." White smiled. "Would you be a guard of hers?"

Mikey seemed to think about it but nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am. Not a problem here, right?"

"Jeez…" Alice sighed. "Are you really just not questioning the insanity of all this?"

"It's crazy but it's apparently real, so yeah I think I will just go with it." Mikey smiled. "Sorry Allie."

White smiled. "This is different. Someone to help Alice. Charming, the world can finally continue to move, or at least soon." He sighed. "I would really like the puzzle pieces back."

"I really don't know what you're babbling about." Alice rubbed her temple. "Can you call me or something before you appear out of thin air?"

"What fun is that?" White grinned, kissing her cheek and pulling away before she could hit him. This time he kept walking across the parking lot. "We'll be in touch, baby."

"That's not reassuring." Alice said but White only continued to walk away, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Odd." Mikey commented with an amused smiled.

"I can't believe you're so okay with this." Alice said, punching his arm.

He smiled, grabbing her wrist and pushing her arm away. "Wasn't that bad."

"It was the most, dare I say, normal I've ever seen him. That's setting off alarms in my head." Alice muttered, shaking her head slowly.

Mikey laughed good-naturedly. "He watched you play soccer, he should know your not a girl to be taken lightly when you could kick the shit outta him. Just breathe, okay?"

Alice nodded slowly, trying to put together the pieces in her mind to figure out what was going on. They couldn't just lay it out simply for her. Everything had to be more cryptic then it needed to be. Now against her better judgment she was thinking about Spade and there was no way for that to end well for her.

She'd already made up her mind to not go back to Wonderland, and cracking under that pressure wouldn't help her. Besides, even if she wanted to go, she didn't exactly know how.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews ^_^

**LydLyd** – Thanks so much for the review and the add! ^_^ Honestly, I think I switch favorite characters with every chapter. Glad you like them!

Thanks for reading everyone! Appreciate it!

Please review!


	13. One chance

Yay! This week's chapter is up on time!

Enjoy.

* * *

Alice never thought she would be at the starting point of so many rumors and crazy little stories that moved uncontrollably around her peers. Almost everyone who came to Latter's Field knew each other and most of them attended St. Mary's Immortal Blessing Private School. A new face did not go unnoticed and White leading her off towards the parking lot was big news, especially when most of them still thought she and Mikey were an item.

Her phone had been ringing almost constantly. It was mostly girls from her team trying to get the first scoop on the attractive boy she was with but she ignored them all. Even Tina and Autumn got the short version of how she knew him, which was just a lie she thought up quick.

Mikey had just found the entire thing amusing. After his friends called him in a panic to ask if she was cheating on him he had to call her to share his hysterics.

"You can't tell me its not funny." he had said before she hung up on him.

Alice rubbed her face and sighed. She'd left her house and was sitting inside a cafe on Main Street. She couldn't stand another second inside her house with everyone hovering around her. Erin and Lane were both keeping a closer eye on her now then they had her entire adolescence, and if her parents happened to step out, they would call to 'check on her' repeatedly. Lying seemed to be the thing to do so she told them all she was going to a friend's house. That unfortunately was too much of a stretch right now and seeing any of her friends was out of the question. There was no one else she could explain her problems to and Mikey was a little _too_ happy at the moment. He seemed to think this was turning into some kind of adventure for her and that wasn't particularly what she wanted.

Alice stared at her cup of iced coffee and her blueberry muffin she didn't plan on eating and sighed. She didn't want to even be there but the café was just a quiet place to sit and she needed to go somewhere to occupy her mind. Life was much to complicated for her all of a sudden.

It was impossible not to think and over think things more. It was the last summer before her last year of high school when she should have been doing nothing with her free time. Instead she was now spending all that time tying to convince herself she wasn't crazy.

"Hello Alice." Winnie said in her singsong voice as she sat down across from her. She was overly chipper and it made Alice's mood worse. On top of that, Kelsey and Donna weren't far away but they stayed at their own table instead of encroaching on Alice's.

"I don't recall inviting you to sit." Alice muttered rudely, sipping her drink.

She made a sympathetic sound but didn't move. "Really looks like you've been having a hard week. Did you have a fight with whoever it is you're dating?"

Alice sighed, feeling that familiar stab into her personal life. Winnie was one of the last people she was willing to talk to about it. She couldn't even bring herself to be semi polite and opted to just ignore the girl. She had too much on her mind to worry about silly rumors that would flit around her class and be forgotten in a month. One more year, she reminded herself. After that, if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to see them again.

"Ah, don't want to talk about it?" she guessed.

"How very astute." Alice grumbled, sipping her drink again though she really didn't really want it anymore.

"Are you sure? You know I am one of the upper classmen councilors. You could talk to me any time, Alice." Winnie said, her voice holding that superior smugness her hard work had led her to.

"Winnie, I really don't care and I'm not in the mood." Alice sighed again, staring back out the café's window.

"School starts next week. You know I'm just worried that you won't be prepared after having so much on your mind." Winnie said and Alice could only imagine the praise she would receive from teachers. Helping the less fortunate, that's Winnie.

"Such a kind girl going out of her way for others." Or some nonsense similar to that. No matter who she had fooled she really just liked to make herself look and feel better. She was a perfectionist who took things to a new level.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Alice grumbled.

"I'm sure you will." She said, sounding fairly doubtful and Alice could see her friends practically straining to hear the conversation between them. "I just wanted you to remember that I do often give very good advice."

"Noted." Alice said, her tone clipped. She was still hoping for the girl to just leave her alone but that was becoming a tedious task.

"I know things must be stressful for you and Mikey. Taylor said he's barely seen Mikey the last few days. Seems there's more distance between them then before." Winnie continued as if analyzing the situation and Alice felt the sickening feeling of being under her mother's microscope for constant questioning.

"Not really any problem of yours is it?" Alice stared.

"Taylor is my brother." She pointed out and Alice left off the fact that they only really claimed each other when it suited them.

"Great job, Mikey's my best friend and you don't see me harassing him, do you?" Alice said, reaching up to rub her eyes.

"They could appreciate the intervention in the long run. The two of them are very good friends." She smiled. "Don't you think?"

"Not my business." Alice said, already knowing what Mikey honestly thought of Taylor and a few of the other guys he hung out with a lot. She knew he'd rather meet up with the guys on his track team then Taylor. That made her wonder for a moment if he only became friends with Taylor to act as a middle buffer for her so she wouldn't get too close.

"Not with that attitude." She frowned at me.

"Mikey isn't your business, Winnie. Aren't you still dating…what's his name, Kyle Richmin, isn't it? You shouldn't bother yourself with your brother's friends." Alice shrugged and wondered if she hit a nerve. Winnie's face contorted for just a moment and Alice had to wonder if she'd been dumped.

"It's never a bad thing to want to try and help someone." She said, staring at Alice directly with a dull look most rarely saw.

Alice shook her head slowly, feeling tired. "It is when they haven't asked for help."

"Is that your problem?" Winnie pressed. "That you don't want to ask for help on what's bother you?"

"Winnie." Alice said, finally tired of fencing back and forth with her. "Would you mind, going away? I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. If I did, then I wouldn't be sitting alone in the first place."

She stood up but stared down at Alice with a stern glower. "I hope you don't end up making things worse."

"Me too." Alice muttered quietly, taking a long sip from her drink before looking up and seeing Winnie still standing next to her table. Only now she was staring off behind Alice like a deer caught in headlights. Glancing over, she saw Kelsey and Donna with a similar look and that's all it took for her to assume something cute walked in.

Alice slid sideways in her chair to take a look for herself and her mouth went immediately dry when her eyes met Spades light blue ones. Sitting completely frozen she couldn't seem to do a thing other then watch as Spade move slowly towards her. He moved like he wasn't sure he should have been there at all but his movements were still graceful.

"Breathe Rhodes!" Alice silently commanded herself but like most of the other woman in the café, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Spade was just like she remembered, only better if that were possible. Her first thoughts were on his hair and how she knew now that it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. It really was a grayish color with blond roots, but it was messier then before as if he'd just run his hand through it.

He still wore his studded spade earrings and his ear cuff but that was the only thing that remained from what she was sure was his normal attire. Like White the day before he was in jeans, only his were dark black and the boots he wore actually could have been White's. His tee-shirt was black and over all he should have looked almost plain, but instead he still looked like a prince.

"Alice." He said, his voice a caress that sent a shiver down her spine.

Alice finally snapped out of it and turned back around in her seat. She took another sip from her drink to get rid of her sudden cottonmouth. "What are you doing here?"

Winnie's head snapped to Alice and she stared at her like she was crazy for asking such a question to someone like him.

Spade came closer, putting his hand on the back of Alice's chair. "May I sit?"

Alice waved her hand by the chair as an open invitation that he took after a small moment of hesitation. The hesitation that gave her eyes a chance to take a lingering look down the back of his jeans in appreciation.

"You can stop stalling now, Winnie." Alice muttered, feeling unrightfully agitated that she was granted the same time to look.

"Right, sorry." Winnie muttered, staring at Spade for a moment more before backing away and smiling softly when he spared her a friendly glance.

Alice stared at her hands for a long moment before looking up at Spade. She had told herself she wouldn't be drawn into him this time. She wouldn't let him cast his spell on her and she wouldn't give in so easily.

"I think I have a lot to apologize for." He said softly and she was grateful for the tone, it made it harder for everyone to snoop in the conversation. "For your three surprises firstly. I didn't realize they would sneak off to come here like they did. I should have realized but—"

"You locked yourself away." Alice said, staring at him with a frown.

He smiled weakly. "Which one of them told you that?"

"White, but I guess they all hinted."

He nodded slowly as if he should have known. "I suppose I haven't been acting much like a Prince lately."

Alice frowned, watching him and waiting in silence for him to continue.

"I don't know how to make things right with you, Alice. But not trying is unacceptable and it being so very unacceptable made me realize that not trying anything at all to talk to you would be the epitome of ignorance and that is something I am not. Even if you ignore me, Alice, let me try to figure out how to do things on your terms." He said, keeping eye contact the entire time and it made her chest ache. He was sincere but it wasn't a begging tone. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to handle him begging her.

Spade was trying to push her into an agreement. He was trying to inch his way closer to her. He was acting more like a Prince.

"I did everything in a wrong way that I should not have started with to begin with. It should have been the right way the first time and that way—"

"Spade." She cut him off. "You're looping again."

He sighed softly, beginning again. "I frightened you. I should have done things differently so you wouldn't have been frightened. I was greedy and that wasn't fair."

He paused, waiting to see if she would say something and continued when she didn't.

"I want to try again. I am going to try again, but it will be better. I want to answer your questions, Alice. I want you to be satisfied." He said softly and something about the word heated her face. Even knowing it wasn't exactly what he was implying her mind couldn't help but wander for a moment to dirty places.

"Do you realize the grief you put me through every time you dragged me to Wonderland?" She finally asked.

"Yes." he said softly. "It was unintentional."

"So you sent someone else to fetch me rather then coming yourself and explaining it to me?" He accused.

"I would have, Alice." He said softly, reaching his hand forward to touch hers. "I couldn't get away from my princely problems. I sent White to bring you to me because I honestly wouldn't have been able to get to you faster then he could."

Alice had a hard time arguing with that one.

"A chance." He said, looking at her with a saddened look. "Just one."

"Spade." I sighed softly. "We don't know each other."

He seemed to think that over for a moment before considering. "Do you really think that's true? After everything you were put through? Do you really think that's true?"

"You might know me but I don't know you. I know your name and who you have working for you but other then that, what is there?" She stared.

"You tell me, Alice." He said softly. "You tell me what you feel from me and what you expect. Tell me what kind of person you think I am."

She frowned. "I don't know."

"Alice." He smiled softly and she felt again as if her heart were lodged in her throat. He looked sincere and patient with her and her ever word. "Trust me, even if it's just a little."

"I don't want to be a pawn in the game, Spade. I want to know everything." Alice said softly. "I want to know everything before I corner myself by promising you anything."

His smile deepened. "That's a very thought out answer. Like a princess, politely vague and showing your authority. You never cease to amaze me, you know? You never have, never once. Maybe that's what pulled me to you in the first place."

Alice frowned again. "I never remember meeting you."

"You don't remember your first trips to Wonderland at all." He chuckled knowingly.

She couldn't exactly argue that since they both knew it was true. Her subconscious trips she took at a child had blending into dreams and other dreams and others until she didn't know which ones were in Wonderland and which ones weren't. She had no memory of any of them or the world itself. Not that she wanted to, anyway, but it would have made situations like this so much easier.

"I guess your right, but I want to know that too. How you met me." Alice said sipping her drink.

"Hm." He nodded happily, his smile more relaxed now that his confidence had returned. He was almost sure he didn't have to worry about her running out the door now. "Are those girls friends of yours?"

"No." She said immediately, not even asking who he was referring to. She could feel their eyes on them still, but wondered for a moment how Spade even knew that. She hadn't seen him glance in there direction at all. His eyes had been on hers the entire time. "Classmates."

"Classmates?" He tilted his head just slightly.

"I'll explain it later." She sighed softly. "Don't feel like going into it right now."

"The boys are classmates as well?" Spade asked, unsure if he was using the correct word.

"What?" Alice muttered, looking over to see Taylor, Kyle and some other boy she didn't know the name of sitting with Winnie and her friends. All of them seemed overly interested in Spade's presence. "Definitely not." She continued softly.

It was only a few short weeks ago she thought the world of Taylor. She was sure he was what she was looking for despite the few warnings she had gotten. Like many girls in an odd place or in a relationship, she thought she could change him. Like a fairy tale happiness would bloom and everything would be perfect between them.

Now things were different for her. Taylor had those boyish looks she once thought were so attractive, but now her tastes had shifted tenfold. She looked back across from her at Spade and felt her heart race again. She'd moved on, and done so quickly.

"Would you like to go somewhere else to talk?" He asked, noticing her expression. "I will answer any questions you might have."

Alice stared at him. "Promise?"

"With my very word." He smiled. "Just give me a chance. That's all I ask."

Alice nodded, wrapping her muffin up and putting it in her purse. "Let's go then."

Spade stood up and offered her his hand like a gentleman and she felt the hot blush spread across her cheeks. She wasn't used to feeling important. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles and they both her the cumulative gasps from the women in the café.

"Al-Alice." Winnie said, reaching out towards them as they walked past. "You don't want to introduce your friend? He certainly doesn't go to our school."

Spade glanced back at her table but looked back to Alice. "Another time." He said, guiding Alice out.

"So is it this one or not?" Taylor asked. "You the mystery boyfriend or just one of them."

For a moment Spade gave Taylor a very distasteful look Alice wouldn't have thought him capable of. "Is he implying what I think he is?"

"Mm…" Alice muttered. "Let's go."

Taylor chuckled. "I never would have thought you were that kind of girl Alice. Do you keep them all locked in your basement?"

The boys at the table chuckled and the girls were to busy giving Spade a long once over. They didn't seem to be bothered with the conversation since they were to busy undressing Spade with their eyes.

"Ah, these are your worlds heathens, correct?" Spade asked.

Alice laughed abruptly, and pressed her face against Spade's shoulder. The boys at the table glared at Spade for the comment and stood slowly.

"You got something to say?" Kyle asked, his eyes half lidded, making his glare not nearly as effective.

Spade smile. "It's certainly not my fault if you did not hear me the first time."

"Just sit down Taylor." Winnie muttered, reaching to grab his arm but he yanked it away from her grasp.

"C'mon, we'll go outside and see how much you talk when it's three on one." Taylor said and Spade sighed. He wasn't acting intimidated, in fact it was more like he was just irritated.

"You'd attempt to fight in front of a lady? Repulsive." Spade said, guiding Alice out.

"Wait, just a sec—" Taylor started, reaching forward to grab Spade's shoulder but was cut off when someone else grabbed his wrist first.

White stood next to Taylor with the happiest of smiles. He squeezed his wrist until he sat back in his seat.

"You two go on ahead." White smile pleasantly. "I'll take care of this."

"Thank you kindly." Spade said, walking out with Alice and ignoring the commotion left behind. "I apologize."

"Wasn't your fault." Alice muttered, fairly embarrassed over the ordeal. "How did White know to show up?"

"I called him." Spade admitted. "I'm not overly fond of fighting and White honestly enjoys it. It makes things work out in a more pleasing manner. Don't you think?"

Alice nodded slowly. "I just hope he doesn't really hurt anybody. Despite what they said they wouldn't really have done much damage. They don't have it in them."

"I've explained it more or less." Spade said with a small smile, still having a gentle hold of Alice's hand. "I gave him a short explanation but he knows better, and I'm afraid he's terribly pleased to see me out and about."

She made a face at him. "I get the feeling he's a meddling fool."

Spade laughed and grinned. "Yes."

She could have guessed that much on her own and wondered if he really kept the best company for his position. "Where are we going to be able to talk?"

"You would like us to be alone, yes? Understandable. You're home perhaps?" he asked.

Alice frowned; she had no idea where her parents were. Her mother wasn't home when she left but her father was and there was no telling where they were now. She also had Lane and Erin to consider. Neither one has the day off so that meant they were around doing one thing or another.

"I don't think that would be a great idea." She admitted. "The house down the street from mine you let me out of before, is it yours?"

"Yes."

"Is it connected to Wonderland? Because if it is then that's out." She said.

"The back of the house is connected to my home. The front is just the front." He shrugged. "We could go there if you like."

The mental conflict was obvious on her face, so obvious he picked up on it immediately and thought quickly of a way to please her.

"We could sit outside or on the porch."

Alice nodded after a moment and had him follow her down the block where she had been parked.

"What are you doing?" Spade asked, watching her.

"Gonna drive." She stared at him. "Oh, no cars…" She continued when she realized the problem. It wasn't the sort of thing she came across in Wonderland. "Get in."

Spade looked almost uncomfortable for a moment but when Alice opened the door for him he complied easily enough and slid in, watching her carefully as she walked around the other side to get in the driver's seat.

"How'd you get here? You walk from the house?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I got here the same way I get around in Wonderland. I don't really have the means for transportation here. Do you—eh—drive everywhere?"

"No." She said. "I probably could have walked if I really wanted to but I wasn't in the mood today. Just a few minutes drive back."

"I see." He said a little nervously. He looked out the window as she pulled off and seemed to be gripping the door handle a little tighter then most people.

Her lips twitched into a smile when she noticed and for a moment she felt as if she were getting a small bit of revenge for all the things she'd been put through in Wonderland. It was a feeling she very greedily wanted more of. "Relax, it's not that far."

Spade nodded in response but stayed quite other then that. He stared out the window intently, absorbing their surroundings but Alice was wondering if the little ride was more damaging then the small bit of fun she had wanted it to be. His body was tense as he sat and after a moment he became as curious of the interior of the car as the outside.

"Gonna park at my house and walk to your." Alice said after a moment. "It's not that far and I hate driving for thirty seconds. That's all it would be, really."

"Anything you like." He said, but his voice wasn't as loud as it had been before.

She frowned harder at her sudden conscious that was making her feel guilty towards him being so apprehensive. He didn't have to get in the car, he could have appeared home or whatever it was he did and waited for her. He could have just waited.

As if responding to her own thoughts her mind came up with all the arguments to that statement alone.

Hadn't he been waiting all this time?

How could he be sure she wouldn't just tell him she would show up when really she had no intention of doing so?

Maybe he was having another selfish moment like before and wanted to spend a little time with her, despite how it made him feel.

Alice held back a groan and wasn't sure what side of the argument her mind was really on since she was torn.

The car ride was quick and nearly silent and when she pulled into her driving she frowned at the combination of cars. Erin's was gone but her mother's was back and her father's maybe having never left. It was too much for a weekday.

"Lets go." She said almost jumping out after stopping so she could get away before anyone decided to look out the window. She waiting impatiently at the end of the driveway for him and realized he probably just had trouble figuring out how to get out of the car. When she turned back to check, he was only a few steps away from her.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Just hate people looking over my shoulder."

"I understand." He said; seemingly glad to be out of the car as he walked with her down the street to the home he was occupying. "Now I suppose you have questions."

Alice nodded. "Yes. And I guess the necklace is working since I haven't been sucked back into Wonderland but White told me it was useless."

"Pardon?" Spade asked, tiling his head towards her.

"That's what he said." She shrugged.

"No, no. I understand, I mean, he's right." Spade said and thought better of the words when she gave him an exasperated look.

"What?"

"Afraid we won't get anywhere like this." He sighed softly.

She shook her head in frustration. "What do you mean the necklace does nothing? You told me it would help me travel in Wonderland."

"I wouldn't have told you that since its not so." He said apologetically. "But you are right, I don't believe I had the opportunity to explain."

"Explain now." She said, swallowing her anger as she sat on the steps on the porch of his house.

After taking a seat by her side, Spade reached forward touching the top of her breast lightly with his fingers and she felt the blood rush to her face. When she didn't moved her reached up to grab the neck of her tee-shirt to reveal the tattoo like mark she had discovered.

"This is what will help you in Wonderland." he said softly.

Alice smacked his hand away and almost felt faint from the lack of oxygen she seemed to not be getting. She was doing a good job at hiding the mark so she tried not to think about it but now she focused on how much an unpleasant surprise it was.

"When the hell did you do that to me anyway." She accused. "Did I tell you it was okay? You can't just brand people!"

"I will explain." He sighed softly. "And I will try to do it clearly."

She stared.

"Wonderland saw you as a miscellaneous being that it could not comprehend. You were outside its boundaries of knowledge." He started.

"Past tense." She noted.

"Yes. Long ago the Red and White Kingdom's ruled but they are left in ruins. Another story for another time perhaps. The point is now there are Four Kingdoms. Four that rule and have ruled Wonderland through a great many ordeals. It is a system that may have its flaws but it is useful all the same and still has its advantages over so much time."

"Try not to loop." Alice muttered, so far keeping up with his random babbling.

The interruption made him hesitate but he continued. "Four Kingdoms and you were not affiliated with any of them. It made things for you difficult. I could call you to Wonderland but I could never bring you to me. You were outside of the boundaries and it made you vulnerable."

She had to agree with that.

"By giving you the necklace I welcomed you into my Kingdom." He continued.

"I got the mark sometime after that then." She guessed. "When?"

Spade smiled softly and the look put her stomach back into knots. "Now if I were to call you like I had been before you would come…where ever it is that I am, but of course, you asked me not to do that again, didn't you?"

Her lips almost quivered but she held back her pout. She wasn't going to be the loser in this. She hadn't asked for any of it to happen in the first place.

"Apparently my subconscious did something when I was a kid. You said you were having issues? Then you called me back? Coincidence?" she asked, almost looking for a fight.

"Yes." He nodded. "I don't very much care of coincidences. They're over rated and more often then not, a liability that I don't care to be associated with. An excuse even and I won't tolerate such weak willed foolishness to go hand and hand with my rulings. There is trouble in Wonderland, no doubts there, but my wanting to see you was unrelated."

"Unrelated?" Alice pressed.

"Yes. I will have to meet with the other remaining royal families but that doesn't need to concern you Alice. I wouldn't dare drag you into anything against your will, certainly not." He smiled.

"Then why are you here?" She asked with a soft sigh. Hatter was right, she was being too self absorbed on the ordeal.

"I find it very hard to focus on my duties when all I can think about it you." He admitted with a sweet smile. "I've been worrying myself dippy thinking about you and how to make things right with you again rather then thinking of what to do when I meet the others for our deliberations and conferences and such."

Alice's face went redder still, feeling somewhat nervous once more, and her stomach still full of butterflies at the thought of being so high on his priority list.

"I don't understand. How are you so sure you know me?" She asked finally.

"We never met, not directly. You weren't in my territory through much of your journey. I followed silently behind you, making sure you were all right. I was just a child myself. But you got closer and closer to the Heart Kingdom and I knew they were getting shifty and wary." He said softly, eyes sliding shut as if he were reminiscing. "You were cute. I remember thinking that even as a small boy. Cute and charming and I just wanted to meet you once. I wanted to be a guide for you through Wonderland but not being in my own Kingdom I was at a bit of a disadvantage. Still, that never stopped you, you kept going forward and found your way home and I was so impressed and so very taken with you. I recall beaming proudly on your final dream like visit here where you found your way back. I was utterly pleased, but my selflessness didn't last.

"Soon I realized that it really was your last trip and you would be coming back. I found myself suddenly very lonely as if you had truly been my friend through the entire ordeal and I had lost you. For years I felt as if I'd lost the most precious thing to me. I remember the ache."

Alice swallowed and hated how very dry her mouth suddenly felt. She remembered what Chessie had told her.

_. "Someone in Wonderland fell in love with her, someone she never even got to meet. He called out to her with so much need; that she found herself falling from the sky."_

He had to be telling the truth but she didn't know what to do with it. So many girls dreamed of this. Handsome, sweet men who had fallen in love with them. Spade was definitely charming and made her a little more then weak at the knees. More like a little weak everywhere.

"I'm terribly selfish." he smiled weakly.

"I noticed." She started, having no idea why _her_ voice was so rough. "That in your Kingdom or castle or whatever. You only have servants."

"Of course." He said with a shrug. "I am the only one left from the Spade Royal Family."

"That must be lonely." Alice said softly, realization dawning on her. Her parents were a pain but she loved them. She didn't know what being lonely really was.

Spade nodded reaching up to brush his fingers against her cheek. "There was a time it was painful. I try not to think of it now."

"What do you think about instead?" Alice asked softly, not even attempting to push him away this time.

"Wonderland, my Kingdom and subjects, my future." His lips curved into a lovely shape. "But mostly I think about you and how amazing you had been."

She smiled a little herself. "So I guess I belong to your Kingdom now, mm?"

"Not belong to exactly, you are affiliated with it. With me. Is that alright?" he asked, cupping her face and sliding closer to her.

"Yes, it's alright." Alice nodded once, leaning her head back enough to let his lips touch hers.  


* * *

  
Thanks for the reviews!

**LydLyd**- Give it another chapter and it'll been a looong run in Wonderland for you ^_^ Thanks for the review.

**Poprocks**- Thanks for the review. Yeah, I think everyone's having a rough week. Hopefully it'll get better for them.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	14. Selfinvited

Not really sure if this chapter is a 'yay' situation.  
I'll let everyone know now that in order to get this chapter up on time i was up late editing it.  
So i'm almost positive i missed some typo's. Sorry, my bad.  
Either way it's still cleaned up pretty good. (compared to before at least)  
So...focus on plot. XD  
Enjoy.

* * *

Alice sighed heavily when she closed her bedroom door and leaned against it tiredly. She could feel the gentle swelling of her lips and touched her fingers to them in remembrance. Just minutes before she'd been pressed back into the porch of Spade's home with his hands wandering her form as eagerly as her hands were his.

The first tiny kiss between them grew into something else more rapidly then either had anticipated. They were sprawled out on the porch, their breath ragged and their faces red. It was all they could do to not start the process over again when he kissed her cheek goodbye with an open invitation to return anytime.

Still feeling the heat on her face she walked in to lay face down on her bed. Her phone had been vibrating insistently for the last ten minutes but no matter who it was, she didn't have the strength to look. She could smell Spade on her skin and still feel the warmth of his hands on her body. The feel of his body and being caught in his gaze left her shivering.

"Damn." Alice sighed finally after not being able to handle the silence of her room any longer.

Spade looked good. That thought ran through her mind again. He looked good this time, better even. Better, and when she left this time he had a soft smile on his lips that suited him. He didn't look strangled with pain the way he did the time before when she's run off. This time he'd held onto her hand loosely until she'd taken enough steps away that they couldn't reach anymore.

There were things she understood, and things she didn't. He was making her life as easy as he could and still be in it. It was a compromise. She used to like compromises. Now she was caught between wanting things to be normal again and never wanting to leave his sight again. It was as good a compromise as she could hope for but school would be starting in days and she wouldn't have too much time anymore. She would be a senior so ideally her workload would be less but her deadlines for things would increase tenfold.

She was still the Captain of the girls soccer team and there were other things she did occasionally. Mostly it was sitting in on art club meetings with Tina so she wouldn't be lonely. She wanted to submit things to the newspaper but the more she though about the idea now the more it didn't seem so important. Would it matter so much what other people thought of her imagination when it was her imagination that had taken over her life?

Alice stretched and stared at the ceiling before getting up to fetch her notebook. The story was nearly finished and it would give her mind time to wander on less stressful things. She flopped back on her bed and began writing slowly, trying to drift off into her story but it wasn't so easy. She was seeing everything differently. Suddenly her main character reminded her of a piece of herself and the main character was no where near as appealing Spade.

There was an ongoing debate in her mind for several minutes before she finally decided that the characters weren't her and Spade so it was all right for them to be different. Still she wanted there to be a happy ending, just to prove that they existed.

Writing slowly she felt a tiny smile tug at her lips on certain lines and saw that as a good sign. If she could smile down at her own work then other people's opinions didn't matter so much. She wanted to feel something from her writing, something that would speak back to her in volumes.

She knew several chapters ago in the story that this would have never been something she could have submitted in school. It was on the far side of graphic and completely inappropriate under any circumstances for schoolwork. Even so, it would've been nice for someone besides herself to enjoy it.

Alice laid across her bed as she wrote for hours, ignoring both times Lane and her mother came in to try their hand at coaxing her from her room. She was afraid one wrong move and her concentration would break and finally having an ending in her grasp was almost to good to be true. She could only hope her own hair-brained adventure would turn out so well.

Stretching again, she curled up in bed, pulling down one of her pillows to rest her head on while she contemplated a possible epilogue, but it wasn't necessarily an epilogue to the story next to her. She wondered for a moment if a fairy tale was possible for her. If she could really live in a 'happily ever after' scenario with Spade.

He was a Prince which most little girls dreamed of at some point and utterly charming. The icing on the cake was that he was in love with her, or so he said anyway. She kept thinking that she didn't want to get her hopes up but in truth, they were already up. Far up. She didn't want to believe that Spade would betray that trust he worked so hard for.

Spade assigned guards to her and went out of his way to explain things to her. He answered her questions without much fuss and she didn't see a reason for that if it wasn't for a good reason. Hopefully the reasons she wanted.

Could things really be the way they seemed? The way they were explained or was there more she didn't want to deal with.

Alice sighed heavily and stared at a spot on the wall before closing her eyes and thinking of Wonderland. It was by far the strangest place she'd even seen, full of nonsense and at times the things were more frightening then sweet. How was she supposed to keep up with Wonderlands on goings when she could hardly believe they existed to start with?

When she opened her eyes again it was much darker in her room from the sun going down and when she rolled over she was face to face to Mikey. She gave a startled sound but he just laughed at her.

"Awake then."

"The hell, Mikey." She groaned, burying her face against her pillow for a moment and trying to calm down her thudding heart.

"Well hello to you too." He smiled, poking her side.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, talking into her pillow. It was something they both used to do often enough that she shouldn't have been so surprised. When they were little it was simply nap time, now they were big enough to know what could be implied but it never really made an impression on either of them.

"About a half hour. Maybe a little more." He shrugged. "They tried to tell me that you were being nasty and I shouldn't come in but you know how hard headed I am."

"They let you in?" She muttered.

"Nah, I climbed in though the window," He said, gesturing to it. "I don't take no for an answer, but you were out cold so I figured I'd let you sleep and I'd occupy myself."

Alice looked up at him and turned five shades darker when she saw him thumbing though her notebook with her newly finished story inside. It was one thing for Tina and Autumn to show an interest and want to read it, but for her 'boy' friend to want to read a girly story embarrassed her more then anything she could think of at the moment. He didn't know that side of her that was mirrored in her characters.

"Hey!" She said suddenly, reaching for her notebook but he pulled it out of her reach.

"No hey, I'm reading, back off." He laughed, pushing her arm away.

She moved onto her knees to try and get it from her without success. "Give that back!"

"I'm only on the fourth chapter." He grinned, "What's the matter? I've read some of your stuff before."

"Not _that_ kind of stuff!" she argued, feeling the heat in her face burn.

"Sit down, Allie." He chuckled. "I'm not giving it back till I'm bored with it. Besides we have other things we gotta talk about, babe."

She made a face at him and sat back, only hoping the discussion would make him lose interest or at the very least loosen his grip on it. "Talk about what."

"Kelsey's blog."

Alice frowned after she'd given him a long blank look. "What?"

"You're the talk of the school again, my dear. This time, pictures were included." Mikey said, raising an eye at her as she was unaware to the topic.

"Pictures—" Alice muttered, feeling the blush drain away as she grew pale instead. Kelsey had been with Donna and Winnie in the café. She'd watched her talking with Spade before they left.

"Bad ones of course. Cell phone pictures, but there's one of you sitting with 'mystery boy' who I will assume was Spade, am I right?" He asked.

Alice nodded slowly and swallowed. "He came to see me. To talk."

"Thought so. There's also one of the two of you leaving like you were the cutest damn couple and one of another guy using Taylor as a chair. I gotta tell you. It was hilarious."

"Wait, what?" Alice frowned harder. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I'm not sure how reliable Kelsey's blog is, you know? It still says your cheating on me and all that." He smiled.

"We left. I was talking to Spade and when we decided to leave Taylor and Kyle and your replacement decided they wanted to be cool. White poofed in—out of no where— and took care of it I guess. I don't know, we left." She sighed.

"Well the basic gist of Kelsey's blog said that you were with a 'mysteries guy' and seemed to be having an intense conversation. Apparently every girl in our school thinks he's much to good for you." Mikey chuckled.

"Oh sure." She rolled her eyes. What did they know?

Mikey continued. "Anyway, when you were leaving Taylor said something snotty and your Spade got insulted."

"I guess you could call it that."

"She called him noble. Like they thought he was so proper that he would call Taylor out for a duel. I have to say the idea has some appeal to me but I understand that's not what happened." He grinned.

"A duel? I'll have to tell White." Alice smiled a little.

"About that, yeah. The two of you walked out and White showed up right? Well is seems they thought they could beat him up since there were three of them but—and these are Kelsey's words—Taylor nearly got his arm ripped off. White had him pressed face down against the table and proceeded to mock Kyle and his frailty." Mikey looked as if the information was gold, but more so he looked like he wished he'd seen it himself.

"This was all in her blog?" Alice asked.

He nodded. "Every detail. Like she was taking notes when it happened. Anyway, just when they thought there would be another fight, a second guy walks in. Kelsey described him as 'sexy in his top hat'."

"Hatter." Alice sighed.

"I assumed so." Mikey nodded again. "So yeah, he sat on Taylor's back while he was still on the table where White had thrown him and demanded that Winnie bring him tea."

Alice laughed abruptly and looked up at Mikey's grin. "Sounds like him."

"I guess, and you'd think it'd be okay being in a café and all, but he deemed the tea there 'rubbish' and went behind the counter to make his own."

"Christ…" Alice chuckled still, shaking her head. Had she been there she would have been mortified, but hearing about it seemed to only make her intensely happy.

"Yeah, I hear it was a treat." Mikey chuckled. "I thought you'd be in a mood but you are surprisingly not in a mood. What happened?"

She suppressed a sigh, wondering where to begin and already knowing what parts to leave out. He didn't need to know certain things that happened between them. Instead she lowered the collar of her shirt so he could see the top of the tattoo.

Mikey stared for a moment before raising an eye. "You left with him and for a tattoo? Good job, the good doctor is gonna freak."

"I've had this for days." Alice sighed. "It means I'm a part of his Kingdom or something. We had a talk and I guess I just freaked out before."

"I told you that." He pointed out.

"Shut up." She muttered, waving off and ignoring his comment completely. "The point is that now I know it, but we're gonna figure something out."

"Well sure, you gotta tattoo so you have to." He mocked.

"Shut up." Alice repeated. "He's got one too."

"Matching tattoo's then." He continued with a smile in place as he flipping through her notebook again.

Alice groaned softly and buried her face back into her pillows. There was nothing that would interrupt her thoughts of Spade, nothing that would derail her from those feelings she'd had earlier. Not even Mikey baring the news he had given her had had much effect. It sounded almost predictable as if she could have guessed it all on her own.

It seemed that there were times when she could tolerate Wonderland's insanity more then she could her world's angst. At least the insanity could be expected.

"When are you gonna take me to Wonderland?" Mikey asked, obviously thinking out loud since he'd pulled the thought from thin air.

She stared. "What?"

"You heard me." He laughed a little, sure she was confused with him. "When will you take me? I want to see all the strange crap for myself."

"You don't know what you're asking." She shook her head, pulling her blanket back to wrap around her. All she'd done was sleep but it seemed to be the thing to do. It was as close as she was going to get to the warm embrace she wanted.

"Unless you've left out some major details in your stories, then I know exactly what I'm asking. I want to see Wonderland." Mikey smiled, leaning back next to her. "It'll be fun, we should make a trip of it."

Alice rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore the request though the words kept repeating in the back of her mind. "A trip of it? Are you stupid?"

"A little." He nodded with an amused grin. "He's got a castle, right? What's the big damn deal? If he's so in love with you then it'll be his best day ever. No refusal there, and if you wanna bring a friend to tag along, he'd grant you that."

"Don't you put me in that position Mikey." Alice glared at him. "Don't you make me ask him for favors."

"Request, not favor." He chuckled. "You can stick me in the castle's broom closet for all I care. I want to go. Let's go have a good time away from our nagging peers and their blogs, eh? Sounds good to me."

"What the hell would you tell your parents, Mikey. What would I tell mine? You don't think these things through." Alice said, making up whatever excuse she needed.

"My parents are in Denmark. You leave your parents a note, dear mom and dad, going off with Mikey for a while, be back before school starts on Monday, love Alice." He chuckled. "You're mom will be so jazzed and your dad will probably never see the note. You and I will have a few cool days in Wonderland. You can get to know Spade or whatever the hell it is you two have planned and I can be pampered in a castle for a week."

"Not thinking this through." Alice groaned. "You're not."

He grinned. "Let's go tomorrow."

"Mikey."

"Alice, c'mon, you know it'll be fun. Why are you arguing with me?" He asked, rolling over onto his side to face her.

It was an odd was to argue but to them it was almost a tradition.

"I can't." she muttered.

"Tell me why." He raised an eye. "I know where the house is I could go myself. Hey Spade, I'm Alice's friend, you mind letting me into your castle for a few days?"

"Don't you do that." Alice glared. "You can't be a miscellaneous in Wonderland. You don't know the crap that could happen to you. The places you could end up."

"A miscellaneous?" he chuckled. "Like you? Don't want to share Wonderland with me?"

"I'm not anymore." She argued, pointed her finger at her shirt where when tattoo laid beneath. "Not anymore."

His smile widened. "So what's the problem. If you belong there in a way. Let's go Alice, or I swear I'm gonna hold your notebook hostage after I finish reading it."

Alice scoffed, not budging in her decision.

"Maybe I'll type it up and post it somewhere." He mused.

Her eyes shot opened and widened slowly and the color drained from her face once more. "Mikey."

"Tomorrow." He said, smiling sweetly as if they were little kids and he'd finally won the long fight.

"Tomorrow." She sighed, pressing her face into her pillow and trying her best to fall asleep again.

* * *

"You leave a note?" Mikey asked as he sat on Alice's porch with a backpack by his feet. "What'd it say."

Alice made a face at him, a messenger bag hanging off her shoulder that was full of clothes and her other belongings. "Dear mom and dad, Mikey's kidnapped me, be back before school starts Monday, love Alice."

"Certainly has a ring to it." He grinned, getting to his feet and picking his bag up, "Don't look like we're about to go commit a felony."

"Might as well." She muttered. "You know I hate inviting myself places."

"You're inviting yourself to hang out with your future husband, what's the problem." Mikey laughed.

"My future what?" Alice stared, her cheeks already burning. She didn't want him to know it was a thought that had already been crossing her mind. "Where did that idea come from?"

He laughed hard, pointing to her expression. "That look is priceless, Allie. Priceless."

"Should leave your ass in Wonderland." She muttered. "See how long it takes you to be terrified."

"You're a mean girl." Mikey commented with a calming sigh as they left her driveway and made the short walk down to the end of the road where Spade house was.

Alice felt the knots in her stomach grow and realized that now she was just nervous. He'd come to her, pleading for her to give him a chance. She could try to convince him that that was all this was; she was coming to give him a chance. She was coming because Mikey had wanted her to. She ignored the fact that she was going because she wanted to see him.

Mikey only wanted to escape the reality that followed him everywhere. Insanity was to be a vacation for him.

"Are you sure?" Alice muttered, walking up the driveway.

"Yep."

She sighed. "Did you even stop to think everything through?"

"Yep."

"Then you're insane." She said, more so to herself then to him.

"Then I'll fit in." He chuckled, knocking on the door loudly when she hesitated to do anything more then stare at the door.

"Oh Mikey." Alice grumbled, wanting to run back home and hide in her room where no one would come looking for her.

When a long moment had passed Alice felt a lump in her throat. She was reading too much into the silence and the last thing she wanted was to start weeping while still standing on his porch.

"Let's just go." She muttered, but Mikey banged on the door again.

After a moment the door creaked open in a familiar way, only enough for someone to peak outside.

"Alice?"

Alice stared and leaned forward to push the door open herself. She was met with a small girl with a large mass of chestnut hair. "Mouse." Alice smiled at the girl. "Can we come in?"

"Mm..." Mouse muttered uneasily, glancing from Alice to Mikey and back again. "I'm not sure what to do." She admitted.

"I can't come in?" Alice asked.

"Spade said to let you in, of course." Mouse explained quickly, looking flustered already and obviously wanting Alice to understand that no offense was meant. "But I'm not sure about a guest. He didn't say anything about a guest."

Mikey held back a laugh but said nothing.

"He's just a friend of mine, Mouse. A good one I promise. It'll be okay to let him in too." Alice said, though she wished she'd bit her own tongue instead. That would have been the perfect excuse to leave but she'd ruined it.

"Okay." Mouse said softly, stepping away so they could come in and shutting the door behind them once they had.

They set their bags down by the stairs and both looked around. The house looked normal enough, as normal as their own houses down the street did. Only Alice knew how one of the hallways stretched suddenly.

"I'm glad to see you here, Mouse." Alice said politely as they were lead into a dining room.

"Me too, me too. Can I get you some tea?" She asked, looking between them.

"Yes, please." Alice said, sitting down and kicking Mikey's ankle.

He sat almost instantly. "That would be great." He added.

Mouse nodded and bounced out from the room in a hurry to do what was asked of her despite that fact that she had volunteered it.

"You got the dress from her right?" Mikey asked after a moment of silence. "I'm not mixing up stories?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, she lives in a giant teacup."

Mikey smiled a little, no doubt trying to picture a teacup house. "Awesome."

"Be nice and don't mention cats." Alice said in a whisper. "She freaked out last time when White said it."

He laughed softly and grinned. "Duh, her name is Mouse."

"We're playing by my rules, Mikey. My rules or you can go home." Alice grumbled, almost wishing he would decide to go but knowing it wouldn't happen.

After a minute more Mouse came back onto the room carrying a tray with a tea set and pastries.

"What are you doing here, Mouse?" Alice asked. "Are you by yourself?"

Mouse nodded quietly, standing by the table and she fidgeted with the bow on her dress. She seemed to need to think about why she was in fact there.

"Why don't you sit and have tea with us." Mikey said, noticing that she wasn't sitting down.

Mouse blushed darkly and took a seat as she looked up at Mikey. "Oh, yes thank you." She hesitated. "I am here because—I am here because his Majesty asked me to be. He said in case you came by he wanted someone to be here. He said it was better to be me then one of your guards because they might annoy you."

Alice smiled a little and nodded. "No doubt."

"So you've been waiting all day by yourself?" Mikey asked.

"I—I was given full reign of his Majesty's home while I waited. I'm allowed anything I like—he said. Just in case Lady Alice came."

"We're lucky then." Alice said with a smile to reassure Mouse she'd done a good job. She wasn't really sure about Mouse but she looked and acted like a child so she needed to be handled carefully. "Lucky you were here."

Mouse smiled softly and turned a shade darker. She moved to pour their tea to busy herself. "Thank you."

"So this place is connected to Wonderland?" Mikey asked.

Mouse was going to answer but again, she looked uneasy being around someone she didn't know, or perhaps merely a man she didn't know.

"Spade said the back is connected to his castle and the front is just the front of the house." Alice said. It didn't exactly make sense, but then nothing else did, why should that?

"Y—yes, his Majesty is talented with his abilities." Mouse said softly.

"Impressive." Mikey said, acting as if nothing was a surprise to him and magic was an every day thing for him.

"Who—who are you?" Mouse asked, looking up at him timidly.

"Oh, sorry Mouse. This is—" Alice thought for a moment to make this as simply as possible. "My brother—I guess. His name is Michael."

Mikey smiled and said nothing to contradict it.

Mouse's eyes grew to be the size of saucers and nodded. "A brother. Yes, I understand. Nice you meet you, my Lord."

"You can call him Mikey." Alice said and Mouse made a soft noise and blushed still as if a great honor had just been bestowed upon her.

"I prefer it, actually." Mikey smiled, watching Mouse as if she were the most curious kid. She wasn't just a little girl; she was like magic herself that came from Wonderland.

Mouse nodded refusing to make eye contact again and instead stared at her cup.

"Mouse, where is Spade?" Alice asked when she couldn't stand not knowing anymore. She had expected him to be waiting.

"His Majesty…" Mouse struggled for words and looked up at Alice pleadingly. "He is…entertaining."

Alice raised an eye and exchanged a look with Mikey who gave her an odd look at the phrasing. She was pleased to not be the only one that thought it was odd but it created a harsh sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Entertaining? Who?" Alice asked. "Would you tell me what's going on?"

That alone seemed to put Mouse in a hard place but she nodded reluctantly. "The Diamond Princesses."

Alice felt her throat go dry and the knot in her stomach grow. "Oh."

Mikey frowned and took a turn with the questions while Alice worked on fixing her broken composure. "There are Princesses here? Why's that?"

"They were invited some time ago but they've only just now come." Mouse muttered, her lip quivering as if she wasn't sure what she should be saying. "They are having a meeting."

Alice nodded, remembering him saying something about meeting with other Royal Families but she imagined some old man who acted as a negotiator, not the plural of a Princess, meaning more then one woman who were probably beautiful.

"Why would Spade invite them to his home?" Mikey asked, and only Alice heard the suspicious undertone in his voice.

"His Majesty invited the Diamonds and the Clubs. Thus far only the Diamonds have complied. They showed up unexpectedly and now have to be dealt with properly." Mouse said softly, fidgeting more. "But Lady Alice holds a higher priority to his Majesty so I was called here just in case."

"Business then." Alice muttered; wanting to believe it so badly that everything ached.

"Yes, Lady Alice." Mouse nodded.

Alice sighed and nodded. "I'll let him tell me later then. My brother and I wanted to spend a little time in Wonderland but I guess his schedule had become overwhelmed enough already."

Mikey kicked her discreetly under the table. Leaving now was the last thing on his mind.

"Oh no! No!" Mouse said suddenly, equally startled. "His Majesty will be beyond thrilled that you are here. Please, there is no need for you to leave. I will let him know you have arrived!"

"See, she'll let him know." Mikey smiled smugly. He was becoming a problem and Alice was almost sure she could see him getting along with White and Hatter. _That_ definitely made her uneasy.

"Please, Lady Alice. I don't want to tell him you left because he was indisposed." Mouse said in a weak voice.

Alice sighed softly and smiled a little, only for the little girl's benefit. "It's alright. We'll wait for him."

Mouse gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "I will let him know you are here and then I will show you both to your rooms. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Mikey smiled before Alice could answer.

Mouse stood up suddenly and curtsied to them both before hiking up the sides of her dress and nearly sprinting down the hall.

Alice turned to give Mikey a look. "We're going to have problems, you and I. I foresee the fights already."

Mikey chuckled and returned her look. "Just like real siblings, Allie. Just like real ones."  


* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

**Kittyhumaniod**- Glad you think so, thanks for the review!

**Poprocks**- XD sry, they'll be a lemon in it for you somewhere. Be patient.

**13krirla**- Glad you like it ^_^

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	15. Diamonds

Hello everyone reading.  
Some of you might notice I'm updating early. Why is that?  
Well that's because I'll be updating twice this week.  
A second update will be up on either Thursday or Friday.  
Depends on my mood.  
Thanks for Reading, appreciating the reviews.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Mouse had returned and showed them both to their rooms in record time. Alice was back in the suite she had slept in before but Mikey's room was down another hallway entirely. She wanted to ask why but she had to assume it was just because of the proximity of her room to Spade's. That must have meant she was in the _royal_ wing if there was such a thing.

It was kind of Spade to not put up any sort of fuss where Mikey was concerned. Mouse said all with Alice were welcome, which meant those were most likely the instructions she was given. Either way, there didn't seem to be any problem at all with him staying in the castle as if this were his homeland as well.

Once they set their bags in their rooms; Mouse was off escorting them around again. She was going on about a spectacular view and a game of green mushroom horseshoes but Alice wasn't listening the way Mikey was. He was eager to see the upside down world and she could barely muster up a look of mild interest.

Alice couldn't seem to stop Mouse's words from spinning in her head. Spade was 'entertaining princesses'. She frowned as the words rang through her mind again. "Entertaining." What did that even mean? Spade had made it sound like he had board meetings with others from Royal families but the more she rolled the words around the more then simply sounded dirty.

"Get it together, Alice." She thought to herself. Not everything was the way it sounded, especially here.

It really could have meant any number of things but the more she thought about it the more she could picture pretty, perfect, princesses in Spade arms. The more she pictured in the more sick to her stomach she became. The thought of this all being a gamble rested heavily on her. For many years she'd considered herself an astute person, but he could have easily mislead her. She wouldn't be able to bare it if this was just Wonderland having a laugh at her expense.

Still, there was a voice in the back of her mind that told her to march right up to them and tell them no matter what hidden agenda they had, Spade was hers. A small sigh passed her lips and she shook her head at the ridiculous idea. She wasn't quite so brave, and even if she was, she had no way of knowing how true the words really were yet.

It hadn't even been a full day yet and she missed him. Before it had been almost easy to pretend he meant nothing to her. To pretend that it was all in her imagination. Now she yearned for him.

Mikey touched her shoulder and shook her. "You're not even listening, are you?"

"No." Alice jumped a little, looking at him suddenly. She'd been spacing out for so long she wasn't even sure what part of the castle they were in. "Sorry."

"Are you well?" Mouse looked up at her with a worried expression. Alice becoming ill on her watch was too terrifying a scenario for the little girl.

"Very well." Alice smiled for her benefit. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"You're sure?" Mouse asked softly. "We could sit down."

"Whatever you have planned is alright with me." Alice reassured her. "I was thinking too hard, that's all."

"Mm." Mikey chuckled, but said nothing further. They had made an agreement to at least try to get along while in Wonderland. Now they were both sure it was going to be a painful experience. Mikey turned his attention back to the little girl. "Is your home near here?"

Mouse turned a dark shade of red and nodded. "Close, yes. Close."

"So you don't live here then?"

"No, oh no. Only the Royal family and those at their service live here. I have stayed over on a few occasions but I love my tea cup."

"Sorry for dragging you away." Alice said, trying to listen now.

"Anything His Majesty wishes of me, I will do." Mouse smiled proudly. "Can't very much say the same for the others. Twits…"

Mikey laughed shortly. "They can't be all that bad."

"Oh yes they are." Alice muttered, and knew the moment the words left her lips that they were probably a mistake.

"That hurts sugar. Hurts." Hatter cooed, standing behind her with his arms snaked around her waist.

"Back off." Alice said instantly.

Mikey raised an eye and kept a steely gaze on Hatter while Mouse looked horrified that he would be so bold.

Hatter was dressed the same though he somehow appeared to be less formal. All the same his clothes were covered in pins and on the bottom of his white shirt were the words 'Oh, yes please. Just one more slice.'

"Stop that Hatter! Bad!" Mouse glared.

"Your attempts at scolding are adorable." Hatter grinned, reaching to and patting Mouse's head with amusement. Mouse gave him a look of utter disdain but stood firm in her disapproving.

Before another word was uttered, Alice slammed her elbow into Hatter's stomach and received a small amount of satisfaction at the choking sound he made as he stepped away from her. Mouse looked up at her with wide eyes and Mikey grinned openly.

"I take it you've met him before." Mikey said, gesturing to Hatter.

"Letch." Alice shrugged.

White came running in hurriedly; nearly sliding to a stop as he entered the room. "Damn it all! I knew I was late and now I've missed it." He laughed loudly, not even attempting to help Hatter up.

"That hurts." Hatter smiled widely, rubbing his stomach warily. "And here I only wanted a bit of a feel."

"You're lucky that's all I did." Alice glared at him. She should have been expecting it, and expecting that they wouldn't behave themselves.

"She's got a point, you know. She's got the moves to take people out in a quick rush." Mikey said. There was still a hint of a smile on his face but he watched Hatter closer now to make sure he didn't try something like that again.

"Noted." Hatter grinned; suddenly stirring a very small cup of tea that looked like it belonged in a dollhouse.

Alice stared.

"What?" Hatter said, finishing it in one sip. "I only wanted a little."

"The stupidest—" Mikey started but it turned into a short laugh.

"Hello friend and guard of Alice." White said once his laughs had finally died down. He didn't seem to question Mikey's presence nor did he seem to care.

"Rabbit." Mikey said.

Hatter chuckled at the face White made. "We shall be great allies, you and I."

"Lord help us all." Alice said softly, rubbing her eyes. This wasn't the place she wanted to be at all and the loons were popping up all over the place.

"Welcome back, baby." White purred, kissing Alice's cheek quickly and pulling away just as fast to avoid being hit the same way Hatter had been. He was back in his Wonderland attire and she had to admit how it suited him better somehow.

Alice glowered. "I wish you would wonder off again and leave me be."

"Yes. Wonder off." Mouse repeated, her arms crossed as if mimicking Alice.

White and Hatter both looked insulted and ignored the idea. "We are her guards. It is our job to keep her in safe hands."

"Whose hands are better then ours." Hatter continued with a grin, wiggling his fingers maniacally.

"Careful with that." Mikey said. "You're really gonna make her lose her temper and then where will we be?"

"Don't you start." Alice sighed.

"Off with you. Off with all three of you." March smiled calmly; slipping his hands in Alice's before looking up at her. Almost instantly she was drawn into his eyes and mane like hair. "Go, go, go."

White and Hatter exchanged a long look before having the nerve to pout.

"Why? Sugar's only just gotten here." Hatter said, he gave March a look as if to dare him to dismiss him again, only it didn't have the desired effect.

"Really March," White said with a smile. "No harm."

"Go, go, go." March smiled. "You're making Alice's head hurt, you are. You take her guard, friend, brother, person and wait. You go."

"You're kicking me out too?" Mikey raised a brow. "Thanks a lot, what did I do?"

"How do you do that?" Mouse muttered. "How do you get them to listen?"

March smiled kindly at Mouse but gave her no hints or secretes. "Perhaps it is his unbirthday, it would be rude not to celebrate."

Hatter's smiled brightened and he turned quickly to Mikey. "Truly, Lemon? Your unbirthday?"

Mikey raised an eye. "My what?"

"It's not your birthday, so it's your unbirthday." Alice explained with a slight shake to her head. She couldn't remember if she had told him about that. Being taken to one of those parties is partly what started this.

"Oh, then sure, I guess." Mikey muttered. "I guess it is."

"Wonderful!" Hatter shouted so his voice echoed against the walls and through the halls. "Come, let is celebrate."

"Majesty Spade won't mind us using the kitchen at all, I'm sure." White grinned, taking off down the hall in front of them.

"Sure then." Mikey chuckled, following Hatter though he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Alice muttered, waving slightly as they disappeared from view. She was unconsciously leaning against March and sighed once they were far enough away.

"You're sure you're not ill?" Mouse asked softly.

Alice nodded.

"I've got this covered Mousey." March smiled. "You go off for a bit and come back while I entertain Alice."

"Should I really?" she stared at him.

"Go, go, go." March smiled, but he sounded much more kind with her then he had the others. "She and I must talk. Go, please."

He didn't so much wait for her to leave as much as he simply led Alice down a different hallway, squeezing her hand reassuringly. They walked silently and it was almost as if the entire castle was empty. There weren't sounds coming from anywhere.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked.

"Some place quiet to sit." March smiled, flicking his head back so he could see her properly and to get his hair out of his face.

"Why?"

"It's what you need." He shrugged. "I am your defense Lady Alice. Your wall between you and things that bother you."

"Like Hatter and White."

"Just like that, yes, indeed." March smiled, leading her into an empty sitting room with grand furnishing. She almost had to wonder if any of the furniture had ever been used or the floor even walked on. He turned to her so she would sit before taking the seat next to her. "But if I were to be honest, and I mean very honest, I would say that you weren't very happy even before the two of them showed up. Why was Lady Alice unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy." She shook her head. For some reason, Alice didn't care what White or Hatter might think. They were annoying even if the were supposed to be her guards. March was on a different level and she couldn't tell him her secretes. What was worse was that she was sure he already knew.

March smiled sweetly and said nothing for a long time. "You wish to see Majesty Spade?"

Alice made a face despite doing her best not to. "Majesty Spade is busy."

He laughed, kissing the back of her hand and giving her that innocent look that didn't reach his eyes. He was too cunning to be completely innocent. "He's happy you're here. Since Mousey told him of your arrival he's no doubt been trying to slip away, oh yes, yes indeed. The Diamonds are pretty but pretty is only that."

"Only what?" Alice asked, grudgingly taking the bait to ask about them.

"Only pretty." He shrugged. "Personally, I'd like to shove them both in a box and give them to the Cheshire Cat as a peace offering but who am I to judge, just the lil `ol March Hare."

Alice stared at him, giving him a strange look before laughing.

"Dear, I've said more then I should have. Ah well. We shall have tea while we wait for His Majesty, yes?"

"Is tea all you have to drink here?" Alice asked. She hadn't seen anything to drink but tea, and nothing to eat other then cakes and pastries. Those were delicious treats but she wanted a little more to live off of.

"It's better then the gross stuff in your world." He laughed. "Utterly gross, I'd rather eat grass, yes indeed."

"Coffee?" Alice smiled a little. It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about but that must have been it.

He shrugged. "Gross."

"Not gonna make you drink it or anything, just wondering if tea is the only thing here." Alice sighed.

"When you have something to drink what does it matter?" March laughed happily and Golden Mary walked in carrying a large tray.

"I thought an early lunch is what the occasion called for." Golden Mary said cheerfully, in perfect attire except for the fact that she was missing shoes. She set down they tray that was equipped with a full tea set and many small sandwiches.

"Glorious." March said in a singsong voice as he poured their tea. "Glorious! Grand!"

"Anything else?" She smiled happily. "Lady Alice?"

Alice shook her head, not sure what she was supposed to say or how she was supposed to respond in any way, but she hadn't eaten breakfast and the little sandwiches were delicious.

"Where's Majesty?" March said, sniffing the tea before sipping it even though it was scolding hot.

"He's had about all of the twins he can take." Golden Mary whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "The poor Master."

"Send him our way." March laughed and she nodded.

"What?" Alice looked at him a small amount of alarm in her voice. "What's the point in dragging them out here?"

Golden Mary was already off with a spin and a jump before bounding out of the room as if she were apart of a game no one else knew about.

"His Majesty will want to see you and you should see the Diamonds for yourself, don't you think? I do. Yes. They are pretty but pretty is just pretty. Sadly their input is needed and we need needed things, you know?"

"No." Alice muttered, adding sugar to her tea to make it drinkable. It was hard enough to understand what was going on without people wanting her opinions.

March grinned. "Of course, but this will make the majority happier. Yes."

"Majority?" She looked at him.

He took a large sip from his tea and almost purred. "Yes. You and are not happy. Majesty is not happy. Why? Because he is there and that is not where you are. You're over here with me, so him coming here while your still here will put the two of you in a much better mood and there is your majority."

"Two people are the majority?" Alice asked, surprised she could follow along with his rapid babbling.

"For this particular example, yes." He nodded with a cheeky smile. "Funny how that works out so well."

"Funny." She muttered, eating a second sandwich before leaning back. "Can I put my feet on the couch or is there some rule."

March nearly snorted and choked while drinking directly from the teapot and laughed. "Alice, you could more then likely do anything you wanted and I don't think Majesty would care."

"Alrighty then." Alice said, kicking her shoes off and sitting sideways on the couch. It was comfy enough that she wanted to fall asleep there but that would have been more then embarrassing. "How many people are around here?"

"Mmmm?" March muttered looking at her before making a serious thinking face. "Here now or under Spade's command?"

"Either."

"Mmmm." He said again, playing with the bolt in his tongue. "In the castle. How ever many are needed. Over all, I have no idea."

Alice gave him a bemused look. "Helpful."

He laughed again. "It's very helpful, you just didn't get the answer you want so you find that answer I gave unhelpful."

He had a point there and that annoyed her a little. She knew they were all at least trying to make it easier for her to understand them without pulling out all her hair but compromising wasn't one of her strong qualities.

"What do you mean how ever many are needed." She sighed.

He shrugged. "There used to be lots and lots but now it's only really Majesty that lives here since everyone else is dead. Not so much needed. Many moved on to other things, other places, other parties but would always come back if his Majesty beckoned them to come."

She nodded, that made sense but it still didn't explain why the place seemed so empty. It seemed she was getting sucked into the insanity more and more and soon there wouldn't be an escape from it. She'd be one of the crazies.

Alice was still in the same spot when they heard footsteps and soft voices coming towards the room. She half expected March to stand respectfully but he did nothing more then refill their cups and make a face at Alice to make her smile as they walked in.

"Here they are."

Alice felt the full force of Spade's voice slam into her and her mouth with dry instantly. It was too soon from their last encounter. She'd let Mikey talk her into coming back before she was ready and now she had to face him with an audience.

Looking up at him he was just as perfect as always, and his eyes were on her, almost as if he were trying to determine if something was amiss.

Alice tried to keep her attention on Spade alone but the women on each of his arms destroyed most of the positively she had built up. They weren't just pretty; they were beautiful. Identical twins obviously; both were an inch or so shorter then her with petite frames and curvy hips. They couldn't have been more then twenty themselves. The two were tan with their sandy colored hair done to perfection with a large red flower behind their ear. They wore similar clothes to each other; long flowing skirts that touched the floor and a shirt that seem to weave up their torso like a snake. They were breath taking. On their necks were diamond shaped marks in bright red that sprawled out into a larger mark down to their shoulders.

"Did we drag you away at a inconvenient time?" March smiled and Alice recognized a condescending tone she hadn't thought him capable of. She was sure now that he didn't care much for the women. It wasn't justified but she agreed with him.

"No, not at all." Spade answer before either woman had the opportunity. "Ah, how rude. Alice, these are the Diamond Princesses Crystal and Jewel."

The both nodded; it was polite but stiff. They both smiled sweetly but Alice wasn't sure how much of it was just for show. She also wasn't aware of which freaking twin was which.

"You're _the_ Alice then." The first twin said. Alice decided this one could be Crystal and the other could be Jewel. That would keep them straight in her head unless they started running around or something to confuse her. It sounded ridiculous but she wouldn't put it past them. They were from Wonderland.

"I suppose so." Alice said, looking between the sisters.

"She's an adviser to the Kingdom for now." March said cheerily, making both Alice and Spade glanced in his direction but they said nothing.

"Adviser?" Jewel smiled. "In such a short time that is impressive."

"The old stories about you must be true." Crystal added.

"Hmm." They both made the sound at the same time and Alice almost thought they were humming to themselves and just got louder when they weren't thinking about it.

Golden Mary ran in, setting down three more cups before running back out. Alice looked after her with a smile on her lips. It was funny to her—like a comedy skit—but no one else seemed to notice.

Spade guided both women to sit and took March's seat himself after March had scooted down to the floor. Alice wasn't sure why, but both women looked at him uneasily. That alone was odd, had it been White or Hatter she would have been worried but not March.

"Are—are we having a discussion now?" Jewel asked, hesitantly, eyeing March.

"No." Spade shook his head, pouring himself tea. "I would like to make sure Alice is up to date on our affairs and those affairs and so on. Also I would like Most High and Little One to be apart of our meetings since I do so hate to repeat myself over and over."

Alice said nothing but she did catch the irony towards the end. They all repeated themselves 'over and over'. Though the back of her mind was reeling at the dislike of the word 'affair'.

"Hm." Both said simultaneously and nodded. It was now Alice realized that the two seemed to be perfect mirror images of each other. Even their diamond tattoos were on opposite sides. Whenever one moved the other seemed to mimic it perfectly. There was a part of Alice that just wanted to push one of them over to see if the other would fall as well. A distant domino effect.

"Most High…" Jewel muttered. "Hm."

"Hm, Little One." Crystal sighed. "Must we really negotiate with them?"

March rolled his eyes and reached up for a sandwich. The twins watched him as if he would pull out a weapon.

"They are a necessity." Spade said. "Unfortunately I will more then likely have to fetch them myself, and it will need to be soon."

"Indeed." Crystal muttered. "If nothing else it would give us time to get to know Alice."

"Of course." Jewel smiled, and Crystal mimicked her. They could have been puppets both of their stings getting pulled at the same time to do the same action.

"Hm." Crystal nodded and Jewel mimicked her.

"That's nice." Alice said, "But shouldn't I go with you? Being an adviser."

No way in hell was she going to be left behind for even a few hours with these two while Spade was off somewhere. She didn't come back to Wonderland to see them.

Spade turned to look at her the faintest of smiles on his lips. "Absolutely. The three of you will have time for interacting later.

The twins nodded, smiling sweetly as if they understood but Alice took it as a ploy for them to get on Spade good side. Agreeing with their every words and fawning over him. They were Royalty as he was but they seemed to see her as competition all the same.

"But you won't leave until tomorrow?" Crystal asked. "It's already so late in the day to get started."

Jewel nodded. "I imagine it would be easy enough to send a messenger ahead to let the Clubs know you will be arriving."

"Hmm." The both hummed.

"I was thinking of just showing up." Spade smiled.

"Do it." March grinned, looking up at him. "Shall I presume we will also be attending as your Guard?"

Spade nodded "Certainty. Though I will need someone to say here to make sure my Kingdom doesn't come to utter ruins in my absence."

"We would gladly keep and eye on things." Jewel smiled sweetly.

"Not to question you're commanding or leadership skills but I would rather someone from my own territory." Spade sighed, looking thoughtful.

"Majesty." March said, his smile was bold and full of mischief. Alice could tell immediately he was up to something. "I have someone in mind."

Spade shrugged, seeming satisfied with that. "Then I'll leave it to you."

His smile grew. "Thank you, Majesty."

This just added to her questions. Who exactly were they going to see and why? She could assume it was other Royals but something just seemed wrong. The twins seemed nervous about being left alone in Spade castle without his presence and March was definitely up to no good.

The other three were another matter entirely. Would it be safe to leave Mikey with Hatter and White? Or were they coming along too? What was Spade up to and how had she gotten herself involved? Had this been all he was doing? Making polite conversation with these women and making sure no one got offended? That sounded like the political sort of thing she hadn't expected from Wonderland.

Hatter strolled in with Mikey and White not far behind. All of them wore large grins that surely said they'd gotten into something they shouldn't have. Alice smiled a little at the sight. She should have known that Mikey would have gotten long with them just fine. He got along with most people when he let himself have a good time without reading too much into others.

For a moment she wonder how it was possible for him to get along with Hatter so well when he couldn't even stand normal kids from school anymore. It could have been as simple as not being able to tolerate the people you've known forever. That was the best she could come up with on the matter.

"Party in here to." Mikey chuckled. Unable to get the grin off his face.

"We weren't invited, aren't you just insulted." Hatter laughed, grabbing a sandwich and shoving it in his pocket for later.

"I'm hurt." Mikey nodded.

"Me too. Baaby." He cooed, sitting on Alice's other side. "Why didn't you invite us?"

Alice raised an eye. "Why would I have invited you when I made you wander off in the first place."

"Got a point." Mikey smiled. "She's good at that. You're not gonna win, not less you know how."

"And should we assume you do?" Hatter grinned, pulling out a sugar cube from under his vest and popping it in his mouth.

"With the right leverage." Mikey nodded.

"How very, very interesting." White grinned, kissing Alice's cheek before getting up. He did well not make eye contact with Spade but new he wouldn't be scolded in front of such prestigious guests. It made things easy.

"You lot think too much about that, to, to much." March smiled, looking up at them from his seat on the floor.

Hatter laughed suddenly, crouching down to take a seat next to him, making both twins shift uneasily. They were both gripping the edges of their chair for dear life, their knuckles turning white.

Alice shook her head, sure now that Mikey used his sarcasm in place of their common insanity and it got him far enough to create a bridge between the two. She sighed at the thought of him making friends in Wonderland. It was possibly very good and possibly very bad.

"Spade, right?" Mikey asked, "Been waiting to meet you, I guess."

"Yes." Spade said, turning slightly to face him. "You came with Alice?"

Mikey nodded.

"He's like my brother." Alice supplied; hoping this wouldn't go over badly. Thinking about it now, bringing her friend or her brother seemed like an odd move to make.

"Tis a guard from her own world." White chuckled. "This is grand."

Spade nodded, standing to take Mikey's outstretched hand. Even with his posture relaxed and him merely being polite to a new acquaintance, something about him screamed 'Prince'. He was regal and casual at the same time. "Happy to have you."

"Thanks." He said, "So what's going on?"

"The Diamond Princesses." Alice said, gesturing to the two and both had a small amount of pink on their cheeks as the smiled sweetly at Mikey. More times then not Alice forgot that he was actually quite good looking. She didn't think about it often after knowing him for so long.

"Ah, yeah." He said, smiling for their benefit but his tone said Hatter and White had already mentioned them, and if their opinion was anything like March's then he'd be watching them for signs of things he'd been told.

Jewel yelped suddenly, and she jerked to the edge of her chair. The source was easy to spot since Hatter sat on the floor next to her with his hand up her skirt.

"Control yourself." Crystal glowered, swatting at Hatter repeatedly until he moved. His laughter rang throughout the room and no one seemed to want to comment on his behavior.

"If you'll excuse us." Spade said softly, almost too softly to be heard over the commotion. He took Alice's hand to pull her up next to him and quickly guided her from the room before anyone would notice their absence.

"Oh, my shoes." Alice muttered.

Spade smiled at her, stopping to pull her into his embrace for a long moment. "They'll be returned to you."

A blush formed across her face instantly and she nodded. There was something about his voice that was overpowering. Alone it was enough to bring her to her knees, but he smiled sweetly at her and her heart immediately raced up to rest in her throat.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back." He admitted, his eyes almost dancing. "I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner."

"I kinda sprung it on you." Alice said nervously. She swallowed hard; trying to forced herself to breathe. "I wasn't sure if it was okay."

He smiled wide, touching his fingers to her face for a moment before taking her hand in his and walking down the hall with her. "Of course it's okay. Alice, I will always want you here."

She bit the insides of her cheek to keep from smiling too wide. "Okay, I'll remember. Can you tell me what I just signed myself up for."

Spade laughed. "Yes, I will tell you everything you want to know. This, I promise. Now I believe I can slip away today to spend with you, how does that sound?"

Alice kept from squealing like love struck schoolgirl and kept all her excitement on the inside as she nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

**Poprocks**- Deep down I think she likes all the guys around her…lol..Spade is just the most special and dear to her heart. And yes, they'll be a lemon soon. WOO

**meghan3-** HELLO! THANK YOU! Yes, I love all reviews, signed or anonymous. The warm that creative part in my soul that makes me update my stories. XD I'm so glad you like it, they'll be a double update this week so I hope that tides you over. ^_^ I'll feel sad when it's over but I have so many writing projects going right now, I'm not worried.

**Warrioress44-** You're enthusiasm is bad ass, I think you. ^_^ Yay for the update? Right, right? Thanks for reviewing.

Please review!


	16. Clubs

Woo! The second update this week!  
I really think, after chapter 9, this one is my next favorite. It just makes me laugh.  
Finally really getting into it.  
Thanks for reading.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Alice found herself sitting next to Spade the next morning in a carriage made from a giant turtle shell that was being pulled by multiple ostriches with lime green feathers. Spade could do the little transporting trick with her easily enough but once they entered the Club territory he lost that particular power so the ride was set up for them to keep them from having to walk or getting lost.

Mikey sat across from them, his gaze fixed out the window like a small child on his first vacation. Everything was obviously a lot more interesting to him then for Alice. Still, keeping Spade selfishly to herself for a while kept a smile on her face.

The day before had been nice between them after he had politely excused himself from the Diamond twins one final time. They ate dinner privately together and against her better judgement she found their alone moments were the more cherished ones. There wasn't that constant need to look over her shoulder to see who could have been listening in.

Spade was careful with her but already he'd taken to spoiling her a little at every turn, knowing that soon after it would end with her in his tender embrace. A sly smile crossed his lips when the idea came to him to receive a certain sort of compensation for her ever question he answered.

It taught him to answer her quickly and thoroughly without looping his answers and it taught Alice to never end a kiss too soon even if there would be another one behind it.

"We're going to the Club Kingdom." Spade muttered against her lips only a short time after they had finished their dinner. "To invite Most High and Little One personally to come here for a short stay while we discuss Wonderlands internal dilemma's."

He kissed her softly again, nibbling on her bottle lip before allowing her follow up question as the routine had been.

"The Diamonds came but the Clubs didn't?" Alice asked and shivered as Spade's arms tightened around her waist.

Spade nodded once, his kisses trailing down her jaw. "Most High is a dear friend, but she's a procrastinator. We will have to bring her back with us."

"What are the internal problems?" She asked, her tone had turned breathy and soft.

"The Hearts." Spade started, pushing her against the back of the loveseat so he could keep her right where he wanted her while his hands wandered. "They're assassinating the other Royal families. There are two left of the Clubs, and only the twins remain of the Diamonds. I am all that is left of my own and the Hearts remain quietly untouched."

Alice jerked away from him for the first time to stare at him. "Assassinated. Spade that's horrible. Do you even get what kind of danger that is."

"Of course I do," He smiled, touching his fingers to her swollen lips. "Being so overly aware of it is how I have kept myself alive. You and I have nothing to fear in that respect. But instead of three Kingdoms falling, only one will."

"The Hearts." Alice assumed, reaching out to stroke her fingers through his hair as she had wanted to so many times before.

"Exactly." Spade muttered softly before pulling her down into a deeper kiss that silenced them both.

They were up early the next morning to leave; Hatter, March, White, and Mikey all present to follow along as their guards and just as March promised, he found a 'babysitter' for the Diamond twins since they stayed behind.

Alice recognized the man instantly on his deadly swagger alone. His hair was still wild and his deeply colored clothes were still tattered over the lean body underneath and the boa of fur that might have been a tail was still wrapped securely around him.

"Majesty." Chessie purred, appearing closer to them with a flourish as he openly eyed Spade with a hungry stare.

"Cheshire." Spade said, looking unconcerned with the forward man. "I know March asked to do this with some sort of favor but be that as it may, you will behave for the Diamond princesses. Won't you?"

Chessie grinned slowly. "On my honor, Majesty. On my honor."

Alice wanted to comment but Spade had pulled her away before giving her the chance. "He has no honor." Spade muttered instead. "Best not to dwell on it."

After a while the singing began from Hatter and March who sat on top of the carriage with White. They'd begun to have their own party and Hatter leaned down many times to peak inside the carriage with a lewd remark and a cup of tea to coax them into singing along. The tea was accepted but the singing never seemed to happen.

"We're here." Spade said after a short time, gesturing out the window so Alice would look. It was a sight to be held and she wasn't entirely sure what to say. It wasn't at all what she expected, which should have been exactly what she expected.

Alice rubbed her own eyes for a moment and shook the very thoughts out of her head. She was starting to sound like she belonged in this upside down world.

Looking out again she saw the palace of Clubs and thought it looked similar to Spade's though it didn't feel as classy and regal. There were bubbles everywhere that seemed to pull up from the ground. The bubbles floated over and popped finally into a small body of water that surrounded the palace.

There was the Club insignia above every entrance and vines that opened up into orchid like flowers. The grass was tall and many of the trees weren't any bigger then three feet tall.

"What's with the bubbles." Mikey asked.

"They go into the Soap Springs." Spade said, watching them for a moment. "Most of the bodies of water in Wonderland are in the Club Kingdom."

White laughed from above them. "They're nuts."

"You can't call anyone nuts, White." Alice said, hitting the roof of the carriage. It made a sound but it wasn't as satisfying as them being able to feel it.

"No, no. He's right." Hatter grinned, peeking down into the carriage. He crooked his finger for Alice to slide closer to him so he could whisper to her. "They're crazy."

"We're approaching." March said, sounding just as amused.

Spade nodded slowly, looking almost pleased with the time it took to arrive. "Cut the ostriches loose."

"What?" Alice stared at him. Spade held his arm out in front of her just before they were jerked to a stop. "Now what?"

"Do we walk now?" Mikey asked, looking out the window before pulling back. "Are we supposed to be sliding forward?"

Alice whipped her head around to look at Spade who nodded in response. With a thud and a splash they ended up in the foamed over water.

"That went smoothly." White commented from above.

"We'll float to the front gate, Alice." March said, laughing softly as if he was sure of her expression. "Relax."

"It's really soap." Mikey said, sticking his head out of the window again to look at the water. The white foamy top layer of the water looked like bath soap.

"Of course it is." Hatter's voice floated in. "Calling it anything other the Soap Springs would just be weird."

"Heaven forbid." Alice muttered.

They rocked back and forth slowly and it only took a few minutes for the carriage to hit the shore. March and the others jumped off the top of the carriage to finish pulling it back onto dry land. Alice and Mikey followed Spade out and it was good to be able to get out and walk again.

"What'll happen if she doesn't want to come?" Alice asked as they walked up to the gate.

"She'll come." Spade said confidently.

Somehow the answer hadn't been what she was expecting. Spade was so sure of himself that it was almost staggering. With the others on her every side it was truly like she was surrounded by bodyguards she hadn't been aware she needed. Having her own entourage was a sudden unexpected outcome in her life. She shouldn't have been grouped with royalty.

At the door stood a woman with curly, dark hair and a bored look. She wore a dark green, knee length robe and matching, oddly shaped slippers. In her arms was a toy Yorkie that barked at the intruders before deciding he didn't care either.

"We've been expecting you." She said, yawning slightly. "Welcome Prince Spade and guests."

"Hello Clementine." Spade greeted. "Don't even think about it, Hatter."

Hatter's smile grew wide and he shifted his weight from one side to the other as if wanting to pounce on the poor girl at any moment. He was encouraged every time White snickered.

Clementine made a face and shrugged it off, pushing the large door open to show them inside. The hall was grand but Alice and Mikey both got the feeling of a fog and bubble machine hidden somewhere to add to the effects of the castle. It looked like ghost could easily inhabit the hallways.

"Would the four of you mind waiting here?" Spade asked as the approached the throne room. "We don't need to draw quite so much attention to ourselves."

"He doesn't want to invite us to his party." Hatter pouted.

White smirked slowly, reading into the request a little differently. "More like he wants Alice to himself."

Mikey and March suppressed a smile and said nothing.

"Alice." Hatter whined, tugging on her sleeve. "Tell Majesty to not be so cruel to us. We could behave just fine."

"I doubt it." Alice said, staring at him.

Hatter frowned, wrapping his arm tight around her shoulder to pull her close against him. He pulled out a biscuit from his pocket and took a bite before putting it back. "This isn't how our relationship works. You get us favors and we don't tell Majesty about your affairs with us."

Spade rolled his eyes while Alice raised hers. "We're not having any affairs."

"Yet!" Hatter grinned.

White somehow managed to muffle his laughter and March was only smiling innocently as if such talk were foreign to him.

"We'll stay here then." Mikey commented, looking amused as he usually did.

"Thank you." Spade said, looking tired just dealing with the four of them. Alice hoped dealing with the other Royalty wouldn't be so stressful.

"Are you ready?" Clementine asked, looking thoroughly bored with all of them.

Spade nodded, taking Alice's hand to guide her in with him once the doors were open. "Yes, please proceed."

Clementine guided them through a narrow hallway that looked to be covered in stickers and the floor was many different colors of tiles put together. She led them into the large throne room and for a short moment Alice wondered if Spade even had a throne room. She hadn't seen one but then she hasn't seen much of his home.

"GO, GO, NOW!" They heard yelled. The voice echoed throughout the hall and Alice froze.

"It's alright." Spade said, squeezing her hand. "It's just Most High, she's energetic."

"Energetic." Alice repeated, "Is that that what you're calling it?"

Spade nodded with a smile, bring her hand up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. "You'll see in a moment."

Then entered the room to see many people wandering around the throne area. Many more people then Alice had seen her entire stay with Spade but she assumed it was normal for both places. On the larger throne was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Her short hair was highlighted several different colors and she swayed back and forth as if out of habit.

Her clothes were more casual; something close to what Alice herself might wear opposed to the formal ware Spade and the others always seemed to be in. At least, except for the long flowing cloak she wore.

"Alice, may I introduce you to her Royal Highness, the Queen of Clubs Most High." Spade smiled a little.

Most High gave a salute and grinned. "Greetings, greetings Spade. To what so I owe the pleasure of a visit?"

Spade rolled his eyes again. "You forget yourself, per usual Most High. It was you who ignored my kind invitation. Do you not recall."

"I will recall things when I'm in the mood to recall things." Most High said, her eyes moving to Alice. "Who are you? What'd you bring me?"

Alice stared at her. "Eh, I'm Alice and nothing."

Most High gasped loudly, "Nothing? Nothing. No one's ever brought me that before! It sounds exciting! I accept. Thank you kindly."

Alice turned slowly to look at Spade who was actually doing his best to not smile boldly. "It is how she is." He chuckled. "You get used to it."

"You gotta get used to a lot of things in Wonderland." Alice muttered. "She actually sounds like someone I could go to high school with, so I'm not too worried."

"Alice, Alice. Al—ice." Most High repeated. "That does sound familiar. Do I owe you money or something?"

Alice chuckled. "Definitely someone I could go to high school with. Believe me, we've never met." As soon as the words left her lips and doubted them. She didn't remember her early trips to Wonderland so for all she knew, she had.

"Good, I wouldn't give you money anyway!" She said, pulling a piggybank out from the cushion of her throne. "Mine! Mine I say!"

"Okay, chill. Keep it." Alice muttered.

"Thank you." Most High nodded, reclining in her throne before looking around. "Why are so many people in here, go away!"

Spade shook his head. "You know that doesn't work."

Most High nodded, her expression turning serious for a moment. She picked up the piggyback and hurled it across the room towards a chattering group of servants.

"DUCK!" a man yelled, sitting on the dais next to the throne. As if on cue everyone in the room scattered back against the wall as if it would save them.

Alice just stared. "Wow."

"The Club's royal screecher." Spade mused, gesturing to the man all in black who waved pleasantly.

"Royal screecher." Alice repeated.

"Yeah, I think his purpose is to ruin my fun." Most High said, searching her throne for something else to throw.

"What ever you say your Royal Shiniest." The screecher said.

"Hm. It is whatever I say, isn't it. That's just spiffy." Most High said.

"Most High, would you mind very much accompanying me back to my kingdom so we can continue on with our business?" Spade asked, raising an eye slowly.

"Hm. Hm. Hm." Most High muttered. "Hm."

"What did you lose your train of thought?" Alice started.

Most High nodded seriously. "Totally. Let me know if you see it would you? Been looking for it for years."

"It derailed Your Royalness High." The screecher commented and Alice had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Most High turned slowly to look at him. "Did it?"

"Sure did." He nodded.

"Well nuts." Most High muttered.

Alice looked up at Spade. "Is she coming or not?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "She's coming once she gets around to it. She's a bit of a procrastinator."

Most High looked around until she pulled out a large plastic like button from between the seats. It reminded Alice of a game show buzzer from those old shows. Very calmly Most High pressed it once and waited for a long moment before pressing it again.

"Is it supposed to do something?" Alice asked softly.

"I don't know." Spade shrugged.

Most High was frowning now and she pressed the button again. As far as Alice could tell it wasn't connected to anything so she wasn't sure what the point was.

"It's not working again!" Most High yelled, having a sudden fit and pressing the button over and over again. "Summon, I say! SUMMON BUTTON!"

"Yo! Someone get Little One in here!" The screecher yelled and the scurrying began.

"Work damn you!" Most High said loudly, smashing the button against the arm of her throne.

"It is working Your High High Mostness." The screecher said.

She turned to look at him slowly. "Are you positive."

"Not really." He shook his head.

"I see." She nodded.

"Wow, I keep thinking I can't see anyone more crazy then the crazies I've already seen but damn, Wonderland is an amazing place that just keeps proving me wrong." Alice said to herself. It was true but she hated how she was almost amused with the scene.

Spade smiled at her. "Most High is lovely when you get to know her. She is just eccentric in many ways."

Alice nodded. "That goes without saying."

The doors opened and Alice yelped immediately, Spade moved to cover her eyes and pull her towards him an instant later.

"LITTLE ONE! PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" Most High yelled.

"DUCK!" the screecher yelled as Most High went on a frenzy of throwing things at the dark haired man that walked in stark naked.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Little one said, clearly not bothered. He walked up the dais and sat in the second throne. "You knew I was in my naked room when you called me."

"What the hell!" Alice said, her face still pressed against Spade's chest to hide her eyes from the scene.

"Little One, The Prince of Clubs." Spade sighed. "Most High's brother."

"Pants, you heathen!" Most High yelled. "Put some pants on!"

"Oi, oi, oi. Calm yourself." Little One sighed, pulling out a pair of boxers and socks from the side of his own throne before slipping them on. "There, I'm dressed. Happy?"

"Overjoyed." Most High said dully.

"Um, can I look now?" Alice asked.

"No," Spade said. "Little One, haven't you learned by now?"

Little One shook his head back and forth in a confused manner. "Learn what why?"

Most High snapped to attention. "Ah ha! That's what it was! We didn't show up cause I was waiting for Little One to get dressed. That's right. I totally forgot about that."

"Where we going?" Little One asked, turning to look at his sister as if this were the first he'd heard about it.

She stared at him. "I told you."

"Well I don't remember." Little One smiled.

"Gonna go to Spades and have chitty chats." Most High chuckled. "It'll be a super blasty, oh, and before I forget, do you owe Alice money?"

Little One shook his head. "I owe nothing to no one but me, I borrowed money from myself two weeks ago and I'm such a cheapskate I keep avoiding myself. I've never seeing that money again. It's annoying."

"Well don't do that again." Most High advised.

"Spade." Alice muttered.

"Not yet." He said, holding her to his chest. "Will you two be able to follow along with us today? Perhaps after lunch if you wouldn't mind."

"Can you get dressed in two hours?" Most High asked, turning to look at her brother. "You'd have to start now."

Little One sighed heavily. "I guess so."

"I would appreciate it. I don't particularly have any sort of wish to leave the Diamond twins alone in my home any longer then what is truly necessary. I would like to return today, naturally."

Most High and Little One froze at his words and stared at him. The silence between them was louder then the two of them talking.

"The Diamonds. You invited the Diamonds?" Most High asked.

"You knew this." Spade said.

"Spade…" Alice muttered.

"Not yet." He said, still keeping her pressed against him with her gaze directed towards his chest and not Little One's less attire.

"Why don't they like the Diamonds twins?" Alice asked, looking up towards his neck. She didn't mind being in his arms but it was getting ridiculous.

"They're red!" Most High yelled.

"Poser squares." Little One frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alice stared up at Spade. It took her a moment to find the words, and even then she was near speechless. Smiling faintly she said, "Are you kidding me?"

"They are not." Spade smiled. It was likely one of those things he was used to but that didn't make it any less funny.

"Poser squares." Most High repeated. "Seriously. Some needs to sound out my frustration on the matter."

A moment later the screecher yelled suddenly, his voice carrying like a battle cry that echoed throughout the throne room.

Most High looked to him slowly. "Thank you."

"Had a nice sound to it." Little One nodded. "But I don't think it got out the frustration I myself and feeling."

"Damn…" Alice shook her head. "What now if they don't come."

"They'll come." Spade said softly.

"I'm going back to my naked room." Little One said, getting up. He stretched and peered around the room. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Into hiding." The screecher said, looking almost bored where he sat. "As they tend to do all the time."

"I wasn't invited?" he raised an eye.

"Shocker." Most High commented. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed."

Spade shook his head. "Most High, are you forgetting yourself again. I'd like to remind you to accompany me back into my Kingdom."

"I'll think about it a little more." Most High shrugged.

Spade inclined his head back towards the door and after a moment Hatter entered with a grin. He laughed as he saw the scene before them.

"Hey Little One." He said, pulling out a hot cup of tea and sipping from it. "Got a party with your name on it."

"Sweet." Little One nodded, holding out his hand when Hatter passed over a handful of sugar cubes that he proceeded to shove in his mouth.

"Hey, hey! What about me!" Most High yelled, apparently feeling left out over not receiving such a gift.

"Spade." Alice sighed.

"Just a moment more." He said, squeezing her closer.

"What about you, honey?" Hatter chuckled, looking overly amused. "Awe, Spade, what're you doing to Alice. She should be having a look around."

Spade shrugged for a moment, sparing Alice from the sight still.

"Ah, of course. Little One is to undressed for our sugar." Hatter laughed. It was his way of poking fun of Spade and Alice both.

"Yeah, I'm just to damn pretty." Little One chuckled, still crunching on the sugar. "I could blind her I suppose."

"Yeah, or not." Most High said.

"Oh, harsh, sister. Be that way then. Fine. It doesn't hurt my feelings, it doesn't. I'll be in my naked room." Little One said, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Now that he was gone Spade finally let go of Alice with a sigh.

"He's really always naked?" she asked.

Spade nodded slowly. "Usually."

"I have something for you too, honey." Hatter chuckled, walking towards her throne with a brilliant smile. He pulled a computer keyboard out from under his jacket, equipped with a swinging cord that was attached to nothing.

"Wait…" Alice muttered, her eyes narrowing at the familiarity.

Most High squealed in delight before setting the keyboard on her lap. She took the cord and shoved in into the cushion of her throne as if she was plugging it in and proceeded to pound on the buttons randomly.

"I feel it! The power I now possess!" Most High yelled.

"FEEL IT." The screecher yelled, laughing softly again. Alice had to wonder if this was the ideal job for him.

"I think Most High is pleased, Majesty." Hatter grinned.

Spade smiled faintly. It was easy to see why he was so confident in getting his way when he usually did.

"Well Most High?" Spade asked.

The Queen of Clubs chuckled softly and nodded. "Fine, we'll come. I'll have Little One get dressed and we'll proceed after lunch.

"Splendid." Spade said, looking pleased.

Alice looked at Hatter and shook her head. "You stole that forever ago. I thought you were just being a klepto."

"I was, sugar." He grinned. "Even a klepto can have a little forethought."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**LydLyd-** wooo answering all 3 reviews. Spade poor family, you found out about them here. O.O I'm honestly happy you like it so much. Glad someone does. ^_^ Really…Mikey's found some damn good friends, lol.

**meghan3**- you know what my problem is, every time an Alice in Wonderland movie/tv show is made, I get all excited. Then I see it and I'm bummed because it just didn't meet my high expectations. So I decided to do it myself, hah. That's 100% how this started. ***mutters*** I could make and awesome movie though.

**Poprocks-** o.o I'm glad your excited...I AM TOO!

please review!


	17. Forced together

Okay, okay, okay, okay, HI!  
Yes I am updating early.  
Why? Because I feel like it!  
Woo!  
Yay!  
…all that…  
I am actually finished writing the story so it's just editing it and posting it when I feel like it.  
It'll still be weekly, I just might feel like throwing up a second chapter.  
We'll see how it goes.  
Woo. Thanks for reading.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Alice had never sat at a triangular shaped table before; she'd actually never even seen one before so it was a 'double' first for her. They had returned to Spade's castle to proceed with the political mumbo jumbo and that—much to her dismay—didn't allow for much time for her and Spade to be alone together. She realized it was for the good of Wonderland but she still would have liked a little one on one time with the man who wanted to be her boyfriend.

She had never seen the room they were in before, but also having never been in a castle before she wouldn't know if it was a room that came standard or something special. There were windows on one wall and the rest of them room look like it came straight out of an old movie. It was full of books and scrolls and feather pens and things Alice certainly wouldn't have lying about in her house. The wall on one side reminded her of a bee have. There were dozens of oddly shaped holes that's held certain objects. It also made her think of the shelves she had in kindergarten where she'd shove her lunch on the shelf and hang her coat underneath. It was brightly lit hung a map of wonderland and just long the outside, the map itself moved. Spade explained to her that the map moved along with the land outside so it was always accurate.

On one side of triangle Alice sat next to Spade as his 'advisor'. That explanation had done good for the Diamond princesses but Most High and Little One rolled their eyes, apparently not caring as much. As soon as Jewel and Crystal had mentioned it not being appropriate, Most High came to her side of the defense and demanded Alice stay present.

Alice was more or less positive that Most High only wanted her to stay because the Diamonds wanted her to go.

To their left the Diamond princesses Jewel and Crystal sat, looking as perfect and regal as Alice assumed they always did. It was strange how they appeared to look stoically perfect. The every movement as still mirrors but the other and it remained an eerie trait they shared. Alice couldn't tell if only one of them was in control of that power or if they were both capable of reading the other so well.

On their right sat the Club royalty, Most High and Little One—whom Alice was pleased to note came fully dressed. The two of them were pleasant when it came to Spade and Alice but they seemed to take great pleasure in staring at the Diamond twins.

What Alice found odd—other then that— was the fact that the two Diamonds seemed to be completely oblivious towards the Clubs' dislike of them. Even with Most High and Little One taking turns throwing small grains of rice into the twin's hair from a large sack that sat between them.

Spade did a wonderful job of not noticing so she followed suit and only bit her lip to keep from smiling too broadly over the matter.

"You are sure this is a suitable place to assemble?" Jewel asked softly, looking around nervously with her sister mimicking her. They'd both become overly skittish in their time alone and Alice had gotten it on the best of authority that it was because they were terrified of Chessie. What he did to them over their absence was still unknown to her but she had every intention of finding out.

That was more then likely the whole reason March arranged that particular sitter of the castle in the first place.

"Shut your trap, square." Most High shook her head. "It's not like the Hearts are creeping around Spade's place, and you know what? If they are, I'll throw Little One at them."

Little One turned slowly to look at his sister and kept his face perfectly straight as he spoke. "I'll do you proud."

She laughed merrily. "Thank you."

The Diamonds frowned but even Spade had a hard time keeping his face straight over that one. Alice didn't mind laughing loud at the exchanged and she was tempted to prod that turn of events into happening just because she wanted to see if Most High could really throw her brother.

"Perhaps we can continue?" Spade smiled. "The five us are all that remains of our three Kingdoms. Those numbers alone are pathetic, but on a higher note, the Hearts aren't fairing much better.

Most High made a noise that said she wasn't happy about that last part. "A King and Queen, four princes, and two princesses. Not to mention a handful of others less important. I'd say they're doing a lot better then we are."

"I curse them." Little One nodded.

"It is true." Crystal nodded. "But the King and Queen are elderly and sickly. They are run by the children's whims unknowingly. Hmm."

"Hmm." Jewel agreed. "They are of little use and shouldn't be considered a threat."

Little One looked to his sister slowly after staring blankly at the twins for longer then necessary. "May I still curse them?"

Most High smiled faintly. "The poser squares or the Hearts?"

He blinked slowly, a smile twitching at his lips. "Both?"

"Go head." She muttered and he nodded.

"The bounty's on our heads are looking more and more delectable." Spade commented, hands folded in front of him. "When the Heart King and Queen croak, one of their children will take control and then I imagine the five of us will be in trouble."

"One of the children?' Alice asked. "It's not the oldest or something?"

Spade shook his head. "No. The Queen carries a scepter. It is a symbol or her status as the one in charge. The King could have been the one to obtain it, but the Queen held him in her pocket. Any of their children could take the scepter when the time comes for it to be passed down."

Alice frowned; thinking that didn't sound like a good system. "What's to keep them from fighting over it?"

"She's got a point." Little One commented.

"The receiver is bound to the scepter. It can not be taken away until it is time to be passed down or the owner verbal agrees to pass it down." Spade explained.

"The Heart King and Queen have declining health, hmm…" Crystal muttered.

"That may be good for us. Less Hearts to deal with, but a new set of problems will arise when a new King or Queen is named." Jewel continued.

Spade nodded. "Yes, young and spry I've little doubts about the attempt on our lives will increase ten fold."

Most High gave a disgusted look. "Well then, we're screwed. They've been picking us off one by one and I've had enough of it."

"Let's pick them off instead." Little One shrugged. "If there are no Heart descendents left then there's no one to get the stick."

"Scepter." Most High whispered.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

The Diamond twins looked stunned as if one of the Clubs had actually gotten up and smacked them. The appalled look on their face simple said they disagreed with what had been said.

"You wish for war?" Jewel started.

"I wish to not die and to live for as long as possible." Most High said, looking at the twins as if they were stupid.

"War?" Crystal repeated as if not hearing right.

"Yeah, War. You know fighting, running, battle cries for thine Kingdom." Little one said, rolling his eyes.

"You would send your subjects into battle for you?" Jewel asked and she frowned just as hard as her sister.

"Our people like us." Most High said, glaring across the triangular table.

"Going to war. Being assassinated." Little One held his hands up. "War. Assassination. War. Assassination. War. Assassination. I'M NOT PLANNING ON DEATH!"

"Little One, allow me." Most High patted his head and cleared her throat. "DEATH IS DENIED!"

The twins stared with wide eyes and their mouths firmly shut. It was obvious now that they weren't going to win what needed to be a shouting match with the Clubs. They were outmatched by far.

"War does not appeal to me." Spade sighed, "But I also refuse to do nothing. It is an unacceptable answer and is something I will not abide by."

Alice had wanted to stay silent since she obviously didn't know much about Wonderland politics but it was hard when idea's struck her.

"So what happens if the scepter isn't there? Who gets crowned then?" she asked and five pairs of eyes shot to her.

Little One raised an eye and spoke first. "I'm not following you. What's that supposed to mean?"

Alice felt uneasy then. It was almost like giving a presentation in class when you didn't even know what your project was. "The Hearts are crowned by passing the scepter down. If the scepter isn't there then who gets crowned King or Queen? Which kid?"

She was answered with silence.

"I—I don't know." Spade said finally. "Those sorts of rules are rather strict."

"And unstrict." Most High added.

"I don't imagine they would know either." Spade said, thinking about the question harder as if some idea would come to him.

"They would have to fight amongst themselves." Crystal said, a slow smile curving her lips that was mimicked on her sister.

Little One laughed loudly. "Good. We get the stick and let them kill themselves off. They can't worry about us when they're worrying about each other."

"Ingenious." Spade smiled softly and Alice felt the blood rush to her face at the praise. It hadn't been her intention but she was soaking it up.

"Alright, who nicks it then?" Most High asked.

"I know a decent klepto." Alice commented and Spade chuckled softly beside her.

"Yes. Who better then the Mad Hatter himself? I can think of no one. Indeed, yes. It is a good idea." Spade smiled broadly, lacing his fingers with Alice's and bring her hand to his lips to kiss the back. "That is exactly what this situation calls for and I can be certain he will be just as excited."

"Excited?" Alice said. She had already started feeling the guilt over volunteering someone for such a dangerous job.

Spade nodded. "He has wanted to infiltrate the Hearts castle for many years now. I must say he will be pleased."

"Okay then." Alice muttered. Just because it wasn't her idea of a good time didn't mean everyone else would feel the same way.

"Who then would keep possession of the scepter?" Jewel asked. "Surely such a priceless artifact shouldn't just be let out in the open. Hmm."

"Well duh." Alice said before she could help herself. "You don't steal something and then show it off, that defeats the purpose of stealing it quietly in the first place."

Little One laughed abruptly, banging his hand on the table as he nodded.

"If it's shiny I want it." Most High said.

"Unfathomable." Crystal shook her head. "Hmm."

Most High's eyes narrowed instantly into a glare as she stared at the twins. "What's that supposed to mean, square."

"Red square." Little One hissed, indignant only because his sister was.

"Can they ever agree?" Alice muttered softly.

"Rarely." Spade commented.

"Hm. With the reputation of your Kingdom, you couldn't expect us to have no problem with that arrangement." Jewel said, shaking her head.

Most High stood slowly. "You wanna go? I'll take you out, and not to dinner!"

"Yeah." Little One said, banging his hand on the table again.

"I've got an idea." Alice said, suddenly feeling like she was babysitting. "How about we focus on getting the damn thing before we whine about who keeps it, yes?"

"Good." Spade agreed. "Quite good."

"This pleases me." Most High said, sitting down and glaring at the Diamonds like she could set them on fire.

"Whatever." Little One shrugged.

"Yes." Both Diamond twins said simultaneously.

"Great." Alice shook her head.

It was hard to believe everyone at the table was her age, or older. Most people she knew her age she wouldn't count on to turn in their homework or tie their shoes, let alone rule and Kingdom in an insane world.

"I believe we are finished for today then." Spade said, standing slowly and offering Alice is hand. The moment he had pulled her a few steps away from the table, Most High and Little One pulled up the large sack of uncooked rice and continued to pelt the Diamond twins with the small crumbs. Alice shook her head slowly as the twins remained oblivious in soft conversation with one another.

"That was insane." Alice said, sighing heavily.

Spade smiled at her. "Really? I thought things went uncommonly smooth. I must have your presence to thank for that."

Alice darkened and smiled up at him. "I don't think that's it. They just needed someone to come up with a good idea."

Spade stopped at the door with her and brought his hand up slowly to stroke her cheek. The others remained unaware to them even being in the room still.

"You modesty is peeking, through Alice." He smiled softly. "Just as before, you shine by doing great things. You were perfect, as I expected. We have you to thank for our current solution. You alone. It is of the utmost importance to us. It was magnificent. You are very much like a Queen yourself."

"No." Alice smiled faintly, tilting her head to press her cheek against his hand. "I don't know about all that."

"I am sure." Spade said in a sure, soft voice. Leaning down to press his lips to hers lightly, cupping her face.

Alice smiled, her arms going around his neck loosely as the kiss progressed and as much and Spade wanted to carry her away and keep her all to himself, they both had things to do.

Reluctantly they pulled apart and Spade sighed.

"I shall be a mite bit happier when this business is over and done with and I can show you the proper amount of attention that you deserve." He muttered, lips brushing against the tip of her nose.

"I will look forward to that too." Alice smiled up at him. "I understand this, Spade. I really do. This isn't something you want to do, you have to."

He nodded slowly in agreement, his eyes on hers in a longing kind of gaze. "Whatever keeps my Kingdom out of war, plague and utter obliteration sounds good to me. I don't very much like the thought of being killed off. Those left behind would suffer greatly."

"You are to good to be true, Spade." Alice said softly after a pause. "It's amazing to me how much you are. Not just about your Kingdom but about me too."

"I will assume that is a good thing." He smiled faintly, pulling back away from her slowly though it was painfully noticeable how he wanted to be alone with her for a while longer.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." She chuckled.

He nodded and looked back at the four who were still in much the same positions from when they had left the table. "Little One, care to accompany me? I'm certain Hatter will be pleased to hear the news of his next mission."

"Great." Little One said as he got up. "I need to get these clothes off too and take a nap. I've been up way to many hours."

"Three?" Most High raised an eye.

Little One turned back to her with wide eyes. "My Lord, has it been that many already? No wonder I'm exhausted." He walked towards the door, already pulling his shirt up over his head.

Spade sighed before following Little One. "Should get this started as soon as possible."

Alice was momentarily at a loss for what she should be doing. She could have just as easily followed Spade out but Most High and the Diamond twins made no attempt what's so ever to move. On the other hand, they were looking up at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

Most High chuckled. "Yes?" she repeated. "You were smooching the Prince of Spades."

Alice was sure she turned cherry red in nothing flat. She had assumed they were all to busy to notice her standing with Spade by the door and didn't even consider the thought of them watching.

"She is Alice. Hm." Jewel commented.

Crystal nodded and smiled. "Their relationship is unmistakable. Has he proposed to you as of yet?"

Alice was momentarily stunned. "What? No."

"Hm." Both twins muttered.

"That's cause they're married already." Most High whispered, smirking in amusement as the twin's eyes went wide.

"What? We're not—"

"No need to explain to us, Alice." Most High chuckled. "What happens in the Spade Kingdom is none of our _affair._"

"You've got it all wrong." Alice tried again.

"Most High is right." Crystal muttered. "Hm."

"Yes. Spade is certainly capable of taking care of those kinds of things on his own." Jewel nodded slowly.

Alice frowned. "What kinds of things?"

The twins laughed softly, the sound so in sync that it was hypnotic.

"Don't be silly, Alice." Jewel said. "You are more then likely the key to making the Spade Kingdom greater then before."

Crystal smiled. "Hm. Indeed. Not just the Kingdom but Spade himself. With you by his side he will finally gain the title of King and his lands will prosper."

For a second Alice's heart sank. She was here with him so his Kingdom would prosper? That didn't seem right. It hasn't been what he told her at all.

"Ah, don't listen to these harpies." Most High said, pulling out the computer keyboard she had gotten from Hatter. She placed it on the table and slowly pressed a key. After a long moment she pressed it again.

Alice shook her head slowly, remembering this scene from before as she hesitantly walked back to the table to take her seat.

"Hm, it's not working again." Most High muttered as she browsed over the names of the keys. She began pressing the same key over again and now Alice realized she was hitting the delete key.

The twins stared blankly, slowly exchanging a look with each other before turning back to Most High and looking at her as if she had sprouted a few more heads.

"Work! C'MON!" Most High yelled, pressing the button harder. She looked up at the twins now and stared harder at them while pressing the button repeatedly.

"Is it plugged in?" Alice asked with a small smiled.

"OH! Silly me." Most High laughed, taking the cord and shoving in the cushion of the chair she sat in. "Now…" she tried again, pressing the button and waiting patiently again.

The pattern continued until she was slamming the button harder again. Alice was sure it was going to break soon and was surprised the buttons weren't already falling off.

"I'M TRYING TO GET RID OF THEM!" Most high yelled, looking at the twins who only blinked slowly in response. Alice hadn't considered them to be particularly stupid but they really didn't seem to understand that the Club Queen didn't like them.

"Maybe the two of you could excuse us." Alice said finally, more out of concern for Most High hurting her hand.

"Of Course." The nodded, both standing in the same moment.

As rice rained on the floor the twins looked around them, seemingly having no idea at all they were covered in it or that it had been thrown at them to start with.

"Odd." Crystal muttered.

Jewel nodded. " Hm. Very."

"Very." Most High said mockingly. "Okay, bye."

Both twins nodded politely at both Most High and Alice before making their way out, both perfectly in step with the other. It was hard to imagine someone of their status to be so completely unmindful.

"Tarts." Most High said the second they were out the door. "Total tarts."

Alice laughed softly. She had decided earlier that she did like Most High more then she expected she would. True, she was a little crazy but it wasn't dangerous. At least it wasn't if she had nothing to throw.

She liked to imagine what would happen if she brought Most High with her to her world for a day. She had to admit, the thought of her getting into a fight with Winnie was almost to promising to really contemplate. It only made things so much more tempting.

"You really don't like them." Alice smiled a little.

"Arrogant, tarty, stiff, poser squares." Most High nodded, running a hand through her hair. "But nothing personal."

"Oh, I can tell." Alice nodded.

Most High smiled. "Can you? Good."

"Reminds me of girls I go to school with. Believe me, I wish I could press a button to get rid of them too." Alice sighed.

"Want me to put out a hit?" Most High asked with a serious face. So serious she looked downright creepy.

Alice laughed softly and shook her head. "That's okay. Not a big deal. I'm used to them by now."

"Are you sure?" Most High asked as she slouched back in her chair comfortably. "I could set Little One on them."

"I somehow doubt they'll be overly intimidated by a cute guy who would more then likely be walking around naked, but thanks." Alice nodded.

Most High nodded slowly. "You might be right, and he does get easily distracted. Might not be such a good idea after all. Besides, I imagine Spade takes good care of his little queeny to be."

Alice swallowed hard. She had been trying not to think about what the Diamond twins had said only minutes before but it was heavy on her mind and bothering her more and more. The more she hoped it didn't show the more she was sure she did.

"You think Spade only wants me as—wants me around to better his Kingdom?" Alice asked, hoping she didn't come of as afraid of the answer as she thought.

Most High shrugged, lazily taping at the keys on the keyboard. "I wouldn't know that kind of thing, and those poser squares definitely wouldn't know. I'd say you should just ask him. See what the man's got to say."

Alice nodded slowly, that hadn't been exactly what she wanted to hear. It was embarrassing enough to think of herself as a queen, but to ask Spade about it seemed mortifying. If she was even the least little bit mistaken she didn't want to imagine his expression. One of confused or even pity and doubt. Anyone else and she would have been fine, but she wouldn't be able to handle a drift between her and Spade.

"I guess so." Alice sighed softly, getting up slowly. "Thanks for the suggestion and all."

"Oh sure, sure, sure." Most High nodded, picking up the large sack of rice she and Little One had between their chairs. She shoved the keyboard back inside and lifted the bag over her shoulder like a thief making her get away. "I didn't mind one little bit."

"I still appreciate it." Alice muttered, getting up again. She wanted more time to think before facing Spade with her concerns.

"Delightful." Most High sang as she wandered out of the room.

It left Alice there alone, leaning deep in thought against the triangular table. She had to wonder if life was so complicated for everyone or if it was just her. She wondered if there were other girls like her getting sucked into odd worlds of nonsense. It couldn't possibly have been just her.

Defeated she sighed, and moved to walk out. She'd need to talk to Mikey to get his opinion on what she should do. He had that ability to make her think about certain things in a different way and at least give her more options.

Suddenly, she was started to realize how deeply in love with Spade she was, and instead of feeling comforted, she was scared witless. At the very least Mikey could laugh at her and put her at ease. She hoped he would calm down if someone else told her she was over reacting.

Before she made it to the door, Hatter burst in. He had a grin on his face and laughed like a maniac. In a quick gesture he bowed to her deeply, even going as far as taking his hat off to her before standing up right again.

"Sugar!" He said happily, moving up to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm so excited! You've no idea!"

"Huh?" She muttered stupidly.

He chuckled, patting her head like she were a child. "Silly Sugar. His Majesty told me all about it and I can't wait. I get to steal from the Hearts. It's going to be grand. Just grand!"

Alice looked up and him and nodded. "Um, I'm glad you're happy?"

"That's so sweet of you." Hatter grinned. "And while we're on the subject, would you mind if I stole some other little things from the Hearts? You know, knickknacks. Gifts and all that."

Alice shook her head; sure there was a bad idea in there somewhere. "Ask Spade."

Hatter cursed softly and nodded. "You're getting crafty, sugar. Crafty."

She chuckled softly. "I guess that's a good thing at least."

He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. "What if I got you something really good?"

"I think Spade would notice if you came back from your trip to the Heart Kingdom and had a present for me. Doesn't all their stuff have a large heart emblem on it or something anyway?" she smiled wide.

"Yeah, I guess so." He grumbled.

Her eyes widened. "I was joking. Are you serious?"

Hatter chuckled softly, taking his hat off and pulling out a hot cup of tea on a saucer before replacing it. "Every Kingdom has their emblem all over the place. It's strange you know. I'm thinking of leaving a biscuit every place I go as my own emblem."

"Ah." Alice nodded slowly. "Well, um—Go for it."

He chuckled. "Thank you for the support, sugar. I'll be on my way now. Very excited you see and the sooner I get the lovely little scepter the better, yes?"

"I imagine so." Alice said, and he was gone as soon as the words left her lips. She sighed heavily. "I really need to have that talk with Mikey…"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

**LydLyd-** Yes, the clubs hold a special place in my heart ^_^ you know, I don't really think they all like to be in the same room at the same time, but it certainly amuses me.

**Warrioress44-** I know! Thank you! It's a strange mixture of characters.

**meghan3**- I'd like to see it as a movie but I can just see a universal –groan- going…NOT ANOTHER ALICE IN WONDERLAND MOIVE….lol…ah well…I love the clubs so much, their possible my favorite royal family.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Unnerved

Updating against because…it was requested.  
That's really the only real reason it's coming up tonight. ^_^  
very slowly starting to wrap things up.  
Thanks for reading.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Over reacting."

"Are you—"

"Over reacting." Mikey repeated from his seat on Alice's personal suite balcony. He was nearly enchanted with the aerial view of Wonderland.

"But—"

"Alice, for Christ sake, you're over reacting." Mikey said, smiling slightly. "I'm not Tina or Autumn so dissecting Spade's every word and gesture really isn't my area, but you are freaking out over nothing. He likes you, and he likes his Kingdom. Chill. He's not using you."

Alice sighed softly and nodded. She'd only just gotten finished telling him what had taken place at the meeting and afterwards. Her trembling doubts and hopes she didn't want to see go down the drain.

"How are you so sure?" She asked after a small pause.

Mikey turned to glance back at her with an amused look. "Because I'm a snob, Allie. We both are. We're used to being around crap like this and that's probably why you're expecting things to go wrong at every turn. I know guys who hate their girlfriends and keep them around for one reason or another. I really don't think Spade is like that."

"How are you so sure?" She mumbled, wondering if what he said was true. Was she really expecting the worst in Spade?

"Cause he looks at you when he's talking to you." He commented.

"So?"

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised what that could mean." He took a large bite from a sandwich that had been sent up to them for lunch and Alice almost had to laugh at the sight of him sipping tea from a pretty little cup.

She leaned back in her chair and nodded slowly. "Okay. Fine. I guess I know that."

Mikey nodded. "You know what your problem is." He commented, taking another bite before continuing. "You look at those twins and you see Winnie. A pompous, know it all who appears to be nothing more then a goody goody and who more then likely has some kind of hidden agenda stored away for sneaky purposes."

Alice thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Maybe."

"I can see that." He agreed after swallowing. "Those two look like they could fit in with Winnie's group really easy at first, but their kinda dense aren't they?"

She remembered earlier, how Most High and Little One delighted in pelting them repeatedly with rice and they didn't seem to notice at all.

"Yeah. Dense might be a good word for that. I was thinking maybe they were either too sheltered as children or it's their quirk."

Mikey stared. "Quirk? Is that what it is now? I thought they were all out of their minds and crazy. Now it's a quirk?"

Alice made a face at him and smiled. "Well, it has to be something like that. Maybe they're just so proper they don't understand Most High and Little One. Maybe I'm lucky that Spade is a happy medium between the two lunacies."

"Sure, sure. Go back to swooning over your Prince." He taunted. "The first time you've been away from him all day."

"Oh, shut it." She grumbled.

Mikey laughed softly. "Relax Allie, and stop worrying over those girls. They're not a big deal. White told me this was their first time here since they were small children and Spade's never had a taste for their company."

Alice frowned suddenly, wondering how their conversations led them to that particular topic. "Why would White bring up something like that?"

"Because they're all obsessed with you. Like they all love you is some weird way. Hell, they're all oddly into Spade too if you know what I mean. They take loyal to a new level and you being here has them all jazzed. Apparently none of them are fond of those Diamond girls and the Clubs are usually doing their own thing."

"I really don't know how to take that." She sighed.

"It's a compliment. Take it as one." Mikey shrugged. "They like you. They're crazy as all hell but harmless. Mostly harmless. Especially harmless when they like you, and I'll say it again, they like you."

"Damn." Alice sighed dramatically. "You're starting to talk like them."

Mikey paused to rethink what he'd said and his smile grew. "Yeah, that's gonna get me into trouble I think."

"The crazy is contagious." Alice nodded a little. "Jeez."

"I'm gonna need it to." Mikey grinned. "I dunno if you've checked your phone lately but my mom has called me about twelve times. Dad's only called twice. I waited till I was sure they weren't in the house before I called and left a message saying we were fine. They probably think we're eloping or something."

"Classy." Alice commented. She hadn't spared her phone a second glance since they arrived, not even to look at the time. "Guess I should take a look and see how many panicked phone calls I've gotten."

"It's really funny if you think about it. We're technically just down the street." Mikey grinned slightly, his head tilting to the side a little. It almost reminded her of March.

Alice nodded slowly, unable to work up the same enthusiasm as him but she could appreciate the humor all the same.

"One of the messages mom left was her begging me to not get you pregnant until after we graduated." Mikey chuckled as she paled. "I'm not telling you that to freak you out, just letting you know so you can be wary of your own mom's over reacting."

"They both should have just had more then one kid." Alice sighed, wondering for a moment what it would have been like to have a sibling before banishing the thought. She had enough to worry about without thinking about her parent's sudden need for a new baby. Whether it be theirs or her own. That was more trouble that she shouldn't have even been considering. "Twits."

Mikey chuckled, looking up at Spade who hovered in the doorway uncertainly of whether or not he should enter. It made it seem like his nerves were half as bad as Alice's could be.

"Hey."

Alice looked up suddenly at the greeting and turned a shade darker when she noticed Spade. She hadn't even heard him come in let alone get so close to the balcony door without her hearing. It was hard to imagine someone having such light footsteps.

"Am I interrupting?" Spade asked, slowly moving out on the balcony.

"Nah." Mikey chuckled, "Just admiring the view."

Alice wanted to agree but she was admiring a much different view suddenly. Spade had changed since the meeting and looked much more comfortable then normal. He'd swapped out his long coat and dress shirt for a black tank top and he wasn't wearing his boots either. He'd opted for roaming around barefoot, which she hated to admit how she liked.

"It really moves, doesn't it." Mikey muttered, drawing both of their attention back to him as he gazed out into the distance. It still took a trained eye to see the slow movements of the landscapes.

"Yes." Spade said, sitting on the rail. "Wonderland lives and breathes in it's own special way. It's own beautiful and dangerous way."

Mikey chuckled softly. "Yeah, I heard the stories."

"Shut it." Alice pouted. "It's freaking scary out there. You don't wanna roam around there on your own."

"No. Certainly not." Spade smiled weakly. "Especially when you are a miscellaneous as you are."

"A what?"

"Hah." Alice chuckled. "That's right, I'm affiliated with the Spade Kingdom now. You're up in the air like I was."

Mikey smiled. "Note to self, don't leave castle alone."

"Damn right." Alice said, laughing at his expense since she knew already he didn't take it personally like so many others would

"You know what, forget you." Mikey grinned widely as he stood up. He finished off his tea and wiped his hands on his pants. "I know when I'm not wanted you cruel woman. I'll go celebrate the color blue or whatever the hell I can talk the others into."

"I'd hate to think of what they'd be like drunk." Alice shook her head as Mikey walked passed her. It was too frightening a thought to dwell on.

He ruffled her hair just to be annoying as he passed. "We'll test that one day, yeah?" he said as he walked back into the room to leave. "See you two later."

Alice waved her hand weakly and shook her head with the smallest of smiles on her lips before looking back up at Spade nervously. She'd hoped she wouldn't have butterflies still but her stomach still fluttered at the sight of him.

Slowly, Spade took a seat and looked in the distance for a moment while he propped his feet up. For a moment she could almost picture him relaxing like any other teen without a care in the world. His expression was soft and thoughtful and no one would know just by looking at him how much he had to deal with. Being the heir to a Kingdom that was also being targeted with assassination attempts. Having his entire family killed by said attempts. It was almost to frightening to think about, but he looked almost peaceful.

"The two of you have known each other a long time." Spade muttered finally, almost completely catching Alice off guard.

"Me and Mikey? Yeah. Since we were born." She said, noticing what he said was a statement and not a question.

Spade nodded slowly, leaning back a little more until he was reclined completely. "It makes the two of you very lucky, I think. To have even brought him with you says something."

"Says something, I'm just not sure what." Alice smiled a little.

"Special. Even your mothers' appear to be friends." He said quietly and Alice paused before thinking of a response.

She almost felt her heart lodge in her throat in realization that he's probably heard a fair amount of their conversation before Mikey noticed him. Him joking about the phone calls and getting her pregnant were all for kicks but could have easily been taken out of context.

"They are." She said, mouth dry. "They've both lived a pipe dream that Mikey and I would fall in love with each other and live happily ever after but that's not us. He's been my brother since day one and that's not gonna change for them."

If nothing else she could hope a subtle explanation might ease his mind.

Slowly Spade looked back towards her with a small nod but he didn't have that bright smile that told her everything would be fine. His face with smooth of most emotions but he still looked nearly troubled.

"Pointless, you know? There are a few girls he fancies occasionally, and well, I'm here." She smiled weakly, wanting to keep his attention on her.

"Yes. You are here." He said softly, out stretching a hand towards her. She hauled herself up and ignoring her embarrassment curled up in his lap where he reclined. His arms wrapped around her securely and he pressed his lips to her head softly. It was the gentlest of kisses.

"I hope that means something." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It means everything, but there are things that I can not give you. I have a Kingdom and wealth but my social abilities are a bit lax. I have nothing I would be able to offer your family." Spade started but didn't continue. He didn't need to. He didn't have family to introduce to hers, and without involving Wonderland it would be hard to impress them with a status they wouldn't think existed. He was worrying over being acceptable in her family.

"Spade, I'm not sure what to tell you. My parents are strange when it comes to certain things but I really think they'll like you." Alice muttered softly. She could see her father admiring the fact that he was more of a gentlemen then even most of his associates could contend to and her mother would be a fan of his manners and good looks. The fact that he actually got along with Mikey as well could only add to that. "I really don't want you to dwell on it."

"Hardly dwelling." He muttered softly.

Alice tilted her head back and looked up at him. "I like you Spade. That's all the matters to me, and seriously, you have to much to worry about on your own already to be dreading over meeting my parents or what they might think of you."

"I always have time to think about how my actions might reflect on you." He said, smiling a little just to match hers.

She reached up to squeeze his cheeks between her hands. "Well, stop it. We do the Wonderland thing before worrying about the Normal land thing. Kay?"

He laughed softly; pushing her hands away and tilting her face up to kiss her. He nipped at her lip affectionately and stared down into her eyes with a look she never thought she'd get from a guy. It wasn't just a look of passing lust. It was complete adoration.

"We'll play it your way for now, Alice. But I look forward to the day you let me spoil you the way I wish to." He purred, his hand on her side kneading into her hip.

"Awe, you don't want me spoiled." She muttered, feeling the overwhelming heat in her face. It was by far the closest she'd been to any guy and one look from him would make her toes curl without any added sensual manipulations.

Instead of answering he pressed his lips back to hers, creating a sinfully slow kiss that had both of them arching closer to one another. Her legs wound up being thrown over the arm of the chair and her arms were hair his neck.

One of his arms stayed around her waist, supporting her completely as the other tangled into the mass of her hair.

It was the perfect moment that they didn't want to break. Sometimes it felt like they didn't get the alone time they should have and it only made them cherish those moments more.

Spade's hand rose slowly across her chest before his fingers brushed over the spade tattoo that rested on the top of her breast.

Alice bit her own lip, smiling a little as she stared back at him but the smile slipped when her through process began to slip back on.

Did everyone in the Spade Kingdom bear that mark? She hadn't noticed it on anyone else but she also hadn't seen any of them without their shirts on. She needed it to be affiliated with the Kingdom, but did the others need that kind of thing if they were born here?

She frowned a little, wondering if it was how the Diamond twins said. He needed a Queen to become King. Was the tattoo a mark for a Queen?

"What's the matter?" Spade asked softly, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers. The last thing he ever wanted to see from her was a frown. Her expression changed so quickly that he hardly had time to know, and hadn't the faintest idea what caused it.

"Just thinking a little to hard, I think." Alice muttered, laying her head on his shoulder. "I do that sometimes. That's all."

Spade nodded slowly, trying to understand. "What troubles you? Are you worried about the possibility of war?"

"No—well yes, but that's not it. I was just thinking is all." She paused for a moment. "Well, maybe just more curious."

"Curious?"

Alice nodded, tilting her head back to look up at her. "If you're the only noble left in your Kingdom, why aren't you King?"

She cursed at herself the moment the words left her lips. The last thing she wanted was to sound so insensitive. He'd only just commented on his fears of his lack of family being unable to impress hers and she had to go and say something so horrible.

"I mean…" she muttered, hoping to correct herself but she knew she was too late already. "You just…refer to yourself as the Prince…so…"

He smiled weakly, stroking her cheek gently as he watched her inner panic attack taking place. "It's alright, Alice. I've been alone for a long time. I could name myself King any time I felt like it; I've just never seen the need. There is no one to succeed me and no one wants to succeed me. Especially with the attempts at the Royal families."

"Oh…" Alice muttered, already feeling stupid.

"I promised my people that there would be no rush. I am in the same position and title no matter what. When I marry then I suppose I will name myself King then too." Spade smiled. "I am the King, even if that's not the title I go by. It's just a word."

Alice smiled softly, pressing her face into his neck before brushing her lips just under his jaw. She'd done it again. Jumped to a stupid conclusion based of something someone else said. She should have learned already that Spade wasn't hiding anything from her. At least he wasn't hiding anything on purpose.

"I'm sorry, Spade." She muttered, her arms tightening around him a little. "I don't know why I always expect the worst possible outcome to things."

He nodded a little, silently agreeing. "Wonderland has been cruel to you. It's natural for you. Very natural indeed. I know this. But you know this too, I love you. I will keep you from harm and I would never hurt you. I want Alice happy."

Alice smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "I know."

Spade smiled, leaning down to nip at her lip playfully again. He was getting into the habit of doing it more often and it made her smile every time.

"Majesty. Baby." White greeted, startling both of them as he stood by the door. His grin spread quickly. "My apologies for interrupting."

Alice frowned at him, doubting he was sorry at all.

"What is it, White?" Spade asked, his voice slightly strained, showing that he was just as annoyed with the interruption as Alice was.

White chuckled softly, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Not that I care, but Chessie's scaring the Diamond princesses. Most High and March seem to be having a good time watching. I thought you'd like to know so it won't get out of hand."

Spade sighed heavily and nodded. "I'll be there directly…"

"Sorry your Majesty." White grinned cheekily and he bowed to the two of them and energetically slipped out of the room.

"Don't you ever get tired of them?" Alice asked with a small smile as she slid off his lap. She couldn't imagine dealing with them everyday.

He laughed softly, that sound that made her shiver from sheer delight. "They do get tiresome, but they are family for me. I love them dearly, even if locking them in the basement sounds like an utterly charming idea at times."

Alice laughed suddenly, slipping her hand in his as he got up from his seat. "That really does sound like a good idea, but it would probably backfire, you know?"

"As things with them often do." Spade said, actually grinning from the thought. "It's a Wonderland law I think. Never try and best the madness."

"Well, unless you argued that locking them in the first place was mad." Alice chuckled and smiled more warmly when Spade's laughter joined hers.

He nodded after a moment and leaned down to kiss just under her ear. "You understand parts of Wonderland so well. Perhaps your own common sense and lack of nonsense is complete nonsense on it's own. Lovely when you think about it."

She raised an eye at him. "I'll definitely try not to. Way to much thinking and I've done enough of that today."

"Maybe so." He commented, leading them out of the room and he seemed to know exactly where to go without being told.

As soon at they were on the same floor they could hear all the commotion and the two of them nearly rolled their eyes at the same time. The most prominent noise was the laughter from Most High and March who were not the least bit sympathetic to Chessie tormenting the Diamond twins. They squealed every time he got within five feet of them and did little more then bare his fangs at them teasingly.

"Are you serious?" Alice muttered as soon as they entered the room. The twins really were curled up in the center of the room, hugging each other protectively and Chessie circled them teasingly.

"Afraid so." Spade nodded.

"There's a shiny rock in it for you if you make them run screaming from the room." Most High commented with an amused look.

"Tempting." Chessie purred with a large grin, his wild hair sticking out in all directions as he slowly circled the twins. "Ooh, so tempting."

The twins cowered and Alice could only wonder what the cat had done to them in the past to scare them so badly, but given her first encounter with him, it wasn't that hard. He seemed the type to like scaring others.

"You'd think they've have learned not to comment around Chess." March chuckled; looking deviously entertained with the situation.

Chessie purred loud and laughed softly and he took a particular pleasure in slowly disappearing from view and reappearing closer to them. Even if all it did was make them scream, that was more then enough.

"Enough." Spade said simple and the room stilled. He moved into the room further, hand still holding Alice's. "We've enough problems thus far, as you all well know. We have neither the time nor the luxury to be wasting out energies amongst ourselves. Chessie, leave them alone unless they ask for it to be otherwise."

Chessie pouted, walking towards Spade with open arms and was equally ignore. "Your Majesty is so cruel."

"Not nearly as much as yourself." Spade commented good-naturedly. "Please do not continue to harass the other royal families. It is not good for business as they say. We have enough issues with one family already I do not need a second being cross with me because your play is too vigorous."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Alice asked, raising an eye. "I thought he was just a letch, but then again I haven't had as much trouble with his as some of the others."

Chessie grinned wide. "Just you wait your Highness." He purred, leaning closer into Alice. "This is just the beginning."

"If you would…" Spade sighed, gesturing for Chessie to back away—which he did—but not without a more teasing, lustful look in the direction of the pair. "Behave."

"He can't." Most High chuckled.

Marches raised an eye at her. "Either can you."

"Who asked you?"

"You did." March smiled.

"Did I?" She stared.

"I dunno." He shrugged, losing interest in the conversation as he gazed back around the room. He hopped up to move to Alice's side as if guarding her while Spade offered both twins a hand to pull them up from their seat on the floor.

"And you you're just gonna leave me hanging." Most High said, crossing her arms. "Where the justice, I ask you."

"In you're left pocket." March grinned.

Chessie grinned at the good humor. "The proper place for it."

"Don't you tell me what's proper!" Most High yelled. "I don't need that from you, you know! I am Queen; I can do what I want! If I wanna but it in my right pocket then I will!"

"It technically is in the right pocket, Most dear. If it were in the right pocket, then that would be wrong so it being in the left pocket makes it right." Chessie purred.

Most High just stared at him. "How dare you attempt to use your not-queenly logic on me. That's unacceptable."

"You realize your not talking about anything tangible." Alice muttered. "You're just setting yourself up to freak out when you realize they're both probably empty."

Most High stared for a moment before patting her pocket with wide eyes as she felt them empty. "Where is my justice!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Diamonds. "Have you see it?"

The Diamond twins stared at her stupidly before both turning simultaneously to Spade as if he could give them the answer.

"You should ask Little One." Spade said with a shrug. "Perhaps he has it."

"OF COURSE!" Most High said, stomping from the room.

"Where is he anyway?" Alice asked.

March laughed softly. "I think he's with Mikey and White at the moment. No telling what they're getting into but oh well."

"That can't be a good combination." Alice commented, rubbing the back of her head lightly. She was still getting used to the fact that Mikey was able to fit right in with the craziness. For some reason he didn't take everything as seriously as she did. Even knowing that everything was real he just smiled and laughed like it was no big deal.

"Ah well." Chessie purred, still eyeing the twins just to make them uneasy. They were cowering behind Spade and looked bored with the ordeal. "Let them have their fun while we wait for the dear Mad Hatter to return with the goods."

Alice shook her head. "I think they'd have their fun regardless."

"True words." Spade nodded with a faint smile. "But it should not be so incredibly difficult for all of you to behave until his return. I trust all of you can understand that."

"Of Course, Majesty." Chessie purred.

March snicker slightly but stopped when Alice scowled at him. It was hard for him to do his job of keeping things from annoying her when at the moment he was one of those things.

"March. Would you be so kind as to escort the Diamonds back to their suite. I believe they're ready to retire for the day." Spade said, ignoring March's cringe at the thought of being alone with the two.

"Yes." Jewel nodded. "That sounds lovely."

"Lovely indeed." Crystal stated, nodding in unison with her twin.

"Majesty…" March muttered.

Spade smiled sweetly and Alice got the feeling he knew exactly how much it bothered the Hare. "It shouldn't be such any trouble for you."

"Of course not." March muttered, taking out a hand full of sugar cubes from his pocket too munch on before turning quickly to walk out. He was obviously hoping they'd loose track of him, but the twins followed after him quickly, oblivious to his dislike.

"You're the cruel one." Chessie chuckled once the door was shut behind them.

"I would like you to remember that." Spade said, still smiling as sweetly as Alice had ever seen before he took her hand again to guide her from the room. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. Spade wasn't cruel at all; he was just good at returning the migraines he was given.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Poprocks**- you know you'd like to throw rice at someone too! XD

**NekoFlein-** glad you like it!

Please review!


	19. Almost over

Another early update, but I guess this isn't early anymore.  
Updating twice a week seems to be the thing to do now.  
Yay. So woo!  
Thanks for reading.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Alice hated to admit how much fun she was having wandering Spade's castle. He'd given her free reign and told her she could do as she liked. She'd thought it silly at first but it was better then sitting around bored, waiting for him to have a spare moment. She'd never wanted to be that girl who waited for her boyfriend to have time for her. He'd put off enough things to spend time with her already and occupying herself was easier then expected. Spade had things needed to keep up with and she refused to be the reason he got behind in them.

She quickly realized how much she felt like a seven-year-old, roaming the castle and looking for surprises around every other turn. It was like being little again and all little kids used their imaginations to go on adventures but she was _actually_ in a castle. It made everything so much better.

After a while she was relatively sure she knew her way around, or at the very least could get back to her bedroom suite. She was just grateful the inside of the castle didn't move the way the land around it did. Had then been the case then she would have been screwed.

She even managed to find the front of the house that was on the same street as her own house. It was obvious when she wasn't in the castle any longer and she took the liberty of exploring that house too.

There were maids about and other kinds of servants going about their daily chores and all of them seemed to find Alice as amusing as she had begun to find them. Golden Mary had lead her back into the kitchen where she then stole treats and tea and Alice was able to thank the chef personal for the food which flattered that man until he fainted abruptly.

"Is that normal?" Alice asked, pointing at the man since no one seemed concerned.

Golden Mary laughed. "Sure is, and he'll be tickled something grand when he wakes up and recalls your compliments."

"Then I guess I shouldn't be here." Alice chuckled, slipping out of the kitchen as quickly as she had come. No sense making the man faint a second time.

The rooms were beautiful and she hoped—at the very least—she would be able to learn something about Spade she hadn't known before. Even being open and honest with her he still seemed to be a bit of a mystery. If that were really his personality then she really would never know what to expect from him.

The only place she really stayed clear of were the guests suites. It made it harder to find Mikey out and about but she didn't want to risk getting in the way of the other two Royal families that were currently Spade's guests. Most High seemed to be the mostly likeable but her energy seemed to know no bounds. That was obvious but her elaborate set up to trap the Diamond twins on a large sheet of flypaper.

Little One seemed to have his moments of normalcy but he made them up but strutting around naked and occasionally making declarations stranger then his sister.

The Diamond twins themselves actually startled her a little too much. If their mirror routine wasn't enough creepy enough, their speech and mannerisms were really starting to get to her. She also hated to think that it was March's general dislike of them that was rubbing off on her. He didn't seem like the type to dislike someone for no reason. The fact that he did seemed to take its toll on her.

Alice made her way down the hall, barefoot and enjoying the feel of the carpet on her feet. At first she wondered if it was okay to walk about without shoes but having seen Spade without his earlier that morning, and done so once herself already, she assumed it was okay for her too.

Walking down the hall she felt the hairs raise on the back of her back when she heard an angry voice from the one person she wasn't aware could even raise his voice let alone yell. With a quick dash down the hall she stopped at the door to the main hall that she needed both hands to open. Before she could pull it open even a crack, she was grabbed by behind by several pairs of hands.

Only struggling a little she looked up at her captors to find March and White, both of whom looked shaken. Something she never thought possible from either.

White pressed his fingers to her lips and gave her a serious sort of look. "You stay put right here, baby."

She frowned; watching him slipping through the door as March still held her from behind. "Let me go."

"Not yet." March shook his head, dragging her away from the door and towards the wall. He pulled her down next to him on the floor and pulled a board off the wall so they could peer into the main hall and listen to the yelling. In front of them was a case full of presumably priceless artifacts that hid them from view.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, having never seen Spade look angry before. His face was stoic but his stance was tense and offensive. White stood off to his right, arms crossed over his chest as he scowled openly.

"I insist to know what you're going to do about this, _Spade_."

Alice looked up at the man that addressed Spade so familiarly and was met with a new man she'd never seen before in black jeans and a red, unbuttoned shirt that reveals his chest. The man who was probably equal with Spade in height but had burgundy hair cut short and sticking out in all directions. His hazel eyes held amusement and something else that made her nervous.

"How I handle my affairs are no concern of yours, _Crimson_." Spade said, his speech still regal despite the amount of venom it held.

"It's every bit my business." Crimson chuckled, glancing around the room as if it all belonged to him.

"Who is that?" Alice asked uneasily, moving closer to March.

"First Prince to the Heat Kingdom, Crimson." March whispered.

Alice tensed. "What does he want?"

March frowned hard and pointed inside the room. Alice followed his gaze slowly and gasped silently at the sight, her heart lodged in her throat. Hatter was laid out of the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding his unconscious form. He was completely limp and looked torn apart, at some point he had even lost his hat.

"He was caught." Alice whispered in a stunned voice.

March nodded slowly in response, his grip around her tightening to keep her from moving. No wonder Spade was so angry.

"Hatter didn't give us up." March said shakily. "They don't know why he was in their Kingdom let alone their home. Now Spade has to save face. You can't go in there, Alice. They can't see you or you'll have a target on your back as big as his Majesty's."

"Spade can't do this alone. There's—" She turned to count. There were two other men and a woman just behind him, and at least six men on the other side of the room she couldn't really see.

"Three of the Heart Princes and one Princess." March said, holding her close. "Not only have they come to intimidate his Majesty into giving up what Hatter was doing, but to rub in his face the size of their family. Let him handle it."

"March—"

"Alice, I am your defense." He smiled knowingly. "I will keep you safe no matter what. His Majesty doesn't care about the Hearts and their family he cares about you. You can't make yourself a target. They'll know something's happening. It's exactly why the Clubs and Diamonds aren't out there. They shouldn't be here."

Alice frowned harder, looking back out into the hall where Spade and Crimson were doing their polite arguing. She wanted nothing more then to kick the arrogant Heart in his groin.

"Such little control you have over your people, Spade. You haven't the faintest idea why your little tea giver was in our home, snooping about?" Crimson asked, something particularly mocking in his tone.

"He is mad after all." Spade shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps he fancied himself on an adventure."

"Adventure?" The second boy asked, laughing widely as if it were hilarious. "You expect us to believe that?"

"Have I a reason to lie to you, Reed?" Spade raised an eye. He spared Hatter a glance. "I should be the one indignantly furious. The exploits of one of mine shouldn't have resulted in such a beating."

White scoffed, "He's lucky he's still got his head."

"Oh, we tried." The woman purred, smiling sweetly as she stepped closer to Spade and White. "He was quite an illusive little mongrel. He had been in my room you know."

"No acquiring for taste but I support his enthusiasm." White commented but quieted instantly when Spade glanced back at him.

He shook his head and looked up at the Heart Princess. "I'm sure you were overly flattered with the intrusion, Jara."

She smiled wide, the bright red lipstick she wore offsetting her complexion and auburn curls. "I was indeed."

"Is that why you wanted to come?" The third Prince, Edom stared at her. "You can't be serious. A Spade loyalist sneaks into our home and your thinking about your jollies?"

"Enough Edom." Reed chuckled. "Let her have her fun. You had yours ripping the mad wretch apart."

White tensed visually, clenching his fists tightly now that he knew exactly where to direct the anger from his fallen friend.

"Enough all of you." Crimson sighed. "You'll have to excuse my siblings, Spade. I had thought I left the little ones at home."

"I think you all should return home." Spade said, holding back his frustration as his glances towards Hatter became more frequent. "I can assure you I know nothing of what transpired here but I will find out."

'Oh, I'm sure you will." Crimson nodded. "I am merely suggesting that I don't believe you will do anything about it."

"Is that so much your problem?" Spade raised an eye. "How I deal with things in my Kingdom are my business and mine alone. You'll do well to remember you have minimal powers here."

There almost seemed to be a darkened aura that rolled off Spade as his hostility sparked. Each of the Heart royalty took a step back and their guards took a step forward but the grin that suddenly spread across White's face made them think twice about that decision.

"You don't have it in you, Spade." Edom said, eyes narrowed.

Jara's smiled grew. "Any show of power you might have been able to show off would do you little good. You'll harm your tea giver and my being a woman would nag your proper conscious."

"You're a woman?" White asked, smiling as she nearly hissed at him.

Spade's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Hearts. "You're powers are divided and over rated. I possess the powers of my ancestors and you are no where near my ranking."

The ground around them shook and the Heart guards collapsed from the sheer force of his powers. The air was tense but White didn't seem to be affect by it the way the Heart siblings did.

"What's going on?" Alice whispered eyes wide as she watched. The aura that had rolled off of spade rolled through out the room, pushing against everyone but it left the Hearts shaken and angry.

March smiled a little. "Each Kingdom's Royal family is capable of wielding their powers they were born with. Spade holds all the powers in his family while the Hearts don't have that advantage, and of course, of course! They are not in their own Kingdom so they are considerably weakened anyway. It was a gutsy move to come here on their part. I thought they must have had some kind of trick up their sleeve and they may have, yes, they may have but they didn't count on something."

"On Spade?" Alice guessed.

"Yes. It only seems as if he as infinite patience. Hatter needs a doctor before be bleeds out. They need to get out of here now." March nodded.

"What's he doing?" Alice muttered, looking towards the darkened like fog.

March looked back out into the room. "It doesn't harm White and Hatter because they are loyal to Spade. For the Hearts it's probably painful."

"Beast!" Jara screamed, running from the hall, followed quickly by Reed who couldn't take the pressure against his skin anymore. Their guards were still limp on the floor, it was slightly poetic but they were no where near as wounded as Hatter was.

"Shall I do something?" Edom muttered, looking almost animalistic as he glared at Spade who looked unconcerned with him. The majority of his attention was on Crimson.

Crimson shook his head and waved his brother away. "No. We'll be going in a moment." He said, moving closer to Spade despite the dark aura filling the room like a thick fog.

"You've over stayed your welcome." Spade said calmly. "In fact, you were never really welcome at all, were you."

White chuckled. "Shall I show him the door, your Majesty. It would be my pleasure."

"I would think even a Heart could find the door." Spade shook his head, his gaze remaining on the eldest Heart. "We will return your guard once they regain consciousness. We don't have time to be dragging them around you understand."

"I wonder what will happy to your compensating powers and your pretty little home when you're no longer around to harness them." Crimson scowled slightly. "Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"Suppose we will, but I must admit, I find myself unable to cower at your sad attempt to leave me unnerved. Pray next time luck is on your side in those regards." Spade frowned.

Crimson chuckled softly, turning to leave before pausing and glancing back. "Tell me Spade. Is Alice well?"

Spade froze and even the dark look on White's face slid away as surprise struck him.

"That's not good." March whispered.

"Alice?" Spade stared.

"Mmm." Crimson chuckled. "There were no bigger supporters of that annoying little girl then those from the Spade Kingdom. She was your weapon into defeated us before. She drove the King and Queen into fury and madness leaving them all but useless to their positions. Would no such a girl be the cause of this mess?"

Spade relaxed considerable and sighed dramatically. "You know as well as I that she returned to where she had come from."

"He's afraid of a little girl." White laughed softly, all the more amused when Crimson's smile fell into a glare. "Oh, how loveliest of lovely things. I would love to see a fight between him and the little one. I bet she could take him out with one hit."

"White." Spade chuckled softly. "Leave him be. He's in a poor enough mood as is."

"Laugh Spade. While the opportunity is still lingering in the air. You'll not be so lucky in the coming days. That I can guarantee you." Crimson said, turning to follow his brother out who looked like he would pass out at any moment from the remain dark aura that hovered around the room.

"Make sure they leave." Spade said and White vanished in an instant, not bothering to hesitate or conceal his presence from them. The second he was sure they were gone he was kneeling at Hatter's side, rolling him over. "Doctor, now!"

Doors slammed from all directions and Alice had a pretty good feeling that everyone in the castle had been listening to what was going on. The servants swarmed the room followed by a man probably an inch or so shorter then Alice. He wore dark green sunglasses and gloves and was dressed all in a clover green color.

"Dr. D." March said, finally loosening his grip around Alice to pull her up with him. "It's safe to go in now." He continued, opening the doors and leading her in.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Dr. D Informed Spade softly who was helping the Doctor by putting pressure on the worst wound that was still bleeding. The blood didn't seem to bother the Prince at all. He was much more concerned with the health of his friend.

"Then get him more blood." Spade said in a calm voice.

Most High stood by the door with her brother and the Diamonds, all giving sympathetic looks towards the scene but keeping their distance. The Heart family was making a mess of things again and they all understood how seeing someone from one of the other families isn't what was needed in that moment. Emotionally it could make things worse.

On the connecting hall Mikey stood with Chessie and Mouse. His face was a little paler then the others and Alice was sure that like herself, he was worried about how much they could really do for Hatter. Hospitals weren't something that they'd seen in Wonderland. They're was a doctor but could he really do much for the damage that had been done to him? Did Wonderland have that kind of technology?

"What now?" Alice asked softly, almost startling Spade with her presence. She knelt down next to Hatter and pushed his hair back loosely away from his face. He looked like a ghost with all the blood he had lost and a blackened bruise covered the left side of his face. It was hard to imagine what he had been through. Seeing him without a grin just didn't seem right.

Spade closed his eyes for a moment as he thought. "First we put him someplace safe where he can mend and recapture his strength. Then we will need to think of something new. Something else. If he had gotten his hands on the Heart Scepter then they would have killed him. It's probably a blessing he didn't have it on him when they stumbled across him, I believe that whole-heartedly. Unfortunately, not being able to retrieve it puts us back at square one."

"Then we do this first." Alice said softly, stroking her fingers lightly down Hatter's un-bruised cheek. She would have expected this to be out of her comfort zone. Seeing so much blood on the floor should have made her want to cry to a teacher or parent to call 911 but instead she was going to let Spade do things as he wanted. He didn't look to distressed as to think there wasn't hope for him yet.

Hatter groaned loudly and hissed as Spade pressed harder on the wound per the doctor's instructions as he looked over the countless other injuries still.

"I'll put the tea on!" March said suddenly, running from the room now that he didn't have to watch Alice. She would have liked to think he had an insane moment rather then suspecting that he just couldn't look at his friend is such a state anymore.

"Can we move him?" Spade asked. "This is not the more comfortable place. He needs a bed, indeed."

Dr. D huffed slightly and continued to work, and Spade looked equally annoyed with the lack of answer but he couldn't very well argue with the man potentially saving his friends life.

"Doctor." Chessie purred, being the next one brave enough to get closer. "You make that noise again and I'll be seeing you in my neck of the woods, for sure, for sure." The words were meant to be intimidating and even Alice shivered from them but when she glanced up at him he returned her look with a brilliant smile.

"We'll need to move him." Spade said, looking up as White walked back in. "Well?"

"They're gone, the bloody rose painters. How is he fairing?" he asked, moving forward quickly and his bruised knuckles didn't go entirely unnoticed.

Spade nodded, unable to give the answers he didn't have. "Help me move him."

Ignoring the doctor's complaints completely they each took a side and moved Hatter's stirring body from the room. Whatever nightmares that wracked him must have been the cause of his current pain and everyone moved out of the way while they passed. Maids scurried about and there was little doubt that Hatter's room wouldn't be ready for his arrival.

Before the doctor could follow, Chessie had him shoved back against the wall. Obviously threading together a series of frightening threats that had him suddenly timid and trying to lean as far away as he could manage. Chessie ended up grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and leading him off down the hall after Spade and White.

"Hell of a day I'll take it." Mikey mutter, standing behind Alice and pulling her up from where she still sat. No sooner had they moved had a maid came rushed in hurriedly to clean up the blood covered floor. "Looks like they're gonna need a half way decent plan B."

"That's one way to look at it, isn't it." Alice sighed, staring down at her stained shirt that had obviously gotten blood on it when she wasn't looked. "You were watching."

"Yeah. I saw the whole thing. If I'd have had a crossbow or something I could have played sniper and picked them all off one by one." He said. "Bigots, right? Feel like I had Chemistry with that one."

"What?" Alice asked, forcing a laugh. At least he was trying to distract her for the moment. "That one guy that ran outta here like a bat outta hell with the girl. I didn't hear his name. Reminded me of Archie Sanlen. You have class with him? Dork."

She smiled slightly. "I had P.E. with him last year. I watched him fall of the bleachers."

"Sounds right." Mikey smiled, glancing back at the still unconscious Heart guards before pulling Alice from the room. Being alone with them didn't seem like the smartest of ideas and the servants running in and out didn't seem to be the least bit concerned with them. "Lets go."

Alice nodded slowly. "Might be something I can help with. Maybe."

"We're not doctors." Mikey muttered, following her down the hall after the others. At least he knew how to get to the guest wing.

"Not sure I have the best faith in a Wonderland Doctor, but I'll have to won't I." Alice said softly in case the doctor was near. No sense in offended the man that was helping them.

"Well, they're all crazy right? I guess have crazy healing methods isn't that far of a stretch." Mikey said, walking beside her. "I mean there would be deaths all the time if there weren't help to help the sick and injured, and damn, all the crazy shit Spade just did. Did you see that? Did you know he could do that?"

"I saw, and no." Alice said, she hadn't the faintest idea that Spade was capable of such things. She didn't know he wielded magic or whatever it was he was doing, but then with as crazy as Wonderland was, she couldn't let something like that surprise her. When the flowers growled and the ground moved, what's a little magic thrown into the mix. Hell, even Chessie could disappear at random.

"Alice! Alice!" March pouted, standing outside of Hatter's room in the hall with White and Chessie. "We were kicked out! Tell them we can go back in."

She reached out to pet him which felt like an odd gesture even as she did it but he said nothing through his fake tears. He was surely upset and was only taking the time to whine now. "The doctor's in there and trying to do something?"

"Apparently we were causing to much of a ruckus." White frowned, arms crossed. It was almost as if they all turned into children with their playmate unable to come out to play.

She nodded slowly. "He'll get better fast that way, right?"

"He'll be so disappointed." March sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Don't fuss." Alice muttered, expecting the door to be locked but when it opened she quickly slipping inside, ignoring the round of complaints behind her. She took the moment to lock the door behind her before creeping into the room. Already she could hear the thumping of one of them trying the doorknob.

Spade stood at the foot of the bed and watched as the doctor worked on fixing Hatter up. The blood had stopped flowing freely and he's been stripped of most of his clothes to be cared for fully. By his bedside were three teapots, seven cups and an assortment on other things he'd be delighted to find.

"How is he?" she asked softly, walking up to link her arm with Spade's. It never occurred to her to be wary around him.

Spade leaned down, resting his head against hers. "Time will tell soon enough, but the overall matter has turned grave I fear. At best the only good news would be his recovery."

Alice laced her fingers with his and felt the same guilt he probably did. The entire ordeal was her idea. She was the one to volunteer Hatter for something so dangerous. No matter how simple she thought it would have been and how excited Hatter was to do it; it was dangerous.

In the face of that danger he hadn't said a word about his purpose there. He hadn't given up his King's plans. For that, the respect she had for him grew. He might have been crazy but he was loyal all the same. They still had a chance because of him. All the people the Heart family had assassinated in order to gain more power and she'd sent him in there to steal a silly stick. It wasn't worth it.

"At least there is potentially good news." Alice muttered, leaning into him.

"Yes." He muttered, squeezing her hand for the comfort it brought.

"Your Majesty, it's a wonder he's still alive." Dr. D informed them with a faint huff. Alice almost had to wonder if it was normal for him "I'm surprised he's continued to breathe this long."

"It's a wonder indeed," Spade said and Alice noted the sharpness in his tone. He was still not in the best of moods. "A wonder, of which I have seen many. How will his recovery fair?"

The Doctor swallowed nervously, something in Spade's voice probably striking a cord with him, reminding him of the little chat he shared with Chessie. "I would say fair is a good assessment. He can only go up from here. Though that's not to say he can not go down but here there are things to aid him and nothing to hinder him—"

"Oh my God, just say he'll be fine." Alice muttered, moving around the side of the bed.

Spade smiled faintly, moving alongside her and pleased he didn't have to respond to the doctor that was irking him. "If you are quite finished you may go. Tell the others to stay put for now."

Dr. D gave some odd little bow before slipping out of the room silently. Alice only hoped they were lucky enough that none of them would try the door now that it was unlocked. They heard the moans of objection at being told to stay put but no one entered as she had expected.

"Perhaps I decided too hastily." Spade sighed. Sitting back in a chair that had been pulled to the bedside.

Alice nodded faintly. "You know, I think there's plenty of blame around for everyone. It's not gonna make him better though."

He smiled weakly.

"So instead." Alice continued. "Maybe we should work on the scepter idea again. Plan B, or C, or whatever."

"Yes." Spade muttered. "One of the four here today will most likely succeed the Queen in a short time. With that said, the attempts on our lives with more then likely increase. Yes. I can expect that for sure."

"A lot of damn kids." Alice muttered.

"There are two others I think." Spade sighed. "Perhaps I should be thankful for not having to worry about it."

"Might be okay in this case." Alice nodded.

"Guess I'll never know." He mused sadly, and she got the feeling he wished for it to be otherwise. Something she wished for as a child too.

"Maybe I could try to get the scepter." Alice said softly.

"No."

"Spade…"

"Alice please." Spade said softly, "Please don't even ask."

"Alright, Spade." She muttered, she was going to grab a second chair but nearly screamed when Hatter grabbed her wrist.

Spade shot up, standing next to her to stare down at his friend. Hatter had only one eye cracked open as the other was swollen shut and for the first time he actually seemed too dazed to know where he was.

"Hatter." Spade muttered, only realizing he had a hold of Alice when she moved to hold onto his hand gently.

"Majesty." He muttered hoarsely. "I think I got caught."

Spade shook his head slowly.

"You'll be alright." Alice smiled down at him.

He reached up slowly, rubbing the top of his head and frowning. "My hat?"

"Later, Hatter." Spade promised.

"My hat..." he said again, moving to sit up but Spade pushed him back down and fixed him there with a sharp look.

"It can wait." Spade said softly.

He frowned but hardly had the energy to argue with them. He tiled his head enough to spot the tea with his good eye and frowned when he finally understood the damage he had taken.

The room was silent for a few moments and it became awkward with neither of them knowing what to say to him and Hatter hardly able to speak.

"Alice, would you let the others in now, please?" Spade asked, getting Hatters attention fully.

She nodded, taking her time as she walked to the door. This was never the kind of thing she imagined when she thought of the craziness of Wonderland. Sure, she had been humiliated, lost, and terrified but Hatter had actually nearly died. It wasn't what she expected from the lecherous goof who danced wildly at the idea of a tea party.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**LydLyd-**Most High is insane, she's one of my favorite characters. She's that fun kind of insane. Chessie's scary? Really? Well, I guess he can be. Definitely not someone to insult I think.

**Poprocks**- It's not just alice that is worried about their realationship, but I guess Spade has a right to be worried after waiting so long.

**.Lovers**- glad you like it ^_^ WOAH, I just caught your review before updating. ^_^ now I kinda feel like this update is for you.

Please review!


	20. Alone

Woo, another update because I feel like it.  
I should give warning to the Lemon below but it is rated M, it should have been expected I think.  
Sorry it took them so long to get around to it XD.  
Thanks for reading.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Alice laid across the couch in Spade's suite with a deep frown staining her features. The doctor had said that Hatter would be fine with plenty of rest but a dreary overcast still loomed over the castle.

"Things will work themselves out, dear love." Spade whispered softly, siting on the floor in front of her so he could stroke his fingers soothingly through her hair. It was a sweet and distracting gesture and it only made it hard to tell which of them it distracted more.

"How?" she asked, looking at him. She reached out to brush her fingers against his face. The thought of loosing him because of feuding, crazy Kingdom's scared her. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Stories that were this much like a fairy tale were supposed to end happily—not with the characters fearing they'll never see the sunrise. That was for the middle of a story, not the hopeful end, and after everything she'd been through the last few weeks she was looking forward to the end.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised with a small smile, one that only reached his eyes a little. Even if he was a Prince she could still see that he meant the words on a personal level. He wasn't just going to leave her to her guards.

He held even her guards on a higher level then most would. They weren't just the most loyal to him, they were his friends. Hatter's injuries hit him just as hard as they did everyone else.

"I don't want your protection if it puts you in a hard place." Alice muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely so she was able to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Nonsense." He smiled softly. "I love you, Alice. So very much. I love my Kingdom and my people. I love Wonderland. But you're here because I brought you here. I would never place you in harms way. Not ever, not even more a moment."

"I'm here now because I wanted to be." Alice said, brushing her lips against his cheek. "I know where the door is, I could leave at any time."

"Might even be a good idea." Spade muttered weakly. "You would be safe in your world."

"I am not leaving. I would just be sitting at home, absolutely scared to death that something happened here and I wouldn't know it." Alice shook her head, sliding off the couch and down into his lap. "I'm staying here until this is over."

Spade smiled, but it didn't fill his expression this time. He was too busy worrying about her to be truly happy with the words. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without her anymore. A few days and he was attached to her heart and soul.

"No tricks, Spade." She said softly, reaching up to play with his earrings.

"No Alice." He agreed. "No tricks. I'm baring my heart to you on my sleeves, despite that fact that I'm not wearing sleeves."

Alice smiled a little, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. If she could have stayed right there forever then she wouldn't have to worry about life's little quirks anymore. Her future would be set and even with all of the oddities that would have come with it, she was ready.

"I don't suppose I couldn't talk you into coming to live in my world, could I?" she asked, her legs moving on either side of him as she sat in his lap facing him.

"I couldn't abandon my people anymore then you would abandon yours." He admitted. "No matter how much the idea has merit."

Alice nodded, playing with his dangly, spade shaped earrings again. "I had to ask."

A small laugh was pulled from him now and he turned his head to nip delicately as her fingertips. The caress of his lips against them brought a tiny smile back to her lips. There was something so tender about him that it was hard to believe a guy like him even existed.

Alice pressed her lips to his neck gently, getting his attention instantly. The two of them were used the sweet, tender touches they gave back and force but the groan Spade tried to suppress passed his lips like a hiss.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her tightly against himself until they both gasped from the sudden longing that pooled in their groin areas.

"You teasing to much, Alice." Spade said in a husky tone. "You will force my hand of retaliation in mere a moment."

"I'm shaking from terror." She laughed softly, her legs tightening around his waist. Again, he hissed and he took his turn, sliding his hands up her shirt to expose her flesh slowly. He forced her away from his neck long enough to pull her shirt over her head without complaint.

She blushed under his hungry gaze. His eyes took in the sight before him slowly, she was stunning, more so than he could have ever imagined. Spade let his fingers graze her warm skin leisurely, from the waistband of her jeans up to the bra that still obstructed his view.

Alice could barely breathe as he took his time, the slight touch of his fingertips was enough to drive her to insanity as they continued their near painful trek back down. She found herself biting her lip to resist the urge to complain to him, he was purposeful in his teasing, his smirk told her as much. She would not take it lying down, well, technically she wouldn't take it lying down yet.

Spade couldn't help his groan when Alice began to squirm and her hips rubbed against a very strained part of himself. He saw her grin before stars blinded him when she ground her center to his. Both of their moans seemed louder than they'd meant them to be, and Alice just couldn't help herself as she became lost in the sensation of him between her thighs. She gasped suddenly when he took to exploring her throat with his lips.

His fingers were abruptly greedy as they gripped and massaged her hips, encouraging her movements. He took his time leaving visible dark marks along her graceful neck; already her taste was intoxicating.

When his tongue snaked over the swell of her breasts Alice moaned loudly, arching closer to him. He smirked as his mouth attacked the already hardened nipple of her right breast, a hand coming up from its happy place to occupy itself with the left. Her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt as her heart raced. The bliss she felt streaked down her spine to tighten low and deep inside her. Her hips stilled as she was consumed by his touch. Each sound she made was delicious torture as every single one gave him chills.

"Take it off..." His command was gruff, low, very nearly feral as he stared at her bra with malice. Alice couldn't hide her grin, even if her face was still colored a pretty pink hue thanks to the blush that refused to recede.

"Why?" She teased, her hands pulled at his shirt, "You've still got yours..." He smirked at her as he disentangled their limbs to allow him to pull his shirt over head. Her breath was stolen as it was her turn to let her eyes wander. To say she was astounded, or any of it's synonyms, would be an immense understatement; her mind had stopped processing any coherent thought, her body hummed happily, instinct told her nothing would ever be able to compare to Spade. Ever.

Her eyes gave her body a delicious prequel to what was to come as it followed the light dusting of blond hair down to where his damnable pants interrupted her private feasting. She surrendered completely to the desire to stroke her hand down his chest, lightly teasing the hair that promised more, if only he'd take off those pants.

His chuckle brought her back to the present and the situation at hand, she'd been frowning and her thoughts more than obvious to him. He was almost relieved when her eyes returned to his, her intense stare had made his cock pulse in an agonizing way; why he ever wore tight pants today was a mystery to him now.

"Your turn Alice," His smile widened when she blushed darker, having noticed her own reaction to him. None the less he watched just as intently her attempts to rid herself of that damn bra. Three tries it took her before her trembling hands seemed to be able to work the complicated clasp free. He took that opportunity to lean down, taking the offensive garment between his teeth and remove it from her completely.

If she thought she was trembling before it had nothing on the new shudders that worked their way to her already aching center.

He gently kissed and laved her breasts, ignoring what she really wanted. She gripped his hair, breathing hard with need. She watched intently as his mouth enveloped her nipple, she cried out. Somehow, someway, he was touching her where she throbbed for him. She hasn't noticed his wandering hand until she felt him touch where she was hottest. She devolved into a panting, shuddering mass as his hand explored her intimately, becoming slick.

"Spade..."

"You're so beautiful..." His lips trailed along her jaw, his voice soft in her ear. She was lost, gone as his hands worked her into a state she could never have imagined. "You deserve everything, the world..." Her hips rose and fell with his hand, he'd inserted a finger into her, two when she begged for more. He kissed her ear lobe, his voice calm, the stubble rough but welcome against her skin; his other arm was wound around her, keeping as close as she could be while he pleasured her.

"You are special and warm, strong willed..." She cried out sharply, her nails dug into his shoulders, he groaned softly, licking at her neck "You are fascinating and so very wonderful my Alice..."

"Oh... Spade..." Her moan was more of sob as he removed his hand from her jeans. She watched, dazed as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them with relish. His mischievous look was not lost on her and she ground her hips into his in response. He groaned shakily, hand tightening on her hip, holding her still and at a safer distance.

"We need to go into my room, I think."

"We are in your room," She struggled against his hold, trying to resume her currently favored activity of rubbing against him. It was her turn; at least she thought so.

"Mm mm," He nipped at her chin, his hands calming as they caressed her sides, urging her to pay attention and listen. "We are in my suite. Anyone can come in with just a knock." He motioned to the door, she stared slightly, realization dawning. "My bedchambers are completely off limits, except to you of course. I would imagine you do not find the thought of being walked in on quite as entertaining as I do?" He grinned at her.

"Uh... no, not at all... so get that suggestive look off your face." Her arms wound around his neck as he stood with her in his, laughing good-naturedly. She smiled at him as he walked them into his private room, leaving their already discarded clothing behind. Spade set her down, again, how he did it she would never know but her jeans were being pulled off before she realized it and his hands had gone to her panties before she blinked.

She grabbed his wrists, stopping his hands. Not because she was scared, no. Even though her blush had some how been able to get darker, as she fully comprehended what they were going to do, fear was not in her mind. He tilted his head slightly as she stared at him; her lips curving slowly into one of the sexiest smiles he'd ever get the pleasure of seeing.

"It's your turn..." She pushed his hands away and let her own undo his pants. His smile was bright, playful, clearly hiding something that should have made her question him. But as his mouth descended onto hers, she was distracted, even as his pants fell lifeless to the floor. She became aware rather quickly, as her hands touched the very heated flesh of his thighs, that he wasn't one to wear underwear. She'd never actually thought things through to wonder about that, even though you'd think with the tightness of the pants she would've at least guessed, and him not wearing any made all the more sense. His laugh vibrated through her body, as his eyes danced in amusement; now that he wasn't so constrained he didn't mind the intense look she was giving him.

The dulling ache she felt sharpened and intensified at the sight of him in all of his God given glory. She was sure thanking said God for him was probably a sin, but she felt it needed to be done, just because of all the good work; she'd do the hail Mary's and what not to make up for it at a later date.

"Aliiice..." He teased pushing her back onto the bed, as he crouched over her. His smile was warm as he brushed his lips against hers; she lifted up to press their lips together, her tongue asking for invitation. She was granted it when he groaned loudly as her fingers wrapped around his length. She stroked and pumped him slowly, tortuously as he began to pant. Her other hand cupped his face, she deepened their kiss, dominating him in a way she never thought she could.

"Spaaade..." She teased him, giving him her own bright smile as she squeezed him gently. The confidence she felt lightened her even more, it made her more gloriously beautiful. He was mesmerized, and crashed his lips down onto hers selfishly. That look, smile, beauty, was for him alone. He didn't even want the moon to be witness to it. She moaned loud as they dueled for mastery of the kiss. Her hands were yanked away from him, he didn't want their play to end so quickly but he just couldn't control himself with the way she was working him. She found him between her thighs as her wrists were held overhead. She arched; her breathing coming in short bursts. His other hand roamed down her side, caressed her knee to hip, and cupped her starved sex.

She was his; he could feel it with every fiber of his being. He watched as she reacted to his touches. Sometimes they were firm, other times nearly unbearably gentle. She was everything beautiful in his eyes, everything sweet that he wanted to savor and keep safe forever. The way she moaned for him, moved; the way her eyes silently pleaded for more compelled him to the brink of his control. He let her one of her wrists free, laced his fingers with the other. Her hand dove into his hair and she gripped it tightly when he touched something that drove her insane. He catalogued it all, his eyes adoring as they met hers. She blushed dark.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, she felt him press against her. She held her breath, waiting for the shock she was sure would come. Her moan was loud and his tongue took possession of her mouth once again when he was fully sheathed inside her. She was heaven, and he shook slightly as he pulled out to repeat the action. Her intense cry alerted him to her pleasure. She squeezed his hand and gripped his hair tight as he plunged into her again and again. She felt none of the purported pain, she couldn't even comprehend what pain was at this moment; all she felt was him, and a pleasure so white hot and blinding she was devoured by it.

Spade tormented them both with his pace, sometimes he'd move in quick, shallow movements, sometimes slow, deep thrusts. Alice had her legs wrapped around him; she'd lost track of everything but him inside her. Every nerve in her body was aflame with need, and he seemed intent on making her suffer with it for as long as he could.

"Spade!" She sobbed as she cried his name, "Please! Spade, please!" She didn't care if she begged.

"Gods, Alice." He moaned, pressing his forehead to her shoulder and kissing the skin there as he laid against her to move deeper. For a second he worried he was hurting her as he heard the hitch in her breath, but as she began to impale herself on him he threw that worry out the window. His hand cupped her breast as he let her writhe and snap her hips to her pleasure, he wanted this to last as long as it could, but as he felt her clenching around him he knew it wouldn't be long. Alice cried and moaned for him as they moved together, his breathing was harsh and loud in her ear. She was so close to it.

"Spade!" It was a breathy, soft sigh that alerted them to her orgasm. A cry followed quickly as her body trembled; sobs took its place as he found his end with her, rocking against her to prolong the glorious release. He hissed loudly, as he held her close, shuddering hard as her hands once again gripped his hair. Her legs spasmed, finally relaxing and releasing her captive.

Many moments later he felt himself slip out of her, she sighed loudly as he fell next to her, and he pulled her to lay comfortably in his arms. She had no problem about curling up in his embrace. It was better than she had imagined, and she had imagined a lot.

What was probably the best part though, was the knowledge that he had been waiting for her. She was the only person to get to know him in such a way and if she had her say about it, it would stay that way. She wanted to stay with him always, and would admit it to anyone.

Spade sighed contently, rubbing his hand across her back. He liked her naked in his arms, in his room. He buried his face against he neck and inhaled her smell with a smile on his lips

"Incredible." Alice smiled softly, eyes heavy as she curled up tight to his side. She wanted to be able to say more then that but for the moment, none came to mind. Her mind was still blank.

"Very much so." Spade muttered, fingers trailing across her side slowly. "You were perfect."

Alice's smile deepened with the words. She didn't realize until now how self-conscious she should have been from the start. He was a Prince, even if he was in love with her. Not to mention the fact that he was beautiful. For some reason knowing that he was as pleased as she was tickled her.

"You're alright?" he asked, his hand sliding down to massage her hip gently. He could already see the marks on her collar forming and the dark one he left on her neck. It left a smile on his lips but he still needed to know she was okay.

She paused and nodded slowly. "I think so. I'm not really sure yet. To bad if I'm not that was too perfect."

"Definitely, perfect." He agreed.

"Though I'm not sure how that started. Weren't we talking about Hatter? I hardly see how this is gonna help him feel better." Alice muttered.

"I know he'll be fine." Spade said softly, kissing her brow. "He's to stubborn to be killed. Not to mention the fact that we got him back in plenty of time."

"I just worry." She muttered, and could honestly say; she didn't know when that started. Hatter was one of the most annoying people she had ever met but she enjoyed his company to a point.

"I know you do." He said softly, stretching before sitting up slowly much to Alice's dismay. She slumped forward, laying in the warm spot he vacated.

"Spade." she groaned softly.

"C'mon, dear love." He smiled. "We've made a bit of a mess, come take a bath with me."

Her face went red again as she looked up at him but she nodded anyway. A month ago she never would have thought herself to even be in a situation like this but she had few complaints at the moment. Being with Spade was by far the highlight of her life she never suspected.

Spade leaned down, picking Alice up into his arms. She nearly squeaked from embarrassment and wiggled in his hold.

"Spade, put me down!"

"Alice, you're going to have to let me spoil you a little bit." Spade laughed softly, holding her to his chest as he walked to another door that led to his bathroom. "Just a little bit."

Still a bright shade of red she laid her head against his. She never thought she'd have a man carrying her around so easily, let alone one while they were both naked.

"You've no idea how much you've been spoiling me, Spade." She sighed softly, the faintest of smiles on her lips.

He squeezed her side and smiled, still holding her even as he bent to turn on the steamy water to fill his lavishly large bathtub. "You'll have to enlighten me, dear love."

Alice woke up hours later, warm and snug between the blankets and curled up happily against Spade's side. He had an arm around her waist loosely while her head lay on his chest. It was a strangely satisfying feeling to be in his bed and having no idea what time it was. Her body hummed with sleep and even the soreness she felt was welcomed. It made her want to press closer to him just to remember.

Spade was still sound asleep, his features relaxed as he had no reason to be otherwise. Alice reached up to trace her fingers against his cheek and wondered if she had really been the first to have the pleasure of seeing him in such a way. Defenseless and peaceful, without a single care as he dreamed.

She wanted to hold onto that look forever.

After stretching and sighing she tried to fall back asleep but it wouldn't take her. Not even listening to Spade's soft breathing had put her back to sleep and she shouldn't think of anything more peaceful then that.

Taking her time she pulled away from his protective grasp and moved out of bed for a chance to use the bathroom before it got awkward in the morning with both of them awake. He may have seen every inch of her and had the opportunity to know her intimately but some things were still embarrassing. Fighting over the bathroom in the morning when they both got up would have been one of those things.

When she was finished she stood in the center of the room for a moment, watching Spade as he slept. He hadn't moved at all as if he knew she'd need to slip back into his arms again. It made her giddy in ways she hadn't expected.

Slipping on his robe—which was black, of course—she moved out onto his bedroom balcony, which was actually separate from his suite balcony. It curved differently along the side of the castle.

From the aerial view, Wonderland looked beautiful at night, only she knew better then to really believe how it looked. Had she been wandering about again she more then likely would have been terrified.

Spade always spoke as if he were so fond of Wonderland and she hoped to eventually share that in some way. Otherwise being here with him was going to start taking its toll on her.

The Balcony from his bedroom that was much smaller then from his suite, or even hers was what had her attention now. It was smaller but it led to another door she hadn't found before—obviously having never been in his bedroom before. She had gotten the chance to wonder the inside of the castle but not the outside. Honestly, she hadn't even wanted to go outside and roam around until this moment.

Tightening the robe around her she went to the door, unlocking the large latch and peering inside to find only stairs that wrapped around the side of the castle in their own private hall.

"Creepy." She muttered, leaving the door open behind her for light as she wandered down a few steps to see how far they descended after the turn.

"This is where I would yell at the heroine to not do something so stupid in a book." She commented to herself as she continued walking. She told herself that she'd turn around when it became too dark but that never happened. There was enough light that she could find her way all the way to the bottom without a single mishap.

"And I guess I'm an idiot." She muttered, unlatching the door at the bottom that appeared to be exactly like the one at the top.

She knew how high up Spade's room was and couldn't believe she'd somehow made it all the way down to the base of the castle. She wouldn't have guessed there were so many stairs but then again, things in Wonderland never made sense so why should this be the exception?

As long as she didn't stray to far she'd be fine, though now she was scolding herself for not getting dressed before going on some midnight adventure.

"Really shouldn't be doing this." She muttered, looking up to see the moon brightening the ground for her. It was much large then she was used to seeing and even staring at if for several moments didn't make the uneasy feeling it gave her disappear. Some things she was just used to and the moon being tiny and high up in the sky was one of those things.

Turning around timidly she tried to see if she could make out where Hatter's house would have been but it wasn't there. The ground must have been moving again and there was really know reason for her to have expected it there.

Hugging herself she shook her head at her own foolishness. She wouldn't stand outside in her own yard at home after midnight and couldn't imagine what possessed her to do it in Wonderland. Granted, the dangers were different in each world but that didn't make them any less real.

She was being a ninny.

Just as she was going to head back up the stairs to go back to bed, something caught her eye that she was sure she'd seen before. It was like a blur moving passed her peripheral and the fear of it sent a shiver across her skin.

"White?" she asked, remembering how often it was only him popping up. Every time she found herself in an odd place he showed up. Standing outside the castle at midnight, only wearing Spade's robe was of course one of those times. She really needed to work on her thinking ahead to avoid those embarrassing situations. It was bad enough he'd seen her naked if only for moment, but she didn't need to add to that by trying to best it with a more compromising situation.

"White?" she repeated and heard nothing this time. The unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach grew and she was sure now she'd probably end up regretting getting out of bed.

The silence in the night in Wonderland was different from in her world. The sounds she normally would have been able to identify were foreign to her now. Harmless or not, she didn't exactly revel in the thought of finding out first hand.

When she heard a sound that sounded like a strained greeting, Alice whipped around to find herself standing only a few feet away from a small child. Her hair was a mass of auburn curls and she couldn't have been more then five or six. She wore dark purple pajamas that were only a tank top and shorts and she ballet style slippers that matched.

"Hi." Alice said stupidly, blinking at the small girl who looked almost as nervous as Alice felt herself.

"Hi." The little girl said, very slowly moving closer.

Alice shook her head to push her thoughts away; she was just a little girl. "You know I'm thinking it's passed both our bed times."

"Yeah." She nodded slowly. "I'm not supposed to be up this late."

"Don't you think you should go home then?" Alice asked, imagining the coronary her parents would have to find her missing in the middle of the night. It wasn't exactly different from what she was doing now but she was older and she had at least left a note and taken someone with her.

She nodded slowly, moving closer and pulling out a top hat from behind her back that was cover in patches and pins. "I found this."

Alice's eyes widened a little as she recognized it.

"Everyone knows about Hatter." The little girl said shyly, holding the hat out to Alice. "I found this for him."

"Well thank you." Alice smiled down at her, taking the hat. "I can give it to him for you. What's your name?"

She smiled faintly. "Suri, but you don't gotta go through troubles for me. I don't mind, not a bit. I just wanted to return it before I forgot."

Alice resisted the urge to laugh. The little girl talked as funny as everyone else but on a little girl it was enduring. She was probably just mimicking the people she spent the most time with.

"Well he'll appreciate it." Alice said, oddly enough feeling like she was holding something much more important then just a top hat. She remembered the look on Hatter's face when he'd asked for his hat and it almost broke her heart. His hat was his security blanket. He didn't look like him without it.

"Kay." Suri said, looking up at the castle for a long moment before fidgeting. "So Spade's mad now? Everyone knows how much hurt Hatter got. Will Spade be very mad for a long time?"

Alice leaned down to sit in the grass, motioned for the girl to take a seat too. "You don't have to worry about that sweetie?"

"How come?" Suri tilted her head as she sat, facing Alice with her legs bent underneath her.

"I'm not sure mad is what I'd call it. He's upset his friend was hurt, but wouldn't you be too if you friend got hurt?" Alice asked, waiting for the girl to nod, which she did. "Spade doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"If he doesn't want anyone hurting then why is there fighting?" She asked, picking at the grass so not to keep too much of her attention on Alice.

"Fighting can happen when people don't agree." Alice muttered, not sure how she got sucked into this conversation. "But Spade doesn't like there to be fighting."

Suri tilted her head. "Then can't he make it stop. They're lots a people around who don't want anymore fighting."

"He's trying sweetie." Alice sighed. "He's trying really hard, but everyone in the fight has to agree that it's time to stop before it can happen."

"Oh." Suri muttered, looking thoughtful.

Alice couldn't remember the last time she'd had to talk to a child so much younger then her. Her youngest cousins were eleven and twelve and she only saw them around holidays. She wasn't sure how that kind of thing worked in Wonderland. For all she knew, the little girl could have been a genius that was decades old living on her own.

The only other children she'd seen had been Mouse, who did in fact live in a teacup cottage and that Doorkeeper kid who'd been such a smart-ass with her. Either way, she couldn't imagine Wonderland being the prefect place for kids, at least not without them growing into odd quirks.

"I wish the fighting would stop though." Suri finally said, standing up. "Could you ask Spade if he could try to make it stop, Lady?"

"Sure, but he's been wanting it to stop for a long time. I don't know if it suddenly stopping is much of an option. He needs others to cooperate with him." Alice sighed, placing the hat on her head to avoid holding it.

"That makes lots a sense." Suri nodded slowly with a small smile. "Anyways, I should go home now. You'll pass the hat along, right?"

Alice nodded, "Sure will."

Suri smiled, turning to walk away again. "Mkay,"

Alice had no idea if the girl knew where she was or where she was going but she seemed to. That should have damaged her self-confidence a notch. The little girl could navigate Wonderland better then she could.

"Jeez." She muttered softly, pulling herself up and brushing off the back of the robe before looking up to realize the girl was already gone. It was dark but she still didn't expect the little one to disappear so quickly. But not knowing where the girl lived could have made all the difference. With the ground always moving it could have been right around the corner.

Walking back to the stairs she latched the bottom door behind her before making her way back up to the top. If he had his own private staircase she wondered what other secretes he had.

She amused herself a little by thinking of a little Spade, sneaking out in the middle of the night when his parents probably thought he was sleeping.

Picturing anyone she knew in Wonderland as a child was a stretch. She could see March being deceivingly charming, but White and Hatter were another matter entirely. Insane children bickering over tea would have been a hilarious sight but they surely gave their parents gray hairs.

Alice breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw the top of the stairs. She went on a mini adventure and nothing overly traumatic happened. Wonderland required her to take baby steps and she was really going to need to work on that. One of these days she was going to need to work up the nerve to wander out on her own and hope the crest on her collar really worked.

"I had wondered where you wandered off to."

Alice froze, face heating instantly as she stood in the doorway as Spade leaned across the railing of the balcony. He had probably been there for a while and watched her talk to the little girl from above. From the ground it would have been impossible to see him up there in the dark even if she had thought to look. His hair was disheveled from sleep and he was still completely naked, having not been bothered to cover up in anyway.

"Just a walk." Alice muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from him. She'd tasted him once and now it seemed she was already addicted to him.

He turned slowly to look at her and smiled. "I gathered. Have fun?"

"Gotta do that kind of thing in the day time." She swallowed, trying to do something about her throat that was suddenly parched.

Spade laughed gently and nodded. "Maybe."

"You eh, do this often?" she gestured around them, eyes lingering over the curve of his back. "Stand out here like this."

"Naked?" He raised an eye, a grin spreading across his lips. "Not usually, but I found rather quickly that my robe was missing."

"Ah." Alice said instantly. "Sorry."

Spade stood up and moved towards her, tugging at the sleeve of the robe lightly. "It's yours any time you like." He purred, leaning in to kiss her lightly. It was a painfully delicious memory from the night before.

"I'll remember." She nodded with s coy smiled.

He reached up; taking the top hat off her head and looking at it for a moment before his gaze met hers again. "Shall we go back to bed?"

She nodded. "I can be talked into that."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**cajungurl4eve**r- Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it! They're won't be a 'sequel' exactly, but I am planning a few one-shots…you know a peek into their lives on different occasions. ^_^

**LydLyd-**YOU ALMOST CRIED! I was a wreak writing that scene! I love Hatter…lol. Felt bad doing it, you know. Ah well. He's fine. The Hearts will get what's comin` to them!

**meghan3**- breathe. Inhale! Deeper breath!…..you'll see what happens soon.

**.Lovers**- woo! I'm glad you like it. Almost over though so not such a long wait.

**Poprocks**- I love Hatter to much to let anything happen to him. He'll be fine. ^_^

Please review!


	21. Late night aftermath

WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REMIND ME THAT I WAS LATE UPDATING? (actually someone did, yay)  
Okay I'm over it. Hi, sorry I'm late. No excuse other then I forgot to update.  
My bad.  
So here you go, almost over people.  
Thanks for reading. ^_^  
Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was up high by the time Alice and Spade woke up again. It was well after noon or so Alice had thought anyway. She would have been just as content to lie beside him all day but he had Royal families to see and she had to make sure Mikey wasn't getting into any trouble. Not to mention the fact that there was a certain klepto she wanted to check in on.

"Stiff..." Alice muttered to herself, the soreness from the night before still with her and the memories swelled in her stomach, giving her butterflies.

"I know." Spade purred huskily, kissing the back of her head as he pulled his shirt on. "But well worth it."

Alice turned a light shade of pink and smiled up at him. "That's a serious understatement, but yeah. Still can't believe we slept so late,"

She was a runner, used to getting up at the crack of dawn.

"I can. Especially you, dear love. Are midnight walks a fancy of yours?" he asked.

"Oh, no." Alice laughed short, embarrassed. "Curiosity got the better of me I'm afraid, probably won't do that again."

"Good to know," he nodded with a teasing smile, "Worry a man to go to sleep with his lover and wake up without her,"

She flushed at the word lover and felt all those tensing knots in her stomach come to life. He made her body nervous but her mind was jumping up and down in utter glee. The relationship was crazy and could only get stranger but she wanted to be with him. She only had one year of high school left and then once she was in college things would hopefully get easier.

"Sorry," she muttered again, suddenly shy around his presence. He cupped her face gently and kissed her lightly again before leading them from him bedroom.

On the coffee table laid the first set of clothes they had discarded, folded neatly. It was one thing to be told that his servants were able to enter his suite, but to know they actually did so while they lay sleeping—and worse—to have them know exactly what the two had been doing only shocked her nerves more. Now she didn't know when to be embarrassed or who she could ignore on the subject.

It wasn't as if she was ashamed of having slept with Spade, she just didn't think such a thing needed to be advertised.

"Would you like to check on Hatter with me?" Spade asked, holding the black top hat in his hand that Alice had been given earlier.

"Yep." she nodded, taking his arm as it was offered to her and letting him lead once more. She was pretty sure she knew how to get back to Hatter's room but she didn't want to take the small chance of getting lost. She looked foolish often enough. Giving Hatter more to work with to tease her wasn't what she had in mind.

Then of course there was the simple fact that she enjoyed having her arm linked with Spade's as they walked. It made her feel like she should have been in one of those old movies that was only even made in black and white.

"They're awake!" White cheered happily. Sitting next to Hatter's bed with a cup of tea in hand. There was no way of telling how long he'd been inside the room but he was grinning wide.

"Delicious." Hatter chuckled. He was propped up and despite half of his face still being swollen, he looked better. His color was returning and it was clear the sleep he'd gotten had done him good.

A blind man could tell what the two already knew and they had all the ammunition they needed to poke fun at the couple.

Instead of the dirty comment Alice had expected, she watched as his expression turned tender and his eyes were firmly on the hat Spade held. It really was his security blanket.

"Majesty?"

"Seems your hat has found it's was back to you." Spade smiled, setting the hat on Hatter's lap, which he promptly picked up and placed on his head. Suddenly he looked like himself again.

Alice wasn't quite sure why but his top hat made him who he was. Without it, he was sill the Mad Hatter only with something missing. It was disheartening to see him in such a way.

"Thank you." he grinned wide.

"Thank Alice. She's the one who found it," Spade shrugged nonchalantly, sharing the credit.

Hatter smiled, but there was something behind that smile that made her feel like she should run while she had the chance. "Thank you, Highness."

Alice blinked slowly and did her best to ignore White while he was snickering. "Since when did you start calling me that?"

"Hatter..." Spade warned.

"What?" Hatter looked to him innocently, and since he was wounded the 'hurt puppy' look really worked, "I didn't say a word. Not a word, Highness sugar is much to jumpy."

"I'm not gonna like this, Am I?" Alice asked.

"Paranoid baby." White laughed softly. "Why should we not think of you as a Queen after bedding his Majesty?"

"I am not technically King." Spade sighed, looking as though he should have seen this coming.

White shrugged, "Princess then."

"Utterly delicious." Hatter smiled. "I'm so proud. So proud indeed, I would offer a banquet but I am afraid I am not yet up to par to resume my duties in the tea ceremonies. We shall reschedule, yes?"

"We should have kept the hat." Alice said.

"Yes." Spade agreed with a nod.

Hatter pouted, "How mean, Highness sugar."

White chuckled, "We should take her for a walk around Wonderland. That would be fun. I think she misses those trips."

"Yeah, or not." Alice shook her head. "Even if I'm not a miscellaneous anymore I'm not going back out there with the two of you. Especially you White, all those times you ditched me."

White pouted; something about the curve of his lips made him look especially intimidating. He could probably get whatever he wanted with that look. "I never did. The first time you couldn't keep up, the second you never came out of Mousy's house. That's not my fault."

"Kinda your fault." Alice shrugged,

Hatter laughed softly but stopped and winced from the pain it caused.

"You take it easy." She stared at Hatter and he nodded sheepishly.

"Yes Sugar Highness."

"He's gonna keep calling me that isn't he?"

"Most likely." Spade nodded. "I apologize."

White tsked. "Now, now. No need for that. As far as we're concerned you've both been upgraded. From Majesty Prince to Majesty King and Lady to Queen. We'll skip the wedding and go right to the party. Ya'll had the honeymoon already anyway."

"Going backwards is fun," Hatter grinned a little.

Spade sighed, though he had in fact turned a light shade of red. It only succeeded in making him more attractive. "What am I going to do with the two of you."

"Put us in charge of the reception?" Hatter asked hopefully.

The Prince shook his head. "Why don't you tell me what happened to put you in such a state?"

Hatter looked fairly crestfallen at the change in subject but he nodded all the same. Making sure his hat was on, firmly in place he started. "Things were going smoothly. Swimmingly in fact, Majesty. I couldn't believe it was going so well. It was like delicious cake. I had been there hours, slowly slipping into their castle deeper and deeper and deeper. It was buzzing with people and that made my invasion all the more delightful but the King and Queen were no where to be found."

Spade frowned. "Strange."

"Indeed. By the time I found them I was almost willing to think they were dead themselves. The King may have been. He laid cold in bed and I couldn't imagine what ailment could have taken him so peacefully. The Queen laid to his right, with shallow breathing and quivering form. I tell you, Majesty, after all she's done I never expected to see her in such a way. It was sad. Perhaps it wasn't my place but I left her a cup 'o tea in case she were to rise. Those spoiled Hearts should have seen to her better, or so I thought. I want someone by my bedside when I'm dying, certainly."

"The scepter?" Alice asked after a considerable silence.

"Wasn't with her and I looked all over the room real good." Hatter nodded. "I night have found it too had that bore Crimson not gotten in my way."

Spade scowled openly. It was a far cry from the day before when he'd kept on his calm mask but she assumed it was safe to give such a physically reaction here.

"He stumbled upon you?" White asked, raising an eye in disbelief.

Hatter snorted. "Of course not. I was duped by the Branswick Miser, Monty. That great buffoon."

"Monty?" Spade exchanged a look with everyone in the room. "I've not heard of him."

"He moved just as silent as Chessie and caught me by the hat. I tell you it was lucky for me though that Monty was nothing like our Chessie or I would have been in some real trouble." Hatter explained.

"Hmph. He'll love to hear that." White rolled his eyes.

"Oh he has." Hatter nodded. "He looking forward to teaching the noob a lesson too. Sounds utterly appealing, yes? March is preparing the celebration for afterwards."

"Let him fight the battle after we win the war." Spade said, waving off the lapse in conversation, "What happened after this Monty caught you?"

"Dragged me off to Crimson, Edom, Jara and Reed. Dull bunch I tell you. Edom took one whack to many and here I am." Hatter shrugged, looking at if he regretted the action instantly.

"At least your safe." Spade muttered. "Which is good news for us, but it has put us right back where we started, hasn't it? I suppose I will have to speak to the Clubs and Diamonds again. They're anxious to return home and I am just as anxious to get them out of mine."

"The scepter still sounds like your best bet." Alice commented, "None of the Heart kids sound good enough to take over. It's got to be prevented."

"Indeed." Spade muttered.

"Verily," Hatter said, "And I'm not one to pity nothing nowhere, but that Queen of Hearts in such a state was a right mess. There's not much time for her left, I think,"

"Time is short." White sighed and for the first time Alice noticed he sat with the cane she saw him with on occasion.

"Too short." Spade agreed. "A second attempt at stealing the scepter would not be wise. We might be able to fool them once but not again. They'll be looking for us now."

"What about me. I could ask." Alice said. "I could try to get it."

Spade shook his head at once. "I told you that was not a good idea, no."

"Alice turned the Hearts to ruins once before. It wouldn't be so farfetched to think she could do it again," White pointed out, "But to send her Highness in there alone, never."

"Never." Hatter agreed.

"Never, ever, ever." March said, his arms sliding around Alice's waist. His mere sudden presence had her jumping out of her skin.

"I'm sorry I scared you." March grinned, pressing his lips against her ear and this time she didn't miss Spade's put out expression that made the other two grin.

"March..." Alice sighed,

He laughed a little and hugged her close, "Forgive me. The moment such an idea popped into your head my defense kicked in. I will not leave your side so long as such an idea is in that noggin of yours."

Alice shook her head. "Yeah, right,"

March smiled, "I got handcuffs, yes I did,"

"Dirty. I approve," Hatter commented.

"Pictures." White smiled.

"Enough." Spade said, almost looking flustered. Something about the look made Alice smile and she'd doubt she'd get to see it very often. Judging by the other three's reaction it was rare for them too. "Did the Hearts look well prepared for battle?"

Hatter laughed as softly as he could manage so not to hurt himself before nodding. "Horrendously ready and pitiful."

"How could it be both?" Alice asked,

"Numbers, baby." White smiled. "Big numbers and lots of people to do the fighting. You could probably win a fight with most of them."

"They're not fighters, just people dressed up as such to look scary, scary, scary." March purred.

"Yes." Hatter said, taking off his hat and pulling out several papers that left Alice baffled. She was completely positive that it had been empty. How did he pull things from it? "I did manage to nick these. Formation plans, battle cries, that sort of rubbish. They leave this crap all over the place. They're maps of where they'd attack first in the three remaining Kingdom's and which heads of the Royal families they find most appealing."

"Mine at the top of that?" Spade asked, looking pleased as he looked over the papers.

Hatter nodded, "Well, Oddly enough your tied with Most High. They've got a dislike for her. Seems she called Crimson a sissy or something similar. She'll be delighted to know I think."

"Great." Spade sigh heavily. Alice already knew he'd have more then his fair share or work to do looking over all the materials Hatter managed to steal.

"I'm kind of impressed." Alice mused. "You actually stole useful things instead of well, not useful things,"

"I'm insulted." Hatter said and grinned as wide as he was able without hurting himself. "I always steal useful things."

He stuck his arm back into his hat and Alice's eyes widened when he was able to fit in his entire arm passed his elbow. He was searching for things carefully despite the straining he seemed to be doing.

"What kind of Mary Poppins thing..." Alice muttered.

White chuckled. "Really now, Alice, What kind of proper thief revels his secretes."

"Tra la!" Hatter grinned, pulling out a set of bright red china, one piece at a time. "How tacky right?"

He handed each piece out to White who set them onto the table against the window. Alice had to stare is disbelief of him really stealing a tea set from the Heart Kingdom. Each piece had a heart insignia on it that Alice thought was simple over kill.

He reached inside his hat again and pulled out all sorts of things that Alice couldn't believe. The items ranged from jewelry to small statues to curtain rings and a recipe book covered in flour. She had no doubts that it was taken right from the kitchen while someone was using it.

"Honestly Hatter." Spade muttered, looking up from the papers he was examining to look at the wide array of object he had spread out on the bed. "Did you really feel the need?"

"I certainly did." Hatter nodded.

"But the hat was empty." Alice muttered. She'd worn it and everything she knew that hat was empty when it was given to her and when Spade handed it back over to him. She'd seen magic and strange things in Wonderland before but it was still so hard for her to consider this being possible.

"Only sometimes." Hatter commented, pulling a biscuit out of his hat before proceeding to eat it. That probably came from the Heart Kingdom kitchen too.

"It's all in good fun, Alice." March smiled widely, eyes sparkling in amusement.

White grinned. "Grand fun. What should we do with all this? Keep it certainly."

Hatter nodded. "You know, if you turn some of this stuff like this, the heart on them could be mistaken as a spade. I say we color on them a little and call this stuff ours."

"Yeah." Alice stared. "We really needed curtain rings and napkin holders."

"Did we? Oh Good. I wasn't sure." Hatter grinned.

"Glad you're feeling better." She shook her head, smiling a little. He was a serious pain but that was just who he was. She could accept that.

"Oh!" Hatter grinned, digging in his hat again.

White smiled immediately. "Something else? Splendid!"

He laughed loudly; pulling out one last item that made Alice turn a dark shade of red and gasp, her disbelief eternal.

"Not like it's yours, Sugar Highness." Hatter grinned as he held a lacy, red bra.

March choked on his laughter and White grinned wide, taking it from him.

"Is this Jara's?"

"Oh yeah, she had a pretty little collection." Hatter smiled, almost admiring his handy work at slipping into the Heart Princess's room. "Not as good as sugar's but close."

"Hatter!" Alice glared, narrowing her eyes on him. It was hard to look intimidating when blushing so dark.

"Shhh." March cooed instantly, pulling her away from Hatter's bedside. He was doing his part to try and keep her calm. "He's only teasing Alice."

"I somehow doubt it." Alice said, gritting her teeth together as Hatter and White laughed quietly.

"Enough." Spade said, looking up at them and silencing them with a look. "I do not have to remind you to be respectful."

"Apologies." White said.

"I'm hurt." Hatter pouted, pulling the sheets up to his neck like a child thinking that would protect them from monsters.

Alice shook her head slowly. It was bad enough they all knew she slept with Spade, they didn't need to add to that humiliation. Knowing that all three of them had been in her world she knew they really could be telling the truth about that.

"Hatter." Spade frowned at him.

Hatter nodded slowly like a scolded child and looked up at her. "I'm sorry for being naughty Highness."

Alice didn't answer but then, she didn't have to.

"Can I keep this?" White asked, holding the bra up again.

"Sure, I took a few." Hatter grinned.

"Honestly." Alice shook her head. "Like perverted old men."

"Yep." March grinned. "But that shouldn't bother you, Alice. We adore you like no other. You make Wonderland better with your presence."

White smiled wide and nodded. The three of them watched her happily as if suspecting her to make some kind of move. It was more awkward then anything else. It was hard to expect what they wanted from her.

"They see you as their Queen Alice." Spade said, tossing the papers down onto the foot of Hatter's bed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked nervous again as if expecting her to bolt for the door. "Whether I tell them so or not will make no difference. I didn't actually expect this."

Alice frowned slowly. "They're calling me Queen or I am Queen?"

"Princess. Queen. It's all the same to us." March explained, his arms around her still, keeping her in place. "His Majesty has never taken the title of King but so what? If you are his and visa versa, then you are our Princess to his Prince."

"The three of you won't allow me to do this properly, would you?" Spade shook his head. "I am sorry Alice."

Sleeping with Spade made her royalty? _That_, she should have seen coming, It was unexpected but she couldn't actually bring herself to get upset. She didn't regret sleeping with him so that came with some perks, fine. But Queen? Princess? Whatever.

Often she fantasized about staying with him. She should have realized sooner that would involve proclaiming herself his status equal. Being royalty was never on her list of things to be but it certainly beat not being able to see him because she wasn't royalty.

It could be a good thing. The three looked at her expectantly, all of them ignoring that fact that Spade looked uneasy with the proclamation. Why shouldn't he? Even time something new was sprung on her, she ran from him.

"I guess that makes sense." Alice said, surprising all four of them. "For a world of nonsense even."

Spade let out a slow breathe and got up, giving the other three a look that made them turn away to hide their smiles.

"Let's go, Alice. Perhaps Hatter will find sleep easier with less visitors." He continued.

"Oh, he's sending me to bed without any supper." Hatter smiled, despite the fact that he did honestly look like he could fall asleep if given the silence.

White and March snickered and Spade only shrugged. No sense denying it. "White, clear off his bed please. I don't what to hear him whining later about things that he stole getting broken or misplaced."

White smiled wide and nodded.

"You're kicking me out too?" March asked, having the nerve to give Spade a pitiful look. Fortunately, it didn't work on Spade the same way it worked on Alice.

"I am." Spade said, offering Alice his hand as he strolled from the room. "C'mon."

March smiled a little more, waving to Hatter like a child who was leaving his friend form the afternoon play date. He trailed after Spade and Alice with a grin like a spoiled child trailing after his parents after he'd knowingly done something bad.

"Where's Mikey hidden?" Alice commented, glad he wasn't apart of the teasing in the last room.

"I think he was with Chessie and Little One." March mused. "He was earlier at least. Chessie was showing them around."

"Delightful." Spade nodded, a small smile on his lips. It was likely he was thinking something along the same level as Alice. He didn't keep many people in his home but he knew the ones that were around were first class delinquents.

"Is that a good idea?" Alice muttered, knowing how scary Wonderland could be when you didn't have ties to any of the Kingdoms the way Mikey didn't.

Both Spade and March shrugged.

"With those two, little harm could come to him, and Little One would be as turned around as he is. As long as Chessie doesn't decide to play any tricks they'll be fine." Spade smiled a little. "But we could look for them if you like."

"I was only curious." Alice said. She didn't want to have to worry about Mikey during his entire stay here. It was probably good he was making friends but she wasn't entirely sure how trust worthy Chessie and Little One were. She would go looking for him if she didn't find him soon.

"Oh, what now." Spade sighed a little, guiding Alice down stairs.

"What?" Alice blinked. She hadn't noticed anything that would have tipped him off to something being wrong.

"Seems Most High is causing a ruckus." March smiled, following behind them. "Something's got her riled up."

"Come." Spade muttered, leading them down to where the newest congregation was loitering.

"OUTRAGEOUS. I will smite them until there is nothing else left to smite! Those bonafide cretins from beneath the world! Let us do battle!" Most High ranted, circling around Little One quickly. "Outrageous."

"What's happened?" Spade asked. Jewel and Crystal stood off to one side with worried expressions but Chessie and Mikey on the other hand were doing their best to hold in their laughter as the Club Queen continued her rant quietly.

"They know we're here." Little One shrugged nonchalantly, gesturing to his sister, himself and the Diamonds. "They know we're here and I'm gonna take a stab at it and say their not happy."

"They attacked my BABY brother!" Most High yelled. "Dastardly knaves! Must a man always wear pants to be safe in this world!"

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, looking to him. He didn't seem to be hurt at all.

Little one shrugged again. "Was wandering about with those two." He gestured to Mikey and Chessie. "Apparently they were real surprised to see me and panicked. Really though, Chessie scared the guards off."

"It was delightful." Chessie grinned wide and Mikey almost sounded like he was crying from suppressing his laughter. His body shook and he leaned against the wall to support himself.

"Was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Mikey wheezed.

"It's not funny! He could have lost his arm! His arm! He needs his arms!" Most High glared, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"Hurt?" Alice repeated.

"Not really." Little One shook his head.

Most High grabbed his arm before pointing to a cut that looked beyond miniscule. "Right here! Blood! My baby brothers blood!"

"That's a freckle."

She looked again, pointing to the correct mark. "My baby brothers blood!" she repeated.

Little One flinched. "You poking at it hurts more then it even being there."

She looked up at him. "Toughen up, you whiner."

"They know were here." Jewel said softly. "Mmmm."

Crystal nodded, holding onto her sister's hand. "Mmmm. They'll come looking again. That's troublesome."

"Let them come." Most High seethed.

Spade sighed, thinking over what he'd been told. Alice worried the pressure they were under would be too much for him but he took it all with the grace of his title. "We'll need to think of something quickly I think."

"They'll come." Chessie agreed, leaning against the wall next to Mikey. "Having the five reaming heirs to all three Kingdoms in one place it easy pickings."

Mikey nodded. "Pretty big target we set ourselves up with. The Hearts are a little too eager to play archer I think. Though they really suck if today was any indication. Give me a bow, I could do better."

"Most of the inhabitants aren't that particularly strong." March pointed out. "It's the actual Royal family that is eerily cunning, thought not as much as us perhaps. Crimson is deadly in planning, Reed and Jara are more lap dogs who are do his dirty work for him when he isn't in the mood, and Edom is more the brute force of things."

"So in force they're a problem but maybe more manageable one on one." Alice muttered.

Most High huffed. "I'll take `em all on. We'll fight in the streets! In the trees! Underground even! To victory."

"Woo." Little One shrugged again.

"That doesn't leave much time." Spade muttered, turning and walking out. Alice trailed off behind him and March, Chessie and Mikey took that as an open invitation to follow her.

"To arms! To arms! All my men to arms! We fight at…later!" Most High was still yelling, Little One agreeing happily.

"Dooms day!" March commented. "Calls for a little preparation? Yes? Yes? Am I right?"

"Yes." Spade said, slowing only to take Alice's hand again. There was a comfort he found in having her by his side and he had faith in the fact that if anyone could help them, it would be her. "Empty my home. Have all the servants and caretakers gone for the next few days. They should not be here as a precaution."

"Can do that." Chessie purred, moving up close behind Spade. "I can take care of all that. Could take care of those Hearts if given the opportunity."

Spade shook his head. "If it were so simple then it would have been done."

"There's no other way to get that scepter thing?" Mikey asked. "Because I gotta tell you, if that Crimson guy gets his hands on it then you lot would be better off coming to our world and trying to be normal. He's a messed up guy."

"He can't get that until the Queen is either dead or passes it down personally, but I have to agree. If Crimson or even Edom is named the King of Hearts then we will have horrendous problems to deal with that could very well be the end of us."

Mikey nodded. "I get that Wonderland's a magic kind of place but I really think running Crimson over with my car is an idea to be considered."

Alice choked on her laughter and tried to give him a scolding look she couldn't quite master.

"What?" Mikey grinned.

"Run him over with what?" Chessie asked, raising a curious brow. "Tell me."

"How would you get your car here?" Alice asked instead.

"Find a way." Mikey laughed softly, looking amused with the idea and even Spade had the smallest of smiles as they entered a sitting room to contemplate their next move. Something needed to be done and quickly. Waiting for the assassins to show up at their door didn't seem to be a good enough option.

"I want to know what it is." Chessie pouted, giving Mikey a look and after a moment it shifted again into annoyance when Mikey ignored him.

"Should we send the other Royal families back home?" March asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"That's up to them. Staying together is as much of a hindrance as it is a benefit. I will not kick them out for the moment but I certainly won't demand they stay either."

"Okay, well didn't Crimson have a hard time around you?" Alice asked. "What would be the point of coming himself when he couldn't do anything to start with."

"That's not exactly it. He's out of his Kingdom yes. But he is not up to my status either. The twins share their thrown so they are in equal positions with me along with Most High of course. We are the heads of our Kingdoms. Crimson is currently still outranked by his mother." Spade explained, sitting with Alice by his side. "If he gets his hands on her scepter then he'll have a better chance of contending with me personally. That needs to be avoided."

"You should just kick his ass and call it a day." Chessie purred. "I'll do it if you'd rather. You've had a long night."

"That's enough out of you." Spade said, ignoring the implication thought Alice went red. Did everyone know?

Mikey grinned wide. "You're gonna need to go on the pill, Allie."

She turned her gaze to him and cut her eyes at him darkly. "Don't start with me."

"Pills?" March blinked and it was clear all from Wonderland were out of the loop in that particular conversation.

Chessie growled, crossing his arms in such a way that Alice looked away from him. He had a deadly look and it was a tempting thought to let him loose in her High School. "I will become hostile if you keep speaking of things we do not know of."

"It's nothing." Alice sighed. "We're supposed to be planning now, right?"

Spade's eyes stayed on her for a moment longer before nodded. "Yes. If we can't count on sibling rivalry getting in the way then we'll need to think of other ways to distract them."

Alice nodded slowly, ignoring completely what Mikey was muttering to Chessie to make him grin like mad. "Could we pick them off one by one or something? They'd have to walk to get here, right? They wouldn't have the power to pop around the Spade Kingdom."

"True, but it would still be hard to get to them."

"Not necessarily." Spade muttered, smiling faintly. "I think I can work with that…"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**A/N-** So one of my friends has taken my Wonderland characters and done a small side…spoof…thing…it's probably about 98% smut but…..i enjoyed it…lol….would anyone be interested it if she posted it? I'll reiterate the smut thing…it was the reason for it being written in the first place….if you don't like it, don't read it. But yeah…**any takers? (would more then likely be posted on FictionPress.**

**.Lovers **– I love both the words epic and addicting! ^_^ sorry it took so long to update….i have no excuse…XD thanks for reviewing.

**LydLyd-**Thank you! ^_^ yes..what's the mad hatter without his hat. It completes him.

**Poprocks**-oh yes the will…it'll be a long time before they let it go, and but then I'm thinking spade and alice will have gone a few more rounds.

**meghan3-**O.O…so..thanks for the reminder…I kinda…didn't realize how long it had been XD….this is only up because you said something so..thanks. ^_^

**pescibar**- glad you like it ^_^

Please review!


	22. The King of Hearts

IT ALL ENDS HERE!  
ENOUGH SAID!  
hope you enjoy.

* * *

Spade had gotten March to spread the word immediately and his castle was emptied along with the surrounding area. With a battle impending he didn't want any innocent bystanders in the way. The Hearts weren't exactly known for their overwhelming compassion.

The only ones that remained besides himself and Alice were their three guards. Not to mention Chessie and Mikey trailing along behind them despite being repeatedly told they should be hiding with everyone else. The two of them saw no reason to be left behind. Even the other two Royal families took the night to migrate back home. They had preparations of their own to make.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

Spade had led them out of the castle and down a path she'd apparently missed several times before. The trees we're thin and spaced out but she still didn't like the idea of walking around in a large group in the woods. Even if they weren't technically in the woods. Passed experiences told her it was a bad idea.

"The platform arena." Spade said. "It's generally a play sort of area. Where White and a few others who share his mutual interests spar on occasion. I don't particularly want my home to take any damage in the middle of his brewing battle."

"Makes sense." She muttered.

"I can't say I'm entirely happy about it." White grumbled, walking next to Hatter who had insisted on his injuries being nothing. He wobbled a little still, but refused to be left behind.

"Home advantage." Mikey pointed out.

White looked back at him and chuckled softly. "Yeah, decent point there, mate. I certainly would like to fight a Heart or two."

"I should like you to have a personal word with Edom." Hatter muttered, rubbing his side in remembrance.

Chessie chuckled, hips sashaying meaningfully. "Oh no, no, no, no. I've got something special planned for that one. Don't you worry about him at all."

"As long as we can watch." White grinned. "I'd love to see those Hearts lost in your woods. It's a sight I've been waiting for."

"I don't care, none." Hatter shook his head. "I merely want to celebrate in peace without having to worry about losing my head. I really rather like it where it is you know. I wouldn't function very well without it."

March grinned. "You wouldn't be able to sing without it."

"Precisely!" Hatter agreed.

Alice shook her head slowly. She would have liked to feel as lighthearted as the five of them but she couldn't stop her eternal worrying. Her heart thudded against her chest frantically and her knees wobbled. Holding into Spade's arm was the only thing keeping her up. "They do get that this is dangerous, don't they?"

"They know." Spade smiled at her. "The trick is to not think about it quite so much. Fretting about it doesn't help so much and pretending nothing bothers them will more then likely upset the Heart Royalty."

She nodded slowly; assuming the subliminal advice was also for her.

"It's up ahead." He pointed.

Alice looked up and tilted her head when she saw the 'arena'. She had expected something like those rings wrestlers fight in with padding and ropes. This was far from what she had imagined. It reminded her more of something the ancient Greeks would have had.

Stone patterned stairs lead up to a large platform that was surrounded by only two engraved walls and a dome ceiling.

"Wow." She finally managed.

"Jeez, where are the spectator seats?" Mikey raised an eye.

"Taken down for the season." White answered, helping Hatter up the steps first. Mikey gave him a blank look and turned to Alice since he'd obviously been joking.

"I don't wanna know." Alice shook her head, walking with Spade up the stairs.

"Sometimes that's for the best." Spade murmured against her ear. He brushed up lips under he ear lightly with silent meaning that made her quiver for a different reason. "Don't take them so seriously either. Won't do anything but give you chronic migraines."

"I don't wanna watch all that." Mikey complained from behind them, taking the steps three at a time to pass them.

Chessie grinned. "Odd, I wasn't going to complain."

"Shove it, Chessie." Alice said, taking a look around as they walked through the arch and moved further onto the top of the platform.

The arena was no where near what she had pictured. For some reason she was still thinking that there would be safety precautions. This was a battle arena with then emphasis on the word battle. Spade's entire family had been murdered, and now he could join them this very night.

She could join them…

"How do you know they'll come here?" Alice asked.

March shrugged, being the first to answer her. "This is a moment they've been waiting for. They've always been coming after us but they'll want to stop us before we have the chance to get organized."

"Yes but why here?" she asked, pointing to the ground as if to elaborate.

"C'mon Allie." Mikey chuckled. "_Arena_. It screams fighting ground. If they came here and Spade wasn't here then they would storm his castle. Here's better."

"That's a point." Alice nodded. "But why would they come back here? There is a possibility that all three Royal families are here, sure. But did they think you'd keep the attack on Little One a secrete? The odds are just as good that they would leave. Why would they come here to Spade first to pick a fight?"

"They see me as an easy target." Spade said softly.

"The Diamonds they could over power easily. They're strong but flinchy." March nodded.

Chessie smiled faintly. "They're annoyed by Most High. No matter what they say or do they just can't intimidate her and that pisses them off. They'll probably save her for last just because they won't want to deal with her right off."

"I represent Spade." Hatter said, taking a seat against one of the two walls. "I broke into their home and even denying it they won't believe I did that of my own accord. They'll hold Spade responsible."

"I'm the last pillar that stands between them and my Kingdom." Spade said, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "They will come."

"You know that's not entiiiiirely true." Chessie smiled, pointing a finger at Alice. "Technically Allie-Alice is Spade Royalty."

Mikey grinned. "Oooh. Bummer."

"Only we know that." March mused, running a hand through his mane like hair.

"Delicious." Hatter agreed, sipping from a teacup that had one of those little umbrellas's in it that he hadn't had a moment before.

"One way to look at it." Mikey shrugged. Alice almost had to wonder if he really understood this was a life and death kind of thing. He was still acting like this was a vacation.

"Wait." March paused, waving his arms around to silence them. "Hear that?"

A silence grew around them as they all listened. Alice didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Wonderland always had strange sounds and movements. She hated to admit how she was growing used to it but listening for something specific didn't help her at all when she didn't know what she was listening for.

Mikey's eyes shifted back to hers and she shrugged. Whatever it was, he couldn't hear it either though the others were concentrating hard.

"Sooner then I expected." Spade said softly.

Before he could utter another word, March grabbed both Alice and Spade's arm to pull them both back several feet. The stone they had been standing on crumbled into ash just as it was consumed in orange fire.

"Damn." Spade hissed, gently pushing Alice away from him.

She gave him a startled look but March grabbed her again and pulled her further away from him. "Easy target when you're together." He whispered softly.

Chessie stood by Spade's side and White moved out in front. The ground vibrated and the sound of footsteps approached dangerously. Alice imagined that was what they had been listening to but how they heard it before now was beyond her. She took March's hand when hers started to shake. Had she almost just died?

"So much for picking them off," Mikey muttered, lingering back to stand next to Hatter who sipped his tea calmly but even his eyes were steely calm in anticipation for what was to come.

"Sometimes isolation is the best you can hope for in these fights." Hatter mused softly; suddenly looking put out and irritated.

"How overly annoying." Crimson commented as he strolled through the archway. He didn't even have the nerve to keep his eyes on them. He tugged at his sleeve, which seemed to occupy most of his attention. "I had hoped that with only one death we could settle this matter but you've gone and found yourself a princess."

Spade's eyes narrowed instantly. There was no use denying it but that didn't mean he would take the obvious threat gracefully.

Edom appeared next with Jara and Reed following close behind. All four of them appeared to be overly smug and Alice didn't need to look to know their own little private army was more then likely surrounding the arena.

What she found the most strange was the way this was happened. There weren't many cases in her world where she could think of royalty fighting royalty. They usually had someone to do that for them. Wonderland was completely different. The royalty had the power so they were the ones stepping into the arena.

"She's it?" Edom raised an eye. "That's the Alice that once forced our Kingdom to its knees. I don't' see what all the fuss is about. I'll take care of her now."

White nearly hissed. "Come now Edom. I dare you to try and get passed me. You haven't the spine nor the wit."

Edom took a step forward and Crimson held his hand out.

"Not yet." He chuckled. "I don't want her killed right off. Perhaps mother would like to see her head sliced from her shoulders before she dies."

Spade chuckled. "The nerve to come here without even a higher title. What do you think that will accomplish?"

"As long as you're dead once we leave what does it matter?" Reed raised an eye, laughing softly. "The end of a Spade Kingdom. That sounds like a cause I can get behind."

"That's not all you can get behind." Hatter smiled sweetly. "Take a look at your siblings, Reed. You think you're on top there?"

Jara's hands went to her hips and she gave Hatter the nastiest look she could muster. "You're still alive? What a damn pity."

Hatter raised an eye before reaching into the pocket of his vest and pulling out a red bra. Jara's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed instantly. "I'll treasure your silence." He grinned.

Alice shook her head, hating the fact that she'd noticed it was a different bra from the once she had seen before. She didn't want to know just how many of them he had.

Crimson stepped in, taking his sisters fury and adding it to his own. "You bastard. How dare you touch my sister's things."

Chessie laughed loud and grinned wide. "What kind of relationship do the two of you have? How are you so sure it's you're sisters? It could be Alice's."

Alice raised an eye. "That? Not bloody likely."

Mikey laughed loudly and crossed his arms slowly. "Getting a little side tracked, eh?"

"I'm quite alright with that actually." Spade said, and that same aura rippled off him. It was like a black fog encircled the area but where as the Hearts resisted the urge to flinch, Alice actually felt perfectly safe.

"As if I'll succumb to such a pathetic trick." Crimson said, a smile curving his lips as an orange fire spread through the arena. It branched out in every direction, separating all of them. "I'll have you begging Spade. All I require is the proper leverage."

Spade stared at him through the flames before whirling around to Alice. She was the only real weakness he had.

"Move Alice!" March yelled, just after the flames flew across his chest. He cried out, rolling to put himself out as the flames tried to engulf him completely.

"March!" White gasped, moving to his side to put the fire out while Alice held back her choking cry.

The moment White had left his post Edom had moved through the fire to Alice, grabbing her around the waist while his other hand held onto her wrist. His skin was heated like fire and the second she knew she was caught she felt the panic settling in.

"Alice!" Spade yelled, the only thing restraining him from moving through the fire was Chessie holding him back.

"You'll ignite!" Chessie yelled, trying in vain to keep Spade from struggling.

"Would you like to see that, Alice." Edom muttered against her ear. "Would you like to see Spade go up in flames. The same way his mother and younger brother went?"

Alice felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. She didn't know anything about a younger brother, and understood completely how he probably couldn't bring himself to talk about it. These four were horrible people.

"Alice!" Mikey yelled, with the first frantic tone she'd heard from him. "Don't talk with the opponent or he'll score!"

"Burn him to ashes too." Reed commented, sounding overly amused.

Alice stared, frowning hard but she nodded slowly. Hatter was injured, White and March were occupied, Chessie was busy, and Mikey had just given her a very good piece of advice.

Raising her free arm she slammed her elbow into the side of Edom neck. She could fight on a soccer field she could fight an arrogant Heart Prince. He released her instantly, hand going to his throat in a panic. He'd made the mistake of thinking her a little girl and didn't expect her to retaliate. Rushing towards him she smashed her knee into his stomach, once, twice, three times before moving away.

"Bitch!" He choked, falling to his knees instantly.

"Damn right, sugar!" Hatter yelled.

"Vulgar." Jara sneered, handing going to her mouth as if offended.

"No more then you." Chessie laughed, his grip on Spade loosening. The Prince watched and relaxed the moment Alice was out of immediate danger, but his eyes rested on her as if his gaze alone could keep her safe.

"You just got your ass kicked by a girl." Reed stared, shaking his head at his brother. "What a waste."

Mikey turned to Hatter. "You got something heavy I could throw at him?"

"I'll look." Hatter said, promptly tipping his hat off and searching around inside of it.

Crimson scoffed, looking bored with his siblings ramblings. "Get up Edom. We don't have time for you to lay around."

"He's busy." Alice said, kicking him every time he repeatedly tried to get up.

"I saw her play this game once." White said, sitting next to March now that he wasn't on fire anymore. The hare was singed but now worse for the wear. "I swear I'd never seen so many violent women before. It was possibly the greatest thing I've ever seen. I'd imagine that hurts." He paused. "Hey Edom! That hurt?"

He only groaned involuntarily in response.

"If it's anything like her punch, then hell yeah." Hatter chuckled. He looked up at Mikey. "How about a rock. I've been keeping it for a special occasion."

Mikey raised an eye and nodded with a smile. "I love the classics."

"Enough of this babble." Crimson glared. "I'll take all of your heads and display them in good time."

Spade closed his eyes and raised a hand to shove Jara and Reed back. His aura was powerful and they couldn't stand against it. Only Crimson could withstand it with difficulty. "No more, Crimson. No more. You and I will stop this here."

Crimson frowned hard, not liking the thought of all three of his siblings being incapacitated for the moment. He never actually expected to have so much trouble despite being at a status disadvantage. Four Royals against one should have been easy but he hadn't calculated Alice in on his plans.

"Fine boy." Crimson smirked, the fire around them crackling and popping as it grew. The sections it had been swirled off and extinguished. Instead the flames encircled Spade as if it breathed and lived on it's own.

Spade glowered. "I'll be sure to make you mindful of whom you are talking to."

"A soon to be corpse." Crimson said with a withering stare, he raised his hand towards Spade and the wall of flames ensnared the Spade Prince completely.

"Spade!" Alice gasped, feeling the horror of losing him seeping into her. Chessie patted her shoulder and smiled. He took a turn kicking at Edom before leaning back in towards her.

"Watch." He whispered and she was positive that was the last thing she wanted to do. Spade burning alive wasn't her idea of a good time but after a moment even Crimson frowned.

Spade hadn't moved an inch and by now he was completely on fire. He opened his eyes lazily and pierced Crimson with a stare. "I hope this isn't the best you have."

"Impossible." Reed muttered, only just beginning to regain the feeling in his body from what Spade had done to him earlier.

"He's the entire power of his ancestors." March muttered. "What killed them won't kill him."

Spade nodded, breathing out slowly more of his black aura that snuffed out the flames completely. "I wonder if you could survive the same abuse." He said softly, glowering still as his fog edge towards the Hearts at a deadly pace.

Crimson all but growled in frustration before turning to Alice. "Pity, I doubt your Princess possesses those same abilities."

A new mass of flames was created and they spread quickly towards Alice and Chessie who stood directly in the middle of the fire's path.

"Shit!" Mikey yelled loudly.

Spade spun back towards her. "Alice!"

"Not good." Chessie muttered simultaneously. The fire spiraling towards them would burn them on impact.

"Move Allie!" Mikey said, running towards her. "Move! Stop!"

He yelled the moment Spade had gotten to Alice wrapping his arms around her tightly but they were only meant with the heat of the fire that evaporated instantly.

Breathing hard, Alice clung to Spade, eyes wide and confused. She could feel his heart pounding just as rapidly as hers was. "What—"

"What did you—do." Spade muttered slowly, turning to Mikey.

Mikey blinked, obviously not having the answer to that either. He had been yelling not thinking. Telling the fire to stop shouldn't have done anything at all but it poofed out of existence.

Crimson stared just a baffled. "A miscellaneous? A miscellaneous doesn't have that kind of power!"

Hatter smiled and sighed from the excitement. "Why not? Alice was a miscellaneous and look at what she did to you last time."

"No." Spade muttered. "This not the powers of a miscellaneous. This is something else entirely. This has a familiarity."

Alice looked up at him, still holding onto him. "What does that mean?"

"Affiliation." Spade tilted his head.

Mikey nodded slowly. "You mean these?" he held out both of his wrists. On one was the tiny black spade tattoo and on the other was a club.

"That's different." White commented, craning his neck to look for himself.

Chessie groaned. "Why does he get to be affiliated with two Kingdoms!"

"It's impossible!" Crimson yelled. "Impossible."

Mikey grinned wide and was obviously suppressing saying a few things he really wanted to. "Dude, seriously. This is Wonderland. Almost everything here is impossible."

"But that can't happen." Spade commented. "How did those get there?"

"I dunno." Mikey shrugged. "I woke up that way. I just figured I was hanging out with Little One too much or something."

"That can't happen." Crimson seethed. "Who are you?"

Alice frowned, staring at Mikey with a confused look. She was more then positive that he didn't know what was going on anymore then anyone else. It made sense to her that you couldn't belong to more then one Kingdom but she'd only seen one other person who wore more then one crest.

"That's ri—ight, Lady."

Alice looked up and met charcoal eyes. The little boy she'd met her first trip inside Wonderland breezed into the arena with a grin. The boy who guarded the door.

"Keeper." Spade muttered, keeping Alice in his arms.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi." He sighed loudly. "I told ya, Lady. I did. Wonderlands got it in for ya good sometimes, but no. Not listenin` to me, nope. Ignored."

"This isn't your business, Keeper." Crimson said but actually flinched when the boy fixed him with a stare.

"Shove off, ya fancy git. I don't gotta go hearin` none of your whinin`." Keeper rolled his eyes. "You'sa bully is what you are. That's right. I been havin` enough of you."

Edom coughed, finally pulling himself up all the way to move back towards his siblings. "Like we give a shit about your babblings."

"Ya should." Keeper raised an eye. "You been messin` up Wonderland and it's doing my head in, okay?"

"What's going on?" Alice muttered. "He's just a little boy."

"That little boy is the Keeper of the Door to Wonderland." Spade said softly. "He's the Judge of Wonderland. It's rumored he was once apart of the White Kingdom that now lays in ruins. He would be the only one left and I don't know how he's still a child. It's not wise to argue with him. His powers are vast."

"Been seein` the nonsense for a while." Keeper sighed, walking towards Mikey. "Hold out ya hands, eh?"

Mikey stared at the kind before showing him the marks.

"Oi." He sighed. "I didn't go agreeing to a second judgeship but I'm guessin` you'll be a part timer anyway, yeah?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Mikey said, looking down at the kid. "I don't even know how these got there."

"Course ya don't." Keeper rolled his eyes. "Jee—eez. You been affiliated with two Kingdoms meaning you will be with the last two. You're a neutral party you are. A big picture seer instead of little squabble nitpicker."

"That's pretty bad ass." Mikey raised an eye. "So I'm in cahoots with Wonderland as a whole?"

Keeper looked up at him before howling with laughter. "That's right! Yeah, yeah! Wonderland as a whole. Ain't that neat?"

Mikey grinned. "Neat."

"Oh Lord." Alice shook her head. It was like Mikey had been given the gift he always wanted. He was accepted among the crazies.

Keeper chuckled. "Don't be that way Lady. Not with ya being the Queeny of Spades and all that. Worked out pretty good, eh?"

"Celebration!" Hatter yelled.

"When we get home, Hatter." March commented, peeling an orange from where he sat. He seemed to have lost interest in things some time ago.

"No fair!" Chessie whined. "He's been having all the fun."

"Hey, Keeper." Mikey said, "I'm super biased but does this mean we can stop the Hearts now? They're bumming me out."

Keeper shook his head. "Life works itself out, yep. You'll see, mhm."

Crimson glared. "Having a Wonderland Judge won't help you. I don't care what sad attempts you try to pull. You can't stop us."

"You've already been stopped." Spade said, pointing out that the fighting had stopped several minutes before.

"Not until your dead." Crimson hissed.

"That's enough now, Crimson."

Crimson spun around with narrowed eyes before they widened and he paled. In the archway stood two children, a young boy holding the hand of a smaller girl.

"The hell..." Mikey muttered. "What's this?"

"Suri." Alice muttered, pointing to the little girl she recognized who waved back shyly.

The boy holding her hand smiled, leading them into the arena. He was a cute child, who couldn't have been more then ten. His hair was the same auburn mass of curls that his sister's was, but he had it pulled back in a waist length braid.

"Romy..." Reed muttered, shrinking away slowly.

"Hello Spade." The little boy smiled, ignoring the others entirely. "We have not yet had the pleasure. I am Romy, the newly appointed King of Hearts." He held up the beautifully crafted scepter that was topped with a heart shaped golden sphere. "This is my little sister Suri."

Spade stared blankly for a moment, the information astounding him. "Pleasure." He agreed with a small nod.

Romy looked around the arena and shook his head slowly. The boy might have been young but he was incredibly intelligent none the less.

"See. It's just like I told you." Suri whispered.

Romy nodded. "Yep, you were right."

"Ridiculous!" Crimson hissed suddenly, his stupor wearing off. "She couldn't have passed it down to you!"

"Why you?" Edom glared. That one look showed furious disappointment. Reed and Jara on the other hand were doing their best to look invisible.

"Because I went to see her often. Because I was the one to take care of father's remains respectfully. Because I was the one that would weep for her passing along with Suri. Because instead of acting out your pretentious and pointless dribbles I was by her bedside as she closed her eyes for the final time. You four were all highly unsuitable for the position." Romy said, giving his siblings a superior look that seemed to come naturally to him.

"How old are you?" Alice muttered before she could stop herself.

Romy turned his head to her and gave her a charming smile. "Nine and three quarters, Lady Alice."

"This is impossible." Crimson muttered softly.

"Good`on, good`on." Keeper chuckled. "Told you lot it would work itself out. You sent that lot `a `um guards home then, eh?"

Romy nodded. "Yes. The Heart guards have returned to our Kingdom on my orders. My siblings and I are the only remaining."

"Good`on." Keeper nodded.

"Spade, I do not yet know how to bestow upon you my sincerest of apologies on behalf of my siblings and well, my entire family in general." Romy said, looking up at the obviously much taller Spade Prince. "As I understand it, it is us who have caused you and the other Kingdom's horrible problems. I wish to fix them."

Spade sighed, a small smile on his lips. "I think it's time we put this behind us."

Romy smiled brightly, turning back to his little sister that he seemed to have so much pride in. "You were right again, Suri."

He turned back to Spade. "Suri came to me and told me what she thought of the fighting. How it was our fault for continuing the horrid cycle. I believe she is right. She also told me that she believed you were a good King after hearing about you from Hatter and Alice—"

"I didn't know she was the Alice." Suri whispered.

"Hatter." Alice said surprised, exchanging a look with Spade before they both turned to Hatter who was waving at Suri.

"What?" he looked at them, tipping his hat back. "Even I can put some forethought into something."

"I can't believe you would listen to that fool." Edom muttered, staring at his youngest sister.

Suri pouted slightly. "He left mama tea. He was nice to me. You can not tell me who to listen too."

Romy pat her head and gave Edom a silencing look.

"She's so charming." Hatter grinned.

"I wish to be able to work with you, Spade." Romy said, turning his attention back to Spade with a smile. "I do not believe I will learn to be a good King by following the example of my predecessors."

"You'll make a fine King, Romy." Spade smiled, "But I will be happy to see you if you like. All I ask is that the pointless killings of the Royal families and other innocents cease."

"Of course." Romy nodded. "I will make an example out of my elder siblings I assure you."

"Romy." Edom glared. "Boy—"

"Enough." Romy glared up at him. "Home, all of you. I will think of something to do with you."

"I have some suggestions." Chessie grinned,

"Really?" Romy turned to him.

"We'll discuss that later." Spade said quickly, cutting off the mischievous cat. "You know advice from the Cheshire Cat may not be in the best interest of the direction you want."

Romy smiled a little. "Yes, of course."

Spade nodded. "I—am sorry about the passing of your mother."

Romy and Suri both looked up at him with eyes suddenly full of unshed tears. No matter how mature they were, and now matter what kind of woman she was, they were children who lost the mother they loved.

"Thank you." Romy said softly, voice only a little higher then a whisper. "To say that to us after what our family has done to yours…"

"It's in the past." Spade shook his head slowly. He understood their pain better then anyone else.

Romy clearly his throat and nodded with a small smile. With his face red in embarrassment he reached up to wipe away his tears with his sleeve. "I will be in touch with you soon. I would like to start putting things back in order and mending my Kingdom's reputation as soon as possible."

"Soon." Spade agreed.

Romy smiled, taking Suri's hand again before turning to walk away with her. He shot his siblings a look. "Home. Now."

The four eldest Heart siblings moved away, dragging their feet as the left. It didn't surprise anyone that they were following the command given to them by their King. Spade had never seen the four of them look so dejected and could only hope having to listen to their younger brother would do them some good. Romy and Suri followed behind them, and it was hopefully an omen of good things to come.

"You okay, March?" Alice asked softly, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "Are you burned."

"Never better, Your Highness." He grinned widely, biting into his orange.

"See how she cares about us!" Hatter laughed. "Lovely, sugar Highness."

Alice sighed heavily. "Please don't call me that." She leaned against Spade, her body almost feeling numb now that the stress was gone. No more assassination attempts. No more spying, and meetings, and worrying.

"I'll be in touch too, mkay?" Keeper chuckled, looking up at Mikey. "Ya don't live here and that's fine by me. I don't care not one lil bit but you still gots stuff to learn."

Mikey shrugged and smiled wide, trying to at least show the kid a little respect. "Yeah, sure. "

"It's no fair, I tell you." Chessie sighed, hand on his hip as he moved to stand next to Mikey. "I've gotten ripped off somewhere along the lines."

"You'll be fine." Spade said tiredly, cupping Alice's face and kissing she softly. The relief of her safety was almost too much for him.

"Can we not doing the scaring the hell out of Alice thing anymore?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back slowly.

He didn't answer, only curved his lips into a small smile as the kissed, both of them ignoring the taunting chorus of 'awes' and 'oohs' that surrounded them.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**ONTO THE EPILOGUE! **(sorry it'll be shorter then a normal chapter)

**A/N 1.** I'd like to point out that Keeper talks funny..so sorry if you had trouble reading his lines. It's supposed to be improper sounding.

**A/N 2.** My friend has started posting her lemons that are related to this story. I'll say it again. It's a series of one shots. They're lemons with amusing dialog. If that's not your thing, then well…I'm not making you read it. Personally, I think I it's funny. It's in no way related to my story but it's more of a 'what if' sort of thing. And she's done a pretty good job of keeping their personalities intact. ^_^ anyway, her screen name is **gnostic-mistress**, so I hope some of you are interested. I think she's going to post some of her original one shots too, so I'm really excited about that. ^_^

**LydLyd-**Mikey, Chessie and Little One…are oddly enough, good friends in my head. I never really got to write about them together but they find each other hilarious.

**meghan3**- ^_^ one more chapter to post, hope you can wait! I barely can. And check out her one shot if you feel like it. I'm the kind of chick who just randomly…wants to read a good one shot for the sake of the lemon, XD

**Poprocks**- I love Most High. She's gotta be one of my favorite characters in the entire story.

**THANKS FOR READING. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. After

The short finale…I'll be back!  
Enjoy.

* * *

Alice did her best not to make much noise as she walked into her house. It was pointless. She realized everyone would have heard the engine of her car cutting off and the car door slamming. Either way she hated everyone surrounding her the moment she got home from school. She wasn't a little kid.

It was almost dinnertime despite the fact that she had a half-day schedule for her senior year. It was a good move on her part even though it wasn't technically allowed with her still being captain of her soccer team. Nevertheless, with a long talk with her coach, they worked something out. She had to put in a lot of extra practice time but it would be worth it in the long run.

With that said, practice for her ran late despite the breaks in the middle of the day. She crept upstairs quietly, pretending she couldn't hear her mother calling her from down the hall. It was nice to be home after a week in Wonderland but her mother had used up two weeks of talking the night she'd gotten back home. Alice had been all ready to crash since she had to get up the next morning for her first day of school but that didn't concern her mother at the time.

Angela Rhodes was convinced there was something between Alice and Mikey and it took the better part of two hours to get her to understand that they were nothing more then friends. Alice started by telling her mother they weren't far away at all and were visiting friends. It was sorta true.

Just as she thought she was home free her mother spied her tattoo on her breast and that started a whole new conversation she didn't want to get into. Unfortunately, what she wanted hadn't mattered at the moment and her father joined the discussion.

"Nagging still?" Mikey asked, laying back on Alice's bed with her notebook in hand as he continued reading.

She dropped her soccer bag with a frown and her hand went to her hip instantly, giving him an indigent. "Just invited yourself in?"

"You missed me." He grinned, the look reminding her of others she didn't want to see snooping around her room. "Shut the door."

"Climbed the tree?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Damn right." He smiled. "I gotta deal with my mom you think I wanna deal with yours too?"

He'd gotten a rare scolding when he'd gotten home too. Unlike Alice, he had four painfully obvious tattoos to explain and that caused him enough grief though his first week of school. Under his Spade tattoo rested a Heart and under the Club was a Diamond, both in red. Like Keeper, he now wore all four crests.

"So you were bored?" She raised an eye.

He shrugged. "What can I say, your Highness. I'm in the process of reevaluating my little school friends and your still at the top of the list."

"First of all, just say you love me, I know it. Second, don't call me Highness. I get enough of that in Wonderland." Alice sighed, slumping back next to him.

"I'd love to see the look on your mom's face if you told her you were the Queen of Spades." Mikey grinned. "Seriously."

"Yeah, Mikey, that would go over perfectly." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom, I'm sorta married to this guy and we've been sleeping together. He'll give you pretty grand babies. Yeah, I think the good doctor will put on a happy face." Mikey laughed. Poking fun at her relationship was incredible easy.

"Way to give my dad a heart attack. You saw how he reacted when he thought I was sleeping with you, but someone else? A stranger? Not looking forward to that."

Mikey nodded slowly. "Think of it this way. One more year of high school and then the Wonderland thing will get way easy. No one expecting us home or looking over our shoulders. I'm going back Saturday. Coming?"

"Mhm." She nodded; thinking it was a far cry from last time they were in this position. Last time he'd practically blackmailed her into going to Wonderland and now she wanted to go back tonight if she could find the time.

He smiled faintly, his thoughts obviously wandering. "You know, it's a lot easier to get through classes when you have Wonderland on the brain."

"We only have four classes and only one of them is a serious course. Wonderland is just distracting." Alice sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was funny to think of Hatter slipping into a classroom with his tea and biscuits while the others roamed the school. It made her smile every time she thought about it but it was one of those thoughts that needed to stay just a thought.

She didn't need them really popping in on her while she was taking an English test. She could try to talk herself out of a lot of things but she didn't think that was one of those things.

"Tina and Autumn still bugging you too?" he asked.

Alice groaned loudly. "I finally broke down and told them I had a boyfriend who I'd meet a long, long time ago but just ran into him again more recently. They'll meet him eventually."

"It's not even really a lie. Good job, I'm impressed." Mikey smiled, closing her notebook and tossing it to the end of the bed. "He agree to that?"

Alice sighed. "I don't know. I'm sure he will. He's busy though, you know. Dealing with the Clubs and Diamonds and he's been talking to little Romy pretty frequently."

"The Kings of Spade's and Heart's being buddy buddy." Mikey nodded.

"I'm not sure it's like that." Alice said. "I think Crimson and the others just kinda ignored him. Spade is that big brother that actually talks to him. I think Romy likes that."

Mikey smiled. "See that, become Queen, get neglected."

"I'm not being neglected." Alice huffed. "I just need to get the boy a cell phone. He'd be able to use the damn thing and it would make things a hell of a lot easier for me."

"You'll be fine." He chuckled, getting up slowly and stretching. "I'll see you for the morning run."

"Climbing down the tree this time?"

"And avoiding the good doctor, yes I am. Don't need to give her any more reasons to think we're sleeping together. Spade can have you, babe." He grinned.

Alice laughed softly. "Get out then."

He waved and slipped out the window with that skill that came with years of practice. She made a mental note to show that particular entrance to Spade.

Getting up she ran into the shower, knowing it would have to be a quick one before Lane started banging on the door to tell her that dinner was ready. She really hated sitting though dinner while still sweaty from practice.

Her parents had been making an effort to be home early every night for family time and she was going to give it another two weeks before they returned to their normal absent routine. Not so deep down, the two of them loved their jobs and loved to do them.

"Alice." Angela said, poking her head inside the room. "Long practice?"

"Long." Alice nodded with a sigh. "Gonna start needing hour long hot baths again for my joints if coach is gonna keep killing me like tonight."

A really long hot bath with honeysuckle soap in a large marble tub that just happened to be a nearly shared bathroom between her and someone else.

Angela chuckled softly. "You love it too much to really complain. I thought maybe you and I could talk a moment."

Alice groaned softly. "Don't you think we're a little talked out? Not really listening to what I've been telling you anyway."

She shook her head. "You know I listen, Alice. I just want to know you're telling me the truth. You were in such a mood for weeks and then you wander off with Mikey and you've been so happy. All smiles. I can hardly credit that to the first week of school or the return of soccer practices."

"Sharp." Alice muttered, shrugging a little. "Maybe so, but it's got nothing to do with Mikey."

"Someone else then?" Angela asked. "Are you seeing someone else?"

Alice only smiled, wider then she had meant to but she couldn't help it. Thinking about Spade made her smile whether she wanted to or not. It was enough to answer her mother's question.

Angela raised an eye and smiled. "Alice?"

"Dinner time, right mom?" Alice said, walking out passed her.

"You think you can walk away from me?" Angela grinned, following her. "Do you know how long I've waited to talk boys with you?"

"Since I was seven?" Alice guessed.

"Close enough." Her mother laughed softly, ignoring the knock at the door as they came down the stairs. "It's exciting for me too, you know? Is he good looking?"

"Mom, jeez." Alice snickered, doing her best not to tell her mother just how perfect he was. "Not when dad's around."

"Mhm." Angela chuckled, watching her husband answer the door and exchange a few words. "Who's at the door, Adam?"

Adam's face turned grave, making the two of them exchange a look before moving towards the door. Adam took a step back reluctantly and opened the door wider.

Alice went red when Spade stepped in, eyes finding his immediately. Bless the boy for using a door!

"Alice?" Adam said, looking at his daughter. He hardly noticed the wide smile on his wife's face.

"You're done?" Alice asked instantly.

Spade smiled. "I'm done."

She was proud of herself for suppressing the urge to squeal like a little girl, but she did race towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly, no where near what either one of them wanted but she had to assume he was trying to be respectful for her parent's presence.

"Who is this?" Adam stared, getting elbowed by his wife.

Alice went red and smiled faintly. She hadn't expected him to come so soon and it made her feel better then she could put into words.

"It's good to meet the two of you." Spade said politely. He looked as if he were completely in his element, and Alice wouldn't have even known he was nervous had he not told her so before hand. "I'm Spade, and I'm hopelessly in love with your daughter."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!** ^_^ I really appreciate everyone who's left a** review/favorited/ alerted ect. **It means a lot and I'm happy to get the feedback.

I tried to point out everyone that's supported the story in someway but if I've never said thank you to you in a review I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I've gotten everyone but eh…there's always that chance right? So Thank you everyone.

**Important**: I've been asked about a sequel. They're will not be a sequel exactly, but I wouldn't say I'm done with Alice yet either. I will be doing a few one shots. It's more like a peek in on Alice and the other and how they're doing, I just wouldn't consider it an actual story. (for example) Christmas and the holiday season. There will probably be a long one shot on how Alice and Spade spend the season with of course, the rest of the crazy characters and some amusing plot.

I have at least 2 one shots planned and others might rise out of that. I'll probably post the first one in a month or so, please keep a look out for them!

**Updates**: Sometime next week I will post the finally installment in my story Lightning Bugs, and the week after I will more then likely begin posting something new. Check it out if you think you might be interested.

**LydLyd-**The epilogue was short I know, but it's not the end really. XD The continuing one shots will bring about more amusement.

**Meghan3**- you have no idea how much I love your enthusiasm. ^_^ makes me wish I had more to update with. Sorry I don't at the moment.

**.Lovers**-I really appreciate your liking the chapters. I'm trying to make them good, but I really gotta stop that writing at 3a.m. thing…lol it messes me up. I also love how dramatic you became in the last review. Can you believe I didn't plan on this being more then ten chapters at first? Go figure.

**Thanks to everyone who left me multiple reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who had supported **Gnostic-mistress** and her one shots. I'm pretty sure she plans to post more things.

Please review!

LEAVE MY TYPO'S ALONE CHARLIE!

**12/15/10 ONE SHOT POSTED. ****Wonderland's Void: Spirit Week**


End file.
